Legacy
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A hidden secret may destroy the Forrester legacy!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Logan sat in the dark wooden pew of the church clutching a handkerchief trying to hold back her tears but it was useless. She had loved that man who was now laying in an elegant wooden casket.  
He had been the father of her children. Even though they hadn't been married in years, he was still very dear to her. And now..He was gone. Eric Forrester Sr was gone. He had been stricken with an pneumonia which just seemed to get worse and worse as the days went on. He got weaker and weaker.  
It got to the point where he could no longer function at Forrester Creations. His wife Stephanie had hired round the clock nurses to take care of him but eventually it became too much. He died peacefully in his sleep. It had broke Brooke's heart to have to break the news to her children, Bridget and Rick. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. Something she never wanted to do. They both were devasted. They had loved their father very much. He was always there for them and did everything in the world for them. Brooke glanced over at them as they sat in a pew on the opposite side.  
Bridget had tears in her eyes and Rick looked solemn. Her eyes then turned to Ridge. Eric's death had hit him hard. He had taken on more responsibility at Forrester ever since Eric fell ill. He felt he owed it him. Forrester Creations was Eric's life. Ridge had no intention of ever seeing it falter. Of course Ridge wasn't the only one. His brother Thorne was also shouldering the burden as well.  
The two brothers knew it wouldn't be the same without Eric but were determined not to let him down.  
It had been a real family effort. Rick had stepped up and taken some of the load as well. His wife Amber really threw herself into her designing. Kristen moved back to L.A. with Tony and also handled some of the work load. Tony even offered to come aboard and join their designing team. Brooke gladly accepted his offer. Brooke was proud of everyone and grateful for everything they were doing.  
Bridget had put her aspirations of being a doctor on hold to also join the team at Forrester even though Brooke told her she didn't need to do that and didn't expect her to. Bridget told her she owed it to her father. She knew how much the company meant to him.  
The service came to a close and everyone filed out of the church. Even though it was a beautiful warm day with a clear blue sky and bright sunshine, it still felt gloomy to Brooke. She took Ridge's arm in silence as they headed into the waiting limo.  
Stephanie was having the wake at the Forrester Mansion. Brooke sat back in her seat as the limo drove off. "I can't believe he's really gone." She said to Ridge.  
"I know Logan." replied Ridge sadly. "I knew this day would come but I wasn't ever really prepared for it"  
"Me either." said Brooke. "I never wanted to see this day come. Ever. But at least he's no longer suffering. He's with God now"  
Ridge nodded. "That's true." replied. "He's at peace now. I guess that's what counts. Doesn't mean I don't still miss him"  
Brooke took his hand in hers. "Me too." The limo pulled up the the mansion and came to a stop. The driver stepped out and opened the door. Brooke and Ridge slowly climbed out and thanked the driver. Taking a deep breather Brooke took Ridge's arm and they walked up to the front door of the mansion and headed inside. The others had also just arrived as well. While everyone was gathered inside Stephanie was outside in the courtyard. She wanted to be alone.  
Eric's death had hit her hard. But it wasn't just his death. It's what he had left behind. A secret.  
A secret that he made her promise she would never tell. And she had kept that promise. But now.  
now she wasn't sure if she could. She had a feeling it would eventually come out. She knew Eric would be crushed if it did. Stephanie vowed to do whatever it took to keep it from happening. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Forrester sat down on the white sofa of the living room and sighed. It had been a lovely funeral service. His children speaking about him and Ridge delivering a very heart felt eulogy.  
Everything gone along as planned. "Thank God." She said aloud to herself. She had been nervous. Nervous about an unexpected guest. One that only she and Eric knew about and she hoped to keep that way. No need to let anyone else find out. It would destroy the family.  
A few years after Ridge was born, she and Eric had separated. It had been only for a few months but lots can happen in that short period of time.  
Eric had met a woman named Sharon Edwards and soon began a brief but destructive affair. Sharon had ended up becoming pregnant. She announced this just as Eric had been reconciling with Stephanie. She had demanded that Eric provide for her and her child. She swore she would go to the press. It cost them a fortune but they gave in to her demands. Eric agreed to pay her a sum of 35 million plus an additional 500,000 for child support. Sharon took the money and never said a word to anyone. She gave birth to a son who she named Michael Justin Edwards. After Michael's birth, Sharon sent a picture to Eric so he could see his newborn son. Eric had keep that picture tucked away in a safety deposit box. Stephanie had warned Eric about repeating this offense. He had headed her warning and never repeated the mistake again. The rest of the family knew nothing about Michael. Neither Stephanie or Eric ever mentioned him. Before he had died, Eric pleaded to Stephanie that she not say a word. She promised she would do everything in her power to make sure it didn't come out. Stephanie wasn't sure if it would be that simple. Eventually Sharon may come around demanding Michael's rightfull claim to a piece of the Forrester fortune. She prayed that would not happen.  
To have to explain to the children about Michael and a very painfull time for her and Eric..."No it's best they never find out. Ever"  
There was no way she was allowing the Forrester name to be disgraced. No matter what it took, she would make damn sure this secret never saw the light of day. Neither Sharon or Michael would take any more from the Forresters.

Three months later

Ridge Forrester sat in Eric's old office trying to sort through all the paperwork. There was still a lot to take care of. Brooke had temporarily named Ridge as president until Thorne could fully take over the position. They were still all wearing a lot of hats at Forrester Creations. Each taking on even more responsibility but business had been really booming. The company was stronger than ever before. Thanks to everyone's hard work and dedication. Ridge sat back in the enormous brown leather chair and gazed out the window of the office. He still couldn't believe he was really truly gone. The man who had raised him. Who groomed him into the designer that he is today. Who taught him everything he knew about the world of fashion. He also taught him a lot more. Before he died, Eric had wanted to speak individually with each of his children.  
"Ridge." said Eric weakly. "There's something I want to tell you. It's very important that you listen to what I say"  
"Of course Dad." said Ridge. "What is it"  
"One of the most important things in life son is love. Not money, not fame...love. And you have that.  
You have that with Brooke. I know you love her son. I know how much she means to you. She's the great love of your life son. You belong with her. You always have. You've never loved anyone as much as Brooke. Don't ever let go of that love and don't ever let her get away"  
Ridge never forgot what Eric told him. He was right of course. It's always been Brooke. Beautiful, sexy, vivacious Brooke. The only one who ever really knew who he was. What made him tick. What his dreams were. What was in his heart and soul. Knew what he was thinking even before he thought it. She was his muse. His inspiration. What inspired him when he was creating a new design. Whenever he was creating something, he always thought of Brooke. His "model" for all his creations was Brooke. When he had been married to Taylor...Brooke was still there. And Taylor was fully aware of that. She never understood the special bond between Ridge and Brooke and never tried to. She resented that bond and soon divorced Ridge. She had originally tried to seek full custody of the children but agreed to joint custody. The children would live with Ridge and see their mother on weekends. Neither Ridge or Taylor wanted the kids to be going back and forth every week. This arrangement worked out better.  
Thomas and the twins were sad their parents split. Phoebe took it the hardest. Steffy had begun to resent Taylor. Thomas had scolded her and told her that Taylor was still their mother and she shouldn't treat her like that. Thomas understood that there had been problems in the marriage. He had sensed that it was due to Brooke. Thomas had always liked Brooke. He still loved his mother but Brooke was sometimes easier to talk to. She was really great during the divorce. She always listened to what he was going through and didn't judge. He once asked if Brooke was going to get back together with Ridge but Brooke told him that was probably not likely. When he pressed why Brooke told him it was complicated. Thomas had suspected that it was probably due to what Ridge had put her through over the years. He may have been a kid at the time but he knew. His father hadn't exactly treated Brooke like he should and he had been a bit angry at him for that. He even told Ridge that once.  
"Dad I don't get it. If you love Brooke..why don't you be with her"  
"Son..it's not that simple"  
"Why? Because of Grandma Stephanie? Why do you care what she thinks"  
That was a question Ridge did not have the answer to. He often wondered that himself. Why DID he care what Stephanie thought? Sure she was his mother and he did value her opinion but that didn't mean he had to agree with her. He didn't have to live his life for her. Unfortunately that's exactly what he had been doing. And he hated it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke Logan gazed out of the window of her spacious office. Forrester Creations wasn't going to be the same without Eric. His warmth, his kindness, his never ending patience with the demands of the business. The way he encouraged the employees and kept their morale high. He was a great man. A terrific father to her two children. And in the short time they were married, a loving husband. He had always been proud of the work she had done at Forrester. He once told her he couldn't imagine a better CEO then her. Just before he died he had told her he wouldn't trust anyone else with Forrester except her. She was the one who made it was it was today. Brooke had tried to tell him it was also due to his amazing designs and creativity but he wouldn't hear of it. Eric also had some other words for her that had nothing to do with business. He told her that the money, the fortune, the fame...it didn't mean anything unless she had someone to share it with. "I know you love Ridge." He had said in a weakened voice. "You always have"  
Brooke had nodded tearfully. "Yes. That's true"  
"Be with him Brooke. Tell him how you feel. Promise me"  
"Eric..it's not that simple"  
"Yes it is." He had then coughed. "Eric...please..don't"  
"No No I need to say this..." He coughed again. "Listen to me...You and Ridge belong together. You two were meant for eachother. And I know you both know it. Be together. Don't let anyone stand in your way. If you don't take that chance..." Eric coughed again a little more forcefully. "If you don't take that chance..you'll regret it. It doesn't matter what others thinks. All that matters is how you feel.  
Don't make the same mistake I did"  
Those words echoed in Brooke's mind. Same mistake he did. She had no idea what he was referring to.  
It didn't matter now. As much as she knew there was a lot of truth to what he had told her...she wasn't so sure it could be so. Too much had happened. Brooke just wasn't sure if she would ever be with Ridge again. She didn't want to go through the heartache again. She had had enough of that in her life. Especially with what she had done to Bridget. She wished to God there would have been a way to erase it all. If she could go back in time...but she couldn't. She couldn't erase the pain she caused Bridget when she had that affair with Deacon. An affair she was going to regret for the rest of her life. Bridget loved Deacon more than anything on Earth and she knew it. She knew how much he meant to her daughter. But she let it happen. She allowed it to happen and didn't stop it. Sure she had beaten herself up over it again and again but that was nothing compared to the knife she placed in her daughter's heart.  
Their relationship was never the same. Sure Bridget said she had forgiven her but Brooke knew that there was still some resentment. Some bitterness. Deep down Bridget was still angry with her. She never let it show but Brooke knew. How could she not be? It was no wonder that Bridget rarely dated. Her friends would try to fix her up now and then but even that was a struggle. It was probably also the reason that she couldn't marry Oz. She broke it off almost as soon as the engagement had been announced. Bridget was probably afraid of that being taken away. She still didn't trust her own mother. Rick was another issue. She hadn't supported his decision to marry Amber. She was against it from the start. When Amber had announced she was pregnant...what did she say? It was the worse thing she could have heard. How could she have been so cold! A baby was a blessing. Something to be happy about. Brooke regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth. But she couldn't take them back. They were out. When Amber had her miscarriage..she wasn't there for her son. She wasn't there for Amber. She knew the pain of losing a child all too well. She should have been there. Like Bridget, Rick did still hold some anger towards his mother for those reasons. And also like Bridget he never let it show but being his mother, Brooke knew. Her relationship with her two grown children had become strained. She knew that they both loved her.  
She didn't doubt that but the bitterness was there. Brooke would give anything to change that. It killed her knowing that it was there. She vowed to try and get along with Amber. She promised herself that she would learn to accept her as Rick's wife. So far she had. Brooke prayed that she wouldn't make those mistakes with Hope. It wasn't just her children either. It was also Thorne. How he must have felt when he overheard those words she said about settling for something...She didn't blame him for being furious with her. And she realized now that he had done the right thing by asking for a divorce. She did love Ridge with all her heart and always would. He couldn't play second fiddle. He couldn't be her second choice. Someone she picked because she couldn't have Ridge. That wasn't fair to him. He had been her dear friend for years and now...now that relationship was also not the same as it once was. He had been burned and burned bad. She truly never wanted to hurt him and thought that she could make a life with him. But he was right. It wasn't going to work. Not as long as Ridge was there in her heart.  
Brooke shook her head. It seemed no matter what she was also hurting someone. Intentionally or not, her actions caused pain to the ones she loved. She swore that was never going to happen again.  
Never again. She had learned the hard way and she wasn't going to forget.

Bridget Forrester threw down her pen and closed her medical book. She gave up. She couldn't concentrate. Turning her head she saw a picture of her and her father sitting on the table. Bridget missed him like crazy. It wasn't the same without him around. He always had a way of doing and saying the right thing. Well most of the time. There was something he had said to her before he died that stuck in her mind.  
"Bridget I want to tell you something. It's very important that you hear this"  
"What is it"  
"I want to tell you...I'm sorry"  
"Sorry? For what? You don't have anything"  
"Yes I do. It's because of me you don't have the happiness you deserve"  
Bridget shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true. You gave me a great life"  
"I'm talking about Deacon"  
"Deacon"  
"Honey I know that you love him and you always have. I know how much you wanted to marry him"  
"Dad"  
"Let me speak. When he had wanted to start that company and you came to me to ask me to help him...I knew. I knew that your love for him was still there. I saw it when you were with him that night...when I saw you two through the window...it was clear to me that there was still something there. I didn't want you to be with him. I thought about how he hurt you the last time...I didn't want you to go through that again. So I told you to put your feelings for him away. And then I found you two together...in his bed...I...I couldn't believe it...I didn't want to accept it. The only reason that you accepted Oz's proposal is because of what I told you. You were afraid that I wouldn't accept Deacon as your husband again and you didn't want to disappoint me. I'm so sorry I put you in that position. I never want you to marry someone you don't love. Bridget listen to me...if you want to marry Deacon...if you love him...then I promise you that I will be happy for you"  
Bridget didn't know what to think. What he said did ring true. It was part of the reason that she couldn't marry Deacon again. But there was another reason. Her name was Hope. Bridget did love her baby sister. She wouldn't trade her in for anything...the only thing she wished is that she could change the paternity of her. If only someone else had been her father...Bridget truly was past the affair. She had made her peace about that. It was over and done with. That's not what bothered her. What bothered her was that she had wanted to have Deacon's child. She wanted to be the mother of his son or daughter. She wanted a family with him. But it was taken away. Just like that. He had a family with her mother. Not her. Bridget wasn't sure that her mother or Deacon knew that. Knew that they had taken away something that she had really wanted with their actions. She really wasn't angry with them. Just hurt. That hurt that she wasn't sure would ever go away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rick Forrester stared at the computer screen in front of him that contained data regarding the estimated figures of their latest ad campaign but it didn't mean a lot to him. He could barely concentrate on anything. Like Bridget, he really missed his father. When Brooke broke the news...it was more than he could take. Eric had taught him everything he knew about the world of fashion. Rick had soaked it all up. He loved working at Forrester Creations. The business side of it all is was really intrigued him the most. He left the creative stuff to his wife Amber. Amber. He glanced at her picture in an elegant silver frame sitting on his desk. She had a doctor's appointment that day. She had taken a pregnancy test and it came back positive. The both had been thrilled but were all cautious. After her miscarriage the doctors did tell Amber that it was very possible for her to conceive another child. It was a small chance but there still was a chance. Rick prayed it would be so. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with Amber. He loved her so much. He knew that his mother was not happy that he chose to marry Amber. He understood but he wished she would just be happy for him. After all isn't that what's important? Brooke felt he was ruining his life and taking on too much. Rick did not share that sentiment. He truly appreciated the fact that his mother was looking out for him and cared so much but she needed to let go and let him decide for himself. That of course wasn't the only thing. Her words after Amber had announced she had been pregnant were still with him. How she said it was the worse thing she could have heard. It cut him to the core.  
She wasn't happy about her own son becoming a father. Of all people he thought at least his mother would see the blessing in a new child. After Amber had miscarried, she wasn't even there for him or Amber. That really hurt. Her words about Amber also hurt. When she had once referred to Amber as being a slut. After being accused by Stephanie her whole life of being nothing but a slut, she uses that same word for Amber. Rick shook his head. He loved his mother dearly but her actions were hurtfull. Especially when she tried to push Amber towards Deacon and vice versa. He was forever grateful that Amber stood her ground and decided to stay with him. He never wanted to lose her. Not ever. He didn't care what anyone else thought of her. He loved her. That's what mattered to him.  
Rick had to admit that Brooke had been trying more lately to be friendly to Amber. He was happy she was making an effort. Hopefully in time she would see that he was truly happy in his life and it was because of Amber. He remembered the words that Eric had for him before he died.  
"Son I have to tell you something. I know that you and your mother...your relationship with her is..strained...She loves you son. She just wants what's best for you. I know that you love Amber and I know in time that your mother will see that. Give her a little while to adjust to the situation. She'll come around. I know that her actions were hurtful. Just know that she didn't do it out of spite. She thought she was doing the right thing. She loves you and your sister more than you could know. I know it will be hard but...I want you to forgive your mother. She meant well..I know it's a lot but I don't want you to grow up without her. You need her"  
Rick knew his father was right. He did need his mother. He did want her to be a part of his life. Especially now since there was a chance that Amber may be having a child. He wanted Brooke to be in his child's life. He or she would be so lucky to have a grandmother like her. Who would spoil them rotten and love them to pieces. Maybe just maybe if things worked out...if Amber did turn out to be pregnant..that healing process could begin.

Michael Edwards studied the article in front of him. Eric Forrester of Forrester Creations had died. Although he only knew about him from what his mother told him..Eric seemed like a great man.  
He put the paper down and sat back in his leather chair behind his wooden desk. The news of Eric's passing had hit his mother hard. She had always followed the Forresters. Everything they did. Every showing...every award. His whole life she always talked about them. He never understood her fascination with them but she seemed to really taking an interest in that family. Sharon had even gone to the public memorial service. Michael didn't understand why his mother would want to attend a memorial service for someone she never met but he supposed it was just her way. Her admiration wasn't fanatical or anything like that...she was just very interested in their lives.  
She kept a scrapbook of newspaper clippings from awards shows...articles from the society pages.  
He guessed that she was just really into fashion. He on other other hand never got into that whole world. Well not completely anyway. He was partners in a boutique chain called "Lady Anna." It was part owned by his friend Tony and his wife Anna for whom the store was named after. He dealt with fashion houses all the time but never Forrester Creations. Even though she was a huge fan for some reason his mother always warned him not to get involved with the Forresters. She never really explained why but was very adamant about it. Well now with Eric Forrester gone...Micheal knew there would be some changes in the company. He didn't tell Sharon but he was planning on seeking out Forrester as a potential client. To feature the latest designs of Forrester Creations would really be a big boost for the store. Although Anna did design a lot of the fashions they sold, she had always wanted to add more to their boutique. The creations that came out of Forrester were exactly what she had in mind. It was rare that Anna would accept any other designer into their store. The fashion houses they dealt with were usually turned away. He knew it was a long shot and they needed time to adjust at Forrester but he hoped that Brooke Logan would hear him out. Anna had several ideas that he thought were brilliant and he hoped that Brooke would find them that way as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan are you ready for the meeting?" asked Ridge as he stood in the doorway of Brooke's office.  
Brooke looked up from the papers on her desk. "Meeting?" She asked blankly.  
"With Michael Edwards. From Lady Anna"  
"Oh My God..." said Brooke as she straightened up her desk. "I totally forgot...I've been so busy with everything"  
"I know." replied Ridge. "It's been pretty hectic around here since"  
"Yeah it has." agreed Brooke. "Okay." She said as she picked up her black leather bag and straightened out her red blazer that she wore over a stunning simple black dress. The outfit had been a creation of Eric's. "Let's go." She said as she walked out of the office. Ridge checked his voicemail on his cell phone and Brooke looked over her notes. She had to admit that Lady Anna was a very impressive boutique. Some of the ideas that they had sent over were pretty intriguing. She was looking forward to hearing what they had to say. Ridge had been reluctant about meeting with them. He didn't like what they had in mind. He insisted that's not what Forrester Creations was about. Brook had argued that it would be good for them to expand out further. Do more than just haute corte. Ridge was still not convinced but had agreed to at least here them out. Ridge wasn't the only one with doubts. Thorne didn't think it was a great idea either. Neither did Stephanie.  
Brooke wasn't surprised by Stephanie. Kristen was a little more understanding then her two brothers. She wasn't sure if expanding out was a good idea but was willing to at least find out exactly what Lady Anna had in mind. If it was worthwhile, she felt they should do it but still try to stay true to what Forrester Creations was all about. Felicia of course sided with her mother. She wanted no part of it and thought it was a waste of time to even be dealing with them. "Who are they to tell us what we should do?"She had argued. "It would be good for the company." Bridget had countered. "I think Mom should at least hear what they have to say. Forrester Creations could be so much more"  
"I agree." Rick chimed in. "And so does Amber. She had so many ideas that may just fit it to what Lady Anna has in mind. This could really work"  
After much debate, everyone had finally agreed to at least hear what Michael had to say.  
Brooke had spoken with him on the phone and he sounded like he really had something to bring to the company. He had sent over samples of Anna's designs for the boutique and Brooke had been very impressed. She had showed them to Amber as well as Ridge. Amber was very enthusiastic at the prospect of maybe working with Anna. Ridge admitted they were pretty great. Brooke just hoped that Eric would have liked what she wanted to do with Forrester. The last thing she would want to do is hurt the company. Even though she was CEO and had 51 ownership, she still always thought of it as Eric's company. No matter what it always would be and she hoped she would make him proud.

Bridget opened the door to her guest house and walked inside. It had been a long day at the hospital but she enjoyed it. She was glad to finally be in the part of her medical program that allowed her to have hands on experience. Today she had help treat a very funny elderly man. He had cracked a few jokes about his wife. Nothing mean or harsh. Just stuff like how she nags at him to eat more vegetables and how he would sneak in a chocolate bar every now and then. He said he had been married to his wife for over 50 years. Bridget had been amazed. To be married to someone that long. If only her own marriage could have lasted that long. Oh well. She supposed it just wasn't meant to be.  
When she had found out about the affair, she had been so hurt and so angry. But the truth was despite that she still loved Deacon. She lashed out at him after she found out and swore she never wanted to see him again but deep down she knew it wasn't true. She realized that when Deacon had married Macy. Bridget never said a word to anyone and never let on to it..but she secretly resented that marriage. She felt Macy was just using Deacon to get to her mother. Using Deacon to gain an instant family at her brother's expense in order to get even with her mother. Bridget never told Deacon that and she never planned to either. There was no point. They were never going to be again. Bridget's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She slowly got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. She opened it and was stunned to see who was there. "Deacon." She said in a surprised voice.  
"Bridget"  
"What...What are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to see you. Can I come in"  
"Sure okay." said Bridget holding the door open for him. He walked in and Bridget shut the door.  
She turned and studied her ex-husband. He looked different. His hair was a bit lighter and his clothes weren't the usual black he normally wore although Bridget always thought he looked sexy in black.  
He had on a pair of expensive blue jeans and dark blue button down shirt. Still had those sexy blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Bridget ignored that and spoke up. "What did you want to see me about?" Deacon looked her over. Still so damn beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair was lighter than before. It was a little more blonde and she had it pulled on top of her head in a loose knot. Her black sweater hugged her body and her black and white checkered skirt showed off her spectacular legs. And of course her gorgeous blue eyes that drove him mad.  
"I uh..I heard about your Dad. I'm sorry"  
"Thanks." said Bridget. "How are you holding up"  
"Okay I suppose. It's been pretty crazy at Forrester. Everyone taking on more responsibility. I had even taken a break from studying medicine to help out for awhile. It's just not the same without him. I miss him so much"  
"I know." said Deacon. "He was good man"  
"That's surprising coming from you." remarked Bridget.  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"You and my father haven't exactly gotten along. Ever. I know you blame him for me not marrying you"  
"I don't blame him." said Deacon. "Oh come on." huffed Bridget. "You told me yourself that if I listened to my father I would end up with some guy who didn't know how to love me"  
"Yeah so"  
"So? So now you are blaming ME"  
"Bridget why are we discussing this? I just wanted to see how you were. I didn't come over here"  
"Why DID you come over here? What the hell do you want from me"  
"I want you to be honest for once in your life!" exclaimed Deacon. "I know that you broke off your engagement to Oz"  
"I see. So you think I did that because I still love you"  
"I know you love me. You just refuse to admit it"  
"I'm not admitting to something that's not true." said Bridget "Now if you would just go"  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth"  
"I AM telling you the truth"  
"No you aren't. Why won't you admit you love me"  
"Deacon I'm not getting into this with you right now okay? Please just go"  
"You are not getting rid of me that easily." He said moving closer to her. "I want you to admit the truth right now. Tell me what's making you so afraid to be with me again."

Brooke walked into Cafe Russe with Ridge following. She hoped the meeting went well and that Ridge would at least consider what Michael was offering. "Good evening Ms. Logan, Mr. Forrester. You're party is waiting." said the Matre' D. "Please follow me." The matre 'd lead them over to Michael's table. He stood up and held out his hand.  
"Ms. Logan...Michael Edwards." He greeted.  
"Nice to meet you." smiled Brooke. "This is Ridge Forrester our head designer at Forrester Creations"  
Michael turned and shook Ridge's hand. "Good to meet you." "You too." said Ridge as they sat down. "I want to thank you both for meeting with me. We normally don't get involved with fashion houses but I must say Forrester Creations is very impressive. You put out some amazing designs"  
"That's all thanks to Ridge." Brooke smiled as she looked at him. "He's wonderfully gifted. And also my daughter in law Amber"  
"Yes I agree." said Michael. "But as I stated to you in our phone conversation...we were hoping to do more. More than just the usual amazing gowns. I'm talking about swimwear, a clothing line for men,  
children, young teens, clothes that everyone can wear"  
"We do already have a terrific swimwear line." Ridge stated. "Yes that's true but I was thinking of something a little more simple yet still have that same Forrester touch. There are a lot of people who would love to wear Forrester designs but they can't quite afford them. We were thinking of maybe coming up with a way to for them to still afford them and still feel like they were wearing something special. Most people buy their bathing suits at the usual department stores...We want to find a way to bring those people into our store"  
"You want us to sell cheaper clothes?" asked a skeptical Ridge.  
"Well not exactly. It would still be high quality and they would probably pay just a little more than they would at a department store but they would still feel it's worth it. And I was also thinking..about a line of designer jeans. People love to wear jeans. What would be better than to own a pair that came from Forrester Creations"  
Brooke nodded. "I like that idea. And I was thinking...we could maybe do something like that with our bedroom line"  
Ridge looked at Brooke. "The Bedroom Line? Brooke that's your creation...you"  
"I know Ridge but I think Michael has a good point. Why not create something that everyone can afford. We can still do the more expensive items but also something for everyone else"  
Ridge frowned. He wasn't sure about all this. Sell cheaper clothes? That's not what Forrester was known for. They were known for clothing the rich and famous like Jennifer Lopez, Julia Roberts,  
Catherin Zeta-Jones...now they were to cloth regular every day people? "Well?" said Brooke to Ridge. "What do you think"  
"I have to say this is not what Forrester Creations is about. Our creations are seen on movie stars like Catherine Zeta-Jones and Julia Roberts. Some of our designs have made it into movies and TV shows"  
Michael nodded. "That's true but you know that people identify with celebrities. They want to dress as they do. What would be better than to find a way to make that happen? How many times have people watched a movie or a TV show, seen the clothes the actors are wearing and thought That's a nice outfit...I like that dress...I like that skirt...We could find a way to bring these designs to them"  
"I think that's a great idea." said Brooke. "It would be great for them to find that dress or skirt they saw on TV in the store by that same designer at a price they can afford, don't you think so Ridge"  
"Well you do have a good point. We'll have to discuss this with everyone else of course. Maybe we could work something out"  
"I know that you don't normally have boutiques telling you what you should sell but we really thought we could do something great here. I hope you will take our offer into consideration."

"Nothing is making me afraid to be with you again." insisted Bridget.  
"Then why did you break off your engagement to Oz"  
"Why do you care?" asked Bridget. "You think I broke it off because of YOU? It had nothing to do with you you jerk." She said as she stormed away and over to the sofa. "Bridget." said Deacon sitting down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "What is it then"  
"I didn't love him okay." answered Bridget. "There. You happy?" She snapped. "Now leave me alone"  
"No." said Deacon. "I want answers. I want you to tell me the truth. Quit lying to me and quit lying to yourself"  
"I'm not lying to anyone." retorted Bridget. "I meant every word I said to you in the Private Dining Room"  
"No you didn't." Deacon shot back. "You wanted to tell me you wanted to marry me but you held back and I want to know why"  
"You really want to know?" said Bridget with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes I do"  
"It's Hope okay!" Bridge exclaimed. "It's Hope. It's the fact that YOU are her father. YOU had a child with my mother. I wanted to have your child! I wanted a family with you. But you and my mother took that away from me! You have a family with HER. NOT ME! I wish someone else was her father. I wish it wasn't YOU!" Bridget wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyone but you"  
Deacon moved over to the sofa and sat next to her. He went to hold her but she quickly got up and headed over to the front door. "Now please...just go." sniffed Bridget. "I don't want to talk about this anymore"  
Deacon slowly got up and walked over to where she was. He shut the door and took her hands in his. "I wish that too." He said softly.  
"What?" asked a startled Bridget. "You wish she wasn't"  
"No I mean that I wish that she was OURS. I wish YOU were her mother. I wish it was YOU who had gotten pregnant with her. If it had been you then I never would have lost you. I wish everyday that Hope belonged to you and me. I'm not saying that Brooke isn't a good mother to her. I know she is. But part of me wishes that you were Hope's mother"  
Bridget was stunned by Deacon's confession. "I..I didn't...I never knew"  
"I'm so sorry that I took that away from you Bridget. I wish to God I could undo it. I wish there was a way for me to fix it but all I can do is tell you I regret it all. Every aspect of it. The whole thing. I wish it never happened"  
Bridget stood there not knowing what to say. She certainly never expected to hear this. "I know that you heard me tell Brooke that I didn't regret what happened that night. Well I take that back. I do. I regret it more than anyone could imagine. I regret it because it cost me YOU. It wasn't worth it. Nothing is worth losing you. I wish I could have seen that a lot sooner but I didn't. I do now. I just want you to know that. I love you Bridget. I always loved you . I know that no one believes that but it's the truth. I loved you even when you were Janet Rosensweig"  
Bridget smiled in spite of herself remembering that fake ID she had. "Yeah well...that was a long time ago. I'm not that girl anymore"  
"No." agreed Deacon. "You are a beautiful and amazing woman. I love you." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Deacon." said Bridget turning away from him. "I..I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry...it's"  
"What?" He asked as he took her in his arms from behind and held her tight. Bridget felt her body react to his arms holding her and his breath on her skin. "Nothing...it's nothing. Just forget it. I'm tired. It's been a long day." She untangled herself from his arms and walked towards her bedroom. Shutting door behind her she sighed. Well she certainly wasn't expecting Deacon to show up and never thought he would say what he did. How he wished that SHE had been Hope's mother. How he wished that Hope belonged to them. Bridget didn't know what to make of it. If he was being sincere or if he was just...Something told her he was being sincere...very sincere. She went over to dresser and took out her purple silk pajamas and laid them on the bed. She needed to clear her head so she decided to take a shower. She could always think more clearly then. Bridget walked into her bathroom which was done in cream and white. Carefully she removed her black sweater and bra. Unzipping her skirt, it fell to the floor and she walked over to the shower and opened the glass door. Turning on the water, she then stepped out of her underwear and into the shower. Closing the door carefully she stood as the hot water sprayed down on her body. She stood there just enjoying the soothing spray. All her worries and cares just melted away.  
Deacon was still standing in the living room. He had hoped he could get Bridget to open up about her true feelings but she still refused to discuss it. He knew that she loved him. If she would just be honest she could have the life she always wanted. More than anything he wanted to give her that.  
He heard the shower going and walked towards the bedroom. He saw Bridget's pajamas laying on the bed and he turned his head towards the bathroom door that was closed. Carefully he began to unbutton his shirt. He threw it off and tossed it down to the floor. He then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans leaving them on the floor next to his shirt. Slowly he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He saw a silhouette of Bridget in the glass door of the shower and he got instantly hard. Grinning he walked to the door of the shower and slid it open. Once inside he came up behind Bridget who had been lost in her thoughts and was unaware of what was going on. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body from behind.  
Bridget was startled and then soon heard soft words being whispered in her ear. "It's okay baby...it's just me"  
She slowly turned and saw Deacon standing there in front of her. The water continued to spray as she stared back at him. He gazed upon her sensually and touched the side of her face. His eyes noticed how her nipples became erect from his touch. Leaning in, he captured her mouth in a deep impassioned kiss.  
He let go and Bridget stood there breathless. Pulling her closer, his lips began kissing her soft neck and Bridget closed her eyes giving in to what he was doing to her. She was powerless to fight it. She didn't want to. For so long she felt like no one would ever love her again. Oz was a huge mistake. Deacon had been right. He didn't know how to love her. Had no idea what she needed. The guys that people had tried to set her up with...they were a big waste of time. Half of them didn't seem to care about her and what she was feeling. One of them actually looked bored when she tried to explain her feelings. Whether he was being true or not, at least it seemed Deacon cared and God did he know how to love her...at least in THAT way. That wonderful physical affection only he knew how to give her. She groaned as his lips captured hers again in a hard passion filled kiss. He loved the way her lips tasted. Like sweet wine. He backed her against the wall of the shower as the water continued to flow down on them. Neither of them seemed to notice or care. Taking her hands in his he pinned her arms over her head and eyed her wet hard nipples. Like perfect little berries. He took one into his mouth and Bridget moaned softly. "Deacon...Oh yes..." His hand drifted down her arm and down her body and he felt her hot wet heaven between her thighs. He slid his finger inside her and Bridget's breathing began to turn more rapid and slowly into short pants. "Oh God...Oh...Deacon...Deacon!" He slowly let go of her one nipple and went and took the other into his mouth. As he did this, he felt her get more wet for him. He moved his fingers faster inside her wanting to her come hard. "Aaaahhh...Oh God! Deacon..." The shower was filled with Bridget's cries of pleasure as she called out Deacon's name over and over. He lifted his head from her breast and moved to her ear. "You are going to come for me Bridget..hard..." He said hotly in her ear while kissing it. "Deacon..." Bridget cried as her orgasm was about to hit her body hard. Expertly...he removed his fingers and slid his extremely hard erection inside her. The hot water from the shower hit Bridget's breast and a drop of water dripped from her still erect nipples. His tongue seductively licked the water from her nipple and Bridget's body was on fire. "Deacon...Deacon..." Bridget didn't think she would be able to handle anymore as he pumped hard into her. He looked as her eyes were clouding over with desire and it only further aroused him. "Take it baby...take it..." He said as he grinded against her harder and harder. "I want you coming baby..coming hard...You know you love it..." "Aaahhh...Aaahhh. Oh yes yes...YES!" Bridget cried out with a strong orgasm to which Deacon soon followed with his own. Bridget's body was limp against the wall of the shower as Deacon placed gentle kisses on her neck.  
That's right baby...He thought. Just relax for a minute...Cause I'm not done with you yet.

"So what do you say?" asked Michael. "We have a deal?  
Ridge looked pensive. What Michael was saying sounded good but he was still not quite convinced. "We need to talk this over with Thorne first. He's going to be taking over the position of president soon. So we need to get his input then we..." Ridge's cell phone began to ring and he took out of his pocket. He looked at the number listed on the display. "It's Steffy...I need to take this...Excuse me for a minute." He said as he got up from the table and walked outside to the terrace leaving Brooke and Michael alone.  
"Who's Steffy?" inquired Michael as he sipped his champagne. "Ridge's daughter. He has twin daughters." explained Brooke.  
Ridge then came back to the table. "I'm sorry I have to go...Steffy and Thomas are having some car trouble. Logan should I get your coat"  
"No I'm going to stay." said Brooke. "You sure"  
"Yes. I'll be fine. I'll just call my limo driver to take me home then"  
"Okay." said Ridge. "I'll see you tomorrow then"  
He kissed her cheek and then turned to Michael and held out his hand. "It was good meeting with you"  
"Same here." replied Michael. "Hope you will consider our offer"  
Ridge nodded and then turned to leave. Brooke took a sip of her champagne. "Well I guess it's just us." She smiled. "Looks that way." He replied. "Ridge doesn't seem to sure about doing business with us"  
"I think he likes your ideas...it's just that we all still think of Forrester Creations as Eric's company.  
It always will be. We just want to make sure we don't do anything that would...you know...hurt it in anyway. You know what I mean? Even though he's not with us anymore, we will want to make him proud"  
"He must have been a terrific man." commented Michael.  
"He was. A great man. Terrific father to my children"  
"That's right you two share a daughter and a son. Rick and Bridget"  
Brooke nodded. "That's right. He loved them very much. He loved all his children equally. Unlike"  
Brooke's voice trailed off as she then took another sip of champagne.  
"Stephanie?" supplied Michael.  
"You know about her?" grinned Brooke.  
"A little." answered Michael. "My mother is big on the Forrester family. She's followed the Forresters for as long as I can remember. She was never too fond of Stephanie Forrester. She always called her...what was it... A controlling manipulative bitch"  
Brooke laughed at the remark. "I think I like your mother." She joked. "It's true that Stephanie can be a little"  
"A little?" said Michael raising his eyebrow. "Come on admit it...You think the same thing"  
Brooke giggled. "Okay I do but I try not to. She's still family and she sometimes has her good moments as rare as they are"  
"Give me an example"  
"Well...let's see...there was the time she...Well I can't think of anything on the spot but I will say that she does seem to care about her family even though she tries to control them a bit too much. Didn't care for me being married to Ridge"  
Michael nodded. "I gathered that from what my mother had told me. Any reason why"  
"If you can figure it out...please let me know." replied Brooke. "I haven't a clue. So tell me about you?  
What's your family like"  
"Well..I'm an only child. I have a terrific mother who doesn't try to control my life. She works in an art museum. She became good friends with the curator..Olivia Houston. My mother loves art. Art and fashion"  
"What about your father"  
Michael sighed. "That's a big mystery"  
"What you you mean"  
"I don't know who my father is."

Bridget's head laid back on the soft lavender pillow which she clutched with her hands as she received intense pleasure from Deacon whose head had disappeared between her thighs. His tongue licked her over and over. She had so many orgasms that she lost track after the fifth one or was it the fourth? It was a lot she knew that much. It had been going on for well over 45 minutes or an hour...Bridget lost all track of time and reality. "Deacon...Oh yess..." She groaned loving what he was doing to her.  
Her cries of passion only seemed to arouse him further and entice him to keep up his sweet loving torture. A powerful orgasm once again over came Bridget as she cried out again. Her body went lax on the bed. Deacon lifted his head and saw her laying with a look of ecstasy on her face. He slowly climbed on top of her and caressed her hair. Bridget gazed up at him wondering what else he had in store for her.  
She didn't have to wait very long as soon felt him inside her again. He moved in and out of her hot willing body as she clung to him tightly her fingers pressing into his back. "Aaaah...Oh God"  
He was going to kill her. She swore he was. His mouth located her hard nipple again and began sucking on it. Her body was on fire and she didn't want it to end.  
Deacon took her leg and wrapped it around him to accommodate himself more. Pumping harder into her, he licked the outer edge of her ear and whispered to her. "I love you..I love you baby...Bridget...I love you"  
The bed was shaking and the headboard was hitting against the wall. "Say you love me.."He instructed her. "Say you love me"  
"Deacon...Deacon..Oh God..." She groaned. "Say you love me." He whispered again. Bridget was in a trance. Completely under his spell. "I...I..." She stammered.  
"Say it baby..." He said kissing her neck. "I love...love...I love you.." With that Bridget exploded into a strong orgasm and Deacon followed.  
He moved over to his side as Bridget laid there limp reeling from the effect of his wonderful lovemaking. Deacon put his arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He dared her to try and say she didn't mean it when she said she loved him. He knew she did. She wouldn't have let this happen if she didn't. "I love you.." He said softly.  
Bridget turned her head towards him and smiled. "I love you too." She said happily.

"You don't know your father?" asked Brooke in disbelief.  
"Nope." said Michael sadly. "Never knew him. I guess he and my mother had some falling out before I was born or something. She doesn't talk about him. In fact I don't even know his name"  
"That's horrible." said Brooke. "Have you ever asked your mother"  
"I tried but I get the feeling she doesn't like discussing it. I don't press her"  
"I'm sorry." said Brooke sympathetically. "It's okay. I've had a good life. No complaints. What about your family? The Logans"  
Brooke smiled. "Well I have two sisters, Donna and Katie. A brother Storm who is a lawyer.  
My father and mother live in Paris"  
"You close to them"  
"My sisters and brother...yes. My mom and dad...well I haven't seen them since"  
"Since"  
"It's complicated"  
Michael nodded. "I understand. Life is full of complications"  
"Tell me about it." said Brooke. "Especially mine. In fact if I write an autobiography..I think I'll title it that"  
Michael laughed. "Life Is Full Of Complications by Brooke Logan. I like it. Can't wait to read it"  
"I'll send you a signed copy." smiled Brooke.  
"And one for my mother of course." "With pleasure." said Brooke. "You know I'd love to meet her someday. She sounds like a great lady"  
"She is and believe me she would love to meet you too. Maybe if all goes well and we end up doing business together..You would get to meet her"  
"A ha!" exclaimed Brooke cheerfully. "I knew it! This is all just a ruse so your mother can meet us! I'm on to you"  
"Okay Okay you caught me." said Michael pretending to be guilty. "I admit it. I did all this for my mother. Set it all up. The business proposal...the dinner meeting...all part of my plan"  
"You're good." Brooke grinned. "Very good"  
"I try." He smiled. "Hey there's a dance floor over there...Would you care to dance"  
"I'd love to." said Brooke standing up.  
Michael lead her over to the dance floor and they started to dance. "You're a very interesting woman Brooke Logan." He said. "You think so?" "I do. Most of the CEO's I deal with are all business oriented. You on the other hand seem to genuinely care about people. I admire that"  
"I just try to treat everyone like I want to be treated"  
"Even Stephanie"  
"Even Stephanie." She laughed. They continued to dance and Michael was finding himself wanting to know more about the intriguing not to mention beautiful Brooke Logan. 


	7. Chapter 7

Amber Forrester finished clearing the table and brought the dishes into the kitchen. Placing them in the sink, she sighed. It had been an emotional day but a good one. A very good one. It started with her visit to Dr. Carrington's office.  
She had waited with anticipation in the exam room. Her mind filled with a thousand thoughts.Finally the door opened and Dr. Harold Carrington walked in with his usual pleasant smile. He was a terrific doctor. Had been for well over 30 years. He knew how much Amber had wanted a child.  
"Hello there Amber." He greeted. "How are you feeling today"  
"Excited...nervous...anxious..." Amber had replied. "Just want to know"  
"Well." said Dr. Carrington adjusting his wire-rim glasses. "I won't make you wait any longer...Good news..your test came back positive. Congratulations. Looks like you are going to have a baby"  
Amber nearly fell off her stool. She was floored. A baby. She was going to have a baby! "Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Thank you doctor"  
She had flown out of the doctor's office filled with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Rick the news.  
They were going to have a baby! She knew just how she wanted to tell him. Cafe Russe had been called and delivered Rick's favorite dinner. The candles had been set.  
Rick had arrived home and noticed the dinner table set up. He wasn't sure what to think. If it was good or bad. Amber could have gotten bad news and was trying to break it to him gently. Or it could be good news. "Rick...you're home." Amber smiled placing a kiss on his lips. "Yeah I am." He said returning her kiss. "What's all this"  
"Oh...I'd thought I'd do something special." She said nonchalantly. Rick studied his wife as she made her way over to the dinner table. Her hair was curled and hung down her back. She was wearing a pretty pink beaded shirt with wide straps and a pair of white cotton jeans. There was a peacefullness about her. She didn't look distraught or angry. Slowly he walked over to the table and sat down. He noticed she had ordered his favorite dinner. It looked delicious. He watched as she sat down. Looking up she smiled at him. "Isn't this nice"  
"Yeah it is." agreed Rick. Then said. "Okay out with it"  
"Out with what?" asked Amber pretending not to know what he was referring to. "What did he say"  
"What did who say?" said Amber as she picked up a forkful of food.  
"The doctor. What did he say"  
Amber put her fork down and smiled. "We are going to have a baby"  
Rick had sat there staring at her. He heard the words but they almost didn't make sense. Did she say..."You're...we are going to have a...We are having a baby"  
Amber nodded happily. "Yes we are"  
Rick had gotten up from the table and went over to where Amber was sitting. He pulled her out of her chair and hugged her tightly. A baby. Finally. They were going to have a baby.  
Amber smiled as she thought of his reaction. She was finally giving him a child. A child they both wanted so much. The only thing she was worried about was Brooke's reaction. She was not pleased the last time she announced she was pregnant. Her words still stung. But things were improving. Brooke had been more supportive of their marriage and they had been getting along a lot better lately. She really hoped Brooke would be happy. And she hoped this would help bring them closer. More than anything she wanted that. And she knew Rick wanted that too. Placing her hand on her stomach she smiled. "Of course Brooke is going to love you. And you are going to love her too. You'll see little baby. You are going to have all the love in the world."

Ridge opened the door to his home and tossed his keys down. Thomas' car was back in working condition again although was the furthest thing from his mind. He was thinking about the dinner with Michael. He had to admit his idea was pretty good. It would be a great idea to bring Forrester Creations to a different market. Lady Anna was a highly successful boutique. Tony and Anna Marlino certainly made a name for themselves in the fashion world. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He knew that Brooke did. And if Brooke wanted to go forth..he trusted her judgment. When it came to Forrester...she pretty much always knew what would work. She was one hell of a CEO. He knew Eric had always been proud of the work she had done. To be honest..he was too. He thought of the time he almost took it away from her. Why did he do that? It was one of the many things he regretted doing to her. There were a lot of thing he regretted. Starting with picking Taylor over her. He should have laid down the law with Taylor. Informed her that it was Brooke he loved and wanted to stay married to. Should have laid down the law with his mother too. He had been too weak and foolish. Now look where he was...divorced and alone. No Brooke. Not in that way.  
He had gone out a few times with some women but no one compared to his one and only Logan. Ridge walked up the staircase and headed into the master bedroom. A bedroom he had once shared with Brooke. He missed her so much. Missed her soft breathing...her warmth...her smile when she woke. Had he done things right he never would have lost her. It was too late to win her back now. She wouldn't trust him. She had no reason to. He caused her way too much pain and heartache. No. He and Brooke would be no more.. He was gong to make sure that when Thomas was older. would not make the same mistakes he did. That was for certain. Ridge sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Sure he had money. He had fame as a world class designer. His picture in practically every fashion publication in the world. Hounded by autograph seekers. It all didn't mean a thing. Without Brooke to share it all with...it meant nothing to him. When he first saw those beautiful green eyes by the pool that night...He never saw anyone so beautiful in his whole life. She out shined Caroline. She was wearing a simple caterer uniform but she managed to make Caroline pale in comparison. He wished he had someone to talk to about all this. Thorne was out of the question. He would just get the standard lecture about how it was his own damn fault he lost Brooke and besides...he knew Thorne still blamed him for his marriage to Brooke ending. Kristen was understanding but it wasn't the same. Normally he would talk to Eric but he was gone. None of his so called friends would understand. They weren't the kind of people you could talk to about these type of things. If only he had a real friend to who could give him some advice. Maybe they could help him think of a way to win back Brooke.

Next morning

Brooke awoke from her slumber. She squinted as she looked at the clock. 8:30 AM. Yawning she sat up. She can't believe she slept that late. Well it was late for her. Normally she was at Forrester at 7:00 AM on the dot every morning. She should have known as she did get home late last night. She couldn't help it. She had such a great time with Michael. He was a terrific guy and a lot of fun. After dinner they went and played miniature golf. It was a little hard to play in heels but she had a great time. Michael had then bought her a banana split at the ice cream shop at the course. She hadn't had one of those in years. He had then brought her home and he stayed a while and they talked for hours. She told him all about her children and her family. Her sisters and her brother.  
He told her more about his life growing up. About how his mother was a romance novelist. She wrote under the pen name Madilyn Ashton.  
"No way!" Brooke had exclaimed. "Oh my God...I love her! You didn't tell me...Oh my god"  
Michael had laughed. "Sorry...I guess I should have mentioned that before. I'm sure she would be glad to hear you are a fan"  
"I have to meet her now." grinned Brooke. "She writes the most amazing stories...Where does she get her inspiration"  
Michael had shrugged. "I'm not sure. I never really asked her but I thought that maybe it had something to do with my father. I think she loved him very much"  
Brooke looked over at her nightstand and picked up Madilyn's latest novel...Designer Love. She was hooked. The main character...Victoria Jameson was fascinating. And Victoria's love...Richard Remington. He was a dream. So handsome and charismatic. She couldn't put it down. And to find out that Michael's mother was the author. Wow. Brooke swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her bathroom and started her shower. Her mind was still on Michael. She didn't know why but she found him very intriguing. He wasn't like a lot of men she encountered. He was very easy to talk to. Like she could tell him anything. She could trust him. So much that she confided in him about her past. Her affair with Deacon. How she crushed her daughter's heart and how awful she still felt about it. "I swear I never wanted to hurt her. I never wanted to cause her that pain"  
Michael nodded. "I know you didn't Brooke. You just don't seem like the type of person who would be malicious"  
"You know I didn't even love him. I thought I did but I was such an idiot. And he didn't love me. He was in love with Bridget. The only reason he...it was Hope. I know that's what the reason was. Hope. He wanted to be a part of her life. Bridget says she's forgiven me but I know she's still holding resentment. And I cut Deacon out of Hope's life. For my own selfish reasons"  
"Selfish"  
"I thought that I was doing the right thing. I'll keep Deacon away from Hope and it would be better for everyone. Like it or not..Deacon is Hope's father and I shouldn't have kept him from her. She deserves her father in her life"  
"Brooke...I don't think it's selfish. You thought you were doing the right thing.  
"The right thing for ME. Not Hope." Amazingly...Michael didn't judge her. He was very understanding and told her that she was human. She made a horrible mistake and in time...her relationship with Bridget would be better. Brooke sure hoped so. More than anything she wanted that. Bridget certainly didn't seem to have any hostility towards Hope. She loved her little sister. Brooke knew that Bridget wished another had been Hope's father. She tried to talk to Bridget about it but it was a touchy subject. Bridget would tell her to let it go. It was over. If only she could turn back the hands of time. Never have called Deacon to talk him out of his marriage to Bridget. Never interfered. Putting it out of her mind...Brooke finished her shower and stepped out. She wrapped her light blue silk bathrobe around herself. She wasn't going to think about the past anymore. She was going to focus on the future. She had a daughter to raise and a company to run. That's all that mattered.  
She couldn't change the past. She could only control the future.

Bridget sat at her table in the Insomnia nervously. Her mind was still on what had happened last night. Deacon making love to her. And she allowed it. To top it all off he forced her to admit..she loved him. She managed to sneak out before he woke up. She hoped he wouldn't find her here. The last thing she wanted to do was face him. He would press her to marry him. She couldn't do that. She couldn't marry him. Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. It was just a moment of weakness. That's all. Nothing more. The door to the coffee shop opened and Bridget jumped. She sighed with relief when saw it was her friend Sandy Caldwell. Sandy spotted Bridget and walked over to her table. "Okay." She said. "What is it? What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone"  
"A lot." said Bridget. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore." She said raking her fingers threw her hair. "Spill it." said Sandy.  
"Okay...Deacon came to see last night"  
"Deacon? Your ex-husband Deacon"  
"Yes." nodded Bridget. "We...he...Oh god"  
"What? Tell me"  
"We...sort of...well...we made love"  
"Wow." whistled Sandy. "I know...It was a stupid thing to do"  
"Stupid? Why"  
Bridget gave her a look. "You know why"  
"Come on Bridget. What's the big deal? He was your ex-husband. You obviously still love him"  
"No I don't." Sandy frowned. "Stop it. It's me you are talking to. I know you still love him"  
"I suppose." said Bridget fidgeting with a napkin. "But it doesn't matter. I can't...I can't be with him. I have to find a way to break it to him. I know it's going to hurt him. But I have to do it. I have to tell him that last night was a big mistake and we aren't going to be together."

Brooke checked over her schedule after arriving at Forrester Creations. Usually it was filled with conference calls, meetings and business lunches but today it was clear and Brooke was grateful. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with clients. She could finish up some loose ends and spend the rest of the day with Hope. After Eric's death it had been so hectic at Forrester it was hard for her to find the time and she had felt guilty about that. Hope didn't seem bothered by it as she did enjoy spending time with her nanny Marta. Well today it was going to be her time with her daughter. She was taking her to the zoo and then for some ice cream plus a trip to the toy store. Halloween was soon arriving and Hope had asked about getting a costume. Which reminded her she wanted to plan a costume party for the company. She would check with Kristen about that. Kristen was a master at getting a party organized. Brooke was about to pick up her phone to call Kristen when there a knock. She looked up to see Stephanie standing there. "Stephanie." said Brooke putting the receiver down. "Hello Brooke." She greeted walking in. "What can I do for you?" asked Brooke.  
"I was curious about the dinner you and Ridge had with that Michael Edwards. How did it go"  
"Very well." replied Brooke. "I think he had a lot of good ideas and I'm thinking of maybe doing business with them"  
"I see." sighed Stephanie. "Are you sure that is best"  
"Yes I am." nodded Brooke. "I think it's a great way to bring Forrester Creations to everyday people.  
Not just the rich and famous"  
"Does Ridge feel the same way?" "I'm not sure but I think he did like Mr. Edwards' pitch"  
"You think? Didn't you discuss it after dinner?" "Ridge had to leave early. Thomas and Steffy had some car trouble. I stayed"  
"So it was just you and Mr. Edwards." "Yes." said Brooke wondering where Stephanie was going with this. "Why? Is that a problem"  
"It could be." answered Stephanie. "I don't want you getting involved with him"  
"Him? Him who? You mean Ridge"  
"No I'm taking about Michael Edwards"  
"Stephanie.." said Brooke exasperated. "I spent one evening with the man. We aren't involved"  
"The evening?" Stephanie asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes. We played miniature golf after dinner"  
Stephanie gave her a look. "It was nothing." frowned Brooke. "I'm not involved with him. He's just a nice man. That's all"  
"I hope so. I don't want you getting involved with the wrong man"  
"Like Ridge?" muttered Brooke under her breath.  
Stephanie grimaced. "What was that"  
"Nothing...I'm sorry...I...Look Stephanie I appreciate your concern but there is nothing between me and Michael Edwards. Okay. Please drop it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to finish up. Then I'm spending the rest of the day with Hope"  
"Okay Okay I'll be out of your way. I'm sorry if I"  
"It's okay." smiled Brooke. Stephanie nodded and walked out of the office shutting the door behind her. She wanted to believe Brooke that there was nothing going on but she had a feeling something was going to. She couldn't let that happen.

Deacon arrived back at his beach house and shut the door behind him still thinking of Bridget. He wasn't surprised to find her gone when he woke up. He figured that would happen. She was going to try to deny everything. Not this time. He was going to do whatever it took to get her back in his life. Use everything he could think of to win her over. Including sex. If there was one thing Bridget loved it was sex with him. And last night when he had her in his arms...God it was so great to hold her again. When she said that she loved him...it was all he needed. Now it was going to be an uphill battle. Bridget was going to tell him that it was a mistake...it never should have happened...forget about it. He wasn't going to forget it. No way he was going to do that. She was not going to slip away from him again. She WAS going to be his wife again. That was for damn sure. No one else was ever going to put their hands on her. He had hated the thought of that jerk Oz touching HIS Bridget. One way or another...he would get her back and when he did he wasn't letting go. Not ever again. But getting Bridget back wasn't the only thing he had planned. He didn't tell her but he was planning on restarting his company Sharpe Designs. An old friend of his Marcus Taylor had a cousin Carly Washington who was looking for a start in the fashion world as a designer. She had worked at a Ralph Lauren for about four years and then moved to California where she had gotten work at Madison International. Another high profile fashion house. It wasn't quite at the level of Forrester Creations but it was close. Carly enjoyed working there but she really wanted to do her own thing. Create her own style and vision. Marcus had some interest in the fashion world and knew that Deacon had had a company. The two talked and decided to restart Sharpe Designs. It wasn't much right now but they hoped to turn it into something big. However to Deacon if he couldn't get Bridget back in his life...it wouldn't mean a damn thing. It would all be nothing without her by his side.

Amber stood outside Brooke's office door hesitating to go in. She wanted to tell her the news but was nervous. Okay Okay. She told herself. You have to do this. She's going to find out eventually. I think when you start showing she's going to question that. Taking a deep breath..Amber slowly turned the handle and peaked inside. "Brooke"  
"Amber." smiled Brooke looking up. "Come in"  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I"  
"No of course not. It's fine." assured Brooke. "What's up"  
"Well I have some news. It's good news. At least I hope you think it is"  
"What is it"  
"I'm...I'm pregnant"  
Brooke sat in her chair stunned. "You're...but I...didn't the doctor"  
"Yeah but it turned out he was wrong. I'm going to have a baby"  
"Wow...I'm speechless...I..." Brooke got up out of her chair and walked around her desk to where Amber was standing. "I think it's wonderful." She said hugging her. "You do"  
"Of course. It's the most wonderful news I've heard in a long time. I'm so happy." Amber smiled. "Thanks Brooke." She said returning her hug. "I wasn't sure...I thought that"  
Brooke let go. "I know that what I said to you with your previous pregnancy was cruel. I apologize for that. I'm sorry. I truly am"  
"I know." said Amber. "I'm happy for you Amber And for my son. I know how much you both wanted a child"  
"Very much." nodded Amber. "And we want more than anything for you to be a part of their life"  
"I want that too. This child is going to have all the love in the world. I promise you that...You know what...I'm taking Hope to the zoo later and then we are going to the toy store to pick out a Halloween costume...why don't we see about picking out some baby furniture"  
"I'd love to. You sure you don't mind"  
"Of course not. Don't be silly. Hope would love to see her Aunt Amber"  
"Okay then. Sounds great. Thanks Brooke. It means a lot to me that you"  
"It means a lot to me that you are going to have my grandchild. Ever since Eric passed...it's become more clear how important family is. And that's what we are. Family. The past doesn't matter. What counts is now. And now is the time for all of use to be a united family. No bitterness. No resentment. I think we've all had a enough of that."

Jake Sharpe sat in his apartment staring at the wedding announcement. Business mogul Colton Kensington to wed Suzanne Sharpe. So Mom's getting hitched again. He thought to himself tossing the paper down. Jake knew she had been seeing Colton but wasn't aware of how serious it apparently was. Colton was a very wealthy man. Owned a very successful investment firm plus had holdings in several other major corporation. He was a widow. His late wife Julianne had died of heart failure. Jake had read about all the treatments she had underwent. The specialist that Colton brought on. It was all futile.  
But now...a year and a half later...he was marrying again. Jake wondered if Deacon knew about this. He hadn't kept in touch with him much over the past couple years. He knew that he had been involved with some girl named Carmen who he read had died. Then there was some business with another girl. Amber Moore. She was involved with the Forresters. He knew of Deacon's son Little Eric and there had been some custody battle going on. Jake was also aware that his brother had been married but that the marriage fell apart. Deacon was sure to be surprised to hear their mother was marrying such a high class guy. Growing up there was men in and out of their mother's life. Except for one. Jake hated him. Daryl Barton. He was an abusive asshole. Mostly towards Deacon. A few times he had taken a swing at him but the anger was almost always directed at Deacon. Probably because Deacon had saw him for what he was from the start. As much as he tried...Jake was powerless to stop it. Finally Suzanne did kick Daryl out but he would come back from time to time but Suzanne would hear none of it. Over the years Daryl would pop back up but it appeared Suzanne was serious about not letting him back.  
The phone rang interrupting Jake's thoughts. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello"  
"Hi sweetheart. It's Mom." The voice on the other end greeted.  
"Mom...I was just reading in the paper about you"  
"Yes I know. Isn't is great"  
"If you're happy I'm happy." replied Jake. "Good. Because I want you to meet Colton. And I want you to call your brother. I want you both to meet him"  
"Mom shouldn't you call Deacon yourself"  
"Jake call your brother. You two barely speak. It breaks my heart"  
"We have different lives you know. Besides..he lives out in Los Angeles now. I'm here in New York"  
"Well fly out to L.A. and see him"  
"Mom"  
"Jake...please..this is important to me. I want you to see your brother"  
"Okay Okay fine. I'll go"  
"Thank you"  
Jake hung up the phone and sighed. He supposed she was right. Deacon was his brother. He had to know what was going on. It would be better to tell him in person then over the phone. He just hoped that Deacon would see him. They hadn't been exactly close over the past couple of years. But maybe this would change things. Reaching over he picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi...I need a flight out to Los Angeles.." 


	8. Chapter 8

Sandy looked at her friend and shook her head. "Do you really think you can do that Bridget?" She asked.  
"Do what"  
"Forget about Deacon. Why don't you just admit it? You love him"  
"It doesn't make a difference." insisted Bridget. "We are never going to be again. I can't...I can't be with him"  
"Why not"  
"It's complicated okay. I just...I just can't"  
Sandy leaned across the table. "It's because of Hope isn't it." She said in a low voice.  
Bridget sighed. Sandy was the only friend she ever confided to about Hope. She knew that she would never tell a soul. "I love my baby sister. I do"  
"But when you see her...she reminds you of"  
Bridget shook her head. "No." She said honestly. "She doesn't. It's just....I see her and I think of how...how Deacon is her father and I....I wish that....I wish she belonged to us. I wish she was my daughter. I just wish that I had something that belonged to me and Deacon"  
"Bridget you can still have that. If you would just tell Deacon"  
"No." Bridget said shortly. "I'm not telling him anything. And you better not either"  
"You know I wouldn't do that. I just think you are making a big mistake. You can have everything you want and you are throwing it away"  
"I don't want Deacon"  
"Yes you do. You love him and that's why you two made love last night. Bridget I know you.  
You wouldn't make love to someone if you didn't truly love them"  
Bridget was silent. She supposed there was truth to that. She hadn't been with anyone except Deacon. She never slept with Oz. Couldn't bring herself to. C.J. She never loved him. He was a good friend but she never felt anything more than that. But Deacon....God when she first saw him....it was amazing. She never felt anything like that before. And when he had kissed her at The Lair. The electricity that ran through her body...it was like a million fireworks going off at once. It was like that every time he kissed her. "Look." said Sandy. "I'm just saying that I think you should consider maybe giving it another go with Deacon. Whether or not you admit to it....you love him and you can't just ignore it"  
"Well I'm going to. I have to. I can't be with Deacon. I just can't"  
"So you are just going to continue to ignore your feelings? Is that it"  
"No..they'll go away eventually"  
"Go away eventually? Bridget are you listening to yourself? Feelings like that just don't disappear"  
"Maybe not but they do in time fade away"  
"Bridget your feelings for Deacon haven't faded away and they aren't going to"  
Bridget shook her head. "You're wrong. They will. You'll see. First I have to tell Deacon that it's not going to happen. Last night was a mistake and he needs to just forget about it"  
"Okay fine. Let me ask you this. How are YOU going to forget about it?"

"That Halloween costume you picked up for Hope is so adorable." said Amber as she and Brooke walked into the foyer of Brooke's mansion carrying their bags. "She's going to look so cute as a lion"  
Brooke smiled. "I know. She is. After she saw that lion at the zoo...I had a feeling she was going to pick that costume"  
Amber walked into the living room and set her bags down. She then sat down on the sofa. "Thanks for helping me pick out the baby furniture. You have such great taste"  
"It was nothing." said Brooke sitting next to her. "Glad I could help. I want my grandchild to have the best. And so does my sister Donna. She was so excited to hear she's going to be a great aunt"  
"She sure was." laughed Amber. "Especially when she "suggested" I name the baby Donna if it's a girl. She's a riot"  
Brooke nodded. "She sure is. She loves children. Especially Hope. Actually I'm glad she took Hope to that Disney matinee...it gives us a chance to talk"  
"Well." said Amber. "There is something I want to talk to you about. I wanted to know what you thought about it"  
"Okay"  
"I was thinking that maybe...we could do a maternity line at Forrester"  
Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Maternity line"  
"Yeah." said Amber. "You know I was thinking of creating my own line. For young mothers"  
"Hmm...that's a interesting idea"  
"I've seen the maternity clothes out there and I wanted to do something different. Create more sophisticated style of clothing"  
"Sound intriguing." said Brooke. "Why don't you draw some designs so I can see what you have in mind"  
"Okay." smiled Amber. "I will. Oh I wanted to ask you....how did it go with Mr. Edwards"  
"Really well." replied Brooke. "He had a lot of great ideas. I think we may do business with them. Ridge is still unsure but I think he may come around"  
"So what's he like"  
"Who? Ridge"  
"No...Mr. Edwards"  
"Oh...He's very nice. Ridge had to leave early because Thomas and Steffy had some car trouble so it was just me and Michael"  
"Michael"  
"That's his name." said Brooke.  
"I didn't know you two were so informal"  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"Come on..I've seen him...He's cute"  
"So"  
"So....he's cute...your single"  
"God...you sound like Stephanie." "Stephanie"  
"No...I....I told Stephanie that I had a nice evening with Michael and she got all...you know"  
"What? She thinks there's something going on? Is there"  
"No of course not." said Brooke. "I just met him. He's very nice. We had a nice time. We played miniature golf"  
"You played miniature golf? You had a date?" grinned Amber.  
"It wasn't a date." insisted Brooke. "We just talked. That's all. He told me about his mother. You know she's Madalyn Ashton"  
"No way." said Amber sitting up. "Yes. It's her pen name"  
"Oh my God....I love her books. Brooke...you've got to convince Ridge to work with Lady Anna"  
"Why? Because of Michael's mother?" laughed Brooke. "  
"No...well...maybe..." admitted Amber.  
"You know Michael told me what a fan his mother is of Forrester"  
"She is"  
"Yes. He said she follows fashion. Always loved the Forresters"  
"She hasn't met Stephanie. She may change her mind." "Stop." smiled Brooke shaking her head. "Stephanie's been a lot better lately"  
"That's true"  
"What about Michael's father? What's he do"  
"Well..he actually doesn't know his father." said Brooke. "He said he wasn't around when he was born. His mother doesn't like to talk about it"  
"Wow"  
"I know. She must have been really hurt. I guess it's too painful for her...I know what that's like"  
Amber put her arm around Brooke. "You mean Ridge don't you"  
"Not just Ridge. All my marriages...Eric...Thorne....they never seem to work. Then there's what I did to Bridget"  
"Brooke stop it. You can't keep beating yourself up over that"  
"I can't help it. You know...I still feel so horrible. I had no right to....Bridget's life was turned upside down because of me. No matter what I do...I can't make it better for her. I feel like whenever I try to apologize...she hears...I'm sorry about having an affair with your husband but I couldn't help myself....Like she thinks I'm not really sorry. I swear I am"  
"I know you are Brooke. And Bridget knows that too. "  
"My life is screwed up." "No it's not. Brooke you've made mistakes. We all have. None of us is perfect and we never will be"  
"That's what Michael said"  
"He did"  
"I told him all about it"  
"You did"  
"Yeah...I don't know...I just felt like I could open up to him. He was really great"  
"You know Brooke....maybe Michael is the answer"  
"What"  
"Maybe Michael is what you need"  
"What I need?" said Brooke standing up. "Well for starters he's not a Forrester"  
"And that's a good thing?" asked Brooke crossing her arms.  
"Yeah for you it is...I mean look...Eric...Thorne...Ridge...All Forrester men. Didn't work out.  
Maybe you need something else. Maybe Michael is it"  
"I don't know Amber...I'm not really looking for romance"  
"It doesn't have to be romance. Maybe he's just someone who can help you sort things out. Like a good friend. And maybe it would develop into something more. Who knows? You've got to at least consider it."

Bridget arrived back at her guesthouse and walked inside. She saw the message light on her answering machine blinking. She walked over and it the button. "Hey baby it's me." Deacon's voice said on the machine. "Great." She muttered to herself.  
"I had a great time last night. I love you baby. I've missed you. I hope I can see you again tonight. I love you"  
Bridget pressed the erase button. "I don't think so." She said to herself. She had no intention of seeing him again. She id didn't care what Sandy said. She COULD forget about Deacon. And she will.  
There are plenty of other guys out there. She didn't need Deacon. Didn't need his sexy blue eyes gazing at her with that sensual look that made her heart..."Stop it!" She exclaimed to herself. "Stop it. Forget about Deacon." Of course exactly HOW she was going to do that was another thing. She would though. Maybe she could start seeing someone else. There was that guy at the hospital...no...he creeped her out...there was that other guy...no he thought way too much of himself. Wait there was... Kristen did mention to her about this new guy at Forrester....she said he was cute and he seemed very nice. What was his name? Owen something....Kristen had suggested she go out with him before. Maybe she should. But first she really did need to face Deacon. Let him know that they were not going to be together. Then she could call that Owen guy. Deacon will then see that she moved on and that will be that. The sooner she did the better it will be. She couldn't have Deacon in her life. It just wasn't going to work. She couldn't be with him. It was just too hard. No it was best she made a clean break and a fresh start. Deacon was going to be crushed. She still remembered the look on his face in the Private Dining Room when she told him she couldn't marry him. It killed her but she felt she did the right thing. She didn't want to hurt him but it's how it had to be. Now she had to do it all over again. At least it would be the last time. Once she told him they weren't going to be together...the sooner they both could move on with their lives.

"Consider it?" asked Brooke. "Why not? You said yourself he's a nice guy. He knows about your past...why shouldn't you"  
"I guess...I don't know...I want to be careful. I just don't want to get involved with the wrong man again. I don't want men in and out of Hope's life. I don't want her getting attached to someone and then...they're gone. I don't want to get attached to someone and have them leave. Hope and I deserve that much. Hope deserves that much"  
"Brooke I'm not saying you have to marry him....if anything at least you could gain a good friend.  
Wouldn't that be worth it"  
"I suppose"  
"I know you want to be cautious. I understand completely but you are just going to have to take that chance. Start off slowly with Michael and see where it goes"  
Brooke thought about it. There was truth to what Amber said. If she wanted a man in her life and in Hope's life...she would have to take the plunge. She did like Michael a lot and it was true that if it didn't go any further than friendship that would be okay with her. She wouldn't mind having a good friend to lean on. "Just think about." said Amber getting up from the sofa. "I have to get going...I'll see you later"  
Brooke nodded as Amber left still pondering about Michael. True he was very handsome. He did know about her past. But was she ready to....that she didn't know. The truth is part of her deep down is still hoping that maybe Ridge....God how she still loved him. She knew she always would. Nothing was going to change that. But fate always stepped in and prevented her from being with him. No matter how hard she tried...there was always something. Maybe that was another reason she was leery about any relationship with Michael. She was tired of getting her heart stomped on. Tired of it not working out and being left alone. But why was she thinking about a relationship with Michael anyway? She just met him. She didn't know him all that well...why would she be thinking about more than that? 


	9. Chapter 9

Bridget stood outside the door. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again a little louder.  
A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Deacon standing there in a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt that wasn't tucked in.  
Bridget's heart began to beat a little more rapidly but she ignored it.  
"Hey beautiful." greeted Deacon.  
Bridget blushed slightly. "Um...can..can I come in"  
"Sure..." said Deacon holding the door open for her. As she walked in, Deacon looked her over. She was wearing a light blue blouse with wide straps and a pair of denim capris. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "What brings you here?" asked Deacon as he walked into the living room.  
"I have to talk to you." replied Bridget. "I need to tell you something"  
"Okay." said Deacon. "What is it"  
Bridget tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. He looked too damn sexy. "I...um..." She stammered.  
"I missed you this morning." He said softly moving closer to her.  
"Uh yeah...I'm uh..sorry...I..." She suddenly felt very hot. She looked down a the floor trying to avoid his gaze. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to his eyes. Bridget swallowed trying not to react to his touch. His eyes bore into hers and she couldn't speak. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her waiting lips. Bridget then forgot why she was there and what she was supposed to tell him. Before she knew what was happening...her arms wrapped themselves around Deacon while giving into his kiss. Their kiss grew more intense and passionate as they fell onto the beige sofa. Bridget's hands began to button his shirt as his lips moved to her neck. He took her hands in his and pinned arms over her head as he once again pressed down hard on her lips. Bridget moaned softly as he kissed her and his hand then slid up her blouse and gently clasped her breast. A distant ringing was heard but neither of them cared. The blouse Bridget was wearing was pulled up over her head and thrown to the floor and her bra soon followed. Bridget laid back on the sofa as Deacon kissed and licked her heaving breasts. "Deacon....Oh yessss..." The ringing sound was heard again and Bridget realized it was the doorbell. "Deacon..." She said trying to get his attention. "Deacon....the doorbell"  
"I don't care." He said in between kisses.  
"Deacon you need to answer that"  
"No." He replied still kissing her. "Whoever it is will go away..." He had no intention of letting go of Bridget. Soon the doorbell got more persistent.  
"I really think you should get that..." said Bridget.  
Deacon grumbled and reluctantly got up from the sofa. "Don't you go anywhere. I'm not done with you yet." He said to her as he kissed the top of her head. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hello bro." greeted Jake.  
Deacon frowned. "What the hell are you doing here"  
"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" said Jake in mock hurt.  
"What do you want? I'm busy." snapped Deacon.  
Jake looked over Deacon's shoulder and grinned when he saw Bridget there pulling her blouse back on. "I see....Nice..."  
"What do you want?" Deacon asked again annoyed.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your uh...'friend'.?" asked Jake.  
"No. Now what do you want"  
"Hey show some hospitality will you..." said Jake brushing by Deacon and walking into the house.  
Jake went into the living room and looked over Bridget. Very nice. He thought. "Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi." said Bridget. "Who are you"  
"He's nobody." supplied Deacon as he stood in front of Bridget to shield her from his brother's eyes.  
Jake ignored his brother's tone. "Don't listen to him." Jake said sweetly to Bridget. "I'm Jake. Jake Sharpe"  
"Jake Sharpe?" repeated Bridget. "His brother." explained Jake.  
"Oh." said Bridget standing up. She remembered Deacon telling her he had a brother but he never talked about him much. "Nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out to shake his. Jake took her hand as to kiss it but Deacon pulled Bridget away. "Don't touch her." He said glaring at his brother. "Why don't you tell me why you are here"  
"Okay Okay. " said Jake. "Mom's getting married"  
"Yeah so?" said Deacon unimpressed.  
"So she's serious about this guy. His name is Colton Kensington. "  
Deacon rolled his eyes. "Rich guy"  
"Yeah he's loaded but I don't think it's that. I think she really loves him. Anyway she wants us to have dinner with her and Colton."  
"Really? She couldn't tell me that herself? She had to send you."  
"You know Mom." shrugged Jake. "Yeah I do." said Deacon. "And I want no part of it. Count me out"  
"I don't think Mom's going to take no for an answer. She really wants us to meet this guy."  
"I don't care."  
"What am I supposed to tell her"  
"Who cares." replied Deacon. "Just make sure she knows I'm not going to be there."  
"Come on. It won't be so bad. You can bring your babe here if ya want."  
Bridget frowned. She was no one's "babe". "Don't call me that." She snapped. "My name is Bridget"  
"Okay." sighed Jake. "You can bring BRIDGET here if you want. Mom won't care. She just wants us both there"  
"Forget it." said Deacon. "Not happening. Now will you get out of here"  
"Okay whatever." said Jake. "I'm leaving. You can get back to your hot make out session on the couch." He turned and walked out the door.  
Bridget turned to Deacon. "Why don't you want to have dinner with your Mom? Don't you get along? Don't you want to meet this guy she's going to marry"  
"No." said Deacon firmly. "I don't want to meet him. He's just another meal ticket for her"  
"Your brother said..."  
"I know what he said." interrupted Deacon. "It's not true. Okay. I know my mother. She wants someone to pay her bills and buy her things. That's it"  
"Maybe it's different this time." said Bridget. "I think you should go and at least see what he's like"  
"Why do you care if I go to dinner?" "Because Deacon...it's your family. That's important. Your mom is getting married. That's a big deal"  
Deacon sighed. "Bridget baby she's been married at least 3 times previously. She changes husbands like most people change shoes. Marriage doesn't mean anything to her"  
"Maybe it's different this time." pressed Bridget. "I mean....you once told me that marriage didn't mean a whole lot to you until you met me. Remember when we had renewed our wedding vows...you said those vows used to be just words to you..but when you were with me....it changed. Maybe it changed for your Mom. Deacon..you should go"  
"Fine." said Deacon. "I'll go"  
"Good." smiled Bridget.  
"On one condition"  
"What's that"  
"You come with me"  
"What?" asked a startled Bridget. "Me..You want me to"  
"Yes. I need you there baby. What do you say? Will you come with me"  
"I...uh...well...Listen Deacon I"  
"Please.." He said moving closer to her and touching the side of her face with his hand. His fingers gently caressed her neck causing tingles to go up her spine. Bridget knew she was supposed to tell him something but she was damned if she remembered what it was. Why did she come over again? There was something.....Oh his touch felt so nice....What was she to tell him? His lips touched hers and started kissing her passionately. He then let go and gazed upon her with a seductive look. Bridget was helpless to fight him. She couldn't. There wasn't any way for her to resist him....She swallowed. "Okay." She said in tiny voice barely above a whisper.  
"Thank you." He replied as he took her hand and kissed her fingers. Bridget's breath was caught in her throat as he lips touched her hand. "I...I have to go..." said Bridget taking her hand away. She slowly walked over to the door and shut it behind her. She got in the car and started it up. Driving away she then remembered why she went to see Deacon. She was supposed to tell him...."Damnit!" She cursed herself. How did she allow him to..."Great." She grumbled. "Now look what you did." She couldn't back out now. She had to go to dinner with him. After she made that big deal about family...."Okay fine." She said to herself. "You'll have dinner and then afterwords...you'll tell him." Her mind drifted back to Deacon kissing her on the sofa. It felt so great having him so close to her. Feeling his body next to her. "Stop it!" She commanded herself. "Just a moment of weakness...that's all. Just like last night. Just a minor moment of weakness. Nothing more." She would find a way. Find a way to fight this. Somehow she would. She needed to talk to someone. She thought about Sandy but she would only say I told you so. Who could she talk to? She tried calling Donna's cell but only got voicemail. "Shoot." She said tossing the phone down. Bridget then thought of Brooke. Could she really talk to her about this? She felt a little weird. She turned her car down the familiar road and drove up the long drive. She stopped the car and got out.  
Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and slowly opened it and peaked inside. "Mom"  
"Bridget." said Brooke getting up from the couch and walking over to her daughter. "What are you doing here"  
"I have to talk to you. I feel a little weird about it"  
"Honey you can tell me anything. You know that...Come on. Sit down.." She said leading Bridget into the living room. Bridget sat down on the brown leather couch. "What's wrong?" asked Brooke.  
"I'm not sure....I don't know how to begin....Deacon came to see me last night"  
"I see." said Brooke.  
"He....He wants us to get back together"  
"And how do you feel about that"  
"I don't know....I....I'm so confused." said Bridget putting her face in her hands.  
"Honey....do you love Deacon"  
"Well...I...it's more complicated than that"  
"What do you mean"  
"We sort of...well....we you know....made love."  
Brooke was stunned. "You....made love"  
"Yes. He just...and I.....I couldn't stop it. I don't think I wanted to. I just missed him so much. But this morning....I don't know...I"  
"Did you regret it"  
"I can't be with him Mom. I can't. It's too hard. I can't do it." said an exasperated Bridget.  
Brooke sighed. "It's because of Hope isn't it"  
"What"  
"Honey....I know it hurts you. You see her and you think of how I hurt you. How I betrayed you"  
"No." said Bridget shaking her head. "I swear I don't. It's not that at all. I swear I'm not angry about that anymore"  
"Then what is it"  
"It's just....I...She's not mine"  
"Not yours"  
"Hope. She's not mine. I wish she was my baby. I wish she belonged to me and Deacon. I wanted his child and you....you took it from me. He had a baby with you and not me"  
"Bridget sweetheart you know I never meant to...."  
"I know you didn't Mom. I know that. I believe you. But it doesn't change anything. She's still your daughter with Deacon. Nothing will ever erase that. I don't know if I can ever get past that. I want to so much. I....I love him Mom. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it!" Bridget had tears pouring down her face. "I love him so much. And knowing that you share....it's too damn hard! I can't do it"  
Brooke hugged her daughter. Bridget's sobs began to subside somewhat.  
"Honey have you said this to Deacon"  
"Sort of." sniffed Bridget. "I told him how much it had meant to me to have his baby. He...I shouldn't tell you this"  
"It's okay. Tell me"  
"He said....He said that..he wishes that Hope belonged to us. Me and him"  
Brooke was a bit stunned but not completely. She knew that deep down Deacon would feel that way. She knew how much Bridget meant to him.  
"I'm sorry." said Bridget. "I shouldn't have told you that....I'm sorry"  
"No." said Brooke. "It's okay....It's okay...Actually it's not that different than how I felt"  
"What do you mean"  
"Deacon wishes that another woman, you, were Hope's mother. I deep down wished that another was her father"  
"Ridge?" asked Bridget.  
Brooke nodded. "Yeah." She admitted. "I know I shouldn't but there are times when I look at her and wish to God she was Ridge's. But she's not. And there isn't anything that can be done to make that happen"  
"I know." said Bridget. "Mom I want you to know that I do love Hope. She's my baby sister and I love her. I don't hold a grudge against her. I love her"  
Brooke smiled. "I know you do honey. I love her too. Honey about Deacon....if you love him...you should give it another try"  
"You do"  
"Yes I do. Just take it slow. See where things go"  
"I don't know about that. I know Deacon wants to marry me"  
"How do you know that? Did he ask you"  
"No it's just....I guess I never told you....Deacon has asked me to marry him before. When I was helping him with his physical therapy...we got close and...he asked me to marry him"  
"Just because you grew close during therapy"  
"Well not just that....I....you know how Dad had accidentally shot Deacon"  
"Yes I do. You were there"  
Bridget nodded. "Yeah I was there. In bed with Deacon"  
"What"  
"We weren't having sex." explained Bridget. "But we probably would have if Dad hadn't walked in. Deacon of course got the idea that I loved him. Of course me kissing him again at the hospital"  
"You kissed him?" asked a stunned Brooke.  
"We got to talking about before Dad came in....he said he didn't regret kissing me....asked me if there would be a next time...I kissed him. That's why Deacon asked me to marry him. He thought I wanted to be with him again"  
"Did you?" asked Brooke gently.  
"Maybe." replied Bridget. "I guess I didn't because I was afraid of what everyone would say"  
"So you did want to be with Deacon again"  
Bridget nodded. "I suppose I did"  
"Honey you need to do what is best for YOU. It doesn't matter what I think or your brother or even Stephanie. What matters is how you feel about Deacon. You love him then you need to consider trying again"  
"I'm afraid"  
"Afraid of what"  
"Of having it taken away again. Like with you and Ridge. Something always happened to keep you apart. I don't want that to happen to me"  
Brooke sighed. "Honey there are no guarantees in life. You just have to take a chance"  
"I don't want to be heartbroken again. I can't do it again"  
"I understand that but Bridget you turned down Deacon and accepted Oz's proposal. Oz was the safe choice wasn't he"  
"I guess he was. I knew that Dad approved of him"  
"You aren't with Oz anymore are you"  
"No"  
"And why is that"  
"I didn't love him"  
"You didn't love him. And do you want that to happen again? Do you want to be with someone else you don't love? Do you want to end up with someone who doesn't understand you and doesn't know how to love you"  
Bridget smiled. "That's what Deacon said"  
"What"  
"He told me once if I listened to my father that I would end up with some guy who didn't know how to love me"  
"Well then don't let that happen. I want you to be happy. Happy with someone you love. Not with someone who everyone else thinks you should love. Not with someone who everyone else thinks is perfect for you. You are the only one who can decide that"  
"I suppose you're right." said Bridget.  
"I am. Trust me"  
"Thanks Mom." smiled Bridget hugging her. "Anytime"  
"Oh I suppose I should ask...how did dinner go last night with Mr. Edwards"  
"Good." said Brooke standing up and walking over to get herself some mineral water. "Went very well"  
Bridget sensed something. "Mom...everything okay"  
"Fine." smiled Brooke turning around.  
"Something happen"  
"Why would you say that?" Brooke said nervously sipping her water.  
"Mom...what is it? What's going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Nothing is going on." replied Brooke as she sat back down.  
Bridget frowned. "Mom...what is it? You can tell me."  
Brooke sighed. "Look I just don't want you to get the wrong impression...like everyone else seemed to get."  
"Wrong impression?" asked Bridget.  
"After our business dinner..Michael, Mr. Edwards, and I decided to go out. We played miniature golf and had some ice cream. They we came back here and talked."  
"Okay." said a puzzled Bridget. "That sounds nice. Why would I get the wrong impression?"  
"It's just that well...I mentioned this to Amber earlier and she seemed to think that I should starting dating Michael. And Stephanie...well Stephanie didn't seem to happy with me spending any time with him."  
"I see." said Bridget. "Well Mom let me ask you this....Is Michael someone you would like to get to know more?"  
Brooke thought a minute. "Actually I would. He is very nice and he told me a lot about himself. Now as for as romantically....most likely not. I'm just not interested in romance right now."  
"Is it because of Ridge?" Bridget asked carefully.  
Brooke nodded. "Yes I think it may be. I know that Ridge and I are not together and chances are we are not going to get back together but you know that he will always hold a special place in my heart. I'm always going to love him no matter what. I'm not going to stop loving him. It's just simply not going to happen. It's not fair for me to try and make a relationship with another man work when I know that Ridge will always be "there". I don't want what happened with Thorne to ever happen again."  
"Mom I know how much you really wanted that marriage to work. Maybe I'm partly to blame...maybe fully to blame...I guess I could have been more supportive..."  
"Honey...I don't blame you. I know that it was difficult for you. You were only 17 at the time. You wanted your parents together. You didn't want your brother to be your stepfather. I know it was weird for you and you probably really wanted me and your father together."  
"I suppose part of that is true." said Bridget. "But I also think that I still had some anger about Ridge.  
I mean for the first six years of my life...he was my father. I loved him. And then he was gone. I know that it wasn't something you made happen but I think deep down I felt you could have stopped him. I know now it was foolish and childish of me to think that but I couldn't help it. I wanted a family. I didn't think you loved Thorne the same way you loved Ridge and it was going to fall apart. If I'm being honest I think what I really truly wanted was things to be the way they were when I was five. You and Ridge together. Ridge my father. A real family."  
"Bridget sweetheart more than anything I wanted you and your brother to have that. Maybe I could have fought harder for you both. Made Ridge see what he was losing...."  
Bridget shook her head. "I don't think there was anything you could have done. Stephanie and Taylor were too much of a powerhouse for you. You didn't have anyone on your side. I guess I wasn't much of a help. I took Taylor's side too much. I shouldn't have but I did. YOU are my mother. I should have stuck by YOU. I should have seen TAYLOR as the one who ripped apart my family but I was busy allowing Stephanie to blind me. Family is important. I guess I wasn't really one to lecture Deacon about that when I'm the one..."  
"Lecture Deacon?" asked Brooke.  
"His mom is getting remarried. She wants Deacon and his brother to have dinner with her and her new fiancee. Colton Kensington."  
"Brother? Deacon has a brother?"  
Bridget nodded. "Yes. Deacon told me about him once but other than that he never really talked about him much. His name is Jake. He came to see Deacon to tell him the news. Anyway Deacon said he didn't want to go but I made a big speech about how important it is and that it's his family....Deacon said he wanted me to go with him. I...I told him I would."  
"I see." said Brooke. "Have you ever met his mom before?"  
"Yes. Once. Her name is Suzanne. Deacon and I went to New York once for our one month anniversary and we had dinner with her. She seemed nice but I'm not sure Deacon gets along with her too well. I think it has to do with the abusive man she once married, Daryl. I don't know if he was abusive to Suzanne but he certainly was towards Deacon."  
"Wow." said Brooke. "I never knew that...I mean I knew he didn't have a great childhood but I never thought..."  
"He never mentioned it to you?" asked Bridget.  
"No I guess he didn't..." Brooke feeling uneasy.  
"Mom...it's okay." assured Bridget. "I didn't mean it like that...I'm sorry I..."  
"It's okay. You know." said Brooke changing the subject. "All this talk about family makes me think of what Michael told me."  
"What was that?"  
"He said he never knew his father. He actually has no idea who he is."  
"Wow." said an astonished Bridget.  
"He said his mother didn't like to talk about him. She never showed him a picture or anything. Michael guesses it was just too painful for her."  
"Did he ever try to find out himself?"  
"I don't think he did. He did say that his mom was very private about that. He just learned to accept it but it does still bother him. He would like to know about his father."  
"I can imagine." said Bridget. "I guess I can relate to that someway. I loved Eric Forrester and he was a terrific dad...but for some reason I always still felt close to Ridge. Maybe that's why I did what I did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know. How I tried to "steal" him."  
"Bridget..."  
"No. It was wrong of me. I never actually loved him. Not like that. But part of me wanted to just so I could get even with you. I wanted you to feel as horrible as I felt. I wanted you to know just how it felt to have your heart ripped out. That's why it was so easy for Massimo to manipulate me into...it was sick and I feel sick when I think about it. I wanted to hurt you. I was angry and I let it get too far. I'm so sorry Mom. I know that words can't make up for my hurtful actions...I wanted.."  
"Honey I know."  
"You know?"  
"I know that you wanted revenge. I know that it was about you wanting to "teach me a lesson." And I also know that you regret doing it. Just like I regret what I did. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish that I hadn't called Deacon that night to talk him into leaving you. I wish I could take it all back."  
"I wish I could take back what I did. The wedding that I destroyed. You and Ridge would have been so happy. I wasn't crying because I wanted Ridge. I was crying because you were getting what you wanted and I was left with nothing. I no longer had Deacon."  
"And you felt that I stomped on you in order to have happiness."  
"Yes in a way. You took Deacon away, intentional or not you did and then I made you give him up..."  
"Honey I would have..."  
"Let me finish" said Bridget. "I made you give him up, which you did but then you ended up getting happiness with Ridge and I was alone. I wanted nothing more than Deacon to come running back and proclaiming he loved ME. I wanted to be as happy with Deacon as you were with Ridge. Things worked out for you two and I wanted it to work out for me too but it didn't happen. I was feeling resentment and anger and yes jealousy. I'm sorry Mom. I swear to God I'm sorry. You and Ridge would probably be married right now if it wasn't for ME. It's all my fault that..."  
"Bridget Rachel Forrester you listen to me." said Brooke sternly. "It is NOT your fault. It had nothing to do with you. It had to do with me and Ridge. I didn't trust his love enough. It was the wrong time for us to get married. We rushed it and we should have taken it slower. I should have known that Ridge did love me but I didn't trust it. Not after what I had heard..No let me finish. Ridge was just as confused as you were. I don't believe for one minute he really had those type of feelings for you. He may have thought that he did but even he knows now it wasn't that. There were too many factors trying to keep Ridge and I apart. Massimo was a big player in all of it. He's very good at manipulation."  
"That may be but it doesn't excuse our actions. I remember telling C.J. that when Ridge had kissed me it was like the Fourth of July times 10. If I'm being honest I think I made myself believe that. I had too much pent up anger at you to know what I was doing. I'm sorry for all of it Mom. I really am."  
"Bridget." said Brooke hugging her daughter. "I know you are." She then let go. "We need to find a way to put this all behind us. What I did to you with Deacon was wrong and I'm sorry."  
"What I did to you with Ridge was wrong and I'm really sorry." said Bridget wiping away tears. "I don't want to hurt you Mom. I never wanted to."  
"I never wanted to hurt you either. You are my daughter and I love you. You and Rick and Hope."  
"I love you too Mom. And I mean it when I say that I do love Hope. Even though she is Deacon's daughter...I do love her."  
"I know." smiled Brooke.  
"Listen Mom...since I agreed to go to this dinner with Deacon....I was thinking maybe we could make a whole thing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know..find a dress....get a makeover....sort of like a mother/daughter day. I know it sounds corny but.."  
"It's not corny. I love that idea. Does this mean you are going to consider giving Deacon a chance?"  
"Maybe." said Bridget. "I'm not sure yet. I want to see how this dinner goes first. And besides...this man that his mom is seeing is very wealthy so I'm sure we'll be dining in the finest restaurant. I want to look good."  
"And have Deacon fall in love with you even more?" grinned Brooke.  
"Maybe..." Bridget replied with a sly smile. "At least torture him a little..."  
Brooke shook her head. "You are terrible." She said with a laugh. "But I will be more than happy to help you get ready for the dinner."  
"Thanks Mom." smiled Bridget. "I better get going." She said. "I'll call you tomorrow and set up a time."  
"Okay sound good."  
Bridget stood up and hugged Brooke. "I'm glad we had this talk."  
"Me too." said Brooke returning her hug.  
"Listen." said Bridget letting go. "No matter what happens with this Michael. If you date him or don't date him. I'd really like to meet him. He sounds nice."  
"I have a feeling you will. I'm seriously thinking about doing business with Lady Anna. I think Ridge may be on board with it too. I'm going to schedule a board meeting next week and everyone can decide then."  
"Sounds great." said Bridget. "I should get going. See ya later."  
"Bye honey." said Brooke as Bridget left.  
She went back into the living room and sat down. She felt much better about her relationship with Bridget now that they had that talk. It was a good step. An important step. Her mind drifted back what Bridget said about Michael. She was right. Why couldn't she just be friends with him? She didn't have to date him. To be honest all she really wanted was a friend. Michael seemed like he could be a great friend. He listened to her and he didn't judge. That was a plus. Maybe she wouldn't be involved romantically but his friendship is definitely something she wanted.

Bridget drove away in her car feeling like a weight was lifted. She needed to have that talk with Brooke. She was glad she did and hoped that it would help heal their relationship more. She looked over at the passenger side to get her cell phone out of her purse and noticed her purse wasn't there. Did she leave it at her Mom's? No...she didn't recall bringing it in. Where was it? She must have left it at Deacon's. "Okay." She said to herself. "Just go to his house..get your purse and get out. You can do it." She prayed she could. The last thing she wanted was to end up in another heated make-out session although her body still tingled from their encounter earlier. Not being entirely sure about what she wanted...she didn't want to give Deacon any impression...although having sex with him, fantastic, magnificent sex she would add, didn't exactly lead him to believe anything else. His house came into view and she pulled into the drive. Slowly, Bridget got out of the car. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later it opened.  
"Hey baby." Deacon greeted. "What brings you back here?"  
Bridget stared at him swearing that he looked even more sexy than he did earlier, if that was possible. God he was so freaken hot! Her body reacted and she had a hard time ignoring it. "I..uh.." She swallowed. "I think I left my purse here."  
"Okay..have a look..." He said holding the door open for her. Bridget walked in and her arm lightly brushed against his and a chill went up her spine and her nipple hardened. She saw her purse laying on the floor. "There it is." She said picking it up and flinging the strap over her shoulder. "Thanks." She said.  
"No problem." He said his blue eyes gazing at her.  
Just leave Just leave Bridget's head told her but her feet did not get the message. "I uh..I guess I'll get going..."  
"Yeah." said Deacon moving closer and touching the side of her face. Bridget gazed back at him not able to speak as he leaned in an place a loving kiss on her lips. He then let go and dropped his hand.  
Bridget remained silent as she clutched the strap of her purse and walked out of the house. Instead of chiding herself..she giggled slightly feeling like a new bride and was floating on air as she walked over to her car. Okay. She can admit it. She's attracted to Deacon. Maybe being with him again wouldn't be so bad. Who knows? Maybe they can finally all move forward and forget about the past. She had to admit she was curious about this man that Deacon's mom was marrying. And she would like to get to know Jake, Deacon's brother, a bit more. She was willing to take small steps. One small step at a time. She didn't know where it would lead but was willing to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom what do you think of this one?" asked Bridget holding up a lovely pink gown.  
Brooke looked over the dress and shook her head. "No...I don't think that style is right for you. You should have a dress with a low cut back. This doesn't have that. And you should wear a deeper neckline."  
Bridget thought about it as she held the dress up. "You think so?"  
"Yes. And the length isn't quite right for you. It's a little too short. If you wear heels it will make it appear shorter."  
"You know." said Bridget. "I think you're right. I'll keep looking." She put the dress back on the wrack. As usual she was amazed at the vast amount of knowledge her mother had about fashion. She always knew what would work and what wouldn't. Rarely was she ever wrong despite the many "fights" she would have with Ridge over designs. Bridget smiled thinking of the time when Brooke insisted to Ridge he make a gown longer in length and Ridge insisted it was perfect the way it was. There was a real back and forth going on until finally Ridge said he would just to prove that Brooke was wrong. Once he did and the finished product was presented, he was forced to swallow his pride and admit HE was wrong. Of course the same thing had happened with Eric. Ridge told him not to fight it. Just do what she said. And again Brooke was right.  
Bridget sighed looking at all the lovely gowns in Lady Anna. "I love them all." She said. "They are all gorgeous. No wonder you are thinking of doing business with this store."  
Brooke was about to make a suggestion when someone came up to them.  
"Can I help you ladies?"  
Brooke turned and saw Michael standing there. She smiled. "Hello." She greeted.  
"Nice to see you." replied Michael. He turned to Bridget. "And you must be her daughter. Bridget."  
"Yes I am." She smiled. "I'm Michael Edwards."  
"Oh." grinned Bridget as she looked over at Brooke. Well he certainly was handsome. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." He said. "So how do you like our boutique?" He said.  
"It's amazing. All these gowns are simply gorgeous. I can't decide which one I want."  
"Oh? What's the occasion?"  
"Dinner with my boyfriend and his family." She replied not realizing she referred to Deacon as her boyfriend. Brooke caught that but said nothing.  
"That sounds nice."  
"His mom is getting remarried. She wants him and his brother to meet her new fiancee."  
"I see. And where are you going for this dinner?"  
"It's called The Penthouse Grille. It's a new restaurant that owned by a friend of Colton...he's the fiancee. Pretty fancy."  
"Yes I've eaten there. It is pretty fancy but the food is excellent and the service is outstanding."  
"So do you have any suggestions for what my daughter should wear?" asked Brooke.  
"As a matter of fact...I do... Come with me." He said leading the two women over to another area of the store. He went over to one of the clothing wracks and searched through it until he came to the one he wanted. "Here we go..." He said holding the dress up. "This is perfect."  
Bridget was in awe as she admired the dress. "Wow." It was certainly an elegant stunning gown. Exactly what she was looking for. The gown was made of black silk and had a small slit on one side of the dress and also had a deep neckline to show off her cleavage to make Deacon drool. Plus the gown was also backless. She could just imagine Deacon's hand caressing her bare back and chills going up her spine and.  
"Bridget...Bridget..." said Brooke.  
"Huh what?" She said breaking out of her revere. "What do you think? You like it?"  
"I love it." smiled Bridget. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
"Want to try it on?" asked Michael. "The fitting room is right over there."  
"Okay. Sure." She said taking the dress. "I'll be right back."  
Brooke smiled as she watched her daughter head off to the fitting room.  
"So." said Michael. "How about you?"  
"Me? Oh I don't need a dress..."  
"Yes you do." interrupted Michael. "You are having dinner too."  
"I am?" asked Brooke intrigued. "Yes. With me. Tonight."  
"I..." Brooke stammered. "Well...I really don't think..."  
"Nonsense." said Michael brushing off her protest. "I'm taking you out tonight. A night on the town. First dinner...then well I have tickets to a musical. You like Grease?"  
"Like Grease? I love Grease. Mostly because of Bridget. She adores that movie. We watched that so many times when she was little...it was her favorite and mine too."  
"Then it's settled. We'll have dinner and we'll see the show. Afterwards I'll take you to this cocktail bar called Midnight Star."  
"Midnight Star? I know that place. Bridget's friend's mother and father own it."  
"You know Jill and Corey?"  
"Yes I do. Very much. They are friends of mine. What? You are friends with them too?"  
"Yes sort of. I mean Anna goes way back with Jill...I've met them a few times.. They are great people."  
"They are. Actually Jill did seem to push me a little to get into business with you. I didn't know she was that close with Anna."  
"Not as close as they used to be. I mean Anna has been so busy with the store and everything she hasn't had the time to see Jill as much as she would like but I swear when they do it's like they just pick up right where they left off. Now that Anna and Tony moved from Chicago to Los Angeles...she can see her more often. So anyway..what do you say? How would you like a night out?"  
"A night out?" asked Bridget coming back from the fitting room. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Nothing." said Brooke changing the subject. She looked over Bridget and smiled. "Honey you look beautiful."  
"Thank you. I love this dress."  
"It's perfect for you." said Michael approvingly. "Now we need to find one for your mother."  
"No...we..."  
"Really? Why?" asked Bridget grinning slyly at her mother. Brooke blushed and said nothing.  
"I'm taking your mother out for a night on the town. Dinner, a show and a drink at Midnight Star."  
"Sounds wonderful." Bridget looking at her mother and still grinning.  
"I haven't said that..."  
"You know." said Bridget breaking in. "I always thought Mom looked great in gold. You have any gold dresses?" She asked of Michael.  
"As a matter of fact...we do have one...Anna just designed it.." He went over to get the gown to show Brooke and she gave Bridget a look.  
"What are you doing?" She said to her.  
"What?" said Bridget innocently. "He wants to take you out. I think that's nice. Don't you want to go out with him? You said yourself you think he's nice..."  
"That's not the point...I..."  
"Here we go." Michael said presenting the gown. Brooke's breath was taken away. It was the most amazing gown she had ever scene. Sparkling gold with a hint of green..thin straps and a plunging neckline. Wow Anna was going to give Forrester a run for their money Brooke thought. "It's beautiful." said Brooke. "Really amazing...Anna is gifted designer...just beautiful."  
It will look even more beautiful on you. Michael thought to himself.  
"Mom...." said Bridget. "You going to take Mr. Edwards up on his offer?"  
"Please..call me Michael."  
"Okay.. you going to take Michael up on his offer?"  
Brooke smiled and shook her head. "Okay Okay. I give up. I'll go to dinner with you..I'll go to the show..I'll take the dress...You win."  
"Great." said Michael. "I'll pick you up at 6."  
Bridget quickly headed back to change out of the gown and returned with the dress in hand.  
"Let me take care of this for you." said Michael taking both gowns.  
"No we couldn't..."  
"Please." said Michael holding up his hand. "I insist."  
"But..." said Brooke.  
"It's a gift. From me to you and your lovely daughter. I swear I'm not trying to bribe you or anything...I just want to do this for you. It's no trouble at all."  
"Well thank you." said Brooke. "It's very kind of you."  
Bridget nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much." She turned to Brooke. "Now you can get a make-over with me." She said happily. "It will be so much fun!"  
"Make-over?" asked Michael raising an eyebrow.  
"I told Bridget I would treat her to a make-over for her dinner."  
"Just a minute.." Michael turned towards the back of the store. "Anna..." He called.  
A beautiful blonde came bounding out of the back with a pencil in her hand and a blackberry in the other. "Yes Michael..."  
"Anna... this is Brooke Logan. And this is her daughter Bridget."  
"Oh hi!" said Anna cheerfully and she put her blackberry and pencil down. "How do you like our store?"  
"It's fabulous." said Brooke. "Really wonderful. Your designs are incredible."  
"Thank you." Anna said warmly.  
"Anna. Ms Logan and her daughter have dinner plans tonight and were going to get a make-over. What's the name of that friend of yours...."  
"Chantilly Watkins. Tilly. She's the BEST. She would do the make-up for our models....And she did the make-up for my wedding. My bridesmaids just loved her. I think I have her card..." Anna hurried back to her office and returned with the card in hand.  
"Tilly's House Of Beauty." Brooke read off the card.  
"I'm telling you..she's great." assured Anna. "In fact..the woman who was my maid of honor used her for her wedding."  
"Well then...she must be terrific." said Brooke. "Sounds great. Thank you."  
"No problem." Anna said. "Listen I should get back to work...It was great meeting you."  
"Likewise."  
Anna turned and headed back to her office.  
"We should get going to. Thanks again for the gowns. I really appreciate it."  
"Don't mention it. Bridget have a good time at your dinner tonight. Brooke I'll see you later." He kissed her hand and walked away.  
"Well..he is cute..."  
"Shut up." said Brooke with a smile. "Come on...Let's go." She said leading Bridget out of the store and to her silver Mercedes.  
"Mom please..." said Bridget. "You have to admit...he IS very handsome."  
"Yes okay...he is handsome...and I do enjoy his company. Like YOU enjoy the company of someone else who I believe you called your boyfriend..."  
Bridget blushed realizing that she did refer to Deacon as her boyfriend without knowing it. "I..well...."  
"Huh uh." laughed Brooke. She took her cell phone out and dialed the number on the card. "Hello? Yes...this is Brooke Logan. I would like to schedule two make-overs. One for me and one for my daughter Bridget.....Yes....Actually would it be possible for you to come over to my house? We are having dinner tonight....You can? Thanks so much. I appreciate it...Yes...that will be great..."  
As Brooke gave Tilly her address..Bridget thought about her dinner plans tonight. She wasn't nervous about the dinner she was a little nervous about after dinner. She was pretty sure Deacon would want her to spend the night with him. Part of her wanted to but part of her was telling her to slow it down. She wasn't sure what she would do. The last thing she wanted to do was give him the impression that she wasn't interested....she couldn't bear hurting him like she did the last night. Maybe she was just thinking too much. She would just go with what her heart told her.  
Brooke hung up her cell phone and started the car. As she began to drive...she too thought about her dinner plans tonight. She was surprised he had asked her. And was equally surprised as to how she said yes. But there was something about Michael that was very charming and made it difficult for her to say no.  
The car then pulled up the drive of Brooke's mansion and came to a stop. Bridget carefully removed her gown and Brooke's and brought them inside. Brooke got out of the car and was surprised to see Ridge's Porsche in the drive. She went inside and found him waiting for her in the living room.  
"Ridge." She said walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"  
"You wanted me to bring you those sale figures from the swimwear line. I'd thought I'd drop them off."  
"Oh..yeah that's right. Thank you."  
"Hi Ridge." greeted Bridget. "Mom and I got some new gowns at Lady Anna."  
"Oh?" He said raising his eyebrow. "Checking out our possible new business partner?"  
"I think Michael was more interested in checking out Mom." Bridget supplied with a smile as she took her dress upstairs.  
"Checking you out?" asked Ridge giving Brooke a look. "What's that all about?"  
"It's nothing. No big deal...Michael just asked me out for dinner. That's all."  
"Really? You must have made quite an impression."  
"Please. It's not a big deal." said Brooke brushing it off. "We just had a nice time at dinner last week...that's all."  
"I see." said Ridge. "Well I hope you have a nice time tonight."  
"You do?" asked Brooke skeptical. "You're not...jealous."  
"Jealous? Me?" said Ridge in mock hurt. "When have I EVER been jealous?"  
Brooke shook her head. "Need I remind of you that time with Grant.  
"Never mind." said Ridge holding up his hand. "I get it. I know I may have been that way in the past..but really I hope you have a nice time. As a matter of fact...I actually have plans myself tonight."  
"You do?"  
"Yes...you know Ashley Abbot?"  
"Yes I...you have a date with her?"  
Ridge nodded. "I do. Her family's company is having a banquet for our soldiers overseas. They want to raise enough money to send care packages to all our troops serving in Iraq and Afghanistan."  
"That sounds great." said Brooke feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. "Maybe Michael and I will stop by. Where it is being held?"  
"Regent Beverly Hills Ballroom. Starts at 8:00."  
"Okay then. We'll see if we can stop by. I certainly want to help support that cause."  
"Great." said Ridge. "I should get going. I'll see you later Logan." Brooke watched as he left. Ashley Abbot. She frowned. Thought she could just waltz into town and..Stop it! She told herself. Ashley didn't do anything wrong. Ridge is free. He is allowed to see who he pleases. Just like she is. After all she DID have plans with Michael tonight. A handsome charming man. That was nothing to sneeze at. She sighed. She supposed it was still a little hard getting used to not being with Ridge. Well she was going try and she was going to have a good time with Michael.  
He was fun to be with and she did like him alot. Whatever is going to happen with him will happen.


	12. Chapter 12

"Anna was right...Tilly is amazing." commented Bridget as she admired her reflection in the mirror. She loved what Tilly had done with her hair. Soft curls that hung down her back. Pulled back from her face and held together with a black plastic clip. Two small strands framed her face which was done with soft touch of make-up that brought out the blue in Bridget's eyes. Her black silk dress molded her body perfectly. Her thin high heeled strappy sandals were the perfect touch. She smiled thinking of the evening ahead. Her mind drifted back to the first time she had met Deacon at the Insomnia. He had spilled coffee all over her and she had been furious. But when she looked up and saw the person who had spilled....she suddenly didn't care about her ruined clothes. Those sexy blue eyes staring back at her seemed to make it all worth while. Then she asked him to buy her a cup of coffee and they had talked for a bit. He was so damn cute! She seriously wanted to throw herself on him. After that she couldn't get him out of her mind. Sighing, Bridget fastened a pair of black onyx earrings. Brooke looked over at her daughter. "You okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about when I first met Deacon." She smiled.  
"Really?" said Brooke with a smile as she fastened a gold chain around her neck.  
"He was so sweet." Bridget said still smiling at the memory. "And not to mention very very cute." She added.  
"And you were immediately in love with him." remarked Brooke.  
"Yes I was. I couldn't help it. Something just hit me. I can't explain it."  
"I know. I felt that way when I first saw Ridge. When I was working as a caterer with your grandmother at a Forrester party. I turned and Ridge was standing there by the pool staring right back at me." Brooke said fondly. "For that moment it was like we were the only two people on Earth." Brooke sighed. "But that was a long time ago...things have changed..."  
"I know." Bridget nodded. "I'm sorry Mom."  
"It's okay." said Brooke standing up. "I'm not going to think about that. I'm going to go out and have a good time with Michael."  
Bridget looked over her mother. As usual, no matter what she was wearing, she looked gorgeous. "Mom you look wonderful. I don't know how you do it. Michael is going to love you."  
"Thank you honey." said Brooke smiling at her daughter. "And I think Deacon is going to love you. Not that he doesn't already. You have a good time tonight too."  
"I will." replied Bridget.  
The two women walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Bridget gave herself one last glance in the mirror. Why am I so nervous? She asked herself. It's only Deacon. Deacon had her stomach all in knots. It had been a long time since that had happened. Well not that long. She never knew exactly how he did it but he always managed to excite her in some small way. Like the time he was going through the paralysis and she was helping him. He was grumpy about not being able to perform sexually and saying that it was never going to happen again and was already to give up. She tried convincing him it wasn't forever but he didn't seem to believe her until...Bridget grinned and blushed slightly when she thought of when she began massaging him with the muscle stimulator and found out she had simulated a hell of a lot more than just muscles in his leg. Why couldn't she face being in love with him then? Why did she have to try and deny it? Why was she STILL trying to deny it? Admit it. She told herself. You love Deacon Sharpe. Okay fine. She thought to herself. I love Deacon. I love him. The doorbell rang and Bridget walked over and opened the door.  
Deacon stood there holding a bouquet of flowers and was speechless as he looked at Bridget. How the hell did she manage to look even MORE beautiful than she already was? His eyes traveled over her admiring the way her dress fit her body and especially the way it showed off her breasts. One thing was certain. She wasn't going to be wearing that dress for very long this evening. "God baby you are beautiful." He finally managed to say.  
Bridget smiled. "Thank you."  
"Oh..." He said remembering he had flowers in his hand. "These are for you."  
"Deacon...that's so sweet. Pink roses...you remembered what I like..."  
"I remember a lot of things you like..." He whispered to her.  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon..."  
"You know you love it." He said to her softly as he pulled her close for a kiss. Bridget circled her arms around him holding him tight.  
"A-hem." Brooke said clearing her throat.  
"Oh...I...sorry Mom." Bridget said blushing.  
"Brooke." said Deacon realizing for the first time she was actually in the room. His eyes were focused in on Bridget.  
"Hello Deacon." She said. "Bridget says your Mom is getting married."  
"Yeah she is." replied Deacon not really caring. He was still convinced it wouldn't last.  
"We better get going." said Bridget. "I'll see you tomorrow Mom."  
"Good night. Have a good time." replied Brooke as the two left.  
Once outside the door Deacon turned and took Bridget back in arms. "Let's skip dinner and go back to my place."  
"No.." smiled Bridget. "I want to meet this guy your mom is marrying. I'm curious to see what he's like. You learn to control yourself..."  
"I can't do that." He said as he began kissing her neck. "You should know that by now..."  
"What are you saying? Everything I do turns you on?" She grinned.  
"Yes." He replied holding her closer so she could feel how aroused he was.  
"Like the time with the uh..muscle stimulator...." She said playfully.  
"Damn right." He said. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Then you acted like you were all innocent and clueless as to what you caused which you know turns me on more."  
"Sorry." She grinned.  
"No you're not." He said as he kissed her lips. His hands began to move inside of her dress and cup her breasts. a  
"Deacon..stop that." She giggled pushing him away. "We are going to dinner...Now move it." She said taking his arm and leading him to the car.

Brooke stood inside and checked her appearance in the mirror. She had to agree with Bridget. Anna was right about Tilly. She was definitely going to hire her again. She loved how she fixed her hair. Soft curls that were then pulled up on top of her head with ringlets hanging down. Her make-up was also the perfect shade to make her gown. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Brooke's heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to answer it. She opened the door to see Michael standing there.  
"Hello." She greeted.  
"Hello. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." She said. "You ready to go?"  
"We are already here."  
"What?" asked Brooke blankly.  
Michael took her hand and lead her around to the courtyard where a table was set-up for dinner. Antique lamp posts were brought out for lightening and two white candles were lit.  
"You did this?" She asked of Michael.  
"You like?" "How did you..."  
"I have my ways." He said with a smile. "Actually your daughter helped me out."  
"I see. Well this is certainly very nice." She said as she sat at the table. "I wasn't expecting this."  
"Well I thought you would like a nice dinner at home with food from your favorite restaurant."  
"It was very sweet of you."  
Michael uncorked the champagne and poured her a glass. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.  
"So.." said Michael setting his glass down. "How is it that a girl from the Valley managed to climb to the top of Forrester Creations?"  
"How did you know I'm from the Valley?"  
"I told you. My mother knows everything about the Forresters and Forrester Creations."  
Brooke nodded. "That's right. You mentioned that. Well...it wasn't easy...I actually started out in the lab. I created Belief. I'm sure your mother told you about that."  
"Yes she did. And how the Forresters tried to steal it from you. Pretty underhanded if you ask me."  
"I suppose so." said Brooke. "But that's in the past."  
"You were married to Eric Forrester weren't you?" asked Michael changing the subject.  
"I was. We had two wonderful children. Rick and of course Bridget who you have met."  
"Was it a good marriage?"  
"He was a terrific husband but...my heart was still with Ridge. It's not that I didn't love Eric...I could never stop loving Ridge. He's my soulmate. He always will be. That's why my marriage to Thorne didn't work."  
Michael nodded. "I see. Ridge must really be something for you to love him the way you do."  
"He is. I can't explain it. You ever just meet someone who just...knows everything about you.."  
"I suppose I do. I had that once.."  
"Once? Were you married?"  
"I was. Her name was Kayla. I met her when I was in my twenties. She was the most amazing person I've ever met. And very beautiful. Flaming red hair...sharp mind...terrific sense of humor...She knew what I was thinking before I thought it. And vice versa. We would get into arguments but five minutes later we would be laughing and talking like nothing happened."  
"She sounds wonderful. What happened?"  
"Plane crash." Michael said quietly. "She died in a plane crash."  
"How horrible. I'm so sorry..."  
"I was all set to ask her to marry me and then...she died. She was my whole world. It took me a long time to get over it. Every now and then though it still hurts."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I've tried dating other women but no one ever matched up to Kayla. I was so busy trying to find another Kayla...I didn't realize that there was only ONE. I wasn't going to find another one of her. It was years before I accepted that reality."  
"I guess I know what you mean in a way. I'm not with Ridge but yet I think that I can find someone who is just like him. I know it's crazy..."  
"It's not crazy. Brooke you and Ridge shared something special. I don't care what the media reported in their ridiculous papers. Anyone with any intelligence could see it."  
"I just wish I could....I don't know if I'll ever get past it. It's one of the reasons I don't want to get involved with anyone. I'm afraid of hurting them like I did Throne." Brooke stood up from the table and walked way.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael got up from the table and walked over to where Brooke was standing looking out at the view. "You don't want to get involved with me." said Brooke in a low voice. "I'll hurt you. I hurt everyone. Everyone that I love or care about....I end up hurting."  
"Are you finished?" asked Michael.  
Brooke turned around. "I'm serious. You don't want to have anything to do with me. You are going to end up hurt."  
"Just how long are you going to do this?"  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Brooke.  
"How long are you planning on beating yourself up over mistakes you made in the past?"  
"I'm just trying to warn you..."  
"Warn me about what?" Michael asked sharply. "That life doesn't always turn out the way we think? That there are things that we can't change?"  
Brooke shook her head. "You don't understand."  
"I understand plenty." Michael replied firmly. "I understand that you are scared too death of finding happiness."  
Brooke frowned. "You think I'm scared of happiness?"  
"Yes I do. I think you are scared of being happy."  
"I see." said Brooke crossing her arms. "And what exactly lead you to this conclusion?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You are in love with Ridge Forrester. You are single. He is single. So why aren't you with him? I'll tell you why. You think if you take that chance it's going to be taken away. You care too much about what everyone else thinks. Stephanie Forrester in particular."  
"Stephanie?"  
"Yes Stephanie. Ever since you came into the Forrester's lives she's had a problem with you am I right?  
"I suppose."  
"And for some reason you think that you need to bend over backwards to try and please her. Let me tell you something Brooke. You can't. You can't try to turn yourself into something that you are not."  
"I've never tried to be something..."  
"Bull. You have. You spent years allowing Stephanie to run rough-shed over yet you still yearned for her acceptance and approval. Something that you weren't going to get. Why did you need her approval? Do you even remember?"  
Brooke thought about his question. Why did she need Stephanie's approval? Was it because she wanted Stephanie to love her like she did Taylor and Caroline? She wanted her to think she was as good for her son as they appeared to be?  
"Brooke I don't care what you did in your past. It's the past. It's over. You can't change it. What's done is done. You need to stop looking back and look to the future."  
"Is that what you did when Kayla died?" asked Brooke.  
Michael sighed. "It look awhile but eventually I found out that I had to. I had to move on. She would have wanted me to. I could hear her in Heaven saying "What are you saving yourself for? I'm dead." And you know what. She would be right. I can't spend my life longing for something that is gone."  
"You think that's what I'm doing? Spending my life longing for something that's not going to be? A life with Ridge?"  
"Do you want a life with Ridge? Is that what's in your heart?"  
Brooke pondered that question. Is it what she really wanted? Did she want a life with Ridge? Finally she spoke. "You know I told my daughter that she shouldn't settle for something she didn't want. She almost settled for another man. His name was Oscar Marone. She did not love him but she agreed to marry him. The reason is because of what her father had hammered into her mind. Eric did mean well I'm not saying he didn't...I understand where he was coming from but it almost cost Bridget. She didn't want to disappoint him. Wanted him to accept who she picked as her husband. She knew he would accept Oz. So she agreed to marry him. Then she realized....she didn't. She did not love him and called off the engagement. Her heart was with Deacon whether or not she knew it. It was Deacon she wanted to marry. He then came back into her life....she now has the chance for the happiness she wants."  
Michael nodded. "Sound like good advice. The question is are you going to follow your own advice? Are YOU going to go after what YOU want and not let anyone stand in the way?"

Bridget sat back in her seat as Deacon drove. As much as she enjoyed his kisses before they left...she was getting that feeling again. That second-guessing feeling. Was she doing the right thing? She felt so confused. The traffic was a little heavy and Bridget decided to turn the radio on. Chris Daughtry's latest hit came on the radio. As she listened to the lyrics of the song she realized how close to home they felt...

Shadows fill an empty heart As love is fading, From all the things that we are But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the stars And make it to the dawn?

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to The ways you made me feel alive,

Bridget remembered their first meeting at The Insomnia again. The things that he made her feel just by the way he looked at her...

The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died, To make it through the night, Love will find you.

That night at The Lair...shooting pool....He kissed her for the first time....

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

The time he came over to her guesthouse to tell her about starting his new fashion business....

What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive

The kiss he gave her before his meeting with Eric...

With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side, Where love will find you.

The romantic night on the rooftop of the Lair....

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, What about now?

Now that we're here, Now that we've come this far, Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear, For I am right beside you.

Tears came to Bridget's eyes as she looked over at Deacon as those words were sung. He is right beside her. She didn't have anything to fear. He loved her. HE LOVED HER.

For all my life, I am yours.

He was HERS. HERS. He was all hers. All she had to do.....

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Those words she wanted to say in the Private Dining Room. Her actual TRUE feelings. Not the words that belonged to her father. The words that were in her heart....Why didn't she...

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, Baby, before it's too late, Baby, before it's too late, What about now?

Tears trickled down as she was suddenly sorry for everything. Sorry she acted like he was "crossing the line" when she was massaging his legs and he mentioned how much he had loved making love to her and being close to her...Sorry she ranted at him in the hospital about how her father was right when deep down she felt he wasn't....Sorry she didn't tell Oz she didn't love him and couldn't marry him. Sorry she lead Deacon into believing she wanted him only to break his heart.  
"Deacon." She said in a small voice. "I love you." He pulled the car over to the side and turned to look at Bridget. "I love you." She said again staring him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I had treated you. I'm sorry about acting like...like Miss Prissy when you were talking about how you thought about what it was like for us to be together...I had to pretend it didn't effect me when it DID. I'm sorry I told you that you were crossing the line. I'm so sorry Deacon. I'm sorry that I acted like what happened between us at your beach house was nothing. I said to Samantha that we kissed and it wouldn't have gone any further. Who was I kidding! It WAS going to go further. There was no way in hell I was going to tell you to stop. Those stupid things I said in your hospital room...I lead you on....I made you believe....I kissed you before that...you said you didn't regret kissing me and I kissed you again and I acted like it wasn't anything. It WAS. It was no wonder you wanted to marry me and thought that I did. I didn't give you any other impression. Then I go and say those horrible things when you planned that romantic dinner for us....I ruin the whole evening by claiming I didn't want to marry you and that I couldn't marry you even though I did. I said I couldn't give you want you wanted. Yes I could. I could have done that. I just didn't. Saying that I couldn't forget what you did...it wasn't true. You wanted so much to make everything right and I just wouldn't let you. I'm sorry Deacon. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I do."

"Well..." said Brooke. "I'm not sure. To be honest right now I don't really know what it is I want. Yes part of me does want to have a life with Ridge...part of me is not sure."  
"And when you figure it out.....are you going to fight for it or are you going to let someone rip it away?"  
"I....I don't think we should continue this conversation..." said Brooke feeling uncomfortable.  
"Okay." said Michael. "Let's talk about something else then...Come on...sit down...let's eat."  
"That I will do." smiled Brooke sitting down on the white chair. She looked hungerly at the food laid out on her plate. "Mmmm this looks delicious.."  
"So.." said Michael. "What are your thoughts on global warming?"  
"Global warming?"  
"Yeah you know that thing that Al Gore claims is caused by man?"  
"I..I don't...I guess I never gave it a lot of thought...I mean they tell us to conserve energy..." said Brooke with a smile. "I was always busy with other things...Why you have some thoughts?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I think global warming is caused by man."  
"You do?"  
"Yes I do. The hot air that blows out of Al Gore's mouth when he preaches about it."  
Brooke laughed and almost choked on her food. She took a sip of water. "I never thought of it that way." She said still laughing. "What other thoughts do you have?"  
"Oh plenty." grinned Michael. "For instance... about enhanced interrogation of terrorists, how about this...we put these terrorists in a room playing non-stop footage of the worst auditions in American Idol history. The worst of the worst. And then we put on William Hung's CD..."  
"Now THERE'S an idea.." Brooke giggled. "By the way...Ridge is going to a charity event tonight with Ashley Abbot. It's to support our troops. I told him we may stop by. Is that okay with you?"  
"Sounds good to me. Anything to support our brave military. Are YOU okay with going there?"  
"You mean am I okay with Ridge spending an evening with Ashley? I thought we weren't going to talk about that.."  
"You're right. Forget I said that. Tonight we are going to have fun. Not worry about things we can't change."  
"I'll drink to that." said Brooke as they clinked their glasses.

Deacon reached over and caressed Bridget's face. The words he longed to hear her say. She finally said them. That was all he ever wanted to hear her say. She loved him. "I love you too baby. And whatever you said in the past and however you acted in the past....I don't care about. All I ever wanted was to hear you say you love me."  
"I do love you." said Bridget. "I love you Deacon."  
He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips that grew more passionate. He wanted her. Now.  
Bridget broke away. "Deacon...we have to get to dinner.....remember? Your mom and Colton are waiting..."  
"You're right." He said regaining his composure. He promised Bridget he would try even though he was still skeptical about his mom's latest romance. He started the car again and pulled out back to the road. They would go to dinner. Meet his mom's latest flame, then afterwards...afterwards Bridget was all his. She didn't know it yet but he was planning a very special night. The most romantic night she ever had in her life. So romantic that there would be no way she would turn him down. No way she would turn down his proposal of marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

Bridget and Deacon arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. Bridget looked around. It was certainly beautiful place. Everything from the lighting to the tables and chairs. The decor was simply stunning. White linen on the tables with light blue upholstered chairs. The waiters dressed in black tuxedo uniforms. The water glasses were fine crystal and the flatware was shining silver. The plates were milk white and gleaming. There was a small dance floor on the left side of the room. Mixture of soft rock and big band was playing on the music system. Artists from Tony Bennett to Toni Braxton.  
Deacon looked over at Bridget. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"  
Bridget turned her head towards Deacon and smiled. "Yes. About a thousand times since we left Mom's."  
"You are beautiful..." He said as he leaned in and kissed her soft neck.  
"Deacon.." She giggled pushing him away gently. "Stop that. We are here to have dinner. Your Mom and Colton are waiting." She took his hand and they walked over to the maitre d. "Hello. We are with the Kensington party." Bridget said.  
"Yes. Right this way..." He said as he lead them over to the table. Deacon held Bridget's hand in his tightly. He still was not looking forward to this dinner and was only there for Bridget's sake. She felt it was important.  
Suzanne looked up and recognized her son and Bridget. "Hello." She smiled.  
"Hi Suzanne." Bridget greeted warmly. "Nice to see you again."  
"You too Bridget. It's been a long time."  
Bridget nudged Deacon. Go on..She mouthed to him.  
"Hi. Mom." Deacon greeted.  
"Hello son." Suzanne said hugging him. "So good to see you. I'm glad you decided to come."  
Jake who had arrived a few minutes earlier studied Bridget. Damn. He thought. She looked good. He noticed the way she was practically all over his brother. Smiling and looking at him like he was the greatest thing that ever came into her life. How the hell did his brother manage to snag her? She was so full of class and beautiful. Jake's eyes traveled to Bridget's chest and he liked what he saw. Deacon noticed his brother checking Bridget out and glared at him. "Don't look at her." He sneered.  
"What?" asked Bridget as she turned to Deacon. "You say something?"  
"Nothing baby." Deacon said as he kissed her forehead. "You are just turning my brother on with your sexiness..." He whispered in her ear. Bridget turned red and crossed her arms over her chest. She did not want Jake looking at her like that.  
Jake looked sheepish and stood up. "Sorry." He said apologetically. "I'm sorry."  
"Um...let's just sit down." said Suzanne.  
Bridget nodded and sat down next to Deacon. "Where's Colton?"  
"He'll be along in a minute. He had an urgent business call."  
A minute later a handsome man with graying hair appeared. He was dressed impeccably in a gray jacket and matching pants. He had on a white blue dress shirt with no tie. "Sorry about that dear." He greeted as he kissed Suzanne's cheek.  
"It's quite alright. I'd like you to meet my sons. Jake and Deacon."  
"Good to meet you both. Colton Kensington." said Colton holding his hand out for a shake. Bridget poked Deacon with her elbow and he reluctantly shook Colton's hand. "I'm Deacon." He said. "And this is Bridget."  
"I'm his girlfriend." Bridget added happily.  
Deacon was stunned for a minute. Girlfriend? She thought of herself as his....He could not wait for later when he had her at his mercy in his bed. There was no doubt now that she was going to accept his proposal and be his bride. This was going to be a night that Bridget was never going to forget.  
Jake noticed Bridget added the girlfriend part on and felt a little defeated. He had thought about stealing her away when he had met her at Deacon's house but didn't see the point now. She was in love with Deacon. Oh well. She really wasn't his type. He needed something more. Much more. His eye caught the sight of a beautiful blonde woman sitting at a table across the room. wearing a blue sequin dress. She was amazing. Her smile, her eyes..He was captivated.  
"Jake...Jake.." Suzanne said trying to get his attention.  
He snapped out of his revere. "I'm sorry." He said.  
"I want you to meet Colton."  
"Oh yeah....How are you?" He said shaking the older man's hand.  
"I'm good. Glad to finally meet Suzanne's boys." He said with a smile. "Suzanne's told me a lot about you both."  
Who cares? thought Deacon. He didn't give a damn. He wanted to leave. Now. Bridget was much more interesting than this boring dinner. Especially the way she had her hand on his leg.  
"So." Bridget said pleasantly. "How did you two meet?"  
Deacon looked over at Bridget and smiled. Typical Bridget. Always interested in how people met and fell in love. She was a hopeless romantic and treated every romance as if it was a great love story. It was one of the traits he loved about her. He put his arm around her and caressed her shoulder.  
"Well.." started Suzanne. "It was actually at a benefit. My friend Molly Brownstone dragged me to this incredibly boring benefit. I mean the cause was good. It was for the construction of a new wing in a children's hospital. They wanted to make a whole new play area for the children and I thought it was a wonderful thing but the evening was a total bore. Everyone just seemed so fake and liked they were doing the hospital a favor by being there. Well I was about to leave when all of a sudden this gentleman bumps into me...spilling his entire glass of champagne all over my gown."  
Bridget giggled. "Yes I can relate to that." She said as she turned towards Deacon and smiled.  
"You can?" asked Colton.  
"That's how I met Deacon. I was at the Insomnia, a coffee shop, and I ordered an espresso and the next thing I knew...someone bumps into me and I have hot coffee all over me."  
Colton smiled. "I see."  
"I offered to pay for the cleaning." said Deacon. "And I even offered to buy you new clothes."  
Bridget leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know I hate wearing clothes around you."  
Deacon swallowed and as if one cue...he was instantly hard. Bridget turned back to Colton. "I couldn't take his money and I thought he was cute. So I asked him to buy me a cup of coffee."  
Jake sat listening and rolled his eyes. She made it sound like it was some kind of fairy tale meeting. So the clutz spilled on her? Big deal.  
"Colton did the same thing." grinned Suzanne.  
"Yes but I didn't get the same reaction." laughed Colton. "She told me to get the hell out of her way and she WOULD be sending me the bill and that I had better pay it or she'll see me in court."  
"You didn't..." laughed Bridget.  
"I did." Suzanne said with a laugh. "He gave me his name and address and phone number. However I never did send him the bill. I couldn't. Not when a bouquet of red roses appears at my front door the next morning."  
"Awww that's so sweet." sighed Bridget.  
Jake thought he was going to be sick. He was now less attracted to Bridget. In fact he was finding her to be annoyingly sweet and couldn't grasp how Deacon stood it. She must be a fireball in bed or something for Deacon to put up with her.  
"He asked me out for dinner to make up for his clumsiness and well...we've been inseparatable since." Suzanne said fondly.  
"That's so romantic." Bridget said sweetly. "Don't you think so?" She asked of Deacon.  
"Sure. Romantic." He replied. "You want to dance baby?"  
"Okay." Bridget said.  
Deacon took her hand and lead to the the dance floor.  
"So..." Bridget said to him as they began to dance. "What do you think of Colton? He seems nice."  
"Yeah I guess so." Deacon replied. He was not in the mood to discuss his mother's new beau. He was more in the mood for getting Bridget's dress off and having mad passionate sex with her. Deacon held her closer loving the scent of her shampoo. It had the scent of strawberries and cream. His mind drifted back to the moment in the car when she said she loved him. How she said she was sorry for hurting him and leading him on. All the pain and heartache was finally in the past. He had Bridget and he was never letting go of her. Never again.

I was as wrong as I could be  
To let you get away from me  
I'll regret that move  
For as long as I'm livin'

But now that I've come to see the light  
All I wanna do is make things right  
So just say the word  
And tell me that I'm forgiven

You and me  
We're gonna be better than we were before  
I loved you then but now I intend  
To open up and love you even more  
This time you can be sure

I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on we're gonna be together  
Oh I swear this time  
I'm never gonna let you go

Looking back now  
It seems so clear  
I had it all when you were here  
Oh you gave it all  
And I took it for granted

But if there's some feeling left in you  
Some flickers of love  
That still shines through  
Let's talk it out  
Let's talk about second chances

Wait and see  
It's gonna be sweeter than it was before  
I gave some then but now I intend  
To dedicate myself to giving more  
This time you can be sure

I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on we're gonna be together  
Oh I swear this time I'm never gonna let you go

oh..So if you'll just say You want me too...

Bridget held tightly to Deacon as the song played. She knew it was true. Deacon was never going to let go of her again. He loved HER. There wasn't anything for her to worry about. She didn't have to second guess. She didn't have to look over her shoulder. He was HERS. "I love you." She said softly. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too baby."  
The song came to and end and they headed back to the table. Dinner was ordered and they all dug into the delicious food.  
"What do you do?" asked Bridget as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.  
"I run an investment firm." replied Colton. "And I have holding in some other companies."  
"What kind of companies?"  
"All kinds. Some oil companies, textiles....things like that."  
"Wow. I'm surprised my family hasn't done business with you."  
"What is your family into?"  
"Fashion. My family owns Forrester Creations."  
"Oh yes...I know that company. Brooke Logan. She's your mother right?"  
"That's right." smiled Bridget proudly.  
"You into the whole fashion world?" asked Colton.  
"Not really. I mean I did a little modeling a few years ago but my focus is on medicine. I'm studying to become a doctor."  
"That's terrific."  
"She's going to make a great doctor." said Deacon squeezing Bridget's hand and kissing it.  
"Suzanne told me you two used to be married."  
"Yes we were." said Bridget. "It wasn't the right time for us then."  
Deacon said nothing. He felt it WAS the right time for them back then. He just wished he hadn't screwed it all up.  
"Yeah especially when you have a hot mother that your husband was fooling around with." Jake announced.  
Bridget shot ice daggers at Jake. Whatever had happened between her mother and Deacon was none of this guy's business.  
Deacon spoke up. "Yeah okay. I messed up. I'm aware of that. You don't think that I feel horrible? I have to live with it every single day. I hate knowing that I caused this angel pain and heartache. Why are you bringing this up anyway? Don't you know how it upset hers?"  
"Of course it does. I bet it upset her even more to know that you and her mother share a child."  
Deacon was about to say something when Colton intervened. "I don't think this topic is appropriate. We've all done things we wished we hadn't. I know I have. But you learn from then and move on. You don't dwell on them and you certainly don't rub anyone's nose in their mistakes. It's obvious to me that Bridget and Deacon made it through all of that. I see two people in front of me that are in love and that's all that matters. Not past mistakes."  
Jake slunked back in his chair. Suzanne gave him a look. He lifted his head and looked at his brother and Bridget. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
Bridget nodded. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again."  
Otherwise I'll have to kick your ass. thought Deacon.  
"Okay then." smiled Suzanne. "Let's put that behind us and enjoy this evening. Deacon, what have you been up to lately?"  
"Well my friend Marcus and I were thinking about starting up a business."  
"What kind of business?"  
"Fashion. His cousin, Carly, wants to be a designer. I used to have a fashion business awhile back. We were thinking of starting it up again."  
Bridget was startled. She didn't know Deacon wanted to get back into the fashion world. She loved his ideas back when he first wanted to start a company.  
"I hope it works out for you." said Suzanne.  
"Thanks." said Deacon.  
"I'd like to propose a toast." said Colton. "I just want to say that I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you all. Bridget, Deacon. I wish nothing but the best for you both and Deacon I hope your company is a big success."  
With that, they all clinked their glasses.

Later on that night...Bridget and Deacon arrived back at Deacon's house.  
"I did not." Bridget laughed as she walked in.  
"You did to. You know you did."  
"Deacon." giggled Bridget setting her purse down. "I did not turn on the waiter."  
"Then why was your piece of chocolate pie bigger than mine?"  
"It was not bigger." insisted Bridget. "You are imagining things."  
"No I'm not. You got the waiter all hot and get gave you a bigger slice of pie."  
Bridget shook her head. "Deacon the waiter does not cut the slices of pie. He just brings them over."  
"Right and he told them to give you a bigger slice because you are so beautiful and gave him a hard on."  
"Deacon.." Bridget said blushing as she sat down on the sofa. "You are terrible."  
"I don't think you felt that way last week..." He said sitting next to her and nuzzling her neck.  
"So what do you think of Colton?" She asked.  
"Who cares about him?" He said sliding his hand along her leg and kissing her shoulder.  
Bridget frowned and pushed Deacon away. "I'm serious. Don't you think he's good for your Mom?"  
Deacon sighed. He didn't want to get into a fight with Bridget over his mom's new flame. "I suppose so. I don't really know the guy."  
"Well you should have tried harder at dinner to get to know him." Bridget said standing up. "You hardly said a word. I would think you would want to be more interested in the man your mother is marrying."  
He didn't want to tell Bridget he had no intention of trying to get to know Colton. He didn't care. Dinner did nothing to change his mind about his mother wanting a new meal ticket. "Look baby...I...."  
"Deacon. You need to try. He seems like a perfectly nice man. Your mom is crazy about him. I think the least you could do is give him a chance."  
"Alright fine." said Deacon.  
"Hey you know what...maybe you should talk to him about investing in your company.."  
"Baby, I'm sure he's not interested in that."  
"You don't know that...If you ask..." Bridget was interrupted by a kiss.  
"Bridget I don't want to talk about my mother or Colton or anything else. I just want to concentrate on YOU."  
Bridget smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her lips.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "Almost as beautiful at the day I met you. Of course that night at the Lair you looked even more beautiful..."  
"Well I figured you might have a thing for innocent little school girls in tight leather pants...Of course you were very mean to me....teasing little ol' me and driving me crazy..I wanted you so bad that night.."  
"I know." He replied as his hand touched her back. He had known exactly how much she wanted him that night.  
Bridget pouted. "That wasn't very nice of you.." She said. "Kissing me like that and leaving...I couldn't get it out of my mind."  
"Really?" grinned Deacon tracing her spine his finger and causing thrills to run through her body.  
"Yes really." She said with desire. "I thought about it all night."  
"You did? Did you uh...touch anything..." He asked tracing her lips with his finger.  
"Touch anything?" Bridget asked with her eyes sparkling.  
"Like yourself?" He whispered lightly brushing his lips against her neck.  
Bridget giggled. "Deacon..."  
"You did didn't you?" He asked gently kissing her ear. "Reached up underneath your shirt and squeezed your cute little tits.."  
Bridget felt a ripple of passion run through her core. He was really turning her on. She felt flush with his breathing on her skin.  
"Then.." He continued. "Your little tiny hand slowly unzipped those hot leather pants and slid inside and gently began to rub and you loved how it felt....so good...and warm..."  
"What about you?" asked Bridget turning the tables. "I recall when you were paralyzed and you were complaining about not be able to uh..function like a man...I always wondered how you knew that...Were you uh...experimenting?" She grinned.  
"Experimenting?" asked Deacon amused.  
"You know....looking at pictures...like that one you always loved of me. You know..the one where I was washing the car and white t-shirt was soaked and I wasn't wearing a bra...only a very skimpy bikini top underneath..."  
Deacon sighed thinking of that picture. As far as he was concerned it put any picture that Playboy ever produced to shame. No one could have possibly looked hotter than Bridget did that photo. What really turned him on was her innocence. Those innocent blue eyes looking like she had no idea what she was doing but sort of knowing exactly what she was doing.  
"Well.." said Bridget teasingly. "Were you?"  
Deacon grabbed her and pressed his mouth against hers. Suddenly she herself pushed down on the sofa with him on top of her. Her dress was quickly unzipped and pulled off her body. Deacon took in her naked body and his mouth watered. He wanted every single inch of her. She was going to come so hard. He knew all the right places to touch her and make her crazy. It was going to be a slow sensual torture. He would have her begging for him. Leaning down his captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He loved her sweet lips. Loved the way they tasted. Sweet like her. He moved to her neck and pushed her arm above her head. "Deacon.." sighed Bridget. His hand moved along her leg and then gently cupped her rear. Bridget loved his soft gentle touch. She moaned softly as she felt him starting to lick her erect nipple.  
"Yes...yes...Deacon...." He spent a good 25 minutes on her nipple. Just licking and sucking it. Bridget was getting more thrilled and excited by the minute. He was the only one who could ever excite her like that. He had let go of her nipple and gazed at her, gently caressing her hair. "Deacon." Bridget said in a husky voice. "Aren't you going to get the other one?"  
"Other one?" He asked softly pretending not to know what she was referring to.  
"The other breast....." She said with passion filling in her voice.  
"Oh you liked that?" He said teasing her.  
"Yes." Bridget said with her body on fire. He took her other nipple in his mouth and Bridget writhed on the bed. 25 more minutes went by with him working on her breast. Bridget was now completely wet and was dying for him. "Deacon...I want you." She said as she moved her legs apart invitingly. Deacon moved his hand in between her thighs and began pleasuring her with his fingers. "Oh God!" Bridget exclaimed. He had her pinned down on the sofa and she was not able to move. Not that she had any desire to. "Yes Deacon...Oh God yes..." She closed her eyes loving the intense pleasure he inflicted upon her body. For 40 minutes this went on. Bridget lost track of how many orgasms he caused her. After her last strong orgasm, he withdrew his hand and Bridget laid back hot and sweaty. Her body was still tingling. Just as she was about to say something, his head then disappeared between her legs and his mouth and tongue picked up where his hand left off. "Deacon! Deacon! Oh God DEACON!" She cried. Tremors indicting she was going to climax had started but Deacon didn't give a damn. Even as she climaxed, he continued right through it causing another one to come up right behind it. "Deacon Oh yes...yess. Aaaah...Aaaah...Oh God!" Bridget cried out again and again. This happened for at least an hour before Bridget collasped on the sofa. Deacon kissed the top of her head and slowly got up from the sofa. About 15 minutes later, they were outside and Bridget was wearing one of Deacon's shirts. Deacon held her in his arms as music played on the CD player. Their song Vegas Wedding Bells played and he rememberd that incredible night on the rooftop of the Lair. He then thought of the time Bridget had been upset because they hadn't made love in 27 days. He had been a fool back then by ignoring the best thing that ever happened to him. He remembered how hurt Bridget had been, thinking she didn't turn him on and was doing something wrong. She had been on the verge of tears and it killed him. He never wanted her to feel that way again. "Baby." He said. "I want you to know something."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you. And you have always turned me on."  
Bridget smiled. "Deacon...I think you made that clear just a little while ago..."  
"No...I was just thinking of that time when I was an idiot and didn't make love to you for almost a month. When I was too stupid to see what I had with you."  
"Deacon I thought we were past that..."  
"Baby I'm not talking about that. I meant how you felt thinking that I didn't want you. I know it hurt you and made you feel unattractive and undesirable. I swear to you I will never make you feel that way again. You are a sexy beautiful woman. I love you."  
"I love you too." smiled Bridget. "Honey...if you recall...we DID make love that night...remember? It was pretty hot..."  
Deacon grinned. "Yeah that's true...it was pretty damn hot..." He leaned in and kissed her lips. He picked her and carried her inside the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and leaned over her. "But this is going to be hotter..."  
He tore off the shirt she had been wearing and his clothes soon disappeared as well.  
Bridget eyed his rockhard erection. "I want that...I want that now.." She said sensually.  
"Anything my sweet baby wants she gets.." said Deacon seductively as he slid inside her. He rode her body hard. For two hours he caused her to come like never before. He knew what made her hot and just how to touch her to drive her mad. Licking and sucking her nipples. How she couldn't get enough of it. He owned her body and she loved it. Finally her last orgasm came on stronger than ever and her body was limp on the bed.  
Bridget fell asleep exhausted from coming so many times. Deacon put his arm around her and held her close. She was his. No one and nothing could take her away. The ring he had bought was still in his nightstand. He could hardly wait to spring it on her in the morning. Couldn't wait for her to wear his ring. It took almost two hours in the jewelry store trying to get them to understand that he needed a ring to be as beautiful as Bridget was. He finally found the perfect one and had it sized. She was going to love it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Just wonderful." smiled Brooke as they left the theater. "I love Grease."  
"It was pretty amazing." agreed Michael as they walked to the car. "That actress playing Sandy...wow...she really looked like a young Olivia Newton-John. Her voice was incredible."  
"I'll say." said Brooke getting into the car. "That actor who was Danny was like a young John Travolta. They were both amazing. The whole cast was great."  
Michael nodded as he shut her car door and made his way around to the drivers side and got in. "I'm glad you had a good time." He said starting up the car.  
"Thank you for bringing me. I've always loved that musical. You know in a way...the end almost reminds me of my daughter Bridget and her boyfriend Deacon."  
"How so?" asked Michael pulling out of the parking lot.  
"The leather pants." Brooke smiled. "My daughter wore a pair of tight black leather pants when she snuck into The Lair with a Fake ID."  
"Oh." laughed Michael. "I see. I guess it worked for her like it did with Sandy."  
"Yeah in a way I suppose." Brooke laughed.  
The Midnight Star came into view and Michael pulled over to the side. A valet came and Michael handed them the keys as they went inside. As usual the place was simply beautiful. Elegant and classy. People dressed in their best attire. One of the most popular nighttime establishments in L.A. Owned by Jill and Corey Caldwell. Two of Brooke's dearest friends. Their daughter Sandy was Bridget's closet friend. Jill and Brooke had met when Bridget was eight years old. The Caldwells had just moved into their new home that was that was two away from where Brooke lived. Bridget ran over to meet the new girl and they became quick friends. In fact right after Bridget introduced herself she invited Sandy over to swim in their pool. "Can I?" Sandy had asked anxiously of her mother.  
Jill walked back with the two little girls to make sure it would be okay with Bridget's mother. She was astonished to find her new neighbor was Brooke Logan. Jill was pleasantly surprised to find out how warm of a person Brooke was. She graciously allowed the two new friends to swim in the pool and invited them over for a cookout afterwards. The two women developed a deep friendship. They were always there for eachother through it all. Jill was the one person Brooke confided to about her affair with Deacon and how horrible she felt about it. Brooke fully expected Jill to tell her what a horrible mother she was and how she didn't want to associate with someone who could betray their daughter in such a way. Jill was upset with Brooke and told her it was a horrible thing to do but at the same time she knew that it did in fact kill Brooke to know she did such a thing. Jill remembered too well how much of a mess Brooke had been during that whole situation. Hope was the one little blessing from it. Such a sweet little girl.  
But even so she was a reminder of what Brooke had done. Brooke had a hard time living with that. Jill helped her through it. Told her it didn't do her any good to constantly beat herself up over it. It was something she had to accept and deal with.  
Corey hadn't been quite as kind as Jill. In fact, he had refused to speak with Brooke for a very long time. He said he didn't want to have anything to do with someone who could betray their own child. Jill had chided him but Brooke told her to let him be. He adored Bridget like his own daughter and hated to see her hurt. It took awhile but he eventually came around. He told Brooke that he understood that she never set out to intentionally hurt Bridget. And he knew it was not something she was proud of. Jill secretly felt that Hope helped melt his icy exterior. He simply adored her. Everyone did. Now that was all past and the three were as close as ever. Brooke felt blessed to have such true friends.  
They cared about HER and accepted her faults.  
Michael lead her over to a table and pulled out her chair. A waitress came over and they ordered their drinks. After the drinks arrived, Michael sat back in his chair.  
"So Miss Logan." He started. "I told you about my mother and and that's pretty much the family I have...what about you? What's yours like?"  
"Well I have a brother Storm. He's a lawyer. A brilliant lawyer I may add. And there's my two sisters.  
Donna and Katie. Donna sometimes models for Forrester and she's in charge of our swimwear lines."  
"Swimwear?" asked Michael raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes. She loves swimming and the beach....She has actually designed a few bathing suits and I have to say they are amazing....she's basically the one who handles beachwear and swimwear. She has a real eye for that sort of thing."  
"And your sister Katie?"  
"She does PR for us."  
"You close to them all?"  
"Donna and I are. We are alike in someway and different in other ways. But I love her to pieces. Katie...she's very different from Donna and me. In a way she can be a little judgmental. I love her dearly but we...she just always seemed to look down on me and on Donna. I know she means well...there's just that...I don't know...I guess it's just her way. But for the most part...we get along."  
"Any romance in their lives?"  
Brooke smiled. "Donna has taken an interest in our marketing director, Whip Jones. I don't know how that's going to go."  
"Didn't you used to be married to him?"  
"Yeah I was but um..." Brooke looked down at the table. "It wasn't really.."  
"I understand." said Michael. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I think Whip may be good for her."  
"What about Katie?"  
"No one that I know of. My brother Storm...he's currently dating a woman named Monica Whitfield. She's a journalist. A terrific one too. Whenever she interviews one of us, she's also respectful and treats us fairly. She probes but she's not pushy. Just does her best to get our side of the story. So it's balanced out."  
Michael nodded. "Yes I know her work. She's great. Always gets the the heart of the story."  
"Storm really likes her. I think it could get serious. Which I think would be great."  
"What about you?" asked Michael. "Anyone in your life other than Ridge?"  
"I thought that..."  
"No No...I'm just curious. Have you dated anyone?"  
Brooke shook her head. "No I haven't. I guess I've just thrown myself into my work and my daughter to really give it a thought."  
"I think you should give it a thought."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. Why not? Brooke you are a beautiful intelligent woman. You should go out and have fun. I'm not saying date a new guy every other week or have a one night stand....I just think you should consider maybe...getting back into the game. Ridge has. Maybe you should to."  
"I never thought about it...I mean...I don't want to drag strange men into Hope's life...."  
"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about YOU. I'm talking about YOU going out and having a good time with a man who adores you. I'm certainly not saying you have to sleep with him or anything....I just think that it would be good for you. Any man would be very lucky to be with you."  
Brooke smiled. "What about you? You have anyone in your life? Have you been out there dating women?"  
"I've gone out with a few. One was a little serious but it didn't work out."  
"Why not?"  
"She lived in Chicago. I couldn't leave L.A. and she couldn't leave Chicago."  
"I'm sorry." said Brooke. "It must have been tough."  
"It was. Janice, the woman I was seeing, was a great lady. But she was devoted her career. She was a TV anchor. I hear she worked her way up and now practically owns the network."  
"You ever see her?"  
"Now and then. Sometimes business takes me out to Chicago and I run into her. Not to sound cliche but we are in fact still friends."  
"Well that's good." said Brooke sipping her drink. "At least you have that. I wish I still had that with Thorne.."  
"Thorne?"  
"Ridge's brother. We used to be married. We were friends for a long time. He was one of my best friends.  
Then it fell apart....I know that he still hold resentment. He thinks that I settled for him. I swear I didn't but no matter what...he doesn't believe it. I didn't meant to imply that..."  
"Okay Okay." said Michael. "No one of this..remember?We are having a good time. Not talking about past heartache."  
"Suffice to say....Thorne and I aren't a close as we used to be. I think it's great though that you and Janice can still be friends."  
"Say..." said Michael trying to change the mood.."Would you like to dance?"  
"I'd love to." said Brooke.  
He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Mariah Carey's voice filled the club....

If you're lonely And need a friend And troubles seem like They never end Just remember To keep the faith And love will be there To light the way

Anytime you need a friend I will be here You'll never be alone again So don't you fear Even if you're miles away I'm by your side So don't you ever be lonely Love will make it alright

When the shadows are closing in And your spirit diminishing Just remember You're not alone And love will be there To guide you home

Anytime you need a friend I will be here You'll never be alone again So don't you fear Even if you're miles away I'm by your side So don't you ever be lonely Love will make it alright

If you just believe in me I will love you endlessly Take my hand Take me into your heart I'll be there forever baby I won't let go I'll never let go

Michael held Brooke tight as the words were sung. "It's true Brooke Logan."He said to her. "I will be there for you. You are a terrific woman. Despite your flaws...you are pretty damn great."  
Brooke looked up at him. "Really?" She said in a quiet voice.  
"Yes really. You are something special." He then placed a small kiss on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke sat in her office the next morning holding a pen horizontally in her hand and staring at it as she twirled it. She was supposed to be looking over the projected sales figures of Maverick, the new men's line created by Kristen's husband, Tony. It was like nothing anyone had done before. Not just business suits...new styles of jeans....shirts....sweaters...pants....and even a new cologne that Brooke had whipped up in the lab. It tested very well among men and women. Very sexy masculine scent. However it was all the furtherest thing from Brooke's mind. All she could think about was Michael's kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss....it was more than a chaste kiss....it was just....nice. Brooke dropped her pen and sighed. He was a very nice man and she enjoyed his company...but was she really attracted to him?  
"Hey!" a voice exclaimed cheerfully in the doorway.  
Brooke looked up and saw it was Jill. "Hey." She replied with a smile.  
"So.....tell me....how did it go last night?" asked Jill sitting down on a leather chair in front of Brooke's desk.  
"It was....nice. I had a good time. Michael is a very nice man."  
"That's it? Just nice?"  
"Well what do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know....I had a fabulous time...best night ever....glad I went out and had fun for once..."  
Brooke laughed. "Well I AM glad I went out. "  
"So....you think you will see him again?"  
"Michael? I don't know....I mean he's a great guy....he listens to me go on and on about how I screwed my life up but yet hasn't judged me. I don't really know if I'm attracted to him in that way."  
"Is is because of Ridge?" asked Jill  
"Maybe. Maybe not. I just don't know....Michael knows that I still love Ridge. I always will."  
"Yes I know you will. But honey....I'm not sure anything is going to happen with Ridge anymore. Maybe you should look for someone else."  
"And you think that someone else should be Michael?"  
"Maybe." said Jill shrugging. "I just don't want you pining away for something that may not happen. And I think you should see where this goes with Michael. See if it leads to anything."  
"That's what everyone says." sighed Brooke. "Part of me agrees and part of me...maybe I'm just too afraid."  
"Of course you are. God Brooke with everything that bitch Stephanie and Taylor put you through over the years....You are going to be watching your back. Who could blame you? You had a terrific happy marriage to Ridge until Taylor came back and snatched it away."  
"I should have fought harder." said Brooke. "I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have done everything in my power to make sure that woman didn't take my husband. But with Stephanie and her manipulations....it was too much. I don't have the energy for it anymore."  
Jill shook her head. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself. You can do anything you put your mind to. You are stronger and better than those two manipulative witches. You need to figure out what you want and go get it. If anyone has a problem with it...that's their problem. Brooke for once fight for YOU. Fight for YOUR happiness. Don't let anyone stand in your way. If you want Ridge...go get him. If you want Michael...go get him. To hell with everyone else....they are no match for you. Live your life the way YOU want. Do what YOU feel is best. If you want to have a one night stand with a different guy every week..."  
"Whoa whoa whoa..." laughed Brooke. "That's definitely NOT in the cards."  
"I know. I'm just saying....LIVE YOUR LIFE. Who the hell cares what Stephanie says? This is YOUR life.  
YOU deserve happiness. I want to see you have that. And so does Corey. We love you."  
"I love you guys too." replied Brooke. "And I appreciate everything you are saying....and I agree I should be more assertive...I shouldn't worry so much about what others think. How they judge me."  
"Exactly. Who are THEY to judge? They aren't so damn perfect. Sure they think they are better than you and are superior...but they aren't."  
"The difference is no one rubs their mistakes in their face every day of their life. Me on the other hand..."  
"Then don't let them." remarked Jill. "Tell them to go to hell. Yes you've made mistakes...you are human. We all make mistakes. We learn from them and move on. We don't dwell on them and we don't rub someone's nose in them for the rest of their life. You are a wonderful person Brooke. I know it. Corey knows it. Your children know it....and it's time YOU knew it."

Bridget opened her eyes and smiled. What an incredible night. Being in Deacon's arms. Having him make love to her...God it was amazing. Better than she could have imagined. How she missed that! Being so close to him. It was heaven. Sighing, Bridget turned her head and saw Deacon's side of the bed was empty.  
"Looking for me?"  
Bridget grinned and sat up as she saw Deacon brining in a breakfast tray. "Breakfast in bed? For me?"  
"I love you." He said setting the tray down and kissing her.  
"I love you too." She smiled returning his kiss. Her eyes went to the food on the tray and she laughed. "I see you made me your "World famous breakfast burrito"." She said remembering the last time he made that for her. When she came home from the hospital.  
"No I made that for me." He replied. "There's cereal in the kitchen..." He stopped as Bridget smacked him with a pillow. Deacon kissed her again and Bridget then took a bite. "Hmm..spicy..." She said waving her hand. He handed her the glass of orange juice. She took a sip and set it down. "I have something else for you." He said handing her a white paper bag.  
"What is it? A donut?"  
"I can assure you it has no hole in it." said Deacon mysteriously.  
"Okay.." Bridget said looking at him with wonderment. She reached into the bag and her fingers clasped what seemed to be a small felt box. Bridget removed her hand from the bag and saw she was holding a black box. Her heart began to pound. Her mind flashed back to the last time she pulled a ring box out of a bag.  
Deacon took the box from her hand and opened it. Bridget's eyes stared at the gorgeous sparkling diamond with light blue diamond setting on a silver band. "Bridget...I love you. More than I ever knew. From the moment I saw your beautiful blue eyes that day in the Insomnia I loved you. No one believes that but who cares? YOU believe it. That's all that matters to me. I'm not going to go into a long speech about how I don't really deserve you....I don't care if I do or don't. I just know that you are the woman I love and want for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"  
Bridget could not take her eyes off the ring. It was stunning. Amazing....beautiful. Tears brimmed in her eyes. It was the ring she always wanted. He remembered. She told him a long time ago about the kind of ring she had dreamed of ever since she was 12. It was exactly what she imagined. Bridget brushed her tears away with her hand. She was speechless. She had no idea what to say.  
"Baby.." Deacon said taking her hands in his. "I love you. I want you to be my wife again. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and beyond. No one ever loved me like you and no one ever will. All I want is YOU. Say you'll be my wife again."


	17. Chapter 17

Bridget stared at the ring in front of her. Her eyes then went to Deacon. The man she loved since she was 17. Since that day in the Insomnia. "Baby." Deacon said again. "Will you marry me?"  
Words finally came to Bridget. "No."  
Deacon was startled. No? Did she say....She said No? "What...." He stammered. "You...."  
"I can't marry you Deacon." sighed Bridget. "It's too soon."  
"Too soon?" repeated a bewildered Deacon. "What do you mean too soon? Bridget I love you."  
"I know you do sweetie." replied Bridget gently. "I love you too. But...I'm not ready to marry you. I want us to build a relationship. A real one. We never had that. I want us to grow and love eachother....Yes..I know you love me but I mean something deeper than that. I want you to love all of me. And I want to love all of you."  
"I already love all of you." frowned an very unhappy Deacon. "Everything about you."  
"Honey...you don't know me..."  
"Yes I do!" exclaimed Deacon angerly. "I know how much you love your family. I know that you want a lot of kids...I know that you secretly wish you followed your mother's footsteps instead of Taylor's. I know your secret desire to take the reins of Forrester Creations and be the CEO once your mother steps down. I know you have all kinds of ideas about the direction you would take the company. I know that you love the movie Gone With the Wind and you wish you were like Scarlett O'Hara. You admired her strength. You said it mirrored your mother's in a way. And I know how much you feel you weren't a good enough daughter to Brooke. How you wished you stood up for her more and didn't listen to the likes of Taylor and Stephanie so much. You wished you would have told those two bitches to back off and to stop badmouthing your mother because she loves you and it hurts you when they do that. I know more about you then you realize baby."  
Bridget had tears in her eyes. He was right. He did know all those things about her. Except for.  
"There's one thing you don't know about me." She sniffed. "And once I tell you..you aren't going to want me anymore." She stood up from the bed. She clutched the silk blue shirt of Deacon's she was wearing. She liked the way it felt against her skin.  
"There is nothing you can tell me that would make me not love you anymore." said Deacon turning to face her.  
"Yes there is." Bridget said in a small voice as she played with the loose change sitting on the dresser. "I did something horrible. Something...really horrible....You are going to think I'm.....You won't want me anymore...." Bridget sniffed again and then took a deep breath. "I tried to take Ridge." She said meekly as she turned to face Deacon. "I tried to steal him from Mom."  
Deacon didn't say anything. He waited for her to continue.  
"I tried to steal him...I was so angry at her for what she did...taking you...that I wanted her to feel as horrible as I felt. I wanted her to suffer as I had suffered. I wanted her to feel the kind of pain I felt. Make her see what it's like to have someone you love so much stab you in the heart. So...with Massimo's encouragement...because you know he hates my mother....I...I made an attempt to take Ridge. And this is the part you are really going to find sick...I kiss...I kissed...him.." Bridget looked up expecting Deacon to be angry or tell her she's a whack job and kick her out. He sat there silently.  
"He kissed me the first time...to make me see it was nothing...but I made myself believe it was something because deep down I WANTED to so I could use it to hurt Mom. Then there was one at Big Bear. My father found out. He was livid. But that doesn't matter. The point is Mom would be married to Ridge if it wasn't for me. It's all my fault. I was so hell bent on revenge that I ripped her life apart. It's all my doing. So...I'll just go.." Bridget went to pick her dress up off the floor. "I'll leave..you don't want a sicko like me in your life.."  
Deacon got up from the bed and took the dress out of Bridget's hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply on her lips. He let go and took Bridget's face in his hands. "I love you baby." He said softly. "I'm sorry put you through that hell....It's my fault you did what you did."  
Bridget stared at him."Your fault? Deacon it's not..."  
"If I hadn't messed up...If I hadn't ruined...you never would have...Baby I'm so sorry.."  
"Deacon it's not your fault. It was mine. I did it. It was me. I was the horrible one...."  
"Baby you were hurt. You were angry. Massimo...I'll kill that son of a bitch....he obviously played on that. He put the idea in your head...you never ever would do anything like that. I know you. You are sweet and kind and I love you."  
"Maybe I'm not as sweet as you think." said Bridget forlornly. "I'm a sick idiot who wanted to take her mother's life because she was angry."  
"Okay fine." said Deacon. "But your MY "sick idiot". I love you."  
Bridget managed a small smile. "Really?"  
"Yes really. I love you. I don't give a damn what you did in the past....it's just that...the past. It's over. It's done. Time to move on. There's no point on dwelling on it. I know that no matter what you are the only woman for me. I want to spend my life with YOU. No one else. Just YOU. So what do you say? Will you marry me? Will you be my wife again?"

Brooke hung up the phone after a conference call with one of their buyers. Ridge scribbled some notes and looked up. "Okay Logan." He said. "I think this Maverick line is going to be a huge success. We already have orders in for it and it hasn't even been unveiled yet. The clients love the preliminary designs we showed them...Logan.." He said noticing that Brooke was staring off into space. "Logan..."  
Brooke snapped out of her revered. "What? I'm sorry..."  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay...what's wrong." said Ridge setting his notepad down on the desk.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on Logan...spill it...What's going on?"  
"I just...I have a lot on my mind okay?" said Brooke twirling her pen around.  
"What kind of things?" asked Ridge.  
"Nothing....it's not important." She said not wishing to discuss the matter with Ridge. She couldn't discuss it with him...especially when he was part of it.  
"Alright." said Ridge not buying it. "I heard from Rick that Amber is going to have a baby. You must be excited about that."  
"I am." smiled Brooke. "I can't wait to see it."  
"Bridget doing okay?"  
"She's good. She's uh...well...she started seeing someone."  
"Oh?" said Ridge raising his eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"  
"Yes. You know him. It's Deacon."  
"Deacon? Deacon Sharpe? She's...she's dating him?"  
"He came over to see her and they got to talking...She still loves him. She always has. I suggested she give it another try...and she is."  
Ridge sighed. "Well that is...that's a surprise...is that what you are worried about? You think he..."  
"Oh no." assured Brooke. "Trust me..he wants Bridget and nobody else. It was made very clear when he went to pick her up for dinner last night. He didn't know I was in the room hardly. I don't know all the details but I hope it works out."  
"Well speaking of dinner...how was your's with Michael?"  
"It was nice." Brooke replied. "I had a good time. He's a nice man."  
"Missed you at the charity event...I looked for you and Michael but didn't see you."  
"Yeah I know..I'm sorry about that....guess we just didn't have time.."  
"That's alright. The event was a huge success. Raised tons of money for our military."  
"I'm glad." smiled Brooke.  
"By the way..speaking of Michael...what have you decided?"  
Brooke swallowed. Decided? What has she decided? Did Ridge know? Wait what WAS for him to know? Did someone at the nightclub tip him off to the small kiss? Did he suspect something? "Wha...what do you mean?"  
"About Lady Anna." said Ridge.  
"Oh." Brooke said sighing with relief. "What did you think I meant?  
"Nothing...I it's nothing.. No I think that we should team up with them. I really do. Bridget and I were in their shop and the designs are unbelievable. Michael has a real eye for fashion."  
"Okay then." said Ridge. "I'll tell Megan to put that down as the topic of the next board meeting." He got up from his chair. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the office shutting the door behind him.  
Brooke sat back in her chair. Thank God he didn't ask anymore questions. She wasn't prepared to answer any of them. It was too complicated of a situation. She loved Ridge but yet there was Michael. Or was there? What exactly was Michael's feelings in all this? Did he have interest or did he just think of her as a friend? What did his kiss mean?  
"Hey there!"  
Brooke jumped in her chair and saw Michael standing there. "Hi." She said in a surprised voice. "What...what brings you here?"  
"I wanted to see you." He said walking in and shutting the door.  
"What..what about?" Please don't say last night. Please don't say last night. Please DON'T say last night.  
"You okay?" asked Michael.  
"I'm fine..why?"  
"You seem a little...edgy."  
"No." laughed Brooke nervously. "I'm fine..really. I'm okay." She smiled.  
"Alright then." He said sitting down.  
"So uh..what is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
"I know this is going to sound strange but...the museum my mother works for...they are having an art show. It's supposed to showcase the work of a Caspian Sinclair. He's a world famous artist."  
"Oh yes...I've heard of him. I love his work. I have one of his paintings in my home."  
"Well...he's going to be there and I was wondering....if you would like to go."  
"Me? You want to take me?"  
"Sure why not?"  
"Well...I...I just...I mean we...."  
"Yeah I know we don't really know eachother that well but this is an opportunity to get to know eachother."  
"But...I..."  
"Come one." smiled Michael. "It will be fun. I bet you'll catch the eye of Caspian and fall madly in love.."  
Brooke laughed in spite of herself. "Okay Okay...I'll go.. When is it?"  
"This coming weekend." He replied. "Can you make it?"  
"I suppose." Brooke said. "You are very persistent."  
"You are very charming." He replied as he kissed her hand. "I'll see you then." As he walked out of the office Brooke sat back in her chair smiling and shaking her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Bridget looked at the ring Deacon held in his hand. Her eyes then went to his. "No." She replied.  
Deacon was taken aback. "No? But..."  
"I don't want to marry you. Not yet."  
"Bridget I...."  
"No." Bridget said forcefully. "I don't want to get married. I'm not ready for that."  
"I'll make you happy." replied Deacon helplessly. "I swear."  
Bridget nodded. "I know you would Deacon but I'm not ready to take that plunge right now. We JUST got back together. I don't want to rush into anything."  
Deacon sighed. "You don't trust me do you?" He asked. "You think I'm going to betray you again. Baby I swear to you that..."  
"You swore that to me before." Bridget remarked. "And you didn't keep your promise. How do I know you are going to THIS time? I'm sick and tired of listening to you promise me this and that and then don't follow through. I'm not doing that again. If I'm going to be with you I need to KNOW that the only one you are ever going to be with is ME. That I'm the ONLY ONE in your heart."  
"You are." Deacon said taking hold of her. "Damnit Bridget what the hell more do you want? I don't want Brooke. I don't want Amber. If I wanted either of them you think for one second I would be here with YOU? Brooke is free and clear....I don't care. I refuse to even consider....you know it was painful for me too...I mean I lost YOU and your mother tossed me aside and went back with Ridge. And kept my daughter from me. So she got to keep Hope and have Ridge. I lost you and my daughter. I was left with NOTHING. But what the hell did it matter...it was just ME. No one important. As far as Amber...I wouldn't have her on a silver platter. She can keep her marriage to Rick. I don't care what she does. I don't love her. I love YOU."  
"Is that so? So if my mother had agreed to run off and marry you when you asked her to leaving me alone and heartbroken...."  
"Bridget baby you know what would have happened if we can gone through with that? Your mother would have been miserable thinking about how she hurt you and how she couldn't live with herself...I would be miserable thinking about how I was so stupid to leave you and missing you more than I could ever imagine. If we had done that...it would have lasted about five minutes. That is if I could have gotten enough courage to actually go through with telling you I was leaving...which I could never do because I can't look into your beautiful blue eyes and tell you something that is going to hurt you so much. I can't stand seeing any hurt in your eyes. You have no idea how it kills me."  
"Was she better than me?" Bridget asked with tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Better than you?"  
"In bed. Was she better than me?"  
Deacon pulled Bridget into his arms and held her tight. "Baby it was nothing like what I share with you. You are so sweet and...very loving and passionate and I can feel how much you love me. With you...it's beyond amazing....it's real. What we have real. And baby...obvisously it wasn't that great if I'm here with you.."  
Bridget sniffed and managed a small smile.  
"What happened with Brooke...never should have happened...I can't really explain why it did but I swear to you on my life...I don't ever want to go down that road again. I don't want meaningless sex with a woman I do not love. I want YOU in my arms at night. YOUR body next to mine, your gorgeous incredible body, with those cute tits.." He undid a few buttons on Bridget's shirt and lightly fingered her nipple causing it to hardened. Bridget squealed as his touch tickled her and she wriggled away."Stop that."  
"I want the woman who loves me" He continued. "And cares about me. YOU." Deacon kissed the top of her head as he took her back in his arms. "I don't know why you love me. I mean I ruined your life and I even ruined our..your first time. I'm so sorry baby. I was an idiot who.."  
Bridget broke away wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought it was romantic." She said with a smile.  
"Romantic? How...I had your family...."  
Bridget put her finger to his lips. "They didn't have to listen to anything. They could have hung up. And I don't care about that anymore. You don't need to keep apologizing. I still loved being with you. And I would STILL want it to be YOU. I knew you loved me that day you first made love to me. I could feel that."  
"I did love you." He said softly. "More than I realized at the time. I never had anyone like you before."  
Bridget smiled and put her arms around him resting her head against his shoulder. "I guess it's like the line in that song: 'I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too.' I do love you Deacon. "  
"I love you too baby and like the rest of the song goes 'I'm nothing without you'. Baby please....say you'll marry me. My life would suck without you."  
Bridget giggled. "My life would suck without you too."  
"So...."  
"Yes!" exclaimed Bridget. "Yes I'll marry you!"  
Deacon took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand. "I swear nothing and no one is ever going to come between us again." Bridget responded by placing a kiss on lips and they fell onto the bed holding eachother tight.

Three days later Brooke called a board meeting to discuss the partnership between Forrester Creations and Lady Anna. Megan walked in with her steno pad followed by Thorne and Ridge. Thorne glanced at Brooke but could read nothing on her face as to what her decision was. Kristen walked into the board room and seated herself next to Rick who was still beaming with pride that his wife Amber was having a baby.  
Amber strolled in and Brooke looked up and smiled. "Hi Amber. How are you doing?"  
"Great." She beamed sitting down next to Rick. "I have a sonogram scheduled in a few days. I'm so excited."  
"I'm glad." smiled Brooke. "I am too. I can't wait to see my little grandchild."  
Stephanie arrived and said a brief hello before sitting down. She was very nervous about this whole thing. Worried about the truth coming out. She swore to Eric she would do everything in her power to keep the secret. She wasn't sure how much longer it would remain that way.  
Felicia came bounding in and plopped herself down in a chair. Normally board meetings bored her to tears and she avoided them as much as possible but Ridge told her this was important and she had to be there.  
"Okay." said Brooke. "That's everyone except for Bridget."  
"Hi Mom." beamed Bridget as she came waltzing in. "Sorry I'm a little late."  
"That's okay. We hadn't quite started yet."  
"Hello everyone." Deacon said as he walked in and sat down next Bridget. Everyone was stunned to see him there. Although they knew that in Eric's will the 2% of Forrester was given back to Little D, they never expected Deacon to really use that on his son's behalf. They were equally surprised to see Deacon kiss Bridget hello. Bridget looked at her family staring at her and grinned. "Okay okay...Mom before we begin I want to say something."  
"Sure honey...go ahead."  
"I have some great news." Bridget said standing up. "Really wonderful news." She smiled fondly at Deacon and continued. "Deacon and I....we're engaged!" She squealed with happiness.  
Thorne's jaw dropped, Stephanie grimaced and Rick and Amber couldn't believe their ears.  
"I'm so happy." Bridget continued not caring one iota what anyone of them thought. "I'm going to marry Deacon. We are going to be a family again! Me and Deacon and Little D."  
Rick frowned at the last part. Little D. His name was Eric. Not Little.  
Amber cast him a look to hush him before he said anything. She accepted that Little D was Deacon's son. And she also accepted that someone else was going to be his mother. It wasn't going to be her. It didn't thrill her because she did love that little boy a great deal but at the same time knowing that it would be Bridget made it okay. She no longer had any type of feelings for Deacon and realized it was silly of her to want to hang on to his son. Yes it was true that it was also her cousin's child but he needed two parents. Deacon and Bridget should be those parents. She was going to have a baby with the man SHE loved. Rick.  
Brooke looked at her daughter and how happy she was. She couldn't help be happy for her. "Congratulations sweetheart." She said standing up and hugging Bridget. "I'm so happy for you. I am."  
"Thanks Mom."  
Rick stood up too. "Congratulations sis." He said reluctantly. "I wish you the best."  
"Thanks."  
Amber also went over and gave Bridget a big hug. "This is so great. I'm so happy. Listen.." She said breaking away. "I just want to say that I'm glad that if anyone is going to be Little Eric's mother...it's YOU."  
"Thank you Amber." said Bridget.  
The rest of the family offered their congratulations except for Stephanie. She remained silent.  
"Okay then" said Brooke after everyone was seated again. "Let's begin. I want to discuss Lady Anna. Bridget and I have been in their shop and I must say they have some amazing designs. I think we really could do something special."  
"Does this mean...we are going to partner up?" asked Thorne.  
"Yes." said Brooke. "I've been thinking it over and I think it's a wonderful opportunity."  
"I disagree." said Stephanie. "I don't think this is what Eric had in mind for this company. I don't think he would approve of this type of....situation."  
Ridge nodded. "That's true." He said. "Dad was never one for wanting to have someone tell him what his vision should be however I don't think that's what Lady Anna is asking of us. They are not asking us to do what they say...they want to work with us to create something special."  
"I don't see the point." frowned Stephanie. "We've always done very well..."  
"Yes we have." agreed Throne. "But maybe Brooke is right. We would be tapping into a whole new market. Not just the rich and famous...let's face it...people like what the rich and famous wear but they can't afford to pay those prices...we can find a way to make it affordable to them."  
Stephanie sighed. As usual her two sons take Brooke's side.  
"I have to say. " began Kristen. "I wasn't sure about this myself but I did visit the boutique and I was too very impressed by their selection. Anna is a fabulous designer and I think it would be great to be able to incorporate her into our fashion house."  
"Bridget." said Brooke. "What do you think?"  
Bridget was busy smiling at Deacon to pay any attention to what was going on.  
"Bridget...Bridget.." said Brooke trying to get her daughter's attention.  
"Oh...I uh...I'm sorry." Bridget said feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"We want to know what you think about Lady Anna."  
"I love their designs." Bridget said. "When you and I were in there...those dresses we saw were amazing. And you know Michael, Mr. Edwards, has a good eye for fashion himself. You should have seen the dress he picked out for Mom for their date..." Bridget stopped realizing what she said. "I..I mean I..." She stammered.  
Thorne looked at Brooke. "Date? You're dating this guy?"  
Brooke shook her head. "No I'm not "dating" him. We just had dinner and went to Midnight Star. That's all. Not a big deal. And that's not what's important right now. I want to know how you all feel about a partnership with Lady Anna...Rick...Amber...your thoughts?"  
"I think it's great. I say we should." replied Rick.  
"I second that." said Amber.  
"Deacon.." said Brooke. "You on board?"  
"Sure." He said. He didn't particularly care about what Forrester did. He was just agreeing with whatever Bridget wanted. The plans for his own company were still on his mind.  
"Okay then....let's put it to a vote."  
Megan documented each vote and everyone but Stephanie was in agreement.  
After the meeting was over, Bridget went up to her Mom. "I'm sorry about what I said...I didn't...I didn't meant to imply..."  
"Honey it's okay. It's not a big deal...You didn't do anything wrong...I know what you were trying to say. Don't worry about it."  
Bridget smiled and hugged her Mom. She then turned to Deacon and they left the board room.  
Stephanie went over to Brooke as everyone was leaving. "You sure about this?"  
"About teaming up with Lady Anna? Yes I am. I don't know why you are so against it."  
"I..I just don't think it's a good idea. I don't really see any reason to."  
"I understand but I think it will do wonders for the company. You'll see." Brooke said as she gathered up her papers and left.  
Stephanie stood back. Oh it will do wonders alright. Especially if the truth about Michael is revealed.

Brooke was back home later that afternoon relaxing by the pool. She was glad she decided to team up with Lady Anna. It was going to be a big coup for Forrester. Sighing she closed her eyes enjoying the warm sun. Hope was staying with her Grandma Beth for a few days. Brooke knew she would return spoiled rotten. Well soon she could spoil her own grandchild. A part of her wished there could be a grandfather for that child as well. Brooke heard footsteps and looked up. She spotted Ridge walking over to her. "Ridge." She said lifting up her sunglasses as she sat up in her lounge chair. "What are you doing here?"  
"I want to talk to you Logan."  
"Okay." She said setting her sunglasses down on the small table next to her. "What is it?"  
"Look...I know I shouldn't say this and I really have to right to say this but..."  
"But what?"  
"I don't like you going out with Michael."  
"Ridge." said Brooke.  
"I'm sorry Logan..I...I can't stand the thought of you....I know that we aren't...I know that it's my fault. It's because of ME."  
"Because of you? Ridge I don't understand..."  
"If I hadn't....The whole thing with me and Bridget...If I hadn't been such a stupid idiot....That's why you can't be with me Logan. That's why we are not together."  
Brooke sighed. "Ridge it has nothing to do with..."  
"Yes it does!" exclaimed Ridge. "It's has EVERYTHING to do with it. Logan...I swear that I never really had those...I didn't feel those things for Bridget. I can't explain why I said those things to her before our wedding...I wish I could. The only reason I can come up is that...a part of me felt sorry for her. I felt bad about what she had gone through. I wanted to help her but I took it too far. I didn't mean to but I did.  
And I guess with Massimo manipulating her...I should have seen that but I didn't. I should never have...kissed her at all. I didn't feel anything to be honest there really wasn't anything between...."  
"Ridge I know that." said Brooke. "Just like there really wasn't anything between me and Deacon. I did not love him and he did not love me. It's just one of those things that happened. I know that you regret whatever that was that was going on and I know that Bridget does too. I think it's time we all just put it behind us. Accept that we all did something horrible move on. I know that I hurt Bridget. I have to live with it. It pains me but I do it. And Bridget knows she hurt me. She learned to accept what she did was wrong and she's moving on with her life. No more dwelling on past. Focus on the future."  
"I want to Logan. More than anything I want to do that. I just want to know if you forgive me. Forgive me for my foolishness."  
"Ridge you know I do. I'm not angry at you or Bridget. I was a first but I'm not now. Like I said...it's time we put it behind us."  
"You're right." said Ridge. "We should."  
"Good." smiled Brooke.  
"I love you Logan." Ridge said. "I always have. No matter how much I allowed mother or Taylor to...  
You are the only woman I've loved. I want us to start over. Logan...I want us to be together." Ridge took her hand in his. "Please Logan...let's give us another chance."


	19. Chapter 19

Brooke startled awake in her chair and looked around. A gentle breeze was blowing across the sparkling pool water. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. She turned her head and saw that Ridge was not there. It had been all a dream. But it was so real. Ridge asking her to give them another chance. Honestly she didn't know what she would do if he really asked her that. Yes she loved Ridge and always will but did she want to go down that path again? She saw her cell phone sitting next to her on a white table. She picked it up and dialed.  
Michael was in his kitchen fixing an early dinner when he head the phone ring. He put down the wooden spoon he had in his hand and walked over to pick up the cordless black phone. "Hello?" He answered.  
"Michael...hi...it's Brooke."  
"Brooke." He smiled as he went back over to the stove to stir the spaghetti sauce. "What's up?"  
"I uh..I wanted to talk to you...I hope I'm not disturbing you..."  
"No not at all." said Michael setting the spoon down and turning the burner off. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well..it's kind of personal...would it be alright if I came over?"  
Michael was a bit surprised. "Sure...I suppose..are you alright?" He asked a bit worried.  
"I don't know to be honest. I'll explain it when I get there."  
Michael gave her his address and Brooke then hung up the phone. She didn't know why she called Michael but she just felt he was the one person she could really talk to. He had a way of putting things into perspective. Maybe he could with this.

Bridget was in the hall of Forrester Creations when one of their models approached her. Her name was Joanna Brickfield. And she was extremely jealous of Bridget although she would never admit to it.  
"So..." She said flipping her dark hair..."I heard you are engaged to Deacon Sharpe."  
"That's right." Bridget replied. "I am."  
"I don't see how you can be." scuffed Joanna. "He doesn't love you. Never did."  
Bridget seethed inside but did her best to keep her cool. This bitch knew nothing about her and Deacon. "He does too love me. He always has."  
"Yeah right." Joanna said rolling her eyes. "Is that why he was hell bent on pursuing Amber? He used you to get close to her. He wanted nothing to do with you. Of course that was before he discovered your mother. I heard they got pretty hot and heavy on the bed in your mother's office." Joanna said with a sneer.  
Bridget's eyes began to weld up with tears. Not of sadness but of anger. She was sick and tired of people mentioning that. It was the PAST. OVER and done with. She didn't want to hear it anymore.  
"I even heard.." Joanna said enjoying Bridget' s obvious displeasure. "That when Brooke flew off to Paris...Deacon followed her and they had some pretty hot sex..."  
Bridget stood there fuming with rage.  
Joanna pressed on. "And I also heard that uh...your little sister Hope...she's Deacon's daughter. Seems that he would rather have a child with your mother then with a flat chested little twit like you. It won't be long before he and your mother are at it again. Maybe you'll get another sister..."  
Bridget raised her fist and hit Joanna squarely in the mouth. She fell backwards and Bridget jumped on her and began hitting her with her fists over and over. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screamed. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!!! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! DEACON LOVES ME! YOU GOT THAT! HE LOVES ME!"  
Thorne heard the commotion in the hall and rushed out. "Bridget...Bridget.." He said pulling her off of Joanna.  
Bridget continued to scream at the other woman. "You stay the hell away from me! Deacon loves me! ME!! He wants ME!"  
"Bridget...calm down.." said Thorne. "Let me handle this.."  
She nodded and stood against the wall. Thorne went over to Joanna. "You are fired."  
"Fired? You are firing ME? I'll get a lawyer!"  
"You do that. And I hope you find a good one who can explain how you sabotaged two of our showings when Bridget was the lead model. How you ruined all the designs she was supposed to model and tried to make a fool out of her."  
Joanna swallowed but said nothing.  
"You get the hell out of here." Thorne said sternly. Joanna turned on her heel and stormed away.  
Thorne turned to Bridget. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." sniffed Bridget. "Why does everyone have to throw it in my face? Why? Do they like hurting me? Do they enjoy me reliving the pain?"  
Thorne sighed. "I'm sorry sis. People are just cruel. They don't care. As long as they feel they have the upper hand...they will say anything...regardless of how vicious it is."  
"Do you think Deacon loves me?"  
"Yes I do." answered Thorne. "And I hope everything works out for you two. I mean it."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget wiping her tears. "I'm sorry I got..."  
"It's okay. Forget about Joanna. You concentrate on your wedding to Deacon and putting us all into debt putting it together for you."  
Bridget managed a small laugh. "I promise not to go overboard."  
"It's okay. It's YOUR wedding. Whatever you want."  
Bridget then thought of something. "Listen...since Dad died...I don't have him to walk me down the aisle...I was wondering...would you do it?"  
Thorne was stunned. "Me? You want me to..."  
"Yes I do. You are my older brother. I'd love it if you gave me away."  
"I...I just assumed that Ridge...."  
"I want you to do it." Bridget said firmly. "Please?"  
Thorne smiled. "I'd be honored."  
"Thank you!" Bridget said hugging him. "It means a lot to me."

Brooke arrived at Michael's house and rang the doorbell. He answered the door wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt that wasn't tucked in. "That's a new look." Brooke smiled.  
"Thanks." replied Michael. "I was thinking this could be part of a new line..."  
Brooke laughed. "It may be a big hit."  
Michael held the door open for her. "Please come in.."  
Brooke stepped inside and looked around. Very nice. Living room was done in shades of pale beige and light brown. A collie came bounding in the room. "Hey there." Brooke said as she sat down on the cocoa colored sofa. The collied jumped up and licked her face. Brooke laughed. "You are a cutie." She smiled petting the dog.  
Michael smiled. "Brooke meet Elvis."  
"Elvis?" Brooke said surprised.  
"He was one of my favorites." explained Michael.  
"I see." Brooke said as Elvis jumped down. "I love dogs. I don't know why I never got one. Maybe I will."  
"They make great companions." said Michael. "Listen...I was making dinner...care to join me?"  
"Oh I don't want to..."  
"Nonsense." Michael said brushing off her protest. "You like spaghetti and meatballs?"  
"I love it." said Brooke getting up. She followed him to the kitchen.  
Michal set an extra plate and they dug in.  
"Mmm..." said Brooke taking a bit of pasta. "This sauce is incredible."  
"Thanks. I made it myself."  
"You did?"  
"Yup. It's my grandmother's recipe."  
"It's delicious." said Brooke wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
"So." said Michael taking a piece of garlic bread. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Oh...I suppose it's silly...but...I..I had this dream about Ridge."  
"What was the dream?"  
"He asked me to give me and him another chance."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. I woke up."  
"What do you think you would have said?"  
Brooke shrugged. "Honestly..I don't know. Maybe I would have said yes. Maybe I want to say yes. I guess I'm still afraid. What I'm afraid of...I don't know. He's not married to anyone...he's not dating anyone..that thing with Bridget...that's in the past..."  
"Thing with Bridget?" questioned Michael. "What thing?"  
"Oh...I...I didn't tell you that...it's nothing...I mean it's not nothing...I just don't feel comfortable talking about it..."  
"I don't want to press you but maybe it would help if you did."  
Brooke put her fork down and sighed. "Alright...well I told you about my horrific betrayal of my daughter.  
well...she did something...to get even with me."  
"Get even?"  
"Yes..she wanted me to feel as miserable as she did. And Massimo Marone encouraged her."  
"Massimo Marone? Is he the one you told me blackmailed your father?"  
"Yes." said Brooke. "He hates me and he brainwashed Bridget and played on her anger..he told her to go after Ridge."  
Michael was stunned and horrified. "Ridge? Her brother?"  
"He's not her brother. Ridge is Massimo's son. He's not Eric Forrester's son. So Ridge and Bridget are not related by blood."  
"But they were brother and sister..."  
"I know. But I don't think Bridget cared. She told me as much. She was hurt and angry. You see... Ridge and I had reconciled and she resented that. She resented that I was getting happiness and she had nothing. Hers was taken away. Ridge and I were set to get married....I hear them talking..."  
"Wait wait...Ridge...he..."  
"Yes and no...I mean he THOUGHT that...I don't think he really did. Honestly I don't. I think he was angry at me too. It was a very complicated and horrific time in our lives."  
"I see....so is that why you are hesitant about Ridge? You think he would go after.."  
"No." Brooke said quickly. "I know he wouldn't. Believe me I know...it's just that....you know everytime I think Ridge and I are going to be together...it always seems there is someone else...someone else he thinks is better than me."  
"So if you were go give it a go with Ridge...you think another woman would come along and he would leave you?"  
"Yes I do." said Brooke. "The thing is...I always know that Ridge has grown since then and part of me believes he wouldn't...but that fear is there. I can't make it go away."  
"No you can make it go away." said Michael. "You just have to put your doubts aside and trust in Ridge.  
Look...your daughter did that with Deacon didn't she?"  
"Yes..that's true. You know she and Deacon are engaged now." smiled Brooke.  
"Seems that everything is working out then. The question is...can YOU do that? Can YOU take that chance with Ridge?"  
"It's not the same." sighed Brooke. "Deacon didn't hurt Bridget over and over like Ridge did to me. There is a long 22 year history with me and Ridge."  
"Brooke let me ask you..has Ridge even brought up you and him getting back together?"  
"No..."  
'Then where is all this coming from? Do YOU want to get back together with him?"  
"I...I don't...I don't know."  
"It seems to me you are trying to make a decision no one asked you to make."  
"I guess I am. I never thought of it that way."  
Michael got up and cleared the dishes putting them in the dishwasher.  
They then adjourned outside to the back patio. Brooke sipped at her red wine looking out at view. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky. "Thanks for listening to me." said Brooke. "I appreciate it."  
"No problem. What are friends for?"  
Brooke turned her head. "We're friends?"  
"Sure...why?"  
"I...I don't kow...I just...I got the feeling that maybe you..you wanted more than that."  
"Do you want more than that" asked Michael. "Is that what all this business about Ridge is?"  
"Maybe." Brooke answered. "I like you a lot. I do. And people have told me that I should...go for it..I'm just wondering what your feelings are."  
"I like you too Brooke. I think you are an amazing woman. You have flaws. You made mistakes but you learned from them. You didn't let them beat you. And...I think you are very beautiful."  
Michael leaned over and placed a loving kiss on her lips. It started to grow more passionate and Brooke wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt herself being lifted up and carried back inside the house.  
Michael looked at her and Brooke nodded. She didn't care. It didn't matter. If this lead to anything or not. She just wanted to be loved....loved by...NO NO! She can't! That's what..."Put me down!" Brooke exclaimed. Michael set her down on the floor. She quickly ran over to the sofa and picked up her purse.  
"I...I have to go.." Brooke ran out of the house and to her car. She wasn't going to do that. Never again. She swore she would never ever....that's how the affair...it cost Bridget so much....she couldn't...She started up the car and drove off.


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke ran into her home shutting the door behind her. That was close. She can't believe she almost...what was she thinking! She threw her keys down on the table. Hope was with her grandmother so she was alone in the house. How could she have...thank God she came to her senses in time.  
"Why did you leave!" a voice exclaimed.  
Brooke turned and saw Michael standing there. "What...what are you..."  
"I said why did you leave?" He asked again walking in shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry." said Brooke. "I...I just...I couldn't..."  
"Couldn't what?"  
"It's complicated okay?" sighed Brooke walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. "I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. Never again."  
"Do what again?"  
"Let myself get caught up in the moment." explained Brooke. "That's what I did before. It cost my daughter so much....I swore I would never do that again."  
Michael sat down on the coffee table. "How long do you plan on beating yourself up over it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you acknowledged that your affair was wrong. You apologized over and over again to Bridget.  
she obviously accepted and has forgiven you as she knows that you are truly sorry. Not every situation is the same as that one. I'm not married to your daughter. I'm not married to anyone. You are not married. We are both single consenting adults."  
Brooke shook her head. "You don't understand....I let myself get caught up in....I saw Deacon in the same light as Bridget....I allowed myself to...I was cruel and I was heartless and I vowed I would never ever..."  
"So you still haven't faced them?"  
"Faced who?"  
"Your demons...God Brooke....you think that everytime you to use your words..."get caught up in a moment" that something bad is going to happen. It's NOT. What happened earlier...that was not the same thing. You need to let go....It's time you just let go...You can't keep going through life beating yourself up over your past. It's just that. The past. Bridget is with Deacon now. They are happy."  
Brooke nodded. "That's true..they are...And they are getting married..."  
"Well you see...Bridget let go of what happened years ago...she accepted it. It seems to me that Deacon did the same thing. He knows what he did to Bridget was wrong. They both realized that they love eachother and that love is stronger than anything that happened in the past. You can't go on like this. You can't go on thinking everything you do is going to end up in disaster...it's not. You need to see that you do deserve happines...and you deserve love."  
"Yeah well...I thought those things when I stole Deacon from Bridget...I was an idiot. I have no excuse for my behavior..There is none. I stabbed my daughter in the heart and took the only man she ever loved. I'm a great mother..."  
Brooke got up from the sofa and headed outside to the pool. Michael followed her out.  
"Brooke..listen to me...You are a beautiful woman. You made mistakes. You know that you made the biggest mistake of your life when you had that affair...Do you really think you are to be punished for the rest of your life."  
Brooke shook her head. "I don't know anymore...I just know that I still feel guilty...I know that Bridget has forgiven me...I know that she is back with Deacon and is happier than she's been in a long time...."  
"Then what is the problem? Please tell me...what is it? What is it that you are so damn afraid of?"  
"Who said that I'm afraid?"  
"Okay then...what is it? Why do you feel that you should live a life of celibacy?"  
"I don't feel that..."  
"You are acting like it. Take tonight...you ran out of my house the moment there was an indication..."  
"Okay...I suppose you are right...I'm just so tired of making the wrong choices. I'm tired of my decisions hurting others."  
"Let me ask you this...If we were to be together...who exactly are you hurting?"  
Brooke thought a minute. "Well...I...I suppose...no one really..."  
"Then...what is stopping you?"  
Brooke lifted her eyes to his. "I guess that would be nothing."  
Michael was about to lean in for a kiss when the phone began to ring.  
Brooke walked inside and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Brooke...it's Thorne...you need to get down to the hospital right away...it's Bridget...there's been an accident."  
"What!" shrieked Brooke into the phone. "What accident! How's Bridget?"  
"The doctors are working on her...I think she's going to be okay...I'll explain it when you get here.."  
"Okay what hospital?....I'll be right there." Brooke abruptly hung up the phone.  
"What's going on?" asked Michael.  
"There was some kind of accident...Bridget was involved..I don't know all the details..I have to go..."  
"I'll drive you." said Michael following her out.  
They arrived at the hospital in record time. Brooke hurried over to the nurse's station where Thorne was waiting. "What happened? How's Bridget?" She asked.  
"Bridget was in the lab...there was an explosion..."  
"The lab? Forrester lab?"  
"Yeah...I guess she was just experimenting or something...I just heard a loud explosion and found her there."  
"Ms. Logan." said a doctor.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Dr. Crawford."  
"Nice to meet you...How's Bridget?"  
"She's going to be fine except for her vision."  
"Her vision?"  
"It may be only temporary...but the explosion effected her eye sight."  
"She's...she's blind?"  
"Yes but again...it could be temporary...she could get it back at anytime..the damage was not permanent.."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Yes...she is in Room 545."  
Brooke hurried to the room and saw her daughter lying on the bed.  
"Who's there?" asked Bridget.  
"It's Mom." replied Brooke sitting next to her. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"What happened?"  
"It was stupid...I'm sorry Mom...I was just experimenting with some chemicals in the lab...just for fun...I know I shouldn't have if I didn't know what I was doing....I'm sorry."  
"Honey don't worry about it....it could happen to anyone..."  
"I should have known better...I just wanted to see if I could create something...that's all...I had this idea.."  
"Bridget...it's okay...really...I'm not mad at you...I had accidents in the lab myself...I'm just glad you are okay."  
"Except for my eye sight." sighed Bridget.  
"It will come back...the doctor said it could be temporary."  
"Hey." a voice said in the doorway. Brooke turned and saw Deacon standing there.  
He walked in and went over to Bridget's bedside. "You okay baby?" He asked.  
"Who are you?" asked Bridget.  
"Baby..it's me...Deacon.."  
"Deacon?" Bridget said blankly. "Deacon who?"  
He was taken aback. "Baby...I'm your soon to be husband..."  
Bridget was startled. "Soon to be....I'm engaged?"  
Brooke went over to her. "Honey...don't you remember? You and Deacon are getting married."  
"I...I'm sorry I...I don't..." Bridget said. "I don't remember Deacon...I don't remember being engaged to him."  
Deacon couldn't believe it...She didn't remember him?  
"I'm a little tired." said Bridget. "You mind if I rest for awhile."  
"Sure honey." said Brooke. She kissed her forehead.  
Deacon stared at Bridget in the bed. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you." He said softly. He and Brooke left the room to allow Bridget to rest.  
Bridget laid back in her bed smiling. Well...she didn't know who this Deacon was but damn...he could kiss...and he was her fiancee! She was going to marry him! He sounded very sexy and she bet he was. Damn she wished she could see him!

Thorne went up to them. "How is she?"  
"She doesn't remember me." said Deacon.  
"Oh...I'm sorry...I'm sure it's temporary amnesia.."  
"Yeah whatever." sulked Deacon.  
The nurse went into Bridget's room. Deacon looked in the window. How could she forget him?  
Michael came over carrying some lemonade. "Here..this is all I could find." He said.  
"Thanks." said Deacon taking a cup.  
"How's Bridget?" Michael asked of Brooke.  
"She's okay except her vision was effected..the doctor thinks it's temporary and...well..she doesn't seem to remember Deacon."  
The nurse came back out of Bridget's room. "Um..excuse me..is there a Deacon here?"  
"I'm Deacon."  
"Bridget is asking for you.."  
Deacon ran inside the room and shut the door behind him. "Baby...what is it?"  
Bridget smiled. "I want you to kiss me again." "What?"  
"It may help jog my memory." She grinned.  
"Well.." said Deacon. "If it will help.." He closed the blinds of the window and locked the door. He then went over and climbed into Bridget's bed kissing her waiting lips.  
Brooke shook her head when she saw the blinds close. "Well...I guess my daughter hasn't forgotten that she loves Deacon." She said with a laugh.

An hour later Brooke arrived back home with Michael.  
"I'm glad Bridget's okay." He said. "At least you know that her eye sight will come back according to the doctor."  
"Yes that's a plus. I'm just worried about her memory."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean she doesn't remember Deacon which probably means she doesn't' remember the whole affair...and when she finds out....she's going to hate me and hate Deacon all over again."  
"Brooke...I think you are getting ahead of yourself...You don't know what she remembers and doesn't..."  
"I can't go through it again...I can't...I just got my daughter back...I don't want to lose her again."


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later the doorbell rang at Brooke mansion. She put down the magazine she was reading and went over to answer the door. Suzanne was standing there.  
"May I help you?" asked Brooke.  
"I'm Suzanne Sharpe."  
"Suzanne Sharpe...Deacon's mother?"  
"Yes. And I take it you are Brooke Logan."  
"I am. Please..come in." said Brooke as she held the door open for her.  
"So." said Suzanne crossing her arms over her cream colored sleeveless dress. "You're the slut."  
"Excuse me?" said an astonished Brooke.  
"The hussy...the whore who seduced my son away from the woman he loves."  
Brooke frowned. "I'm not going to stand here while you insult me in my own home. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"I'm not leaving." retorted Suzanne. "I came here to tell you to stay the hell away from my son. He loves Bridget very much and I won't have you tearing it apart again."  
"I know he loves Bridget. And I have no intention of ever coming between them. You don't think I feel guilty every day of my life? I have to live with the shame of knowing that I...when I see them together I see how happy and in love they are...it touches me to see that...but at the same time I know that I was the one that caused the pain. I was the reason they went through what they did. It's not an easy thing to live with. I hate knowing that I did that. I hate being the reason..I stabbed my own daughter in the heart. But we made it past it. She has forgiven me. It was not easy for her to do but she did. I swear that I am NEVER going to come between her and Deacon again. I never should have. I was selfish. And maybe a little jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"I was going through a very difficult time. My marriage had fallen apart and I decided that I wanted my old life back. The one that was taken from me. I wanted Ridge back. I tried to get him back...It's a long story."  
"Try me." said Suzanne.  
"Well there is this man Massimo Marone...he is a friend of Stephanie Forrester. He blackmailed my father into telling me he was dying so I would move to Paris. "  
"Why would he do this?"  
"So Taylor's marriage to Ridge would be safe. You see...Ridge was married to Taylor at the time...there is a long history with Ridge and me. To sum it up...Taylor stole my life."  
"What do you mean stole your life?"  
"She wanted Ridge for herself and did what she needed to do to get him. With her and Stephanie pulling the strings...it worked. She was in a plane crash and she was thought to be dead. Turned out she wasn't...  
Ridge and I were married. She and Stephanie did everything to rip us apart. It worked. Anyway...I ended up marrying Thorne. He's Ridge's brother and he was one of my best friends. I really thought I could make it work...then Throne overheard me saying about settling for second best..he felt that I was referring to him. I couldn't have Ridge so I settled for him. Anyway our marriage fell apart and I had wanted to get Ridge back. I felt that's where I belonged. That's when Massimo came up with his plot. I flew to Paris to be with my father..then I had an accident...and that's when it call came out. I really believed Ridge was going to leave Taylor and be with me..it didn't turn out. I was left all alone again."  
"And that's why you decided to move in on my son?"  
"No...that's not exactly what happened. It was much later that I called Deacon to talk him out of the marriage to Bridget...I'm assuming you know the whole deal with Amber."  
"Yes...he told me about that." replied Suzanne.  
"Well we were talking and I saw him in a different light. The same one my daughter sees him in. I wanted that for myself...I shouldn't have but I did. And now I'm paying for it. It cost my daughter her marriage and strained our relationship. It was my own fault. And when I look back I know that it was not worth it.  
Nothing it worth hurting your child the way I did."  
"So you saw what a terrific man my son is and you wanted that for yourself? That's why you took him away?"  
"I suppose so. I tried my best to keep it from my daughter...even married a man I didn't love. He was a good man..his name was Whip Jones. He wanted to help me...but as it goes...everything came out in the open..my daughter heard me and Deacon talking on a baby monitor..it was the worst day of my life."  
Suzanne wiped tears away from her eyes. "Look...I'm..I'm sorry I came down hard on you like I did. I guess I shouldn't be giving airs about motherhood. Lord knows I'm not going to win mother of the year award anytime soon."  
"I'm sure you did the best you could."  
"No I didn't." scuffed Suzanne. "I didn't care about my sons. I cared about who could pay the bills. I brought horrible men into my children's lives. They never had a real father. And of course being a Vegas showgirl...that doesn't exactly set a good example for them. I was so selfish. It's not that I didn't love my boys...I did. But I thought more about myself than I did their needs. That's why Deacon hates me. That's why Jake barely speaks to me. So who am I to go barging in acting...I'm sorry..."  
"I'm sure Deacon doesn't hate you. And...you know I heard that you are engaged."  
Suzanne managed a smile. "I am. His name is Colton Kensington. He's a wonderful man. I love him a great deal. I want my sons to like him...I want us to try to be a family...but I don't know if that's going to happen. And as for my boys...I think they hold too much resentment towards me. I can't say I blame them.I screwed them both up big time. They had a horrible childhood because of me."  
"Listen to me...you can still make things work with your sons. I know they must love you. You are their mother."  
"Yeah..some mother." sighed Suzanne. "But I would love to make things work with my boys. I would give anything to be closer to them. I'm trying to do that. That's why I wanted them to meet Colton. I want them to be a part of our lives."  
"Well." smiled Brooke. "At least you are taking that step. It won't be easy but don't give up."  
"I won't. Look I better get going..."  
"Mommy..." said Hope bounding into the room. "Can I swim in the pool?"  
Suzanne turned to see the little girl standing there.  
Brooke smiled. "Suzanne...I'd like you to meet Hope."  
Suzanne bent down to her. "Hello."  
"Hello. I'm Hope."  
"I'm Suzanne."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Mommy..can I?"  
"Sure honey...go ahead."  
Hope turned and trotted off to the pool.  
"She's so precious." said Suzanne. "She is. She's your granddaughter."  
'"My granddaughter? That's my...Oh my...she's adorable. Oh can I visit her sometime..."  
"Of course you can." smiled Brooke. "Thank you. And I want to apologize for my rudeness before. I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I don't really think of you are those things. I guess I was just trying to be motherly.."  
"It's okay...I understand. I don't blame you for being upset with me."  
"Would it be alright if I asked Hope to be the flower girl for my wedding."  
"I think she would like that very much."  
"Um...this may sound odd but...would you be one of my bridesmaids?"  
"Me?" Brooke said astonished. "Yes...you...I want you to be a part of it too. You are my family too now."  
"That's true. And once Deacon and Bridget get married..."  
Suzanne froze. "Married...they are..."  
"Didn't Deacon tell you?"  
"No...he...not that I'm surprised...Oh this is so great...we are going to be a family. All of us. One great big dysfunctional family." She laughed.  
"You could say that." Brooke agreed with a laugh.  
"I need to get going...again I apologize.."  
"Please...don't worry about it."  
"Will you think about what I said? About being a bridesmaid?"  
"I will. And you keep trying with your sons. I'm sure they will come around."

"Here we are." said Deacon as he carried Bridget into his old apartment.  
"Home sweet home." said Bridget.  
Deacon put his beach house up for sale and he and Bridget decided to move into his old apartment until they found new home. Deacon thought it important they have a house that was THEIRS. "Where's Little D?" asked Bridget as Deacon set her down on the sofa.  
"He's going to be staying with Amber and Rick." replied Deacon.  
"Why? Why not with us?"  
"I thought it would be better for now."  
"It's because I'm blind isn't it?" said Bridget sadly. "You don't think I can take care of him."  
"Baby...listen to me...it's only temporary. You'll get your sight back..I just figured it would be easier..besides there really isn't room for him in this apartment. And we can go visit him anytime."  
"I suppose." sighed Bridget. "I just hate this. I hate not being able to see."  
"It will come back."  
"I wish I could see you." Bridget said. "I wish I could remember more about you."  
Deacon put his arms around her and held her tight. He wished that too. The phone rang and Deacon picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hi Deacon...it's Brooke."  
"Hold on I'll put Bridget..."  
"No..no. I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Can you come over?"  
"I suppose." He said. He hung up the phone. "Baby that was your Mom. She needs to talk to me about something. I'll be right back. You going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"I love you." He said kissing her.  
About twenty five minutes later Deacon arrived at Brooke's.  
"What is it you need to talk about?" He asked.  
"Bridget."  
"What about her?"  
"She doesn't remember you...she doesn't remember the affair...I'm worried about what's going to happen when she does."  
"What are you saying? You want to keep her from remembering? Forget it...I'm not doing that."  
"Deacon I just..."  
"That affair was the worst thing I ever did. I lost my beautiful Bridget...and for what? Nothing. You ruined my life. I mean not only did I lose the best thing that ever came into my life...I also was prevented from being in my daughter's life. I'm not going to let you do that to me again. I'm getting back what is mine. And I'm not keeping anything from Bridget. I'll tell her about it myself. And I'll do whatever I have to do to make her remember that we got past it and that we love eachother and that she's the only woman I want."  
"Deacon I know that you love her. And I'm not going to do anything to prevent you two from being together."  
"You better not." warned Deacon. "I swear you'll regret it if you do." With that he turned and slammed the door behind him.  
Brooke sighed. Didn't go exactly as she planned. And something Deacon said stuck in her mind. About getting back what's his...at first she thought he just meant his life with Bridget but something told her there was more.

One month later the deal was signed. Forrester Creations and Lady Anna were official partners. And Thorne was officially named President of Forrester Creations. Rick remained as Vice President.  
As for the design team, Brooke left Ridge in charge of that. Ridge decided that Anna and Tony would be their senior designers. Amber was made a junior designer. The three worked under Ridge who was remained the head designer. It was decided that all the designs would first go through Ridge and then he would bring them to Thorne who would in turn bring them to Brooke for final say. Ridge, who had been skeptical at first, was very pleased with some preliminary work Anna showed him.  
He was sure it would be a huge success and he had to admit when he saw what Amber was working on he was very impressed and he even swallowed his pride and admitted to her that he did think that her Ambrosia line that she had first debuted was brilliant.  
To celebrate the partnership, Thorne was throwing at huge bash at Cafe Russe to celebrate. All Forrester employees were invited. Brooke stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror in a stunning royal blue silk gown that had been created by Eric before he had died. He actually designed it just for her as a birthday gift. She loved it and it meant even more to her now that he was gone. But Eric was the furthest thing from her mind. Her mind was actually on Michael. That night at his place was still with her. And to top it off, she agreed to go to this party with him. She had been planning on attending with Ridge but Michael insisted she go with him.  
Ridge was bringing Ashley. They weren't dating but they were friends and Ridge was thinking of bringing her to Forrester to work in the lab. Speaking of the lab, Brooke was wondering how Bridget was doing.  
She still felt horrible for causing that accident. Brooke assured her that it was okay and it could have happened to anyone. She was just glad Bridget was okay and she assured her that she wasn't going to lecture her. Bridget had watched Brooke in the lab before so it wasn't like she was totally clueless. So far Bridget's eyesight had not returned and she still had vague memories of Deacon. Brooke did not know if Deacon had told Bridget about the affair yet. It was not something Brooke was looking forward to Bridget learning about AGAIN. But there wasn't much she could do about it. No matter what happened Brooke was positive that Deacon was not going to allow Bridget to slip away from him this time. The doorbell rang and Brooke hurried down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Michael standing there in a black suit and tie. "You look beautiful" He greeted. "Thank you." smiled Brooke. "That's quite a gown." He commented. "Very elegant."  
"Eric designed it. It was a birthday present." Brooke said fondly.  
"He was quite a designer." Michael said approvingly. "That shade of blue is perfect for you."  
"Yes he was something. Look we have some time...would you like a drink?"  
"Just water." said Michael coming in and shutting the door behind him.  
Brooke went over to the mini-bar and poured a glass of mineral water. Michael looked over the pictures she had scattered about. He was drawn to one of Eric and he picked it up. The picture showed Eric after he had won a design award. It was one of Brooke's favorites. Michael put it down.  
Brooke walked over to him and handed him the glass. "So tell me." said Michael gesturing to Eric's picture. "What was Eric like?"  
"He was a wonderful man. Kind and generous. Well most of the time. He did have his faults."  
"Oh?"  
"He didn't approve of Bridget wanting to get back together with Deacon. In fact, he never approved of Deacon. He didn't feel he was good enough for her and he was well...a little overprotective."  
"Yes you did mention to me about the whole thing with Amber and Little Eric...but I thought they all got past that?"  
"They did. Rick and Amber are happy. And Bridget...well...she wanted to be with Deacon again. And Deacon wanted that to. But Eric stopped it."  
Michael nodded. "I remember reading about the shooting." He said.  
"Yes. But it was an accident. Anyway aside from that...he loved his children very much. He was most proud of Ridge."  
"Really?"  
Brooke nodded. "He was so happy that Ridge wanted to be a designer like him. And how talented Ridge was or is I should say. But that didn't mean he wasn't any less proud of his other children. The way Thorne handles the business end of Forrester and Kristen's brilliant PR skills. You know Bridget was a model once for Forrester."  
"Really?" smiled Michael. "Yes. She modeled Amber's debut line. She was amazing. Eric was so proud. I really wish she would consider it again. She's very talented. I mean...yes I know most people don't think there's much to it but there is. You have to sell the clothes. It's not enough to just be pretty..."  
"Yes that's true." agreed Michael. "You were married to Eric weren't you?"  
"Yes I was. He was a good husband. Even though we divorced...I know he always loved me and cared about me."  
"He sounds like he was a great man. I wish I could have known him."  
"He was a good man. A very good man." Brooke looked at the gold clock on the shelf. "Oh..we better get going." She said picking up her purse. Michael stood back and looked again at the picture of Eric. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a connection.

Bridget sighed as Deacon zipped up the gown she was wearing. She wished she could see how she looked.  
She wished she could see how handsome Deacon looked. She wished she could see him period. But there was nothing. "You okay baby?"  
"I guess." said Bridget. "I hate not being able to see. And I hate even more that I still can't remember you."  
"Bridget give it time okay? It will come back. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you. I love you."  
He leaned in and kissed her moist lips. "You are the best thing that ever came into my messed up life."  
Bridget giggled. "I love you too. That I do remember." She said.  
"Come on." said Deacon. "We have to get to the party before I rip that red dress right off of you. You always looked so damn beautiful it in it." He said as he kissed her.  
Something about that seem familiar to Bridget. Deacon noticed her pause. "Baby what is it?"  
"I...I remember something..something about a red dress..."  
"What about it?" Bridget's mind flashed to a moment in which she was getting ready for a party...she was wearing a red dress...Deacon was behind her kissing her neck...and then...what was it? She was sitting on the bed...  
Deacon had knelt down in front of her...he held a ring..."  
"I remember something...you gave me a ring...I was wearing a red dress...and you gave me a ring..."  
"Baby...that's right." said Deacon excited. "You were wearing this exact dress...I gave you a diamond toe ring..."  
"You said I was the most precious thing.." Bridget said tears in her eyes and she smiled. "I remember! It was...it was a party...I was giving for my sister Kristen...she was marrying Tony...I remember!" Bridget squealed. Deacon took her in his arms. "I told you baby. I told you it would come back to you."  
Bridget smiled as he held her.

The party was in full swing at Cafe Russe. Everyone was having a good time. Bridget happily shared her news with everyone who would listen about her memory of the night of that party she threw for Kristen.  
Amber smiled as she watched Bridget dancing with Deacon. "She's so happy." She said to Rick.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
Amber frowned. "Come on...look at them...look how in love they are. Reminds me of my debut showing. When Bridget was my lead model. I remember when Bridget came out wearing that white cowgirl style outfit I created...Deacon was so blown away by how she looked. He was all over her. When she was on the runway..the way he was looking at her. I'm telling you he was head over in heels in love with her. You know that song I sang Mr. Right..."  
"Yeah you looked beautiful singing." Rick said taking his wife in his arms. "I love when you sing."  
Amber smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I actually sang that song for me and Bridget."  
"What you do you mean?"  
"We both found our Mr. Rights. You are mine of course." She said kissing him. "And Deacon is Bridget's. I saw her sneaking glances over at him during the song."  
Rick thought a minute. "That's true I do remember that. I thought she was going to kiss him when she was modeling the show stopper."  
Amber laughed. "She did."  
"Oh yeah." He said with a laugh. "How could I forget." He then smiled. It was an amazing day." Rick said fondly. "You showed the world how talented you are. I was proud of you...and I'm still proud of you. You are an amazing designer."  
"And you are an amazing husband. I love you." Amber pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. "So.." said Rick as the kiss broke. "Would my beautiful wife care to dance?"  
"I'd love to." She smiled.  
Rick took her hand and lead her over to the dance floor. Thorne sat at a stool at the bar looking over the crowd. He was very pleased with how the party turned out.  
He just wished Eric could have been there to see it all. Like all the Forrester children...he missed him terribly. But knowing that he was in heaven looking down at them...it comforted him.  
Brooke came up to him and sat down. "Great party." She commented. "You did a wonderful job."  
"Thanks." said Thorne. He glanced over at Bridget with Deacon. "But I'm sure it won't top Bridget's wedding."  
Brooke laughed. "Probably not."  
"You know...Bridget asked me to be the one to give her away."  
Brooke was stunned. "She did?"  
"Yeah..I was surprised...I thought that she would want Ridge but she said she wanted me to be the one to walk her down that aisle."  
"I think that's great." smiled Brooke. "You are her big brother and you should do it. She loves you just as much as she does Ridge."  
"Not many people do." sighed Thorne.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well for starters...you for instance."  
"Me?"  
"You loved Ridge more than me."  
"Thorne...I loved you very much. And I still..."  
"It's okay Brooke. I understand. I know the connection you share with Ridge. You have a long history with him and he's always going to be first in your heart. I'm sorry that I got so angry with you that night at Big Bear. I shouldn't have...I just for once in my life wanted something that...that loved me more than Ridge. I know it's crazy...my whole life I always felt second best to him."  
"Thorne you aren't "second best". You are a wonderful man. I was happy when I was married to you. I really truly was. That time I was talking to Deacon...I swear I never meant to imply that I was settling for you...I wasn't."  
"Brooke that night at Big Bear...I called you...I said you were a...I referred to you as a slut. I want to apologize to you for that. It was cruel and heartless. You aren't a slut. I never really believed you were. I let my jealously of Ridge get the best of me. What I should have done was discuss things rationally with you...like I should have with Macy. I guess I have a habit of taking things out porportion..anyway...I'm sorry Brooke. I am. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course. I just hope you forgive me. Forgive my foolish words. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"I do. And I think it's time we put it behind us."  
Brooke picked up her champagne glass. "To putting the past behind us."  
They clinked their glasses. "There you are." said Michael to Brooke as he approached her. "I was wondering where you went off to." He turned to Thorne. "Hello..You must be Thorne Forrester."  
"I am. You must be Michael Edwards."  
"Guilty as charged." He quipped. "This is some party. You Forresters certainly know how to go all out. This is great."  
"Thanks." said Thorne. "Oh..there's Kristen...I'm going to go say hi...I'll see you later..Nice to meet you Michael."  
"Likewise." He said shaking his hand.  
Michael took the seat next to Brooke. "Another ex-husband?" He said jokingly.  
"Shut up." Brooke said with a smile.  
"Wasn't he married to that late singer..Macy Alexander?"  
"Yes he was."  
"I can see why he left her for you."  
"You can?"  
"You are way more beautiful."  
"You are terrible." giggled Brooke. "And it was more complicated than him leaving her for me."  
"I know." said Michael. "Nothing is every simple with you. When are you going to get started on that book? Life Is Full Of Complications..."  
"I don't' know..." said Brooke. "Maybe someday when I'm old and retired..."  
"That will be a long way off." said Michael kissing her hand. "Would you care to dance?"  
"I'd love to." Stephanie watched the scene from across the room and frowned. Just as she suspected. She knew there was something going on with Brooke and Michael. She had to stop it. It couldn't be allowed to continue.  
She owed that much to Eric. Sighing Stephanie looked over to where Ridge was sitting with Ashley.  
Never in her life did she think she would ever do this but...she had to find a way of getting Brooke and Ridge back together.

One month later the deal was signed. Forrester Creations and Lady Anna were official partners. And Thorne was officially named President of Forrester Creations. Rick remained as Vice President.  
As for the design team, Brooke left Ridge in charge of that. Ridge decided that Anna and Tony would be their senior designers. Amber was made a junior designer. The three worked under Ridge who was remained the head designer. It was decided that all the designs would first go through Ridge and then he would bring them to Thorne who would in turn bring them to Brooke for final say. Ridge, who had been skeptical at first, was very pleased with some preliminary work Anna showed him.  
He was sure it would be a huge success and he had to admit when he saw what Amber was working on he was very impressed and he even swallowed his pride and admitted to her that he did think that her Ambrosia line that she had first debuted was brilliant.  
To celebrate the partnership, Thorne was throwing at huge bash at Cafe Russe to celebrate. All Forrester employees were invited. Brooke stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror in a stunning royal blue silk gown that had been created by Eric before he had died. He actually designed it just for her as a birthday gift. She loved it and it meant even more to her now that he was gone. But Eric was the furthest thing from her mind. Her mind was actually on Michael. That night at his place was still with her. And to top it off, she agreed to go to this party with him. She had been planning on attending with Ridge but Michael insisted she go with him.  
Ridge was bringing Ashley. They weren't dating but they were friends and Ridge was thinking of bringing her to Forrester to work in the lab. Speaking of the lab, Brooke was wondering how Bridget was doing.  
She still felt horrible for causing that accident. Brooke assured her that it was okay and it could have happened to anyone. She was just glad Bridget was okay and she assured her that she wasn't going to lecture her. Bridget had watched Brooke in the lab before so it wasn't like she was totally clueless. So far Bridget's eyesight had not returned and she still had vague memories of Deacon. Brooke did not know if Deacon had told Bridget about the affair yet. It was not something Brooke was looking forward to Bridget learning about AGAIN. But there wasn't much she could do about it. No matter what happened Brooke was positive that Deacon was not going to allow Bridget to slip away from him this time. The doorbell rang and Brooke hurried down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Michael standing there in a black suit and tie. "You look beautiful" He greeted. "Thank you." smiled Brooke. "That's quite a gown." He commented. "Very elegant."  
"Eric designed it. It was a birthday present." Brooke said fondly. "He was quite a designer." Michael said approvingly. "That shade of blue is perfect for you."  
"Yes he was something. Look we have some time...would you like a drink?"  
"Just water." said Michael coming in and shutting the door behind him.  
Brooke went over to the mini-bar and poured a glass of mineral water. Michael looked over the pictures she had scattered about. He was drawn to one of Eric and he picked it up. The picture showed Eric after he had won a design award. It was one of Brooke's favorites. Michael put it down.  
Brooke walked over to him and handed him the glass. "So tell me." said Michael gesturing to Eric's picture. "What was Eric like?"  
"He was a wonderful man. Kind and generous. Well most of the time. He did have his faults."  
"Oh?"  
"He didn't approve of Bridget wanting to get back together with Deacon. In fact, he never approved of Deacon. He didn't feel he was good enough for her and he was well...a little overprotective."  
"Yes you did mention to me about the whole thing with Amber and Little Eric...but I thought they all got past that?"  
"They did. Rick and Amber are happy. And Bridget...well...she wanted to be with Deacon again. And Deacon wanted that to. But Eric stopped it."  
Michael nodded. "I remember reading about the shooting." He said.  
"Yes. But it was an accident. Anyway aside from that...he loved his children very much. He was most proud of Ridge."  
"Really?"  
Brooke nodded. "He was so happy that Ridge wanted to be a designer like him. And how talented Ridge was or is I should say. But that didn't mean he wasn't any less proud of his other children. The way Thorne handles the business end of Forrester and Kristen's brilliant PR skills. You know Bridget was a model once for Forrester."  
"Really?" smiled Michael. "Yes. She modeled Amber's debut line. She was amazing. Eric was so proud. I really wish she would consider it again. She's very talented. I mean...yes I know most people don't think there's much to it but there is. You have to sell the clothes. It's not enough to just be pretty..."  
"Yes that's true." agreed Michael. "You were married to Eric weren't you?"  
"Yes I was. He was a good husband. Even though we divorced...I know he always loved me and cared about me."  
"He sounds like he was a great man. I wish I could have known him."  
"He was a good man. A very good man." Brooke looked at the gold clock on the shelf. "Oh..we better get going." She said picking up her purse. Michael stood back and looked again at the picture of Eric. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a connection.

Bridget sighed as Deacon zipped up the gown she was wearing. She wished she could see how she looked.  
She wished she could see how handsome Deacon looked. She wished she could see him period. But there was nothing. "You okay baby?"  
"I guess." said Bridget. "I hate not being able to see. And I hate even more that I still can't remember you."  
"Bridget give it time okay? It will come back. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you. I love you."  
He leaned in and kissed her moist lips. "You are the best thing that ever came into my messed up life." Bridget giggled. "I love you too. That I do remember." She said. "Come on." said Deacon. "We have to get to the party before I rip that red dress right off of you. You always looked so damn beautiful it in it." He said as he kissed her.  
Something about that seem familiar to Bridget. Deacon noticed her pause. "Baby what is it?"  
"I...I remember something..something about a red dress..."  
"What about it?" Bridget's mind flashed to a moment in which she was getting ready for a party...she was wearing a red dress...Deacon was behind her kissing her neck...and then...what was it? She was sitting on the bed...  
Deacon had knelt down in front of her...he held a ring..."  
"I remember something...you gave me a ring...I was wearing a red dress...and you gave me a ring..."  
"Baby...that's right." said Deacon excited. "You were wearing this exact dress...I gave you a diamond toe ring..."  
"You said I was the most precious thing.." Bridget said tears in her eyes and she smiled. "I remember! It was...it was a party...I was giving for my sister Kristen...she was marrying Tony...I remember!" Bridget squealed. Deacon took her in his arms. "I told you baby. I told you it would come back to you."  
Bridget smiled as he held her.

The party was in full swing at Cafe Russe. Everyone was having a good time. Bridget happily shared her news with everyone who would listen about her memory of the night of that party she threw for Kristen.  
Amber smiled as she watched Bridget dancing with Deacon. "She's so happy." She said to Rick. "Yeah I guess so."  
Amber frowned. "Come on...look at them...look how in love they are. Reminds me of my debut showing. When Bridget was my lead model. I remember when Bridget came out wearing that white cowgirl style outfit I created...Deacon was so blown away by how she looked. He was all over her. When she was on the runway..the way he was looking at her. I'm telling you he was head over in heels in love with her. You know that song I sang Mr. Right..."  
"Yeah you looked beautiful singing." Rick said taking his wife in his arms. "I love when you sing."  
Amber smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I actually sang that song for me and Bridget."  
"What you do you mean?"  
"We both found our Mr. Rights. You are mine of course." She said kissing him. "And Deacon is Bridget's. I saw her sneaking glances over at him during the song."  
Rick thought a minute. "That's true I do remember that. I thought she was going to kiss him when she was modeling the show stopper."  
Amber laughed. "She did."  
"Oh yeah." He said with a laugh. "How could I forget." He then smiled. It was an amazing day." Rick said fondly. "You showed the world how talented you are. I was proud of you...and I'm still proud of you. You are an amazing designer."  
"And you are an amazing husband. I love you." Amber pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. "So.." said Rick as the kiss broke. "Would my beautiful wife care to dance?"  
"I'd love to." She smiled.  
Rick took her hand and lead her over to the dance floor. Thorne sat at a stool at the bar looking over the crowd. He was very pleased with how the party turned out.  
He just wished Eric could have been there to see it all. Like all the Forrester children...he missed him terribly. But knowing that he was in heaven looking down at them...it comforted him.  
Brooke came up to him and sat down. "Great party." She commented. "You did a wonderful job."  
"Thanks." said Thorne. He glanced over at Bridget with Deacon. "But I'm sure it won't top Bridget's wedding."  
Brooke laughed. "Probably not."  
"You know...Bridget asked me to be the one to give her away."  
Brooke was stunned. "She did?"  
"Yeah..I was surprised...I thought that she would want Ridge but she said she wanted me to be the one to walk her down that aisle."  
"I think that's great." smiled Brooke. "You are her big brother and you should do it. She loves you just as much as she does Ridge."  
"Not many people do." sighed Thorne.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well for starters...you for instance."  
"Me?"  
"You loved Ridge more than me."  
"Thorne...I loved you very much. And I still..."  
"It's okay Brooke. I understand. I know the connection you share with Ridge. You have a long history with him and he's always going to be first in your heart. I'm sorry that I got so angry with you that night at Big Bear. I shouldn't have...I just for once in my life wanted something that...that loved me more than Ridge. I know it's crazy...my whole life I always felt second best to him."  
"Thorne you aren't "second best". You are a wonderful man. I was happy when I was married to you. I really truly was. That time I was talking to Deacon...I swear I never meant to imply that I was settling for you...I wasn't."  
"Brooke that night at Big Bear...I called you...I said you were a...I referred to you as a slut. I want to apologize to you for that. It was cruel and heartless. You aren't a slut. I never really believed you were. I let my jealously of Ridge get the best of me. What I should have done was discuss things rationally with you...like I should have with Macy. I guess I have a habit of taking things out porportion..anyway...I'm sorry Brooke. I am. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course. I just hope you forgive me. Forgive my foolish words. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
"I do. And I think it's time we put it behind us."  
Brooke picked up her champagne glass. "To putting the past behind us."  
They clinked their glasses. "There you are." said Michael to Brooke as he approached her. "I was wondering where you went off to." He turned to Thorne. "Hello..You must be Thorne Forrester."  
"I am. You must be Michael Edwards."  
"Guilty as charged." He quipped. "This is some party. You Forresters certainly know how to go all out. This is great."  
"Thanks." said Thorne. "Oh..there's Kristen...I'm going to go say hi...I'll see you later..Nice to meet you Michael."  
"Likewise." He said shaking his hand.  
Michael took the seat next to Brooke. "Another ex-husband?" He said jokingly.  
"Shut up." Brooke said with a smile.  
"Wasn't he married to that late singer..Macy Alexander?"  
"Yes he was."  
"I can see why he left her for you."  
"You can?"  
"You are way more beautiful."  
"You are terrible." giggled Brooke. "And it was more complicated than him leaving her for me."  
"I know." said Michael. "Nothing is every simple with you. When are you going to get started on that book? Life Is Full Of Complications..."  
"I don't' know..." said Brooke. "Maybe someday when I'm old and retired..."  
"That will be a long way off." said Michael kissing her hand. "Would you care to dance?"  
"I'd love to." Stephanie watched the scene from across the room and frowned. Just as she suspected. She knew there was something going on with Brooke and Michael. She had to stop it. It couldn't be allowed to continue.  
She owed that much to Eric. Sighing Stephanie looked over to where Ridge was sitting with Ashley.  
Never in her life did she think she would ever do this but...she had to find a way of getting Brooke and Ridge back together.


	22. Chapter 22

Brooke kneeled down in front of the adorable sweet golden retriever puppy. She held out her hand but the puppy ignored it and licked her face. Brooke laughed. "You are so cute." She said.  
"I think she likes you Ms. Logan." smiled Marcia, the breeder.  
"Well I like her too." said Brooke with a smile. "She's so cute." The puppy once again licked her face in appreciation.  
"I'll take her." She lifted the puppy up in her arms.  
After the paperwork was filled out, Brooke brought her new bundle home. She was glad she decided to do this.  
She loved animals and having a dog would be just wonderful. She brought the puppy out to the courtyard and the curious critter inspected it's new surroundings. Michael was right. Dogs are great companions. She got the name of a respectable breeder from Corey. She always liked golden retrievers and was thrilled when Corey said he knew someone who breeded them. She needed a name for her new pet. What name should she give her? After thinking a minute she came up with one. Molly. She had liked the name a lot when she was a little girl. Molly. "Come here Molly." She called out to the puppy who was busy inspecting a row of flowers. Brooke got up from her seat and walked over to the dog. "Molly." She said. The puppy looked up and barked. Brooke found one of the toys she had bought and tossed it over to Molly who quickly became very interested in it. "What's this?" a voice said.  
Brooke looked over and saw Ridge standing there. She smiled. "My new pet. Ridge...meet Molly."  
Molly looked and saw Ridge there. She wagged her tail and came bounding over to him. "Hi Molly." He smiled. "Nice to meet you. When did you decide to get a dog?" asked Ridge.  
"Just recently. I always loved animals...Corey gave me a name of a breeder he knows."  
Molly then went running back over to her new toy that gained her attention again. "What brings you here?" asked Brooke.  
"Just thought I'd drop by...see how you were." said Ridge sitting next to her.  
Brooke shook her head. "Don't give me that Ridge Forrester. What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Well Logan...to be honest...it has to do with Michael."  
"Michael? Michael Edwards?"  
"Yes." replied Ridge.  
Brooke swallowed nervously. "What..what about him?"  
"I saw you two the other night at the party...I was wondering...something going on between you two?"  
Brooke sighed. "To be honest Ridge...I really don't know. I like Michael a lot...I do. He's a wonderful man and has been a great friend to me...I don't know if I want something more than that. Part of me does...part of me..." Her voice trailed off.  
"Part of you what...Logan what is it?"  
"Nothing." said Brooke clamming up. "It's nothing."  
"Logan.." Ridge scolded. "It's not nothing."  
"Ridge...I...I just...I don't want to make the wrong decision. The wrong choice."  
"What makes you think Michael would be the wrong choice?"  
"You know my track record." muttered Brooke.  
"Yes...I know that you have a good heart and are a very loving person. I know that you loved Thorne very much. I know that you loved Dad very much. I know that you did not love Deacon and you hate yourself for what you did. I think you are still beating yourself up over it."  
Brooke smiled a bit. Ridge knew her very well. "I suppose I am."  
"You shouldn't." said Ridge. "Bridget has forgiven you. And she is marrying Deacon. They are in love. As much I hate to admit it..they are. I've seen the way Deacon is around Bridget. He loves her."  
"Yes he does. Very much. He's not who I'm worried about."  
"Then who are you worried about?"  
You. thought Brooke. I'm worried that if I say I love you and I want to be your wife again it will all fall apart. You'll find someone who you think is better than me and leave. "I just want to be certain before I get involved with anyone. I don't want to be dragging different men into Hope's life. Or Rick and Bridget's lives. Yes I know Rick and Bridget are grown but still..."  
"Logan...I think you need to stop beating yourself up over the past. I know that I've done my share of things that I regret still to this day. Proposing to Taylor at the fashion show for one thing. I hate myself for that. I should have trusted you more but I didn't. And there's the thing with Bridget...I was so stupid. I have no idea what I was thinking. I did not love Bridget in that way. Not once but for some reason..I don't know...I really wish I could explain it but I can't. It's true Massimo did play a big role in his manipulation...I should have known better. I'm sorry Logan."  
"I know you are Ridge." said Brooke. "I do forgive you. Just like I forgave Bridget. And she forgave me for what I did. Maybe Michael is right...we should all just move one. Stop dwelling on the past."  
Ridge looked at Brooke. "You talked to Michael about all this?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes I have. I trust him. I told you he's been a great friend to me."  
"I see." said Ridge. "Well I'm glad."  
"You are?"  
"Yes I am. Look...I know that there's not much a chance for us again.."  
Brooke's heart sank at those words. "And if Michael makes you happy...then that's all that matters. I think you should see where it goes."  
"You...you do?" Brooke said shocked. "Yes I do. I want you to have happiness in your life Logan. You deserve it."  
But I want it with you. Brooke thought to herself. I want YOU. Ridge please say you love me! "I better get going." said Ridge getting up. "I'll see you later. You think about what I said." He kissed her cheek and left.  
Brooke sat on the cement bench with tears in her eyes. Ridge got into his Porche and drove off. Brooke had feelings for Michael. He thought as much. Well he wasn't standing in the way. Brooke should be happy with whoever she chooses. Even if it's not with him. It was about time Brooke had some real happiness. Something that wouldn't be torn away from her.

Bridget sat in the apartment and sighed. She was trying so hard remember more about Deacon but came up empty.  
It really frustrated her. She knew she loved him. She knew she loved the way he kissed her and made love to her. How sweet he was to her. How she got so lucky to have him she didn't know but didn't care. He was hers. All hers. She giggled to herself thinking of how he helped her into the bathtub the other day. Although she couldn't see she knew he was very aroused. She could tell by the way his breathing became a bit more rapid. And his hand "accidentally" touching her breast. His lips brushing against her neck. She loved the way he felt so close to her. Bridget heard the door open. "Deacon...is that you?" She asked.  
"Yes baby." He said walking in. She heard something walking behind him. "What's that?"  
"This..." He said brining a leash around. "Is your new friend..Toby."  
A German shepard walked over to where Bridget was sitting and nudged her. She smiled. "Toby?"  
"Yup..He's a seeing eye dog..."  
"You got me a seeing eye dog?" Bridget said happily.  
"I thought he could help you get around...I know that you hate using that walking stick..."  
"Oh..." Bridget beamed. "This is wonderful. I love you!" She said as she kissed Deacon. Bridget gave Toby a hug. "Thank you." She said to Deacon. "You're welcome." He said.  
"Where did you get him?" asked Bridget.  
"Lee has a friend who owns a seeing eye dog business." explained Deacon.  
"Lee?" asked Bridget blankly.  
"Yes...Lee..he was the bouncer at the Lair."  
Lair? Bouncer? Bridget started to remember something. She was standing in front of man...he had her ID in his hand...  
"What is it?" asked Deacon.  
"I...I remember something...I...was standing in front of this man...he had blonde hair...He had my ID in his hand...He asked me something...What was it...My sign...My astrological sign..."  
"Anything else?" Deacon asked hoping she would remember him that night.  
"I...I'm trying...I...didn't know what sign I was...My friends...they spotted someone...You. You were walking by...You took my ID...You let me in...You told Lee...we were with you..."  
Deacon took Bridget in his arms. "That's right baby." He said. "You remember anything else?" Please let her remember the pool game...He prayed she would remember that.  
"I'm sorry...I...can't remember anything else." said Bridget sadly.  
Deacon's heart sank. Damn. He really wished she would remember more about that night. About how much he wanted her. If she really had been 21...she would have been in his bed that night. There would be no question about that. He had been very turned on by her and he knew she had been equally turned on. It would have been a night she wouldn't forget.  
"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. More will come back to you."  
"That would be nice." sighed Bridget. "You know what else would be nice...if my eyesight came back. I hate not being able to see how sexy you are."  
"You are the sexy one." He said putting his arms around her and laying her down on the sofa. "You always will be." He leaned down and kissed her on her moist lips. The doorbell rang and Deacon groaned. He looked at Bridget. "Don't you dare move. I plan on coming right back to pick this back up."  
Bridget grinned. "What happens if I do move?"  
Deacon tickled her and Bridget giggled. He kissed the top of her head and walked over to the door.  
He opened it to find Suzanne standing there. "Mom." He said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I think we need to talk." She said. "I have nothing to say to you." said Deacon as he went to shut the door.  
"No." said Suzanne catching the door. "You are going to listen to me. I have a lot to say to you."

Suzanne brushed past her son and walked in the apartment. Deacon shut the door.  
"Whatever you have to say I really don't want to hear it." frowned Deacon.  
"You are GOING to hear it." Suzanne said firmly.  
Bridget sat up on the sofa. "Deacon...who's that?"  
"It's my Mom." replied Deacon.  
Suzanne turned to Bridget. She noticed Toby sitting by her. "I see you got a dog. Something else you never told me."  
"It's a seeing eye dog." explained Deacon. "For Bridget."  
"Bridget? What..why?" said a stunned Suzanne.  
"She had an accident in the Forrester Lab. She lost her eye sight. The doctors say it's temporary and it should come back."  
"I see." said Suzanne. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's none of your business." snapped Deacon.  
"None of my business?" retorted Suzanne. "I'm your mother. And by the way...when were you planning on telling me you are getting married? Was I going to even be invited to the wedding?"  
Bridget was puzzled. "Deacon...why didn't you tell your mom about our engagement?"  
Deacon went over to Bridget and kissed the top of her head. "It's a long story." He replied.  
"Well...wouldn't she be happy?" asked Bridget.  
"Yes I would." said Suzanne. "I would be very happy."  
Deacon turned to Bridget. "Baby will you excuse us for a minute?"  
"Okay." said Bridget taking Toby's leash. "I'm going to go out on the balcony." After Bridget left, Deacon turned to Suzanne. "What do you want? Why are you here?"  
"I don't "want" anything. I just wanted to see my son. Is that so terrible?"  
"No it if were any other mother." snapped Deacon. "Since when did you ever care?"  
"I always cared." Suzanne said crossing her arms. "I love you. You are my son."  
"If you say so." said Deacon looking out at the balcony at Bridget who was sitting petting Toby.  
Suzanne sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Look...I know I haven't been the world's greatest mother. I know that you and your brother had it rough growing up."  
"Rough?" Deacon laughed sarcastically. "You mean having that asshole beat the shit out of me every chance he got? You parading different men into our lives, ones that you didn't care about at all but wanted a meal ticket."  
"What do you want me to say!" exclaimed Suzanne. "I'm sorry okay! You are right. I was selfish...I thought I was doing the best I could..I only wanted the best for you and Jake. I'm truly sorry about inflicting Daryl upon you. I swear to God I am. Everything is different now. I have a new man in my life. One that I really care about. One that I love. One who loves ME."  
"Colton?"  
"Yes Colton. He's a wonderful man. He knows all about my past and yet...he still loves me. Just like Bridget knows about your past and she still loves you."  
"Don't you bring my sweet Bridget into this." said Deacon angerly. "This is not about Bridget. This is about you. You think you can just waltz in here and...you know what...just get out. Get out."  
"No!" shouted Suzanne. "I'm not going to just "get out". We have to get past this Deacon. I want you to be a part of my life. I want to be a part of yours. Can't you at least try!"  
Deacon said nothing. He walked over to the door and held it open. Suzanne walked over and turned to him. "Just think about it. Please. I may not be perfect but I'm the only mother you have. And I love you." Deacon slammed the door shut after she left. He didn't believe a word she said. And he wanted no part of her life and certainly did not want her in his. The only family he wanted was Bridget. Bridget was all he needed.  
He walked out to the balcony.  
"Everything okay?" asked Bridget. "I love you." He said pulling her out of her chair and into his arms. "I love you." "Deacon what happened? Why were you and your mom shouting?"  
He kissed her temple and held her tight. "Don't worry about it baby." He said. "It's nothing."  
"Deacon." said Bridget pulling away. "It's not nothing. What's going on? Why don't you like your mother?"  
"Baby I told you..it's a long story..."  
"So? I'm not going anywhere." Deacon smiled at her. She may have lost some of her memory but she was still very persistent. "You know how beautiful you are?" He asked kissing her lips.  
"Deacon." said Bridget pushing him away. "You are not going to kiss your way out of this. What are you not telling me?"  
"Baby." Deacon sighed. "You already know about my lousy childhood."  
"I do?" Bridget said. "Yes. And I really don't feel like discussing this."  
"Well that's too bad." said Bridget. "Because we ARE going to discuss this."  
"You aren't going to let this go are you?"  
"Nope." smiled Bridget. "Fine." said Deacon taking her hand and leading her back into the house. "I'll tell you."

Brooke was swimming a few laps in the pool while Molly slept inside in her puppy bed. Brooke swam hard and furious.  
A part of her was very angry at Ridge but at the same time she felt she had no right to be. She could have told Ridge what she felt but she didn't. Then there was Michael. Everything was just too complicated. She finished her last lap and got out of the pull. She picked up her towel and began drying her self off when Michael suddenly appeared.  
He looked her over in her blue and white striped bikini that clung to her body. Her damp golden hair shining in the sun. To him..she looked like a goddess. "Michael." said Brooke. "What are you doing here?"  
Without saying a word he walked over to her and took the towel out of her hand. He gently touched the side of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Brooke felt a thousand sparks fly through her body. Michael let go and gazed at her sensually. "I want you Brooke Logan."  
"Michael...I...I can't..."  
"Yes you can." He said forcefully taking a hold of her arms. "YES YOU CAN. It's time you stopped beating yourself up. It's time you let go. It's time you realized that even though you have flaws and have made mistakes...you are still worthy of having love." With that Michael scooped her up in his arms and carried her in the house. Up the stairs they went until Michael found her bedroom. He carried her inside and set her down. Shutting the door, he walked back over to her. "You deserve love. You deserve happiness. I want to hear you say it."  
"I...I..." stammered Brooke. "I deserve...happi...I deserve happiness. I...I deserve lo..love..."  
Michael pressed his mouth against hers in a very intense kiss. Brooke wrapped her arms around him surrendering to it all. The top of her bikini was untied and the bottom was removed. Michael stepped back admiring her body. So perfect. His eyes fixated on her spectacular breasts. Those strawberry nipples standing erect. No fake silicon. All real. Just like her.  
Brooke gazed back at Michael. She didn't know why and she didn't care but she wanted this to happen. So what if it lead to nothing. Who was to say it wouldn't? She was very attracted to him and he was single and she was single. Who was she hurting? Michael was right. It was time to let go. What happened with Deacon was a mistake and it was not something that was ever going to be repeated. Bridget forgave her and it was time she forgave herself. The past should stay in the past. Everything that happened with Thorne...was the past. Eric...the past...It was all the past. She couldn't dwell on her past mistakes. Yes she was not perfect. Yes she wished she could undo a lot of things but she can't. She has grown a lot and if people can't see that or just don't want to see it...there wasn't a lot she could about it. If they couldn't accept her for her and accept her flaws...that's too bad. She was tired of having her mistakes rubbed in her face. What did they want her to do? How much more did she have to bear? People preach forgiveness but for some reason they don't seem to think SHE deserves it. Well that's too bad. She DOES. And Bridget felt that. And so did Thorne. And Eric did too. This was HER life. And she wasn't going to go around being miserable crying about her past anymore. It was over. She survived. And now...now it was time that she had something good in her life. Brooke smiled as she felt as if chains had fallen off her...the heavy burden was gone...she felt free. This was an attractive single man with no ties to anyone in her family and she wanted him. If anyone thought it was wrong..well who cares! She doesn't live her life for them. She lives it for her.  
Brooke began to unbutton his shirt with her deft fingers. She slid it off and admired his muscular tone body. "Very nice." She whispered softly. She leaned forward and gently licked his chest. Michael sighed praying that she would never stop. God that felt so nice...  
Her hands reached down and unbuckled him. She then unzipped his pants and reached in. "Oh God..." groaned Michael. She rubbed him softly then hard...  
"Oh yes..yes..." Michael stood there under her spell. Brooke's eyes sparkled as she noticed he was about to come. She removed her hand and yanked his pants down. Michael kicked them off along with his shoes and sock. Brooke stood back and grinned. "Very very nice." She said eying his throbbing manhood. Michael stepped towards her and slid his finger along her lips. He then trailed it down to her chin and then neck. It then slid down lower to her breasts and then past her stomach. His finger found her and slid inside her.  
"Oh God!' moaned Brooke. "Yes..." She stood here clinging to him as his fingers worked their magic. Michael watched her as she gave into the passion. He thought she looked so beautiful. Just as she was about to orgasm. he removed his fingers and pushed her gently down on the bed. "Fuck me" Brooke said sensually and forcefully. "I want you to fuck me."  
Michael took her hands in his and pinned her arms over her head. His lips found her nipples and began sucking on them.  
Brooke writhed as this went on for a good 35 minutes. Her body was on fire and she was filled with need. He let go of her breast and trailed his mouth down her body until it found what it wanted between her legs. "Yes! Oh yes!" cried Brooke. "Oh God Michael..." His tongue stroked her harder and harder. Brooke's hands clutched the sheets as her legs began to shake. He was bringing her to the edge again. "Michael! Michael!" She exclaimed. "Yes! God yes!" Her orgasm came on hard as her body then went lax on the bed. Michael removed his head from her legs. He looked at her as she was still reeling from her strong orgasm. "Do that again." commanded Brooke. "I want that again."  
"Did you love it?" He asked tracing her hard nipple with his finger.  
"God yes...please...I want it again!" Brooke exclaimed. Michael took her hand and Brooke was astonished when he placed it on herself. "I want to watch you." He said.  
"What?" "I want to watch you give yourself pleasure. "  
Brooke was unsure but something about it captivated her. Slowly her hand began to stroke herself. Michael swallowed as he felt his erection growing more. It was so exciting. She was so beautiful and seeing her...he liked seeing her enjoy herself. Brooke about to come when Michael snatched her hand away and climbed on top of her. He needed her. Now. Every singled part of her. He wanted it all.  
Brooke's head went back as she felt Michael inside her. "Oh God..." She moaned. He pumped into her harder and harder. "I want to you come for me. I want to you come so hard."  
"Yes...yes Michael.." The room was filled with Brooke's voice calling out Michael's name over and over. She came hard over and over again. For two hours Brooke belonged to Michael. The two then collapsed on the bed and Brooke laid back with tears in her eyes. Not of sadness. Of happiness.  
For once in her life...she felt completely happy. No regrets...no caring about what anyone thought. It didn't matter. Michael loved her. She knew that. She could feel it. And...she loved him.

"Stop that." giggled Brooke as Michael traced the bottom of her foot with his finger.  
"I'm massaging your foot." He replied.  
"No..that's not massaging...that's tickling.." Brooke said moving her foot away from his hand. She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are wonderful." She said as she kissed him. "I never felt this way before." "What way?" asked Michael.  
"Free." replied Brooke with a smile. "I feel free. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted...like chains have fallen off...I don't know how to really describe it...I just know that it feels so great."  
"Brooke." said Michael taking her hand in his. "I love you."  
"I love you too." said Brooke happily. "I didn't know it until now...I think I was maybe using Ridge as an excuse."  
"How so?"  
"Well...I'm always going to love Ridge. That is just not something that's going to change. We share too much. There's a long history. My love for him...it's just always going to be there no matter what anyone thinks. I thought that maybe I wanted to act on that love but something kept holding me back...you. You came into my life and..you didn't judge me...you listened to me...you were a great friend and I appreciate that. The more time we spent together the more I enjoyed it and it scared me. It scared me that I could maybe love someone other than Ridge. He's been the love of my life for as long as I've known him..."  
"But now?"  
"Now...I'm not so sure. "  
"What do you mean? Brooke you said yourself you loved him forever. That doesn't just go away."  
"No it doesn't. But I've started to love YOU. Not just for who I think you can be. Not as a "replacement" for Ridge. I think in a way that's what Thorne and Eric may have been. Ridge's replacement. I couldn't have him so...why not marry them? But when I'm with you...it's not like that. Maybe that's why I kept thinking I wanted to get back together with Ridge."  
"So what you are saying...it's finally over between you and Ridge? For good?"  
"I think it may be. I love you. I do. You are the only one who ever made me face my demons. Made me see that I DO deserve something good in my life. Made me feel like I don't have to be something I'm not."  
"Did Ridge ever make you feel that way? Like you had to be something you're not."  
"No...but because of Stephanie I always thought I had to alter the way I am to a degree. I wanted so much to live up to those expectations...but with you...I know that I don't have to."  
Michael took Brooke into his arms and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. They fell back on the bed.  
His hands moved up and ran through her golden blonde hair. This was truly amazing. Making love to Brooke. It was more than he could have imagined. He never felt so connected to anyone before. She was flawed but so was he.  
She made mistakes and so had he. She was the most beautiful amazing woman he ever encountered in his life. Any past love he had...they didn't compare to her. An hour went by and the two laid in eachother's arms. Brooke snuggled close to him. Everything she told him was true. She wasn't even worried about Ridge finding out.  
She wasn't worried about anyone finding out. In fact...she felt like screaming it from the rooftop of Forrester Creations. She wanted to exclaim to the world that she was in love with Michael Edwards. For once in her life...she didn't give a damn what the world thought. She was happy and that's what mattered. Not Ridge. Not Stephanie. Not anyone. In fact...if the tabloids wanted to splash it on the front page of their trashy paper...fine. She did not care. Nothing was going to make her feel ashamed of her new found love. Brooke grinned and climbed on top of Michael.  
"What are you up to?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said slyly.  
Michael's eyes went to her breasts. "How did you get such great tits?" He asked.  
"I grew them myself." replied Brooke as she fingered her nipples causing Michael's mouth to water.  
Her hand then went down between his legs. "How did you get such a great..."  
He snatched her hand away. "I grew it myself." He replied. Brooke leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. She moved her pelvis up and down grinding against him.  
"Michael...Oh God..." She groaned. She wanted him so much. Filled with such need she began pumping harder against him. "I want you...I want you so much." She said hotly in his ear. Their cries of pleasure filled the room and they came together on the bed. "You are...amazing..." said Michael trying to catch his breath. "I'm not done with you yet." Brooke said with a twinkle her eye.  
She moved on top of him again and trailed her lips down his body until they located what they were craving. She gently licked the side of his hard shaft and he groaned.  
"Yes Michael.." She said softly. "I want to watch YOU come." She gently began stroking him.  
"Oh yes...yes...Yes Brooke..."  
Brooke watched in fascination as his breathing got more and more rapid and turned into short pants until he came.  
"You trying to kill me?" He asked of her.  
Brooke laughed mischievously. "There's more..." She grinned.  
Michael's head went back as her mouth went back down between his legs. "Oh God yes...Yes.." He groaned. After his orgasm came on he sat up and then flung Brooke back down. "You little minx.." He growled. "You are going to pay for that."  
Brooke giggled as he began nibbling at her neck and it started all over again.

Bridget sat on the sofa with Deacon. "Well..spill it." She said. "What is the deal with you not liking your mother."  
"I had a rough life growing up. Mom...she paraded different men into our lives."  
"Our lives?"  
"Jake and me."  
"Jake?"  
"My brother. Jake."  
"Oh...have I met him?"  
"Yes you did. About a month ago. We had dinner with Mom and her new boyfriend Colton. Jake was there."  
Bridget tried to remember but was coming up empty. "Go on." She said.  
"There was this one man...his name was Daryl. He was a real asshole. He used to..beat me every chance he got."  
Bridget was horrified. "He...hit you? How horrible!" Bridget threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry.." She said.  
"It's okay baby." He said.  
Bridget let go. "Is that what you don't like your Mom? Because of him?"  
"She never cared. She cared about herself and who could pay her bills. She had no regard for me or Jake."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"What am I supposed to believe? She was a Vegas showgirl...I have no idea who the hell my father is...I doubt if SHE knows.."  
"Deacon I'm sure she did the best she could."  
He shook his head. "I don't' think so."  
"Well okay...but she's trying to make up for it...Don't you think you should at least give her a chance? I know I would if my Mom had done something she truly regretted."  
Deacon remained silent. Yes baby you would. He thought to himself. "Baby I think there is something you should know..."  
"I love you Deacon." said Bridget. "I know that I don't remember a whole lot about you right now but...I know that I love you. And I'm always going to be here for you."  
"I love you too. " He said taking her into his arms. "You are the best thing that ever came into my life." He laid her down on the sofa and began kissing her lips when the doorbell rang. He grunted. "Why the hell is it whenever I'm about to make love to you that damn doorbell rings."  
Bridget giggled. "You don't have to answer it."  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back. I'll get rid of whoever it is and don't you go anywhere." He got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw it was his brother.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just wanted to see how you were. Is that alright?" asked Jake. "A guy need permission to visit his own brother."  
"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind.."  
Jake ignored him and brushed by him. He saw Bridget on the sofa. "Hey." He said to her.  
"Who is that?" She asked.  
"It's me. Jake."  
"Jake? Oh...your Deacon's brother." She said. "Don't you recognize me?"  
"She can't see you moron." snapped Deacon. He sat beside Bridget on the sofa.  
Jake ignored Deacon's tone. "What happened?"  
"I had an accident in the Forrester Lab. The doctor said it should only be temporary." explained Bridget.  
"What are you really doing here?" asked Deacon. "Did Mom send you?"  
"No she didn't send me." Jake retorted. "I came on my own. She told me you are engaged."  
"That's right." said Deacon putting a protective arm around Bridget. "So don't get any ideas." He said remembering the way Jake lusted after Bridget at the dinner.  
"Relax...geez..." said Jake. "I'm happy for you. I am."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. There was a knock at the door and Deacon got up to answer it. It was Sandy. "Hi Deacon."  
"Hey Sandy." He replied.  
"Just bringing some things over for Bridget that she wanted."  
"Come on in." He said.  
Sandy walked in and Jake froze. It was her. That woman at the restaurant. The one in the blue dress.  
"Hi Bridget..it's me Sandy. I brought those book on tapes you wanted."  
"Oh thank you."  
"And some of those braille books."  
"Thanks." said Bridget. "I appreciate it."  
"Say you want to get together for lunch tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to."  
Sandy looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. I'm Sandy. Sandy Caldwell."  
"I"m Jake. Jake Sharpe." He said shaking her hand.  
"Jake Sharpe?"  
"I'm his brother." He said pointing to Deacon.  
"Oh...that's right..Bridget had told me that he had a brother. Well it's nice to meet you. I have to get going...I'll see you tomorrow Bridget."  
"Yeah I think I'll get going myself." said Jake. "Take care." He said to Bridget and Deacon as he followed Sandy out.  
"You not get along with anyone in your family?" asked Bridget. "And why would he get any ideas about me?"  
"He was staring at you when we were at the dinner with Colton..."  
Bridget started to remember something. She was wearing a black gown...a young man was gazing at her breasts...Deacon snapped at him. "Oh..yeah I think I remember that."  
Deacon frowned. Why was she remembering everything and everyone but HIM. Why did her memories of HIM get erased? "You okay?" asked Bridget sensing something.  
"I'm fine. I just...I hate that you remember everything but me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault baby." He said kissing her. "I know it will come back to you in time."  
"I hope so." said Bridget. "Would you mind putting some music on?"  
"Sure." He said. He went over to the stereo and picked out a mixed CD that he made for Bridget a few years ago. He put it on and sat down next to Bridget. The song Vegas Wedding Bell Blues started to play. "I...I know this song..." said Bridget. "It's so familiar." She stood up. What was it? She then remembered a cool night...lights...a rooftop...She was dancing with Deacon...He was singing to her...this song...  
Bridget smiled. "You sang this to me."  
Deacon stood up. "What?"  
"You sang this to me. This was playing on the rooftop of The Lair...you set up a romantic dinner...this was playing and you sang this to me while we danced."  
She remembered! Deacon was ecstatic. FINALLY. She was remembering HIM. "That's right. You remember something else about that night?" He said taking her into his arms.  
Bridget smiled. "I remember a fur coat..."  
"And nothing underneath it..." He whispered to her. He never forgot how radiant she looked when she dropped that coat and showed off that amazing body. He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tight as the song continued to play.

"Stop that." giggled Brooke as Michael traced the bottom of her foot with his finger.  
"I'm massaging your foot." He replied.  
"No..that's not massaging...that's tickling.." Brooke said moving her foot away from his hand. She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are wonderful." She said as she kissed him. "I never felt this way before." "What way?" asked Michael.  
"Free." replied Brooke with a smile. "I feel free. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted...like chains have fallen off...I don't know how to really describe it...I just know that it feels so great."  
"Brooke." said Michael taking her hand in his. "I love you."  
"I love you too." said Brooke happily. "I didn't know it until now...I think I was maybe using Ridge as an excuse."  
"How so?"  
"Well...I'm always going to love Ridge. That is just not something that's going to change. We share too much. There's a long history. My love for him...it's just always going to be there no matter what anyone thinks. I thought that maybe I wanted to act on that love but something kept holding me back...you. You came into my life and..you didn't judge me...you listened to me...you were a great friend and I appreciate that. The more time we spent together the more I enjoyed it and it scared me. It scared me that I could maybe love someone other than Ridge. He's been the love of my life for as long as I've known him..."  
"But now?"  
"Now...I'm not so sure. "  
"What do you mean? Brooke you said yourself you loved him forever. That doesn't just go away."  
"No it doesn't. But I've started to love YOU. Not just for who I think you can be. Not as a "replacement" for Ridge. I think in a way that's what Thorne and Eric may have been. Ridge's replacement. I couldn't have him so...why not marry them? But when I'm with you...it's not like that. Maybe that's why I kept thinking I wanted to get back together with Ridge."  
"So what you are saying...it's finally over between you and Ridge? For good?"  
"I think it may be. I love you. I do. You are the only one who ever made me face my demons. Made me see that I DO deserve something good in my life. Made me feel like I don't have to be something I'm not."  
"Did Ridge ever make you feel that way? Like you had to be something you're not."  
"No...but because of Stephanie I always thought I had to alter the way I am to a degree. I wanted so much to live up to those expectations...but with you...I know that I don't have to."  
Michael took Brooke into his arms and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. They fell back on the bed.  
His hands moved up and ran through her golden blonde hair. This was truly amazing. Making love to Brooke. It was more than he could have imagined. He never felt so connected to anyone before. She was flawed but so was he.  
She made mistakes and so had he. She was the most beautiful amazing woman he ever encountered in his life. Any past love he had...they didn't compare to her. An hour went by and the two laid in eachother's arms. Brooke snuggled close to him. Everything she told him was true. She wasn't even worried about Ridge finding out.  
She wasn't worried about anyone finding out. In fact...she felt like screaming it from the rooftop of Forrester Creations.  
She wanted to exclaim to the world that she was in love with Michael Edwards. For once in her life...she didn't give a damn what the world thought. She was happy and that's what mattered. Not Ridge. Not Stephanie. Not anyone. In fact...if the tabloids wanted to splash it on the front page of their trashy paper...fine. She did not care. Nothing was going to make her feel ashamed of her new found love. Brooke grinned and climbed on top of Michael.  
"What are you up to?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said slyly.  
Michael's eyes went to her breasts. "How did you get such great tits?" He asked.  
"I grew them myself." replied Brooke as she fingered her nipples causing Michael's mouth to water.  
Her hand then went down between his legs. "How did you get such a great..."  
He snatched her hand away. "I grew it myself." He replied. Brooke leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. She moved her pelvis up and down grinding against him.  
"Michael...Oh God..." She groaned. She wanted him so much. Filled with such need she began pumping harder against him. "I want you...I want you so much." She said hotly in his ear. Their cries of pleasure filled the room and they came together on the bed. "You are...amazing..." said Michael trying to catch his breath. "I'm not done with you yet." Brooke said with a twinkle her eye.  
She moved on top of him again and trailed her lips down his body until they located what they were craving. She gently licked the side of his hard shaft and he groaned.  
"Yes Michael.." She said softly. "I want to watch YOU come." She gently began stroking him.  
"Oh yes...yes...Yes Brooke..."  
Brooke watched in fascination as his breathing got more and more rapid and turned into short pants until he came.  
"You trying to kill me?" He asked of her.  
Brooke laughed mischievously. "There's more..." She grinned.  
Michael's head went back as her mouth went back down between his legs. "Oh God yes...Yes.." He groaned. After his orgasm came on he sat up and then flung Brooke back down. "You little minx.." He growled. "You are going to pay for that."  
Brooke giggled as he began nibbling at her neck and it started all over again.

Bridget sat on the sofa with Deacon. "Well..spill it." She said. "What is the deal with you not liking your mother."  
"I had a rough life growing up. Mom...she paraded different men into our lives."  
"Our lives?"  
"Jake and me."  
"Jake?"  
"My brother. Jake."  
"Oh...have I met him?"  
"Yes you did. About a month ago. We had dinner with Mom and her new boyfriend Colton. Jake was there."  
Bridget tried to remember but was coming up empty. "Go on." She said.  
"There was this one man...his name was Daryl. He was a real asshole. He used to..beat me every chance he got."  
Bridget was horrified. "He...hit you? How horrible!" Bridget threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry.." She said.  
"It's okay baby." He said. Bridget let go. "Is that what you don't like your Mom? Because of him?"  
"She never cared. She cared about herself and who could pay her bills. She had no regard for me or Jake."  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"What am I supposed to believe? She was a Vegas showgirl...I have no idea who the hell my father is...I doubt if SHE knows.."  
"Deacon I'm sure she did the best she could."  
He shook his head. "I don't' think so."  
"Well okay...but she's trying to make up for it...Don't you think you should at least give her a chance? I know I would if my Mom had done something she truly regretted."  
Deacon remained silent. Yes baby you would. He thought to himself. "Baby I think there is something you should know..."  
"I love you Deacon." said Bridget. "I know that I don't remember a whole lot about you right now but...I know that I love you. And I'm always going to be here for you."  
"I love you too. " He said taking her into his arms. "You are the best thing that ever came into my life." He laid her down on the sofa and began kissing her lips when the doorbell rang. He grunted. "Why the hell is it whenever I'm about to make love to you that damn doorbell rings." Bridget giggled. "You don't have to answer it."  
Deacon kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back. I'll get rid of whoever it is and don't you go anywhere." He got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw it was his brother.  
"What do you want?"  
"Just wanted to see how you were. Is that alright?" asked Jake. "A guy need permission to visit his own brother."  
"I'm fine. Now if you don't mind.."  
Jake ignored him and brushed by him. He saw Bridget on the sofa. "Hey." He said to her.  
"Who is that?" She asked.  
"It's me. Jake."  
"Jake? Oh...your Deacon's brother." She said. "Don't you recognize me?"  
"She can't see you moron." snapped Deacon. He sat beside Bridget on the sofa. Jake ignored Deacon's tone. "What happened?"  
"I had an accident in the Forrester Lab. The doctor said it should only be temporary." explained Bridget.  
"What are you really doing here?" asked Deacon. "Did Mom send you?"  
"No she didn't send me." Jake retorted. "I came on my own. She told me you are engaged."  
"That's right." said Deacon putting a protective arm around Bridget. "So don't get any ideas." He said remembering the way Jake lusted after Bridget at the dinner. "Relax...geez..." said Jake. "I'm happy for you. I am."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. There was a knock at the door and Deacon got up to answer it. It was Sandy. "Hi Deacon."  
"Hey Sandy." He replied.  
"Just bringing some thing over for Bridget that she wanted." "Come on in." He said.  
Sandy walked in and Jake froze. It was her. That woman at the restaurant. The one in the blue dress.  
"Hi Bridget..it's me Sandy. I brought those book on tapes you wanted."  
"Oh thank you."  
"And some of those braille books."  
"Thanks." said Bridget. "I appreciate it."  
"Say you want to get together for lunch tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to."  
Sandy looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. I'm Sandy. Sandy Caldwell."  
"I"m Jake. Jake Sharpe." He said shaking her hand.  
"Jake Sharpe?"  
"I'm his brother." He said pointing to Deacon.  
"Oh...that's right..Bridget had told me that he had a brother. Well it's nice to meet you. I have to get going...I'll see you tomorrow Bridget."  
"Yeah I think I'll get going myself." said Jake. "Take care." He said to Bridget and Deacon as he followed Sandy out.  
"You not get along with anyone in your family?" asked Bridget. "And why would he get any ideas about me?"  
"He was staring at you when we were at the dinner with Colton..."  
Bridget started to remember something. She was wearing a black gown...a young man was gazing at her breasts...Deacon snapped at him. "Oh..yeah I think I remember that."  
Deacon frowned. Why was she remembering everything and everyone but HIM. Why did her memories of HIM get erased? "You okay?" asked Bridget sensing something.  
"I'm fine. I just...I hate that you remember everything but me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault baby." He said kissing her. "I know it will come back to you in time."  
"I hope so." said Bridget. "Would you mind putting some music on?"  
"Sure." He said. He went over to the stereo and picked out a mixed CD that he made for Bridget a few years ago. He put it on and sat down next to Bridget. The song Vegas Wedding Bell Blues started to play. "I...I know this song..." said Bridget. "It's so familiar." She stood up. What was it? She then remembered a cool night...lights...a rooftop...She was dancing with Deacon...He was singing to her...this song...  
Bridget smiled. "You sang this to me." Deacon stood up. "What?"  
"You sang this to me. This was playing on the rooftop of The Lair...you set up a romantic dinner...this was playing and you sang this to me while we danced."  
She remembered! Deacon was ecstatic. FINALLY. She was remembering HIM. "That's right. You remember something else about that night?" He said taking her into his arms.  
Bridget smiled. "I remember a fur coat..."  
"And nothing underneath it..." He whispered to her. He never forgot how radiant she looked when she dropped that coat and showed off that amazing body. He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tight as the song continued to play.

A week later

"This company is going to be great." Deacon said enthusiastically as he sat in the office of the building he and his friend Marcus Taylor had purchased for the new venture. "Sure is." agreed Marcus. "Especially now that we have some investors lined up. We can start getting thing into motion. Carly's designs are going to knock them dead."  
Marcus was very proud of his cousin's work. He thought she had a lot of talent and could help take Sharpe Designs far.  
"I know but there's so much more I want to do." said Deacon. "I want to create a whole line of things..you know...not just clothes...perfumes..lotions..bath gels...I don't want us to just duplicate the type of clothing Amber had created with her first line." Deacon paused to remember that debut fashion show. Bridget was the lead model. God did she look hot. Especially in that cowgirl get up. He had wanted to rip it right off of her and make mad passionate love to her. "I want us to create everyday clothes and sleepwear, swimwear..."  
"I think it's a great idea." said Marcus. "But before we even get into all that, we need to meet with these investors first. Pitch our ideas to them. And we also need to hire more staff and get some more furniture in here."  
Deacon nodded. The office that he was using did need some more work. Right now it was just a desk and two chairs and a makeshift file cabinet. It needed more. Some pictures on the wall...a bookcase...some curtains...and maybe even a sofa, a pull-out sofa to be used to make love to Bridget on. He loved her so much however he was still worried about her regaining the memory of the affair. He couldn't stand to lose her again.  
"You alright?" asked Marcus noticing Deacon's silence.  
"Yeah...I'm just thinking of Bridget."  
"Worried about her regaining that memory aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am. I can't lose her. Not this time. I'm not going to let that happen. That damn affair was the worst thing I ever did in my life. I wish it never happened. It wasn't worth it. I was such an idiot. So convinced that I wasn't good enough for Bridget and I thought that Brooke...what the hell was I thinking?"  
"Look it's over. You know you did a horrible thing. It's in the past. You have Bridget now."  
"Yeah I do." said Deacon. "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way. But that's not all."  
"What do you mean?" asked Marcus.  
"I'm getting my daughter." "Your daughter? Hope?"  
"I'm going to seek custody of her. She's going to be raised by me and Bridget. It's going to be me, Bridget, Little D and Hope. WE are going to be a family. Nothing is going to tear us apart again. Especially not that bitch Brooke."  
Marcus was stunned. "Whoa...wait a minute...you really think that?"  
"Yes." Deacon said firmly. "That bitch ruined my life. Well she's not going to do it this time. I'm not going to let her keep my daughter from me. I'm not going to allow my daughter to grow up without me. Ridge Forrester is NOT going to be her father. I AM."  
"Deacon." said Marcus standing up. "I understand how you feel but...you really think this a good idea? Can't you share custody?"  
"No." Deacon said shaking his head. "I want full custody of MY daughter. Brooke is the one who can have visitation. I'm through letting those people push me around when it comes to my kids."  
"I get that but um...since you are marrying Bridget...aren't "those people" going to be your family?"  
"My family is Bridget and MY kids. Those are the only family I need. Hope and Little D and any kids that Bridget and I have. That's all I want. And no more Eric Forrester III either. I'm getting his name changed to Eric Sharpe. I'm willing to leave the name Eric because that was Bridget's father's name and it means something to her but my son is going to have MY last name and so is Hope."  
Marcus let out a breath. "Wow. You are really serious about this."  
"Damn right I am. No one is ever going to mess with my family again. I won't let them. "  
"Have you discussed this with Bridget yet?" asked Marcus.  
"No not yet but once she starts getting more of her memory back...I am."  
"You think she'll be on board with this?"  
"I hope so because no matter what I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make it happen."  
"Make what happen?" asked Bridget standing in the doorway with Toby by her side.  
Deacon smiled as he saw her there. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Hey baby." He said. "What are you doing here?  
"I missed you." Bridget said with a smile. "I love you." said Deacon kissing her again.  
"What were you two talking about?" asked Bridget walking into the office. "Just some plans for the future." replied Deacon. "What plans?"  
"You'll find out." He answered. "Tell me." said a curious Bridget. "Later. Not right now." Deacon said.  
"Alright." said Bridget. "Listen...Mom wants us to have dinner with her tonight. Rick and Amber too."  
"Sounds good."  
"There's more." said Bridget. "Mom has a new boyfriend."  
"She does?" said a surprised Deacon. "Who? Ridge?"  
"No. Not Ridge. That's what I thought too...no it's Michael. Michael Edwards."  
"Michael Edwards? Is he the guy from Lady Anna?"  
"Yes. That's the one."  
"Wow." said Deacon. "I didn't know there was anything between them."  
"I know. Mom was unsure but I guess she decided to take the plunge. She says she's happy and that she loves him."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"I was surprised but I have met Michael and he's really nice. I like him. I think he could make Mom happy."  
Good. thought Deacon. Maybe it will stay that way and Ridge won't be around his daughter and it may make it easier for him to get custody of Hope.  
"I'm just worried about one thing though." said Bridget as she sat down. "What's that?"  
"I don't think he knows about Hope."  
Deacon was confused. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean her paternity. I don't think he knows about her father."  
"Brooke didn't tell him?" asked Deacon.  
"I'm not sure. I think she's worried about how he may react..you know with Mom's long history with Ridge..."  
"What's that have to do with Hope?"  
"Well because he's her father." explained Bridget. "It may be a little much...Mom and Ridge sharing a child and with their long history...it may be a little hard for him to deal with."  
Deacon frowned. That bastard Ridge was NOT Hope's father. HE was. Unfortunately he couldn't tell Bridget that right now. "I see." He replied. "I hope he'll be okay with it. I just want Mom to be happy."  
"I know baby." said Deacon. "We still have some more work to do here. Why don't you head back home and get ready for dinner tonight?"  
"Okay." said Bridget getting up and taking hold of Toby's leash. "I love you." She said as she kissed him and then left.  
"You alright?" asked Marcus.  
"She thinks Ridge is Hope's father. Where did she get that idea?"  
"Beats me." shrugged Marcus. "Doesn't matter. He's NOT her father and he's never going to be."  
"You have it in for Ridge don't you?"  
"I guess so. He's a jerk."  
"You referring to the whole incident with Bridget?"  
"I'm referring to the way he acts like he's above everyone and puts down others. When I used to work at Forrester, he was always putting down Amber and calling her trash. And yeah maybe there is a little of what he tried with Bridget. I should have been there to protect her."  
"Deacon I think it's time you just let go of the past and concentrate on the future."  
"I am. As soon as I get my family back."


	23. Chapter 23

Bridget sat on the bed in her bathrobe frowning. She was supposed to be getting ready for dinner but her heart wasn't in it. What was the point? She couldn't see a damn thing. What did it matter what she weared? She couldn't even see her sexy Deacon. How she longed to see him! She knew if she did she could remember more. The door the bedroom opened and Deacon walked in. He saw Bridget just sitting there on the bed. "Baby aren't you going to get ready?" He asked as he shut the door.  
"What's the point?" pouted Bridget. "I can't see anything. I can't remember anything. What good is it going to do?"  
Deacon sighed. He hated seeing her like this. Sitting down next to her he put his arm around her. "I love you." He said. "And I know how hard this is for you. But it's not going to be forever. You know that."  
"It feels like it. I just hate this. I hate...I want to see you so much and I can't." She began to sob.  
Deacon pulled her close to him. "Baby maybe...maybe we can talk to a doctor. Talk to what's his name...Mark. Maybe he knows of something..."  
Mark. Mark. That name sounded familiar to Bridget. She then remembered. He was her mentor when she was studying medicine. She remembered after Taylor died...she was helping Ridge with the kids. And she recalled that Mark...he tricked her into letting him massage her. "No No." Bridget said suddenly. "No I don't want to see him...No." She got up hugging her arms across her body. Deacon got up from the bed. "Bridget what's wrong?"  
Bridget began to seethe. "He's a jerk."  
Deacon walked over to where she was. "I thought you were friends with him?"  
She shook her head. "He's no friend of mine...he's...He...he...touched me."  
"He touched you? What you do you mean he touched you?"  
"It was after Taylor died...I was helping Ridge with the twins and Thomas...And Mark was my mentor...He apparently wanted to go out with me...I didn't want him. Anyway...he came over to Ridge's and he offered to have this masseuse massage me...I thought that was a great idea...little did I know...He...he was the one who..."  
Deacon fumed. So someone ELSE was molesting his Bridget! What the hell was with these...why did they think they could...Okay okay Ridge didn't molest her...it wasn't like that..but it still bothered Deacon. Now to hear this Mark creep...It made his skin crawl. "He said that I enjoyed it. I didn't." said Bridget. "I didn't enjoy it at all. Not after I found out it was him."  
Deacon took Bridget in his arms. "It's my fault. I should have been there to protect you. I should...God baby..I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." said Bridget. Yes it is. thought Deacon. If I hadn't had that damn affair...none of this would have happened. Ridge never would have...and this Mark jerk wouldn't dream of...  
"I promise you one thing." said Deacon. "I'm not going to let anyone else touch you. No one is going to lay a hand on you."  
Bridget smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby." He said holding her tight.  
"You know...I just don't get it...how in the world could we have ever gotten divorced. It's crazy. How did that happen?"  
"I was too stupid to see what I had." replied Deacon. "But you love me so much. I know you always loved me. I know that with all my heart. How could it fall apart?"  
Deacon didn't want to have this conversation right now. He didn't want to blurt it all out to her now. "I don't know baby." He said. "It wasn't any of your doing. It was mine."  
"I suppose it doesn't matter now." said Bridget. "We are together now."  
"Yes we are." replied Deacon. And it's going to stay that way. He added to himself. Deacon kissed her again. "Baby don't worry about anything. Let's just go to dinner at your Mom's and you relax."  
Bridget nodded. "Okay." She said. Bridget walked over to her closet to pick out a dress. Deacon walked out of the bedroom.  
He was really dreading having that conversation with Bridget. He knew he had to eventually. If he didn't...Bridget was sure to remember on her own and...Oh God if he lost her again. No. No. That was not an option. Losing Bridget. was not going to happen. Not this time. Not ever again.  
A few minutes later Bridget emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a light pink sundress with matching sandals.  
Deacon smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He said walking over to her. "Thank you." She said to him. "I love you."  
He kissed her forehead and took her hand. Bridget picked up Toby's leash. She had become very attached to Toby. He went everywhere with her. And Toby seemed to really like Bridget too. He was very protective of her. "Okay let's go." said Bridget. Deacon put his arm around her as they headed out the door.

Brooke set the table with her best china. She wanted this evening to go perfectly. Hope that Bridget and Rick liked Michael. Well Bridget did already like him, she just hoped that continued. Rick hadn't had the chance to really get to know him yet. The door bell rang and Brooke flew over to answer it. "Hello" smiled Michael standing there with a dozen red roses in his hand. "Hey." She replied taking the roses. "These are beautiful. Thank you."  
Michael stepped inside. "You son and daughter here yet?"  
"No not yet." said Brooke. "They should be here soon."  
Michael nodded. Like Brooke, he hoped this dinner went well. He wanted to get along with Brooke's children. It was true that Bridget seemed okay with him but he didn't know how she would feel about his dating her mother.  
"Relax." said Brooke as they walked into the living room. "Everything will be fine."  
"Let's pray." said Michael. "By the way..where's Hope?"  
"Oh she's with her Uncle Storm." smiled Brooke. "He's been wanting to see her...Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Sure okay." said Michael as he sat down. "So...Bridget and Rick...they are both Eric Forrester's children."  
"Yes they are." Brooke said proudly.  
"Are they like him in anyway?"  
Brooke poured some scotch into a glass and walked over to Michael handing it to him. "In some ways. Rick can be a little stubborn sometimes like Eric. He makes his mind up about something...he doesn't let go. It's hard to get him to relent."  
"They close to their father?"  
"Very much." said Brooke. "He loved them both a great deal. He loved all his children. Ridge, Thorne, Felicia, Kristen...He was a great father. A little protective of his daughters sometimes..."  
"I suppose most fathers are." said Michael taking a sip of his drink.  
"You know even when he found out that Ridge wasn't his biological son...he didn't love him one bit less. He still treated him like his own son. That never changed."  
"I bet he loved you a great deal." said Michael. "He did." sighed Brooke. "And I loved him. But not the same way I..."  
"Loved Ridge?" finished Michael.  
"Yeah." said Brooke. Michael set his glass down and took Brooke's hands in his. "I have to ask...Are you sure?"  
"Sure? About what?"  
"Us. Are you sure about us? Is there some deep down...do you really wish you could be with Ridge? Please...I just have to know."  
Brooke looked in Michael's eyes. "I am sure. Very sure. I want to be with you. You know what? I'm not afraid to tell anyone. I'm not nervous about Ridge's reaction. I actually want to shout it from the rooftops. It's almost like...for the first time in my life...I really honestly do not give a damn what anyone including Stephanie has to say about it. I'm happy. I love you. There is no part of me that is longing for Ridge. I will tell you that I'm always going to love Ridge. That's just not going to change. We share too much. We have a bond. That does not mean that I'm going to act any further on that but it's always going to be there."  
"I know. And I wouldn't expect you to. Ridge has always been a big part of your life but Brooke...would you consider...maybe...just in the business sense...moving away from that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean...you work closely with Ridge...maybe..forget it I'm being ridiculous."  
"No..what...what were you going to say?"  
"I know that you and Ridge...you are always going to have that special bond..that love...I was just thinking that maybe it would be easier for you if...maybe you didn't have to work closely with him. I'm not saying that I don't trust you but you say you want to this to work. Maybe you could concentrate more on the Lady Anna side then Forrester. "  
"You mean work closely with you instead of Ridge?"  
"Yes."  
Brooke sighed. "I understand what you are saying...I don't know if I could ever do that. Ridge and I...we know eachother so well when it comes to Forrester. That's why Forrester is so successful. I don't know how to explain it...but we are a team. I don't think I could walk away from that."  
"Well..then...I suppose I can accept that. But I would like it if you could temporarily oversee somethings for Lady Anna so you can get an idea of how things work. Could you do that?"  
"I guess." smiled Brooke. "But I'm still going to be at Forrester."  
"Can't pull you away from that can I?" Michael said with a smile.  
"Nope." grinned Brooke. "Not a chance."  
"You are lucky that you are one beautiful woman." Michael pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I don't know about this Amber." said Rick as he adjusted his tie. "I mean I'm glad Mom is seeing someone..but.."  
"But what? Michael is very nice." said Amber helping him with his sports jacket. "Your mom is very lucky."  
"Yeah but I have a hard time believing that she could actually be serious about anyone but Ridge."  
"It's possible. She was serious about Thorne wasn't she?"  
"To an extent." replied Rick. "I believe she loved him but..."  
"Not as much as Ridge." They both said in unison. Amber laughed. "I think your Mom may be ready to move on from Ridge. And this guy could be the one who helps her do that."  
"Maybe you are right." said Rick. "Is there something else?" asked Amber. "I'm just still shocked that my sister is back together with Deacon."  
"She loves him. And she's very happy. You saw them together..."  
Rick nodded. "I did. But I also know Deacon. I know he's plotting something."  
Amber rolled her eyes. "Plotting something? You don't think he's using Bridget to break us up? Rick I think that.."  
"No I don't think that. I think he's thinking of something else. That involves Eric and possibly Hope."  
"Honey listen to me...Deacon loves his children. He has the right to be in their lives. He's not going to cut anyone out of their lives. Look..we are looking after Eric right now aren't we?"  
"That's only because Bridget..."  
"Yes but he trusts us to look after him. He knows we both love that little boy. And as for Hope...he never got a chance to spend anytime with her. She is his daughter and he loves her. I don't think it's a crime for him to want to know her."  
"I suppose you are right." said Rick. He looked over Amber wearing a beautiful red dress. "You look incredible." He smiled.  
He pulled her close and kissed her lips. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait for our daughter to be born."  
Amber smiled. "You think it's a girl?"  
"I know it is." He said. "And I hope she's just like you."  
"Like me?"  
"Beautiful...sweet...kind..good hearted." He said kissing her hand.  
"Keep going." Amber grinned.  
"Everything any man could ever want. I love you Ambrosia Forrester."  
"I love you Rick Forrester." Amber smiled. "And I hope it's a girl too." She longed for a daughter. A little girl to take to ballet and curl her hair. The two headed downstairs where Amber's friend Abby was there to babysit Eric. "We are leaving now." said Amber to Abby. She went over to Eric. "Bye sweetie. We'll see you later."  
"Bye." replied Eric who was engrossed in the story Abby was reading him.  
They headed out to the car and Amber got in. She was glad things were better with her and Brooke. Especially with the baby coming. How Brooke would love a granddaughter! Amber would love nothing more than to bring her over to see her grandma Brooke. Maybe just maybe this time...everything would work out.

Deacon pulled up the driveway and brought the car to a stop. "Well we're here." He said as he turned off the engine. He opened his car door and got out. He then went to the other side and helped Bridget out. Deacon took Toby's leash and he hopped out of the car. Bridget stood there enjoying the warm night air. "It's nice evening." She stated. "I bet the stars are out." "They are." said Deacon moving close to her. His lips touched her neck and Bridget giggled.  
"Deacon..stop that..we're supposed to have dinner."  
"I want you." He replied. "Right now..you are so beautiful.."  
He pressed her closer to his body and Bridget felt his arousal. "Deacon..honey.."  
"Baby you know you want it." He whispered while kissing her ear.  
Another car pulled up the drive and came to a stop. Rick and Amber got out. Amber laughed as she watched Bridget trying to fend off Deacon's advances. "Hey Hey!" She called out to them. "Get a room!"  
"Shut up." replied Deacon as he kissed Bridget's lips. Amber smiled. "You're not supposed to have dessert before dinner." She said.  
Bridget finally managed to push Deacon away. "Behave yourself." She smiled. "It's not my fault you are so damn beautiful." remarked Deacon. Rick shook his head. "Can we go inside please? Mom is waiting." The two couples went inside the mansion where Brooke was with Michael.  
"Hi Mom." greeted Rick. "Hi Honey." smiled Brooke. "I'm so glad you came."  
"Wouldn't miss it." said Rick as he kissed her cheek. Brooke looked over at Amber. "Hello. You look great. How are you feeling?"  
"Wonderful." replied Amber. "I'm glad to hear that. My little grandchild is doing good?"  
"Grandchild?" asked Bridget blankly.  
"Oh I guess you don't remember." said Brooke. "Amber is pregnant. She and your brother are going to have a baby."  
"Oh..." Bridget said. She was confused. Something was familiar about that. What she couldn't pinpoint.  
"Hello everyone." said Michael as he came into the living room. "Nice to have you all here."  
"Hello Mr. Edwards." greeted Rick.  
"Please..call me Michael..."  
"Okay..Michael..." said Rick. "Nice to see you again."  
"Likewise...so this is the famous Ambrosia Forrester." He said to Amber. "I have to say I love your work. Your first line was amazing."  
"Thank you." said Amber. "I appreciate that. I hope I can continue to do the same now that we are partners."  
"I know you will. You are a very talented designer."  
"Thanks." said Amber with a smile.  
"She's the best." Rick said proudly as he put his arm around his wife.  
Michael turned to Bridget and Deacon. "Hello there."  
"Hi Michael." said Bridget. "This is my fiancee Deacon Sharpe."  
"Nice to meet you." said Michael shaking his hand.  
"You too." replied Deacon.  
"Mom where's Hope?" asked Rick.  
"Oh she's visiting Uncle Storm."  
"Why isn't she with Ridge?" asked Bridget.  
"Ridge?" asked Michael.  
"Oh..well..I...just thought...Nevermind..."  
"Bridget is something wrong?" asked Michael.  
"No...nothing..just forget it." Bridget said brushing it off.  
"Why don't go eat." said Brooke to change the subject.  
They started to head over to the table when suddenly Bridget tripped hitting her head on the end of a table.  
"Baby!" exclaimed Deacon rushing over to her. "Baby..you okay! Baby.."  
"Bridget...Bridget.." said Brooke hurrying over to her daughter. "Honey...can you hear me?"  
Bridget came too. She slowly sat up.  
"Honey are you okay?" asked a concerned Brooke. "I..I guess..I..."  
"You sure?" asked Deacon. "You want to call a doctor..."  
"No I'm okay." Bridget said as Deacon helped her up. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare anyone..."  
"Don't worry about it." said Deacon. "Just as long as nothing happens to you."  
Suddenly Bridget remembered something. She remembered driving in a car. Tears were pouring down her face. Her heart was broken .she felt humiliated and hurt.  
"Baby what? What is it?"  
"I remember...I was driving...it was nighttime...I was very upset...crying..."  
She then recalled the bright lights...the car crashing...She vaguely remembered hearing Deacon's voice. "I crashed...there was a bright light...I..was in the hospital...I remember...I remember being in the hospital...when I came to..." She turned to Deacon. "I was so angry with you. You hurt me. But you...you wouldn't let me go...You swore you loved me..But I didn't..Amber.." She then spoke to Amber."You...you and...and...Deacon..He...wanted..he didn't want...It was you. He didn't want to be married to me. He was trying to get even with you. You were with Rick and he wanted.."  
"Baby." said Deacon taking a hold of her. "Baby listen to me...I love YOU. I always loved YOU. I knew that when I thought I lost you...when I thought that...God baby you have no idea..when I saw that flatline...I wanted to die myself. I actually wanted to die. I couldn't bear going on without you."  
Bridget nodded. "Yes...I remember that...I remember everyone telling me that I should leave you...I couldn't. I loved you too much. I wanted to try to make our marriage work. I had to give it a try. You said you loved me...I had to trust that. I remember that's when you gave me the diamond ring. You made me breakfast in bed and you gave me a diamond ring."  
"That's right baby." said Deacon.  
"I love you." said Bridget as she kissed him.  
Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. She thought. She was worried that Bridget would forget that it worked out in the end.  
Amber felt relieved as well. She had been worried what would happen if Bridget remembered that whole fiasco. "Okay." said Michael. "Now that everything is okay...let's go have dinner."  
They all sat down and dug into the delicious dinner that was catered by Cafe Russe.  
There was a silence and then Rick spoke up. "Alright I guess I'll get to the point..Michael do you love my mother?"  
"Rick..." scolded Brooke.  
"No..It's okay." assured Michael. "I understand your concern. Believe me. You don't have to worry. Yes I love your mother very much. She's very special. I've never known anyone like her. She's one of a kind."  
"That's what Ridge used to say." countered Rick. "But he always left her alone. You going to do that to her?"  
"I'm aware of her history with Ridge. I know there were times that things fell apart for them. All I can tell you is that Ridge and I are two different people. I don't believe Ridge ever meant to intentionally hurt your mother. I know that I never would. I don't want to be judged by Ridge's pass actions. I don't want to be measured against him. I would like you to get to know ME for ME. I hope that can happen."  
"Rick." said Amber. "I think Michael's right. You need to give him a chance. We all know about the past with Ridge. But that's just that. The past. Brooke is with Michael now. I think we should get to know him for him."  
Rick nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..I just hate seeing Mom hurt. I want her to be happy."  
"I'll do everything I can to make sure she is." said Michael. "I know that she's had her share of heartbreak. I'm aware of what happened after Paris when she thought Ridge and her could be together only to find herself on the stairs alone crying."  
That statement sparked a memory in Bridget's mind. Stairs. Crying...She remembered...she was on the stairs...she heard talking...What was it? Who was talking? Her mind then went blank.  
"Your mother is a very strong woman. More strong then people realize. Stronger than SHE realizes. I admire that."  
"You're right. She is." said Rick proudly.  
"Thank you honey." smiled Brooke.  
Deacon noticed Bridget's silence. "Baby you okay?"  
"I...I don't know...I was remembering something but...I can't figure it out. When Michael said about Mom crying on the stairs, it sparked something but I can't remember what. Something about that seems familiar. I remember hearing people talking but I don't know what they were saying."  
Deacon swallowed. She was remembering the conversation on the baby monitor. God no! Not that! "Baby...I think.."  
Baby. Baby..."Baby" said Bridget. "Baby..it was a baby monitor..You and Mom were talking on the baby monitor. I remember. You and Mom were talking..." Bridget then was horrified. "Oh my God!" She shrieked. "You..MOM...YOU ARE HOPE'S FATHER!" She screamed out loud. "YOU are...You and Mom.."  
"Bridget..Bridget...baby listen...please.."  
"NO!" exclaimed Bridget. "Don't you dare touch me!" She grabbed Toby's leash. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare come near me! You...you slept with my..YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY MOTHER!"  
"Baby..listen to me!" shouted Deacon. "We are past that...baby we love eachother. You are marrying me."  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to be around you!" She turned her head around not sure where Brooke was. "And you stay away from me too MOTHER!"  
"Bridget..honey please calm down...honey...I know you are upset.."  
"Get the hell away from me!" Bridget yelled shrinking back. "I'm leaving. I'm moving my things out of that apartment."  
"You can't do that. Who's going to take care of you?" asked Deacon.  
"I'll...I'll stay with my brother Thorne..."  
"Oh really?" said Deacon angerly. "Is he going to help you into the bathtub...help you dress..make you dinner..breakfast..."  
"He'll hire a nurse for me." snapped Bridget.  
"Forget it. I'm not letting some fat lesbian nurse drool over your gorgeous body. You are staying with me."  
"No I'm not. You leave me alone." said Bridget. She nudged Toby and he lead her towards the front door. She fumbled for the knob and opened the door then slammed it behind her.  
Deacon took off after her. "Bridget! You can't do this!" He said desperately. "You can't walk out on what we have. I love you."  
"Why don't you go fuck my mother? You know you want to!"  
"I want YOU. I love YOU. I don't want to have anything to do with Brooke. You are the one I love."  
Bridget fumbled in her purse for her phone. "What are you doing?" asked Deacon. "I'm going to call Thorne." She felt the keys on the keypad with her fingertips.  
Deacon grabbed the phone out of her hand.  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
"No!" shouted Deacon. "I'm not letting you leave me. I'm not letting you get away. Not this time. Not ever. You belong to me."  
Bridget said nothing.  
"You love me. You want to marry me. We made it pass everything. The mistake that I made. We found eachother again and I'm going to let you just walk away."  
"Why?" asked Bridget quietly. "What do you want from me?"  
"I want nothing but YOU. I want you in my life. I want you in my arms at night. I want to wake up next to you. I love you more than I ever loved anyone. I never loved anyone until I met you. I didn't know what it was about."  
That statement sparked something in Bridget's mind but she was too upset to care. "I want to go to my brother's house."  
Deacon nodded. "Fine. You can stay there for the night. In the morning...I'm bringing you back home to me."  
Don't be so sure. thought Bridget. She had no intention of returning back home with Deacon. She would live with Thorne until she regained her sight. Then she would find her own place. Deacon was not going to be a part of her life.

Brooke was still inside not believing what happened. It was exactly what she had feared!  
Rick sat down next to her on the sofa. "Mom...you okay?"  
With tears in her eyes she shook her head. "No..I'm not okay. Bridget...Oh God..I'm going to lose my daughter again! I'm a terrible horrible no good rotten mother!" She exclaimed.  
"No you are not." Rick said firmly. "You were a great mother. You loved us very much. We had everything we could want growing up. You made sure of that."  
"Yeah well I still stole Bridget's husband. I still stuck a knife into her heart. It was selfish! I was selfish! I wanted him for myself. I wanted what Bridget had. Bridget was happy and I was jealous!" Brooke stood up. "I remember when she and Deacon came to see me to tell me they were staying married..Bridget said that she was happy and didn't I see that. I told her I did. But what I didn't say was that I was jealous she was happy and her marriage worked out and mine didn't! I didn't believe that marriage could last and in my mind I was shielding Bridget from that. I told myself that Deacon didn't love her when deep down I know he did. He loves her and I took that away from her. But I thought we were past that. Bridget had forgiven me. She told me she did We talked...she said that she knows that I regret what I did. I thought we could repair the damage..I thought we were repairing the damage. I thought everything was going to move forward and we were going to forget the past. But no matter what..it keeps coming back. It's like I don't pay enough. I have to keep paying and paying and suffering for the rest of my life! Bridget hates me again! And I hate myself! It's all my fault! I should never have interfered! I should have left it alone. If it didn't work out...it didn't work out. Bridget would make it through...I would be there for her. I preach to Stephanie about her interference and there I go...I'm so sorry." She turned to Rick and Amber. "I'm so sorry I wasn't more supportive of your marriage. I'm sorry I tried to push you towards Deacon, Amber. I'm so sorry."  
"Brooke." said Amber wiping tears from her eyes. "We love you. Okay. I want you to know that. We all love you. Bridget too. Yes she's upset right now but she will remember that it's all in the past. You are not going to keep paying for the rest of your life. No one needs to pay forever. You made a mistake. You admitted it..you apologize at least a thousand times. There's nothing more for you to do. You asked for forgiveness and we all have. I know that you were not happy with me marrying Rick and I understand that you thought you were protecting him. I'm glad that we are over that. We can be friends. A family. That's all I want."  
"That's all I want to." sniffed Brooke. "I want us to be a family. I don't want to dwell on the past. I love my children. I never want to intentionally hurt them."  
"Mom...Bridget knows that. It will come back to her. This is just a shock right now. She will calm down. I know she will. You are not going to lose Bridget. You'll never lose any of us. We love you. I know that you've made your share of mistakes..who hasn't? I wasn't a perfect son. But you loved me anyway. I love you Mom. And so does Bridget."  
"I hope you are right." Brooke said wiping her tears. "I hope you are right."

Bridget sat in silence as Deacon drove towards Thorne's house. Three times when she was packing her things at the apartment..Deacon flung her down and kissed her. All three times she almost caved in. The third time she really almost let her guard down. She couldn't help herself. She loved his kisses. He knew how to kiss her and what turned her on the most. Somehow she managed to garner enough strength to fend him off. It didn't help that he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She could sense it and it made her feel flush.  
Deacon continued to drive hoping by some miracle Bridget would change her mind. He felt a small glimmer of hope back at their apartment when she was loving him kissing her. Now she was just silent however he did know that she knew he was looking at her from time to time and he was happy that it was effecting her. He reached over and gently touched her chin. Bridget felt a thousand sparks run through her however she pushed his hand away.  
She then reached out and felt for the radio knob. She turned it on and much to her chagrin Marvin Gaye's song "Let's Get It On" began to play. She tried to turn the radio off but Deacon, who had a control on the steering wheel, turned it back on and also turned the volume up.  
There was nothing Bridget could do but sit there listening to this sensual song. Deacon sat back enjoying Bridget's "discomfort". He looked at her again and saw her erect nipples through the fabric of her dress. His hand reached over to her and touched her leg. Bridget tried to shoo it away but to no avail. "Stop that!" She finally snapped. She found the radio knob again and shut the song off.  
Deacon grinned. Good. She was all turned on and now she was trying to fight it. Thorne's house came into view and Deacon pulled up the drive. The car came to a stop.  
Bridget tried to get out but Deacon had locked the doors. She sat there and said nothing.  
Deacon opened his car door and got out. He walked around to the passenger side and unlocked the door. He opened it and took Bridget's hand to help her out. Toby then came bounding out behind her. He closed the door and pressed Bridget up against it. He kissed her lips hard and Bridget felt powerless to stop him. His lips move to the soft skin of her neck and Bridget's knees turned to jello as she clung to him as if to support herself. Her senses started to come back and Bridget pushed him away. "Stop it!" She said crossly.  
"Why? You love it.." He said brushing his lips against her neck again. Bridget pushed him away again and took a hold of Toby's leash. She walked with him to the front door. Deacon came up behind her and reached around her to push the doorbell. Bridget could feel his breath on her skin and smell his wonderful cologne. The door opened and Thorne greeted them. Rick had called to tell him what happened.  
"Hello." He said  
"Hi Thorne." Bridget said trying but failing to squirm away from Deacon's hands.  
"Please come in." He said holding the door open. Bridget elbowed away from Deacon and walked in with Toby.  
"Her things in the car?" asked Thorne of Deacon.  
"Yes but I'm coming back in the morning to bring her back home so she only needs one suitcase."  
"Don't listen to him." said Bridget annoyed. "I'm not going back home with him. I need all my suitcases."  
"Bridget." said Thorne. "You sure about this?"  
"Yes I am." Bridget said stubbornly. "I'll stay here until I get my eyesight back. Then I'll look for my own place."  
"You have a place with me." Deacon said coming up behind her and tickling her.  
Bridget tried her best to stifle her giggle but couldn't.  
"You love me." Deacon whispered in her ear. He then turned her around and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He let go and then said softly to her. "When you miss me tonight...just call..I'll be more than happy to have phone sex with you."  
Bridget turned bright red and Deacon gave her one last kiss.  
Thorne, who had gone out to the car to get Bridget's bags, witnessed this.  
He set her bags down as Deacon left. He went up to Bridget. "You still sure about this?"  
"Yes. I am. It's nothing..Deacon's just...it's nothing...I want to go to bed. I'm tired."  
"Okay." said Thorne not convinced. Something told him that Bridget would not be staying there very long.

Michael handed Brooke a drink after Rick and Amber had left.  
"You going to be alright?" He asked of her.  
"I suppose." replied Brooke. "Maybe Deacon can talk to her. He loves her so much..I know he's not going to give up. "  
"You're probably right." said Michael sitting down. "But what about you? Are you going to give up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Bridget now remembers what happened. Are you going to fight to make sure she remembers that it's all in the past?"  
"Of course I am." said Brooke. "I'm not going to lose my daughter. I almost lost her the first time. I'm not letting that happen again. I'll do whatever I have to do to."  
"I'm glad to hear that." smiled Michael.  
Brooke turned to him. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"I know you said your mother never told you anything about your father...I was wondering...do you think that maybe..."  
"Maybe what?"  
"Well...I don't know...maybe she...had an affair?"  
"I..I never thought about that..but she was never married."  
"No I mean...this sounds horrible I know and I don't mean it like that...but..maybe she had an affair with a married man."  
Michael looked at Brooke. "You think my mother had an affair with a married man?"  
"I don't know...I was just thinking how you don't know anything about him...and how she never talked about him. I was just wondering.."  
"Why do you think that? asked a curious Michael.  
"I don't know why I thought that. I just did. I guess I was just thinking about how horrible I feel knowing what I did to Bridget and how much it hurt her and I was wondering if maybe your Mom did the same thing well not the same thing but was with a married man and now she feels shame for what she did..not ashamed of YOU but ashamed of her actions and she's trying to shield that from you."  
"You know something...that almost make sense. But why keep it a secret all these years? I don't understand...you think whoever my father was...Mom doesn't want me to know because it may hurt me? You think he could have been someone who maybe seduced Mom and filled her head with promises and then left her? And she wants to keep that from happening to me?"  
"Maybe." said Brooke. "I think it's time you asked her."  
"You know what." said Michael. "I think I will. I'll ask her. And I'm going to make sure I get answers."

Deacon sat on the black leather sofa the next morning looking at a picture of Bridget. "I love you baby." He said to the picture. "I'm not letting you get away from me. Not this time." He set the picture down and the doorbell rang.  
Deacon got up and opened the door to see Jake standing there. "What do you want?" He asked of Jake.  
"Just wanted to see if you and Bridget wanted to have breakfast." replied Jake. He looked over Deacon's shoulder. "Where is she? Still passed out in bed?" He grinned.  
Deacon was not amused. "Don't talk about her like that." He snapped.  
"Touchy." Jake said brushing past him as he walked inside. "So where is she?"  
"At her brother's house." answered Deacon.  
"What's she doing there? She spend the night there? You two have a fight?"  
"Why don't you mind your own damn business." growled Deacon.  
Jake sighed. "What's with you? I can't have a conversation without you snapping at me? What is your problem?"  
"I don't like you." Deacon said shortly. "I don't like the way you stare at my wife. I don't like the way you come waltzing in here like..."  
Jake noticed Deacon said "my wife". "Bridget's not your wife and I told you I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean anything by it."  
"She's going to be my wife and don't you forget it."  
"I'll try not to." Jake said rolling his eyes. "You can relax though. I'm not after Bridget. I just would like to get to know her better. We are going to be family."  
"Bridget, my son and my daughter and any children we have are my family. They are the only family I need."  
"Alright that's it!" exclaimed Jake. "I'm sick of this! I'm tired of you making me out to be a bad guy. I thought we could try to be brothers but you don't seem to want to."  
"Why the hell should I? You've never BEEN a brother! You only cared about YOU."  
"I only cared about ME? Are you fucking kidding me! I can't believe you would..You still blame me for Daryl?"  
"Get the hell out of my apartment and stay out of my life."  
"Oh that's just great. There's the classic Deacon line. Just shove people out. You know Mom and I both love you and care about you. You keep shutting us out and blaming us for everything. It's time you stopped it. It wasn't our fault!"  
"Really? Is that so? You both knew that that bastard beat the shit out of me every chance he got and yet you did nothing. Mom let him stay around. You did everything you could to ensure you looked good in his eyes."  
"I was trying to control his temper so he WOULDN'T hit you. I was trying to keep him in a good mood so he WOULDN'T pound on you. And Mom kicked him out didn't she?"  
"Yeah whatever." said Deacon. "The only one who cares about me is my beautiful Bridget."  
"NO." Jake said firmly. "You are wrong. I care. And so does Mom. And it's about time you realized that."  
Deacon picked up his keys from the table. "I'm going to go see my wife." He said. He then stormed out slamming the door behind him.  
Jake stood back and sighed. This didn't go very well. Deacon was still angry at him and at their mother. He wished he could get through to him but he was so damn hard headed. Maybe Bridget could make him see...make him see that they could still be a family again. He hoped she could.

Deacon got into his car and drove off. He didn't give a damn about what Jake said. He wanted nothing to do with his brother. The only one who mattered was his sweet Bridget. Sweet beautiful sexy Bridget with those innocent blue eyes that drove him crazy. Her beautiful long legs and cute tits...God she drove him out of his mind. He was determined he was going to bring her back to him. She couldn't stay mad at him. He would make her see that they love eachother and the pass was just that..that past.

Brooke sat outside by the pool sipping a cup of coffee. It had been a rough night. Bridget's reaction to remembering the affair. She wanted to talk to her but she wanted to give Bridget some time to calm down. It was a shock to her. She had forgotten about it and now it coming back to her...it was too much. But Brooke was going to do what she had to do to not lose her daughter. The phone rang beside her. Brooke set her cup down and answered it. "Bridget?" She said hopefully.  
"Hi...Hi Mom." replied Bridget. "Honey...you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I'm at Thorne's."  
"Honey listen I want to talk to you about..."  
"Mom." interrupted Bridget. "I just want to tell you that I'm not angry with you. I know last night I said for you to stay away from me. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."  
Brooke smiled."Honey it's okay. I know you were upset. It was a lot for you to digest...I mean it was something you didn't remember and.."  
"I know that you never meant to hurt me. I know that it was something you regret. I remember you telling me that. I want to put this behind us again."  
"Does this mean you are still going to marry Deacon?" Brooke asked carefully.  
"I..I don't...I don't think so."  
"Honey..you love him. He loves you."  
"I can't deal with it right now." said Bridget. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not angry with you. I love you Mom. I don't want you to keep paying for your mistakes. You are supposed to forgive someone when they seek forgiveness. And I have. You are my mother and I know what happened was something that is not going to be repeated."  
"No it's not." Brooke said. "I will never again do anything like that again. It was wrong of me. I was jealous and I was wrong."  
"I know Mom. I love you. I wanted to tell you that."  
"I love you too honey. And Bridget..please don't give up on Deacon. He loves you. Don't give up what you have with him."  
"I'll talk to you later. Bye Mom."  
Bridget hung up the phone. She wasn't sure about Deacon. Although she had to admit it was very difficult for her to sleep last night. She always fell asleep cuddling up next to Deacon. And she couldn't get his kisses out of her mind. She was so turned on she couldn't stand it. Bridget walked back inside the house with Toby.  
Thorne came out of the kitchen to see her there. "Morning." He greeted. "I have breakfast ready."  
"I'm not hungry." Bridget replied gloomily.  
"Bridget...sweetheart...don't do this to yourself. You love Deacon. I know you had a hard time sleeping last night because you look like hell."  
"Gee thanks." snapped Bridget.  
"I'm serious. You can't do this to yourself. Just talk to him. You know that you love him. And don't you think that you made through all of this? I mean the affair happened a long time ago and you are currently engaged to Deacon. You are set to marry him. That's got to make you see that you two made it passed it."  
The doorbell rang and Thorne walked over to answer it.  
"Hey." greeted Deacon. "I'm here for Bridget."  
"Come on in." said Thorne holding the door open for him. He then headed back to the kitchen to give them privacy.  
Deacon walked in and headed straight over to Bridget. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.  
Bridget tried to struggle against him but was powerless. Deacon let go and brushed her hair away from her face.  
"Hi Beautiful." He greeted. "Miss me last night?"  
"No." lied Bridget. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm bringing you back home." Deacon said ignoring her tone and tracing her chest with his finger causing her nipple to hardened underneath the white linen cloth of her dress.  
Bridget pushed his hand away. "Stop it." She said. "I'm not going home with you. I told you that yesterday."  
Deacon kissed her earlobe and whispered to her. "Want to go upstairs?"  
Yes. thought Bridget. God yes. "No. Leave me alone." She said outloud as she pushed him away.  
Deacon took her hand and kissed her fingers. Bridget's breath caught in her throat. His lips moved to the top of her hand and Bridget's body was on fire. She wanted to take her hand away but her brain was not getting the message. "Let go of my hand." She snapped. Deacon dropped her hand and pulled her close to him. "Let's go home." He said to her.  
"I told you I'm not going home with you. Go away."  
"Baby I love you." He said not letting of her. "You are not getting away from me. I'm not going to let you. You think you can get away from me you are mistaken. I don't care what it takes...you are still my beautiful Bridget. Nothing will change that. Not now. Not ever."  
Bridget said nothing. She was too busy trying to slow her heartbeat. The scent of his cologne was too much for her to resist. "I know you are hot for me right now." He said to her. "I know you want it bad."  
Bridget swallowed. His hand went under her dress and slipped into her white bikini underwear. His finger found her and began to pleasure her. Bridget moaned softly.  
"Like that baby?" Deacon asked of her. Bridget tried to fight it but couldn't. It felt way too wonderful. His touch was exciting her on a million different levels. Bridget clung to him as he continued pleasuring her.  
Bridget realized that Thorne was only in the next room. She found a tiny amount of strength to remove Deacon's hand. "My brother is in the next room." She said in a small voice.  
"So?" grinned Deacon.  
"I don't want him to hear me.." Bridget said turning red. "Please Deacon just go...please...I can't..."  
Deacon picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Bridget allowed herself to tell him which bedroom was hers.  
He carried her inside and shut the door behind them. Deacon gently placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I love you." He said softly. He pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her with intensity. So many emotions were running through Bridget. She was so confused. She shoved Deacon off of her and stood up.  
"I can't." She sobbed. "I can't..It's.I..."  
Deacon put his arms around her and held her tight. "Baby let go...don't fight it...just let go..."  
Bridget had tears pouring down her face. "I..I don't know..."  
He turned her around to face him. "You do know. You know how you feel baby. You know you love me. Don't fight it."  
"I can't...I can't...Deacon please...just go...I can't..."  
Deacon kissed her forehead and squeezed her. "I love you." He said. He kissed her lips again and then let go. He left the room and Bridget sat down on the bed sobbing.

"Deacon." Bridget called out to him with tears in her eyes "Deacon..." He came rushing back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. "Baby what is it?" He asked sitting down next to her. "What baby?"  
Bridget wiped her tears away. "I don't want you to go." She said in a small cracked voice."Stay here with me."  
Deacon pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Bridget didn't want to fight it anymore. She just wanted to be in his arms. The two fell back on the bed and Deacon continued kissing her lips passionately. Bridget clung to him tightly. Their clothes soon disappeared and Bridget wrapped herself around Deacon's body loving the way he was making love to her. "Yes...Oh yes Deacon!" She cried out.  
"I love you baby..I love you so much." He said hotly in her ear. His mouth located her hard nipples and began sucking on them. Bridget groaned enjoying the sweet torture on her breasts.  
She soon rolled herself on top of him and managed to find his lips. She kissed him with intense passion as he held her tight. He moved her back down on the bed and began pumping hard into her willing body. Bridget's body was flaming with passion. "Deacon..Deacon...yes baby! Oh god yes.." Her orgasm came on full force and the two collapsed on the bed. Bridget laid back on the bed in amazement. She knew she always loved sex with Deacon but God this was on a whole other level!  
"You okay baby?" Deacon asked of her as he placed light kisses on her neck.  
Bridget giggled. "That tickles.." She squealed.  
"Good." He replied still kissing her.  
"Stop that.." Bridget giggled trying to push him away.  
Deacon wrapped his arms around her. "Does this mean you forgive me?"  
Bridget sighed. "I don't know...I have to think about it...I want to..."  
"I love you baby. That's all you need to know."  
"I believe you." replied Bridget. "This is just a lot to take in."  
"No it's not. Bridget baby we've already been through this...I already told you how much I regret everything. I was a complete idiot. I swear to you I will never ever hurt you like that again. I'm not going to stray. I swear baby I'll be faithful to you."  
"Deacon I know you will. I know that you've told me that we've been through this but I'm sorry it's still fresh in my mind. I don't know how to handle it. I'm sorry."  
"Isn't there anything I can do? Anything at all?"  
Bridget grinned. "You can make love to me again."  
"What?"  
"It may help..convince me more..." She said slyly.  
Deacon shook his head. "That's my Bridget." He said to her as he took her back into his arms and another round of passionate sex took place.

Thorne was in the living room finishing up some work for Forrester when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. "Brooke." He said. "Hi..come in."  
"Hi I hope I'm not intruding.."  
"No not at all." replied Thorne.  
"I came to see Bridget. Is she around?"  
"Uh..yeah but.."  
"But what?"  
Thorne cleared his throat uncomfortably. "She's uh...upstairs...with Deacon."  
"Oh.." said Brooke awkwardly. "I see...I guess they are um working things out?"  
"I suppose." said Thorne. "Why don't you have a seat? He said gesturing to the cream colored sofa.  
"Rick mentioned that you guys were having dinner with Michael Edwards."  
"That's right." said Brooke. "We are dating."  
"Really?" said a surprised Thorne. "That's great."  
"You really think so?" asked a skeptical Brooke.  
"What? Why wouldn't I think it's great?"  
"Because everytime I get involved with someone other than Ridge people have their doubts."  
"I know." said Thorne. "But I also know you. I know you wouldn't be with a man you didn't love."  
"Not exactly true. I was with Deacon. I didn't love him."  
"You thought you did."  
"It was more complicated than that. My marriage fell apart...I failed at getting Ridge back...I used it as an excuse to go ahead and...It was the dumbest thing I ever did. There was no real feeling there at all. With you and Eric and Ridge...there were feelings. I did love you Thorne. And I did love Eric."  
"Brooke I know you did. And yes what happened with Deacon..that was dumb. You know it. He knows it. Besides he's in love with Bridget. He wants a life with her. And I think it's great that maybe you have a chance at happiness with Michael. I really do."  
"I want it to work out." said Brooke. "Michael knows all about my past and he doesn't judge me. He knows how horrible I feel about things I've done..He still loves me."  
"I think that says alot." remarked Thorne. "I've only really met him once but I can say that he seems like a decent guy."  
"He is a decent guy." smiled Brooke. "I really love him. I do. And you know something..I'm not afraid to say it to anyone. But I am worried about him."  
"What are you worried about?"  
"He doesn't know anything about his father. He has a mother who loves him very much but he knows very little about who his father is. Actually he doesn't know a thing."  
"Nothing?" asked a surprised Thorne. "What about his name?"  
Brooke shook her head. "Not even that. His mother never told him anything. Michael thinks it may be too painful for his mom to talk about."  
"Wow." said Thorne. "That's incredible. I can't imagine not knowing..wow."  
"We were talking last night and...I know this sound terrible but I asked him if maybe his mom had an affair."  
"An affair? Was she married?"  
"No she wasn't. I meant that she had an affair with a married man. I think it makes sense as to why she doesn't want to tell him anything."  
Thorne nodded. "Yeah it does. Has he asked her?"  
"He said he was going to. I think it's time he got the answers he needs. It's not fair for him to not know who he is."  
Thorne thought a minute. "You know what...maybe I can help...I have my laptop here...we can use the resources of Forrester to try to find something out.  
"You really think you could find something?"  
"Couldn't hurt. We archive a lot of old newspaper articles about our showings and events. Maybe there could be a clue. After all he's in the fashion business.."  
Brooke then remembered something. "You know what...that may not be a bad idea...Michael did tell me his mother was into fashion and she's an avid follower of Forrester."  
"Why don't we take a look." said Thorne. He fired up his computer and headed into the Forrester website. "Here goes nothing." He said as he dug into the archives of Forrester.  
"Start with the first Forrester showing." suggested Brooke. "Okay.." said Thorne. "Okay...here's one...Forrester Creations makes big creative debut..."  
Brooke skimmed through the article. Nothing there. "You know...maybe we should look at pictures. Maybe Michael's Mom is with someone. Her name is Sharon Edwards."  
"Let's see.." said Thorne clicking on the link to the archived photos. So far nothing...  
there was a picture of a young Stephanie and young Eric...  
"He sure was handsome." Brooke smiled.  
"Yeah..women always thought that." Thorne replied with a smile.  
Brooke looked at another photo and saw a woman in the back. "Click on that." She said pointing to it.  
Thorne did and then enlarged it. "Who's that woman?" asked Brooke.  
"I don't know.." said Thorne. "I never saw her before..you think that could be Michael's mother?"  
"Maybe...print it out."  
Thorne clicked print and went to his printer and picked up the photo. "Here you go." He said handing it to her.  
"Thank you. I don't know for sure but something tells me this is Michael's mother..it may be a piece of the puzzle."  
"You going to take that to Michael?"  
"Yes I am. This could be nothing but who knows..maybe his mother was involved with someone in the fashion business. Thanks for your help."  
"No problem." said Thorne.  
He looked at the clock and saw an hour and a half had gone by and Bridget still had not come down from her bedroom nor have they seen Deacon leave.  
"Um..Brooke I think Bridget may be okay right now...what do you say I go see Michael with you. Maybe I can help think of someone who Sharon may have been involved with."  
"Okay sure." said Brooke standing up.  
They headed out the door and to Thorne's car. Brooke stared at the picture. Something told her this just may hold the key.

Bridget let out another orgasm and collapsed on the bed. This was beyond great and fantastic. The amount of passion and love she felt...it was indescribable.  
Deacon put his arm around her holding her tight. "Convinced yet baby? He asked of her.  
"Give me a minute." She sighed happily. "I may need more convincing..."  
"You are a sex addict you know that." He teased her.  
Bridget giggled. "I can't help it if you are so damn good." She said reaching over and circling his chest with her finger. "How did you get through the night without me." He asked of her.  
"It wasn't easy." She said resting her head on his chest.  
Deacon looked at the clock. He was supposed to be meeting with Marcus about a potential investor for their company. "Baby..I have to get going."  
"Why?" pouted Bridget.  
"I have business to attend to." He said putting his clothes on. "We may have an investor for our company."  
"Oh..well that's great." said Bridget. "I hope it goes well."  
"Thanks." said Deacon as he finished dressing. "I love you baby. If you want to come home...you call me okay? I love you." He kissed her and then left.  
Bridget sat back on the bed. She knew he loved her. She didn't doubt it. Part of her wanted to be with him again...part of her was still unsure. But the wonderful morning they spent together..that was wonderful. Bridget smiled thinking about their passionate morning.

Thorne drove up to Michael's house and stopped the car. He and Brooke got out and walked up to the front door.  
Michael answered. "Brooke...Thorne..what brings you two here?"  
"May we come in..we have something to show you."  
"Please..." He said holding the door open. They walked in and sat down on the sofa.  
"What is it?" asked Michael.  
Brooke handed him the picture. "Is this your mother?"  
"Yes..yes it is...where..."  
"I told Thorne about how you didn't know about your mother...we did some digging on the Forrester website and found this..it was taken at a showing of Forrester."  
Michael sat down. "Okay she was at a showing...I don't see how this means anything."  
"Brooke said your mother was into fashion...we thought that maybe your mom had been involved with someone in the fashion world."  
"Well..I suppose that's possible...but who could she have been involved with?"

Bridget finished showering and dressing and went into the hall. She carefully felt for the wall and then called for Toby. "Toby...Toby..come here." She said.  
He came bounding up the stairs and walked over to Bridget. He still had his leash on. Bridget took it and went down the stairs with him. "Thorne?" She called. "Thorne? You around...Hmm...I guess he went out."  
The doorbell rang and she headed over to it with Toby. "Who's there?" She asked.  
"Bridget it's me Suzanne."  
"Suzanne?" Bridget felt for the knob and opened the door. "How did you know I was here?"  
"Jake told me that you were staying with your brother. I checked your brother Rick's place but he told me you were here."  
"Oh." said Bridget. "How did Jake know I was here?"  
"Deacon told him. He went to see you two this morning."  
"Please come in.." said Bridget. Suzanne walked in and shut the door behind her.  
The two headed into the living room.  
"What did you want to see me about?" asked Bridget.  
"Look I know I shouldn't get involved but...Deacon loves you. Jake told me that you two had some kind of fight.."  
Bridget shook her head. "No we didn't have a fight. I just remembered the affair."  
"Sweetheart I'm sorry. You have to know that's in the past. My son loves you so much."  
"I know he does." said Bridget. "He was here this morning."  
"He was? So did you two work things out?"  
"I don't know...I want to but..it's all still fresh in my mind. I mean I know it was a long time ago..I don't know how to deal with it."  
"Bridget listen to me. You are engaged to him. You two made it through it. I don't want you to throw it away. Don't give up. I know how much my son regrets what he did. He told me as much. He was a complete mess when your marriage broke up. He was angry with Brooke and he was angry with himself. You have something special with him. He knows that now. You have to know that he did not love Brooke. He told me himself that it was nothing but cheap lust. He said with you...it was a hell of a lot more. You loved him. Brooke was looking for someone to make her feel better."  
"I know I know..Mom told me that. I'm not angry at her. I know how horrible she feels. I don't plan on making her feel horrible forever. I already told her that."  
"But what about Deacon? Don't you want to make things work with him? You were doing that already..."  
"Yes that's true. I do love Deacon. I love being with him. What we share when...I shouldn't tell you this."  
"You can tell me anything...Bridget you are going to be my daughter in law. I want to be close to you. I want us to be friends."  
"Okay." said Bridget. "When Deacon and I...make love...it's so intense and passionate. He makes me feel..beautiful and loved..and I feel..safe...in his arms I feel so safe..like he's not going to let anything bad happen to me. He wants me to know how much I mean to him. I've always felt that...even when we first made love..I knew that he loved me. No one believes it but it's true."  
"I believe it. My son is nuts about you and he would do anything for you. He told me about your wedding vow renewal. How he said that he never knew love before he met you."  
Those words triggered something in Bridget's mind.

Deacon: Bridget, before I say "I do," I want you to know, I mean it this time. Love, honor, and cherish. Those things didn't mean anything before I met you. They were just words. I thought I understood them, but I didn't. I had no idea. Every time I thought I got it, just when I thought I knew how deep your love went, you took it even further. Even now. This, what you've done tonight. I look at you and think, "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Bridget..you okay?" asked Suzanne.  
"I.I remember..I remember the ceremony..he told me that love didn't mean anything until he met me. He was amazed that I loved him so much." Tears formed in Bridget's eyes. Something else was triggered to..

Deacon: You stood up to your dad because you see something in me?  
Bridget: Deacon, I would have defended anyone he treated like that. What he did to you -  
Deacon: That is just such -  
Bridget: - Principle.  
Deacon: That is bull. You still have feelings for me.  
Deacon: Admit it. Don't you wonder every day what it would be like if I hadn't messed things up? You tell me right here, right now that you don't think about what it would be like for us to be in love now the way we are? Bridget, with you believing in me, there's nothing I can't do. I can make up for all the past. I can make up for all the bad, all the hurt, all the mistakes. I know that I can be the man you need.

It all came flashing back. The kiss he gave her before his meeting with Eric. The passionate almost lovemaking session on his bed...the kiss at the hospital..her helping him with his physical therapy..he was telling her that he missed holding her at night. How sweet and soft she was next to his body. Oh God those words had turned her on so much. And then she remembered...the private dining room..How could she say those things to him! She was so cruel! She wanted to marry him. Why did she..  
" is it?" asked Suzanne. "You alright?  
"I remember." Bridget said. "I I met him at the Insomnia..He spilled his coffee on me. He was so cute!"  
"Bridget." smiled Suzanne. "This is wonderful."  
All of a sudden Bridget saw a flash of light..then an image..she blinked her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could sort of make out the shapes...She blinked again and then..She looked around...She could see! Her sight! She turned to Suzanne. "I can see!"  
"You can..your sight...it came back!"  
"The doctor told me it would come back at anytime...Oh I need to see him!" Bridget saw her purse sitting on the table. She picked it up and dug through it. "Where is it!" She pouted. "I want to see him! I want to see him!" She finally dug out a picture and she smiled. "Deacon..my Deacon." She stared at the picture. It all came rushing back. The night at The Lair when he showed her how to shoot pool, the kiss he gave her, the dinner he set up at The Lair...dancing with him...the kiss at her birthday party. Oh he was so damn sexy! Those blue eyes! How she missed them! She kissed his picture. "I love you!" She exclaimed.  
Bridget got up. "I have to go see him!"  
"Go Go!" laughed Suzanne. Bridget rushed out the door.

"You're late." said Marcus to Deacon as he walked in.  
"Sorry it couldn't be helped." He replied.  
"Let me guess..Bridget."  
"She remembered the affair." said Deacon sitting down.  
"Oh man...I'm sorry."  
"It's okay...I did my best to let her know we are past it. I think she'll come around."  
"I hope so." "So are they here yet?" "No not yet. Should be here any minute though."  
"I hope this goes well. I really think this company can be great."  
"Look Carly's designs are incredible..we have a ton of great ideas to present. Everything will be fine. By the way the sofa you ordered for your office came in. It's all set up. The rest should arrive later this week."  
"Good." said Deacon. He headed over to his office and to his desk. He sat down and looked over the presentation for the investors.  
"Hello."  
Deacon looked up and saw Bridget standing there. "Hey beautiful." He said standing up. "Baby we have investors coming in...I can't talk right now."  
"I'm not interesting in 'talking'". She said slyly with a smile. She looked him over. "I love the way that shirt looks on you." She said.  
"Looks on me?" Deacon said confused. Then he took Bridget's face in his hands. Her eyes were looking directly at him. "Baby..you..you can see me..."  
"I missed those sexy blue eyes." She replied.  
Deacon took her in his arms and kissed her. Bridget wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Deacon." She said as he kissed her neck. "I remember everything...I remember the wedding vows we renewed...the night at the Lair...especially that night...you seduced me and kissed me..."  
"Does this mean you'll still marry me?"  
"Of course." smiled Bridget. "I love you."  
Deacon gazed at her. Her eyes never looked so beautiful. They lost that vacant look. They shined and sparkled. He then remembered the meeting he had scheduled with the investors. God Bridget was way more interesting...he was getting a very strong erection. He went over and shut the door to the office and locked it.  
Bridget eyed the sofa and Deacon went over to pull out the bed. Bridget smiled as Deacon walked back over to her and kissed her neck from behind. His hands caressed her bare skin. He picked her up and placed her down on the bed. Bridget's black sundress disappeared to the floor along with Deacon's clothes. They were wrapped in the purple sheets making intense love. Bridget looked over and saw there was a full length mirror in the corner. Obviously for checking the designs looked good. She saw the reflection in the mirror of her and Deacon in eachother's arms. It excited her on so many levels. She sat on bed with Deacon kissing her neck and grinding against her. Her breathing heightened and was turning into short pants. She could hear him groan in her ear. His lips traveled down to her breasts.  
Bridget's head went back in a fit of passion. She was soon lowered to the bed and Deacon held her tightly as he moved in and out of her hot willing body. Bridget moaned softly and then a little louder and Deacon pumped into harder and faster. "Oh yes...Deacon..baby..."  
"Bridget..sweet Bridget...oh my God!" He exclaimed. "Yes..Oh.."  
They came together and Deacon softly kissed her lips. Bridget wrapped her arms around him as he continued kissing her. Another hour went by and then another.  
Bridget was hot and sweaty and very happy. Deacon realized he missed the meeting but did not give a damn. "I love you." He said to her. "I'm never letting go of you. Not ever. You are going to be my wife. I can't wait to marry you."  
"I can't wait to marry you." smiled Bridget. "I love you and I swear to you I'll never leave you."  
Deacon took her his in arms again and was going to make love to her again when he heard pounding the office door. He slowly got up and began to dress. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a very unhappy Marcus.  
"You done playing with Bridget in there?" asked Marcus. "You missed the meeting. I had to do the presentation by myself."  
"Sorry man." said Deacon not really sorry. "Bridget got her eye sight back. She remembered that she love me."  
"I happy for you." Marcus said somewhat sarcastically. "You mind getting your mind focused back on business."  
"Sorry." said Deacon. "Well..how did it go?"  
"They liked our ideas a lot. They said they are very interested in doing business with us."  
"That's great." said Deacon. "Look I'm sorry I...'  
"Don't worry about it." said Marcus. "I told them you were uh..occupied...I did schedule another meeting with them for next week. Please try to make this one."  
"I will. I promise. Hey thank again."  
"Not a problem. I'm happy things are working out for you and Bridget. See ya later."  
Deacon went back into his office and shut the door. He looked at Bridget still sitting there naked wrapped in the sheets. "Did I make you miss a little old meeting?" She grinned.  
"You're not sorry." He replied walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. "You would do it again in a minute you little minx."  
"I love you." She said removing the sheet to reveal her body. "You are addicting."He said as he took her in his arms once again.

Bridget sighed happily as Deacon kissed her neck after the latest round of lovemaking on the sofa bed of his office at Sharpe Designs.  
"Hmm...Deacon..do you realize how long we've been making love?" She asked.  
"It's your fault." He replied in between kisses. "This is what you do to me." He finally let go of her and moved over to his side of the bed.  
"You know." said Bridget moving her hand underneath the sheet and onto him."You're not so innocent in this.."  
Deacon gulped. He then moved her hand away. "Knock it off." He said.  
"Why?" asked Bridget innocently putting her hand back on him.  
"Oh God.." He groaned as his head went back. "Bridget.." Carefully he removed her hand away again. "Don't...don't do that. You're gonna kill me."  
"It's your fault for being so hot and sexy." Bridget said as she kissed his ear. "You have any idea how wet you make me?" She whispered into his ear as she then licked the outer edge. As if on cue..he had an instant hard on. Bridget giggled as she looked down and saw this.  
"You enjoy doing this to me don't you?" He asked of her pulling her over to him and putting his arm around her.  
"Yes." Bridget grinned evily. "It's fun turning you on. You can't resist me. You try but you can't..."  
"No one could." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Did anyone else turn you on like this?" asked Bridget with her eyes sparkling.  
"No one." He smiled as he kissed her. "Not ever." It was the truth. No one ever effected him like this. Not Amber. Not Brooke. No one knew how to push those buttons like Bridget. No one could look so innocent and bad at the same time. "I love you." He said holding her tight. "More than anything. I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean it. Not Amber. Not Brooke. Only you. I want you to know that. I love YOU. YOU are the woman I love. The woman I want to spend my life with."  
"I know." said Bridget resting her head against him. "If you wanted my mother or Amber...you wouldn't be here with me. And when Macy died..you wanted ME."  
"Yes I did. Actually baby I have a confession to make..I wanted you before that."  
"What?" asked Bridget.  
"Baby...I may have told myself I did..but I didn't. I didn't love Macy. I loved the idea of what she wanted to try to give me. But if I'm being honest..she was trying to have an instant family. She wanted to hurt your brother to get back at Brooke because she was angry at her for to be honest..no good reason."  
Bridget couldn't believe it. It was exactly what she had thought. "Deacon..I..I have to tell you something. I was...I was jealous when you married her. I thought all those things you just said. I actually...I wanted to run and stop the ceremony and tell you to marry ME."  
Deacon gently touched her cheek. "I would have married you." He said. "You know...your Mom tried telling Macy that all she had to do was say the word and that I would go off and be with her..that was not true. All YOU had to do was the say word.."  
Bridget pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She let go and held him close. "I love you."  
"Baby when you couldn't remember me...and when you found out about the affair..I was so afraid I was going to lose you."  
"You'll never lose me." assured Bridget. "I love you."  
"I couldn't handle it if I did."  
"Honey." said Bridget sitting up. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever. I want to marry you."  
"I want to marry you too. I can't wait till your my wife."  
"Then let's not wait." smiled Bridget.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's get married tonight." grinned Bridget.  
"Tonight? You serious?"  
"Yes I am. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to marry you NOW. What do you think?"  
Deacon brushed a piece of hair that was stuck to her face. He looked at her innocent blue eyes. "I think it's a great idea." He said.  
"Really?" Bridget said excitedly. "Yes really. Let's get married. Tonight."

Michael stared at the picture that Thorne and Brooke gave him. "I don't get it." He said. "Why would Mom hide this from me? Okay...yes maybe she wouldn't want to tell me about an affair she may have had..Brooke..can I ask you a question...Does Hope know that Deacon is her father?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes she does. She knows he's her father. She knows that he was once married to Bridget. She does not know about the affair."  
"What would you do if she found out?"  
"I don't know. I really don't. I wouldn't want her to but..I guess I would have to explain it was something that I did that I really regretted but that I loved her and so does Deacon and that Bridget loves her as well."  
Thorne's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"  
"Thorne..it's me Bridget."  
"Bridget..hey..what's up? You need something?"  
"Yes. I need you to get my things back home."  
"Back home?" Thorne said puzzled then it came to him. "I guess this means you don't need my guest room anymore."  
"No." smiled Bridget on the other line.  
"I'll take care of it."  
"And don't forget Toby."  
"I won't..Hey where are you?"  
"I'm with Deacon..Just get my things..I need to call Mom."  
"Wait..she's right here..hold on.." Thorne turned to Brooke. "It's Bridget."  
Brooke took the phone. "Honey...what's going on?"  
"I want to marry Deacon. Tonight."  
"Tonight? Bridget...Oh honey you worked things out with him! I'm so happy!"  
"I can see again!" exclaimed Bridget.  
"What! Honey..that's wonderful! When..."  
"It just came back...all of a sudden.."  
"Honey I'm so glad...yes..I'll take care of it..Not a problem...I'll call Ridge and we'll handle it."  
Michael's ears perked up. Call Ridge?  
"Okay...I'll see you then...Yes..OKay..bye."  
Brooke smiled and snapped the phone shut. "Bridget got her eyesight back."  
"That's great." said Thorne. "And things worked out with Deacon..She wants to marry him. Tonight...I have to call Ridge." Brooke opened the phone and began to press the buttons to dial when she noticed the look on Michael's face. "You jealous?" She grinned.  
"No." lied Michael.  
"Relax honey...I'm just calling him to bring Bridget's dress. She had told Ridge the type of dress she wanted and then Tony had some ideas..the two worked on it together and they came up with something special. You're still my date for the wedding." Brooke kissed him and then finished dialing. She stood up and walked away to have privacy as she spoke with Ridge.  
Thorne looked at Michael. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine...I guess Brooke told you that we are dating."  
"Yes she did. I think it's great."  
"Even though you are an ex-husband?"  
Thorne laughed. "Look that was a long time ago...I want her to be happy."  
"You think I'm wasting my time? I mean her history with Ridge."  
"Look...I think it just may be that...history...don't worry about Ridge. That's the mistake I made. I worried to much about Ridge and her history with him. Just see where it goes. Just enjoy being with her."  
"I will." said Michael. "She's one special lady."  
"Yes she is. And I hope for once..she has the happiness she deserves."  
"I never knew anyone like her. Everything she's been through...she somehow managed to hold her head high and keep going. She's made her mistakes...admitted them and learned from them. I think it's unfair that anyone would keep rubbing her face in them. Frankly I think it's pretty un-Christian. You are supposed to forgive..not constantly condemn and point a finger of judgment. No one of use are perfect. No one has the right to act like they are."  
"You really care about her don't you?"  
"I do. I want to make her happy. What the future holds...I don't know...I just know that I think it's about time Brooke Logan is happy. And I think it's time I am. I didn't think I could love anyone again. I lost someone special in my life..it was hard to deal with. But when I met Brooke...I thought..maybe just maybe I can have something great again."  
Brooke came back in the room. "Okay...Ridge has her dress ready...Now we need to get some flowers and see if we can get a a place.."  
"I have an idea...how about the beach?" said Michael. "It's romantic..the moonlight on the water..."  
Brooke smiled. "Yeah it is." She said fondly thinking of her wedding to Ridge. "I don't know if Bridget would like that...but I would." She said slyly. "Huh? What?" stammered Michael.  
"Nothing." Brooke laughed mischievously. She went back to the phone to contact the caterer they used for Forrester events.  
Thorne walked over to Michael. "You alright?"  
"Uh..I...what was she talking about? Why..why would she say that?"  
Thorne laughed. "Just smile and go along. That's all I can tell you."

Bridget pulled her dress back on and smiled. "This is so exciting." She squealed. "We are going to be married."  
Deacon finished buttoning up his shirt and took Bridget in his arms. "I love you." He said kissing her. "I don't want you to ever doubt that. No matter what anyone tries to say, I've always been in love with you. Right from the start. From the second I saw you at the Insomnia."  
Bridget smiled. "I know that. And I may have been only 17 going on 18 but...I was in love with you too. My family didn't think I was old enough to understand but to hell with what they think. I understood plenty. I understood that it was you that I wanted. It was you that I've dreamed of since I was a little girl. I never loved anyone like I love you. Nobody else. Not now. Not ever."  
Deacon kissed Bridget again and let go. "Baby we should get going...we keep talking we aren't going to have anything left to say during the ceremony."  
"Honey." said Bridget putting her black sandals on. "You going to call your Mom and your brother?"  
"Why would I do that?" frowned Deacon.  
"Because sweetie they are your family. They should be there."  
"You are my family. You and our son Little D and.."  
"And what?"  
"Nothing." said Deacon. "You are the only family I need."  
"Deacon call your Mom and your brother. They would be crushed if they found out they missed our wedding. Besides who's going to be your best man?"  
"Marcus." replied Deacon. "I'll ask him."  
Bridget shook her head. "Don't you think it should be your brother?"  
"No I don't think it should be my brother." Deacon said getting annoyed. "I don't want him there."  
"Well that's too bad." said Bridget. "Because he IS going to be there. You are going to call him and you are going to call your Mom and you are going to have family there at our wedding."  
"Forget it." said Deacon. "I'm not calling them."  
"If you don't then I won't marry you." threatened Bridget.  
"Excuse me?" "You heard me." Bridget said folding her arms. "You call your mother and Jake or there is no wedding."  
"You're not going to marry me now?"  
"If you don't call Suzanne and Jake I'm not." replied Bridget.  
"I don't believe this." said an exasperated Deacon. "You are threatening to not marry me if I don't..."  
"Call them and I will." Bridget smiled sweetly.  
"This is blackmail." frowned Deacon.  
"I know." Bridget replied with a victorious smile.  
"You are lucky you are so beautiful." grumbled Deacon as he picked up the phone on the desk and began to dial.

Suzanne was looking over a wedding magazine when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Mom..it's me."  
"Deacon." smiled Suzanne. "I take it you know about Bridget."  
"Yeah..uh...how did you know about Bridget?"  
"I was there." explained Suzanne.  
"What do you mean you were there?"  
"I went to see her. I was hoping I could convince her to not give up on you but then she got her sight and memory back..I was so glad."  
Deacon was stunned. His mom went to see Bridget..to convince her..."Listen Bridget and I we decided to get married..tonight..."  
"Tonight? Really? That's great." smiled Suzanne.  
Bridget poked Deacon. He rolled his eyes. "Okay Okay I'm getting to that." He said putting his hand on the receiver. "Don't poke me again..unless you are looking for sex..then it's okay."  
Bridget smacked his arm and he went back to the phone. "Mom..um..we were maybe...you would like to...if you want to.." Deacon put his hand on the receiver again. "Ow..stop that..I doing it." He snapped at Bridget who poked him again. He went back to the phone again. "Maybe you would like to come to the wedding." finished Deacon.  
Suzanne smiled. "Of course I would. You know I wouldn't miss it. Colton and I would be honored."  
"Great." said Deacon. "Just call Brooke...she's taking care of it..she give you the details..okay.." Deacon's hand went back on the receiver again as Bridget poked him again. "Will you stop that. What are you poking me for?" "You tell your mom you love her." Bridget said sternly. Deacon rolled his eyes which caused Bridget to smack his arm. "Quit rolling your eyes..now you tell your mother you love her."  
"OKay Mom..I'll see you then...I..." He looked at Bridget who gave him a stern look. "I love you." He said more to Bridget then his Mom. "I love you too. I'll see you later." Suzanne hung up the phone.  
Deacon set the phone down and glared at Bridget. "You happy now? By the way..quit poking me when I'm on the phone."  
"Call your brother now." Bridget said sweetly as she batted her eyes at him.  
"Fine." said Deacon. He picked up the phone again and gently pushed Bridget away from him. "You stand over there.  
Jake was sitting in the Insomnia when his cell phone rang. "Yeah?" He answered.  
"Jake hi...it's me Deacon."  
"This is a surprise." said Jake. "What's up?"  
"Bridget and I.." Deacon moved away from Bridget who sidled up to him. "We are getting married tonight. We would like it if you came." "Really? You want me there?"  
"Yes we do..would you come?"  
"Bridget put you up to this didn't she?"  
"Okay yes she did but..I do want you to be there. I..I was hoping...maybe...you could I don't know..if you want...be the best man?"  
"You want me to be your best man?"  
"Yeah I do. So..what do you say?"  
"Well..I'd love to. I guess I'll have to go rent a tux or something..When is this wedding?"  
"Bridget's mom is handling it...give her a call..she'll tell you everything.." Deacon gave him the number. "Okay..I guess I'll see you at the wedding." said Jake.  
Bridget gave Deacon another look. Tell your brother you love him. She mouthed.  
No. Deacon mouthed back. Do it! She mouthed back to him forcefully.  
Deacon sighed. "Yeah I'll see you there...I uh..I love you bro.." He then quickly hung up the phone.  
Jake stared at his cell phone that was in his hand. Did his brother just say I love you bro? Bridget probably prodded him into it.  
Jake put his cell phone away. He got up from his table when Sandy came running in. Jake went up to her. "Sandy..Hi...It's me Jake..Deacon's brother."  
Sandy smiled. "Hi." She greeted. "Nice to see you again. I'm sorry I'm in kind of a hurry..Bridget's getting married tonight."  
"I know...my brother just called me. I'm going to be the best man. Say you know where a guy can rent a tux around here?"  
Sandy smiled. "Why don't you come with me." She said as she paid for her small juice. "I'm heading to Lady Anna to pick up my gown..."  
"Um isn't that a lady's store? I don't think I'm going to find a tux in there."  
Sandy laughed. "No you won't. But they do have a men's store. Lord Antonio. It's right across from Lady Anna."  
"Okay then..shall we?" He said holding out his arm.  
Sandy took his arm and they headed out. They got into her car and she started it up. Sandy looked him over from the corner of her eye. Hmm..not bad. She thought to herself. He's pretty cute...okay forget cute..pretty hot is more like it. Just like his brother. Although to be honest Deacon was never Sandy's type. He was more to Bridget's liking. Jake on the other hand..Sandy grinned and drove off.

Later that night.

Michael was in awe of the transformation of Brooke's living room. Pink and white flowers. Soft white candles.  
Bridget decided on having the reception outside in the courtyard. Like the living room, Michael was amazed at the transformation done in a short period of time. Sparkling white lights. A bartender. A long table covered with linen cloths with every kind of food you could want.  
"You like this?" asked Brooke with a smile.  
"Like?" said Michael. "This is incredible. How did you do this? Bridget is going to love it. You are a miracle worker."  
"Thank you." said Brooke. "I can't take all the credit though...Ridge did have to pull some strings with the florist..I don't know how he did it...but aren't they beautiful."  
"Yes they are." said Michael. "Just like you." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
The kiss broke and Brooke smiled. "I'm glad you are here to share this with me."  
"I am too. You think Eric would be happy? I mean you told me he wasn't exactly fond of Deacon.."  
"No it's true he wasn't but..I think he would be happy for Bridget. I bet he's looking down right now with pride."  
"I don't doubt it." said Michael. "He really loved his daughter didn't he?"  
"Yes he did. He loved all his children. And I know that he would have loved you too."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you. He would have loved what you brought to Forrester. He would have enjoyed how you brought the company to a whole new level."  
"I'm glad." said Michael. "I wouldn't want to do anything to harm the company. I know how much it meant to him."  
Stephanie stood by hearing the conversation. She didn't like what was going on. She knew about Thorne and Brooke nosing into the Forrester records to search for something about Michael's mother and who is father was. She had to put an end to it. She had to somehow get Ridge to pursue Brooke. As much as she loathed doing it...she felt she had no choice.

Bridget was upstairs with Amber getting their hair and make-up down by Tilly and her assistant Monica.  
"Can you believe this?" said Bridget. "Deacon and I are getting married. I never thought this would happen."  
"I had a feeling it would." said Amber with a smile.  
"You did?"  
"Look you know that I've known Deacon forever and I know that there was no way in hell he was going to let you go. He wasn't about to let you marry Oz. If you hadn't broken it off, Deacon would have found a way to make you break it off. He wasn't going to give up."  
"I wish I hadn't said all those things to him in the Private Dining Room and at the hospital. How could I have lied so blatantly?  
"Bridget it doesn't matter. You are marrying him now. That's what matters."  
"You're right. I'm not dwelling on the past anymore. I'm sick of the past. I'm concentrating on the future. With Deacon."  
"Bridget you think your father would be happy?" asked Amber. "I mean you know that he and Deacon...didn't exactly...well they never got along."  
Bridget then remembered something. "You know what? He would...In fact..I almost forgot about it until you mentioned it...he would be happy. He told me so himself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before he died..he told me that he knew that I still loved Deacon and that I should be with him if that's what I wanted. He told me that he would be happy for me..."

"Bridget I want to tell you something. It's very important that you hear this."  
"What is it?"  
"I want to tell you...I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? For what? You don't have anything..."  
"Yes I do. It's because of me you don't have the happiness you deserve."  
Bridget shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true. You gave me a great life..."  
"I'm talking about Deacon."  
"Deacon?"  
"Honey I know that you love him and you always have. I know how much you wanted to marry him."  
"Dad..."  
"Let me speak. When he had wanted to start that company and you came to me to ask me to help him...I knew. I knew that your love for him was still there. I saw it when you were with him that night...when I saw you two through the window...it was clear to me that there was still something there. I didn't want you to be with him. I thought about how he hurt you the last time...I didn't want you to go through that again. So I told you to put your feelings for him away. And then I found you two together...in his bed...I...I couldn't believe it...I didn't want to accept it. The only reason that you accepted Oz's proposal is because of what I told you. You were afraid that I wouldn't accept Deacon as your husband again and you didn't want to disappoint me. I'm so sorry I put you in that position. I never want you to marry someone you don't love. Bridget listen to me...if you want to marry Deacon...if you love him...then I promise you that I will be happy for you."

"Wow." said Amber. "He really said that? I can't believe it.."  
"I know. He was right. I should marry a man I love. And I love Deacon."

Deacon was downstairs waiting for the start of the ceremony. His mother arrived along with Colton.  
"Honey." She greeted her son. "I'm so happy for you." She said as she kissed him.  
"Congratulations." smiled Colton. "I wish you and Bridget the best."  
"Thanks." said Deacon. He was determined to stay in a good mood. He was going to marry Bridget. That's what counted.  
Jake came downstairs and walked over to them. "Hey Mom." He greeted. "You look great." He said admiring the light blue sequin dress she was wearing.  
"Thank you dear." She said with a smile. "You look handsome yourself. Both of my sons do." She said proudly.  
"Did you hear? I'm going to be best man." announced Jake.  
"Oh that's wonderful...Deacon..that was so sweet of you."  
Deacon didn't think so but kept quiet.

About an hour later, they were ready to begin. Thorne was waiting at the top of the stairs for Bridget. She came out of the guest bedroom and Thorne smiled. "Wow." He said. "You look...beautiful."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. Ridge and Tony did a marvelous job on her gown. It was simple and elegant. It was strapless with a plunging neckline. Faded light blue flowers around the bottom of the skirt. The veil was embedded with tiny blue diamonds. It hung around her like a soft cloud.  
Bridget took his arms and they began their decent down the stairs as the music started.  
Brooke stood as maid of honor. Amber and Sandy were the other two bridesmaid. Jake stood as the best man. Marcus and Rick were the other groomsmen.  
Deacon gazed at Bridget as she walked down the aisle on Thorne's arm. So beautiful. Like a sweet angel..no princess...so more like a goddess..there were no words to describe her.  
Bridget reached the altar and Deacon looked her over. "God you are beautiful." He said softly.  
Bridget smiled. They took eachother's hands as the ceremony began.  
The minister talked about the journey they were taking.  
Then they went into the vows.  
"Bridget baby...I love you. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. Maybe I didn't see it at first but it's the truth. That night at The Lair..I didn't know your real name but you were so captivating. Everything about you was. I want to spend my life making you happy and being everything you could ever want."  
"Deacon...you are already everything I could ever want. I love you more than I could imagine loving someone. You owned my heart that day at The Insomnia. No one ever made me feel the way you did. And no one ever will. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I had to find a way to see you again. When I saw you again at The Lair...I couldn't believe my luck. And when you kissed me...the emotions that I felt...I didn't know it was possible to feel like that. I knew you were the one for me. And now...now we are together. We made it. We survived all the bad times...all the pain...it's gone. I love you and I'm never letting go."  
"I'm never letting go of you. Not ever. I promise you baby."  
Bridget placed the ring on Deacon's finger. "I love you Deacon. I promise to be everything YOU could ever want. I promise I'll love you and cherish you for the rest of my life."  
Deacon placed the ring on Bridget's finger and then kissed her hand. "You are everything I want. And I promise that I'm going to love you for the rest of my life and cherish you every single day."  
Bridget smiled as tears of joy trickled down her face.  
"Deacon and Bridget have made their declarations of love and commitment. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." He stopped as he saw Deacon had already taken a hold of Bridget and kissed her passionately.  
The kissed seemed to go on forever but neither of them cared. Deacon finally let go of her. "I love you baby."  
The ceremony was over and everyone applauded. Brooke came up to her daughter. "Congratulation honey. I'm so happy for you."  
"Thank you Mom." said Bridget.  
Brooke turned to Deacon. "I'm happy that you married my daughter. You are getting the best girl in the world. You keep her happy."  
"I will." said Deacon as he put his arm around his new bride. Suzanne came up the aisle clutching a wrinkled handkerchief in her hand. "It was so beautiful. Honey I'm so happy." She said hugging her son.  
"Thanks Mom." He replied letting go.

Stephanie remained in her seat. She wasn't thrilled about this but there wasn't anything she could do. Bridget married Deacon. He was part of the family again. Sighing she stood up and walked up to the newlyweds. "I wanted to tell you that I wish you both the best." She said.  
Bridget wasn't sure if she was sincere but decided to take it at face value. "Thank you Stephanie." She replied.  
"Okay everyone." said Brooke. "Let's head outside!"

The music started and everyone was having a great time. The d.j. then announced it was time for bride and groom's first dance.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand in his and lead her over to open space set up for dancing.  
Shania Twain's voice filled the air...

(When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love)

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there some day

They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothing better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing

They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

You're still the one

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby

Brooke smiled as she watched her daughter dancing with her new husband. How true the words were. They did beat the odds. Together. She never saw Bridget look so happy.  
She turned her head to Michael. She wondered if she would feel that same happiness with him. The song came to a close and everyone applauded. Brooke then laughed as Bridget pressed the d.j. to play the song again.  
Brooke stepped away to have some time for herself. A part of her still felt that twinge of guilt. Remembering how she looked in the courtyard that night for Deacon...God what the HELL was she thinking! Ever since then whenever she saw the courtyard she thought of that. It drove a knife in her heart thinking about it. But now..now that would fade away. Now when she would look out at the courtyard..she would think of her daughter's wedding. Bridget dancing in Deacon's arms. That was something she would always cherish. All of a sudden Brooke felt that her affair with Deacon was all in the past. It was behind her. There was no point in beating herself up anymore. It was really truly behind her now. Bridget was married to Deacon and so happy. Bridget was no longer angry with her. She felt as if she got her daughter back. There relationship was healed. Maybe not completely but that animosity that she felt Bridget felt towards her was diminished. It was going to be okay. And not just did she have her daughter back...she also had Michael. Wonderful Michael. He knew all about her messed up life and he still cared. He didn't care about what horrible things she did. He still loved her. He loved her for HER. Not who he wished she was. Just for HER. And she loved him. The time she spent with him...She didn't feel she had to hide anything. She could tell him anything. He was like a special gift in her life. Whoever his father was...she was certain that he inherited his kindness from him.


	24. Chapter 24

Sandy was standing along side of the courtyard watching the scene. She was so happy for Bridget.  
For so long she tried to get Bridget to see that she still loved Deacon. And now finally..they are together.  
Jake stood on the other side of the courtyard with his eyes on Sandy. Wow. He thought. She looked even more beautiful than in the restaurant that night. That shimmering gold dress molded her figure to perfection. Her blonde hair swept up with ringlets hanging down. Smiling he walked over to where she was. "Great party isn't it?" He asked of her.  
"Yes it is. Wonderful. I'm so happy for them." said Sandy with a smile. "I know this is what Bridget had always wanted."  
"Yeah." nodded Jake. "My brother was always nuts about her. So what about you? You got a boyfriend."  
Sandy shook her head. "No. Not at the moment. Why?" She asked intrigued.  
"Well." said Jake sidling up to her. "I thought maybe..perhaps..you would like one..."  
Sandy gazed back at him. He was awfully cute..no..hot..very hot. "And who did you have in mind to be this boyfriend?"  
"I happen to know a guy who's single and adores beautiful blondes..." He said taking her hand in his.  
"Really?" Sandy said with her eyes sparkling.  
"Especially ones who wear stunning gold gowns.." He continued as he kissed her hand.  
Sandy's breath caught in her throat. "I see.."  
Jake moved closer to her and his lips were inches away from hers. "What do you say we get out of here?" He said softly.  
"And what would we do?" asked Sandy.  
"I thought maybe we could head back to my place..." He began nuzzling her neck.  
Sandy swallowed. God this is how Bridget must feel with Deacon. No wonder she couldn't resist. At least that's what Sandy figured...after all Jake and Deacon were brothers.  
"Um.." said Sandy pushing him away. "I think I'll pass."  
"Why?" He asked touching her cheek.  
"I hardly know you." replied Sandy.  
"So...you can get to know me." Jake said as his fingers caressed her bare neck.  
A thousand sparks ran through Sandy's body at his touch. She then gently moved his hand away.  
"Listen..I don't think...I'm not...I don't go around..."  
"You know you are turned on." He said pulling her closer.  
"I'm still not going to sleep with you."  
"So you admit it."He grinned.  
"Admit what?"  
"That you are turned on."  
Sandy frowned. "I didn't admit to anything."  
"Yes you did. You just said..I"m still not going to sleep with you."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So..that means you want me but are fighting it."  
"Don't twist my words." snapped Sandy.  
"I'm not twisting your words. Come on...I promise you'll have a great time.."  
Sandy picked up the glass of champagne she had set down and threw it in his face.  
Jake stood there speechless as Sandy stormed away.  
She went into the house fuming. The nerve of that creep! Thinking that she would..Ugh! She didn't do that. She didn't go around sleeping with men she hardly knew...she didn't care how hot he was. What a jerk!

Brooke was getting another glass of champagne when Ridge walked up to her. "Logan I have to say this was amazing. I don't know how you did it."  
Brooke smiled. "Thanks Ridge. But you know I couldn't have done this without you."  
"Glad to help." smiled Ridge.  
"I hope you aren't too disappointed that you didn't get to walk Bridget.."  
"Well to be honest I am a little but hey..it's what Bridget wanted. She loves Thorne. I mean he IS her real older brother. Me...Look Logan I know this is a bad time but..I'm sorry about what I did with Bridget. It was wrong. I wish I could explain it all but I can't. I have no explanation. All I do know is that I hurt you a great deal and I hurt Bridget. I'm sorry. I truly am."  
"Ridge I know you are. It's behind us. Forget about it. It's time we all stopped dwelling on the past. The past can stay in the past. I think that we should start focusing on the future."  
"Does that future include Michael?" asked Ridge carefully.  
"Maybe." said Brooke. "Does it bother you?"  
"If I said No it didn't I would be lying. It does bother me but...I want you to be happy. You seem so happy with him. I saw you two before..He adores you. Of course anyone would adore you Logan...you are a very charming woman. I honestly hope things work out for you."  
"Thank you Ridge." said Brooke. "And I hope that things work out for you to. I'm sure that you will find.."  
Ridge shook his head. "I won't."  
"What do you mean you won't? Of course you.."  
"No. Logan there is only one woman that I could ever really love. That's you. Yes maybe someday I'll find someone who may fill that empty void but I'll never love her like I love you. I know I shouldn't be saying this..I have no right to say this.."  
"Ridge..it's okay. I want you to be honest with me. We should be honest."  
"I love you Logan. That will never change. But you are with someone else now. I can accept it. I can accept it because I know that you love him."  
"I do love him Ridge. Very much."  
"That's all that matters." said Ridge. He kissed her cheek and walked off.  
Brooke stood there thinking about what he said. Michael then came up behind her putting his arms around her.  
"You are the most beautiful woman here you know that?" He said to her.  
Brooke turned around and smiled. "Hmm...I like where this is heading.."  
Michael kissed her hand. "So..what did Ridge want?"  
"He wanted to tell me that he's happy for us."  
"He did?" said a surprised Michael.  
"Yes. And he meant it."  
"I'm glad. To be honest I was worried..I didn't think..I mean I know that you and Ridge share this bond..."  
"We are always going to share that. That won't change but...that doesn't mean that you and I can't also share a special bond." smiled Brooke.  
"I would love to share a lot of things with you." said Michael kissing her lips.  
"Such as.."  
"I'll show you later...upstairs.." He whispered.  
Brooke smiled brightly. "I think you have yourself a deal." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to talk to my daughter." She turned and walked away.  
Michael sighed helplessly as he watched her.

Bridget looked up at bright moon in the sky. "This has been such an incredible night." She sighed happily as Deacon held her in his arms from behind. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby. This is what you always deserved."  
Bridget turned around and put her arms around him. "I can't wait for later.." She said softly as she kissed him.  
"It will be the best night of your life." He said returning her kiss.  
Brooke walked up to them. "Um...excuse me..I don't mean to interupt..Just wanted to talk to Bridget for a minute."  
"Make it quick." frowned Deacon. He kissed Bridget and went to get something to drink.  
Brooke was a little puzzled but just decided that Deacon just didn't want to be away from Bridget.  
"So...you are married." smiled Brooke.  
"Yes." said Bridget with a huge smile. "It's so wonderful. I'm Mrs. Deacon Sharpe again. Mrs. Sharpe. Bridget Sharpe. I love the sound of it."  
"I hope you both are very happy."  
"Thanks Mom. I hope that you have this happiness too someday. Maybe things will work out with you and Michael."  
"Maybe...I don't know yet. I don't want to rush anything."  
Bridget nodded. "That's good. Just see where it leads. Enjoy spending time with him. I can tell he's crazy about you."  
"Yes I suppose." laughed Brooke. "He's been just wonderful. Even with my messed with past...he still cares."  
"I'm glad. He's terrific. I happy for you."  
"I think I'm happy for me too." said Brooke. "For once I can just be with a man and not care what anyone thinks...not worry about it being torn apart. It's nice."  
"I hate to ask but...how's Ridge with your relationship with Michael?"  
"He's okay with it. He is. He told me that as long as I'm happy..that's what matters."  
Brooke looked over at Michael standing talking with Thorne. "And I am happy."

Deacon took a sip of his lemon mineral water and watched his new bride and her mother talking.  
Bridget of course looked sexy and beautiful and took his breath away. Brooke..she was nothing but a bitch who ruined his life and he was determined to get it back. Everything. First was winning back sweet Bridget. Now was the next part. Obtaining custody of Hope. How Bridget was going to react to his plan he didn't know but he hoped she would support him. He just wanted his child. His daughter. He didn't want another man to be her father. He was her father. He wanted to raise her with Bridget. He already had custody of his son. Now he needed his daughter. And then after that..he and Bridget could have tons of kids. Well not tons but a lot. Bridget would be a great mother. Coming home from work and seeing his beautiful wife with their adorable children. That's what he wanted. He set his glass down and headed back over to where his new wife was. He took her in his arms.  
"I'm taking my beautiful wife back now." He announced as he pulled her away.  
Bridget giggled as he pulled her back to the dance floor.  
Michael came up to Brooke and took her hand. "May I have this dance Madame?"  
"Certainly." She replied.  
Tony Bennett's voice filled the air with his rendition of The Way You Look Tonight.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling Just the way you look tonight.

Michael twirled Brooke around as the song played. Brooke laughed as the song came to an end and he dipped her.  
He then moved closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

The reception came to a close and Brooke was cleaning up.  
Bridget and Deacon had left in a shower of rice. It was quite a day. Brooke loved how it turned out. Bridget married to Deacon. And Michael. Dancing in his arms...It was wonderful.  
She was clearing some dishes when she felt a pair of lips on her neck and hands on her arms. Brooke set the dishes down. Her breathing became rapid as the kisses grew more intense on her neck. She was spun around and Michael placed a hard kiss on her lips.  
Slowly she was picked up and carried inside the house and they began their ascent up the stairs.  
Brooke's dress was laying on the floor next to Michael's tux.  
She laid in his arms as he kissed every inch of her body. His head disappeared between her legs and she cried out in pleasure. "Aaaah...ooooh..yes..Oh yess!" For an hour she had so many orgasms she thought she was going to pass out. He finally lifted his head from her legs. Michael grinned looking at how sweaty and hot Brooke now was.  
She really turned him on. And he couldn't help himself. She tasted so good...he couldn't get enough. He climbed on top of her and slid his hardened manhood inside her. "Oh God!" exclaimed Brooke. "Yes..oh god...aaaah..ooooh..."  
Michael groaned in her ear and began pumping harder into her. He eyed her hard nipples and bent down to lick them which caused Brooke's head to go back on the pillow. He wrapped his arms around her and thrusted faster.  
"Yes Yes!" cried Brooke. The two came together and fell lax on the bed.  
Michael kissed her lips and took her all over again.  
"You are amazing." said Brooke afterwards.  
"So I take it you enjoyed it?" said Michael tracing her breast with his finger.  
"Yes." giggled Brooke. "Cut that out...that tickles." She said pushing his hand away.  
"How many lovers have you had Miss Logan?" asked Michael as he ran his hand through her hair.  
"Not as many as you think." grinned Brooke. "I know people live to think I sleep around alot. I don't. I was married to Eric and Thorne and Ridge. Yes there was Deacon but I don't count him. I didn't love him."  
"Who was your first lover?" asked Michael. "Was it Ridge?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes it was. It was such a long time ago."  
"You never had anyone before him?"  
"Nope." replied Brooke. "I was engaged before Ridge though."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. His name was David Reed."  
"What happened with him?"  
Brooke smiled. "I met Ridge." She replied. "  
Ah I see. So David didn't stand a chance against the infamous Ridge." He said with a smile.  
"I suppose not. I was very young at the time. The Forresters were very intriguing to me. But that was a long time ago. Yes Ridge is going to always have a place in my heart, I can't change that. Nothing will. But that doesn't mean I have no room for you. I do."  
"That's all I need to hear." said Michael. "I know I can't take his place. I'm not trying to. I just want to know that you can love me too."  
"I can." said Brooke. "And I do. I love you very much. And I think Hope is going to love you too."  
"I can't wait to meet her." said Michael.  
"You'll love her." Brooke said proudly. "She's a wonderful little girl."  
"If she's anything like her mother...I'll adore her. You don't think Deacon will mind me.."  
"No I don't. And speaking of which..I have a feeling he may want to spend some time with her himself. I need to do something about that. I need to let him be a part of her life."  
"I'm sure you'll work something out." said Michael. "In the meantime..I have much more in mind for you..."  
Brooke smiled as Michael took her back in his arms and their lovemaking continued.

Deacon opened the door to the apartment and carried Bridget inside.  
"I can't believe we are married." said Bridget happily.  
"We are." He said as he closed the door. "You are my beautiful sweet wife."  
"You are my sexy husband." Bridget smiled she kissed him. "I love you."  
Deacon carried Bridget into the bedroom and set her down. Bridget draped her arms over his shoulders.  
"What are you going to do with me now?" She asked with her eyes shining.  
"Everything." He replied softly. First thing was getting that dress off of her. She was driving him crazy. He slowly unzipped the back of dress and let it fall to the floor. His eyes took in her incredible body. Her round plump breasts, her smooth skin, those sexy long legs. He took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers and within minutes they were wrapped in the sheets of the bed making intense love.  
"Deacon...Deacon...Aaaah...Oh yes.." Bridget clung to him as he kissed her neck while moving against her body.  
Her eyes went to the mirror which she saw the reflection of herself in Deacon's arms. Like before it excited her on several different levels.  
Deacon noticed her looking at the mirror and grinned. "You like watching yourself?" He asked of her.  
Bridget turned bright red. "No." She lied.  
"It turn you on?" He asked as his lips brushed against her breasts.  
"No." Bridget lied again.  
"You enjoy watching yourself get fucked?" He whispered hotly in her ear.  
Bridget's body was now flaming with passion. She tried to shake her head no but Deacon wasn't buying it.  
"I think you like it alot." He said holding her tightly.  
"Shut up." Bridget blushed. She was lowered down to the bed and Deacon held her close as he rode her body hard. Bridget cried out in pleasure over and over. He loved every sound that escaped from her. Wanted to hear more of it. "Deacon..oh yes.." Bridget cried. "Oh..ooohh..yes..Deacon!"  
"Oh God.." He groaned. "Oh God yes...Bridget.."  
They came together and went lax. "Oh my God.." Deacon said as his orgasm was passing. "God Bridget..what you do to me." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly.  
Bridget returned his kiss. "I love you so much." She said.  
"I'm never letting go of you. Not ever." He said brushing her hair away from her face. Another round of lovemaking went by and the two then laid in eachother's arms on the bed.  
Bridget rested her head against his chest. "I can't believe I almost gave this up." She sighed. "How could I have been so stupid."  
"Baby forget it..it's in the past. Don't dwell on it."  
"I know but I feel so awful. I hurt you so much. I stood there and lied to you. I said "I don't love you". That was a total lie. I did love you. I had to act like...I'm so sorry. The look on your face when I put your beautiful ring on the table...I chose to wear Oz's stupid ring. I'm so sorry Deacon. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Baby we are married. It's over. Okay? Don't think about it."  
"I know but..I just need to know that you forgive me."  
"Okay..I forgive you."  
Bridget smiled. "Thank you."  
Deacon caressed her body as he held her. He didn't care about that anymore. He had his Bridget back in his arms. That's all that mattered. And soon he would have his daughter back. He was going to have his family. Beautiful Bridget, his son and his daughter. Somehow someway he would make it happen.

Brooke sighed as she stood outside the door of Deacon's office at Sharpe Designs. It was a long two weeks waiting for him and Bridget to return from their honeymoon. Judging by Bridget's happy demeanor upon their return, Brooke figured they had a good time. She hoped Deacon would still be in a good mood. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight about Hope and what she decided. She took a breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Deacon's voice said. Brooke walked in and was very impressed by what she saw. Large mahogany desk with a rich black leather chair. Plush cream colored carpet and a matching sofa. She noticed the bookcase behind Deacon with a picture of him and Bridget in a silver frame. It was of Amber's first showing at Forrester when Bridget had been the lead model. She was wearing the show stopper, a beautiful sparkling blue get-up. In the picture Bridget had stepped off the runway and into Deacon's arms and they were involved in a deep kiss. Brooke remembered seeing the video of the showing and had been very proud of her daughter and also proud of Amber. Brooke noticed there was also a single picture of Bridget on Deacon's desk next the flat screen computer monitor.  
"Hello Deacon." She greeted.  
"Brooke." said Deacon politely. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about Hope."  
"What about her?"  
"I've been thinking a lot lately and...I realized that I've been keeping you out of her life. I haven't allowed you to spend any time with her and I'm sorry about that."  
"I see." said Deacon wondering where she was going with this.  
"So I spoke with my attorney Connor and I think I have a solution."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Hope stays with me during the week and then with you and Bridget on weekends. Plus you would have visitation twice a week."  
Deacon shook his head. "Forget it."  
"What?" said a stunned Brooke. "Deacon I think that's pretty fair."  
"I'm not going to be a weekend Dad." said Deacon firmly. "And I'm not just going to see my daughter twice a week."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that I want full custody."  
"Full custody? You can't be serious. Deacon.."  
"I AM serious." said Deacon. "She's MY daughter too. And I want to raise her with Bridget. YOU can see her twice a week and on weekends."  
Brooke sighed. "Deacon please..be reasonable. I think it's best that Hope remains with me."  
"Well I disagree." snapped Deacon. "I think it's best she's with me and my beautiful wife."  
"Look Deacon, Bridget told me that you wished that Hope belonged to you and her. I don't think that this.."  
"It's a start." interrupted Deacon. "And if you have a problem with it..then I guess we can just work this out in court."  
"Does Bridget know about this?" asked Brooke.  
"You leave Bridget out of it." said Deacon. "This is not about her. This is about my daughter Hope and what I think is best for her. I'm not settling for the short end of the stick. You damn people are always trying to tell me what to do when it comes to my kids. Not this time. I'm not going to let you control when and how I see my kids."  
"I'm not trying to control.."  
"The hell you aren't!" exclaimed Deacon. "That's all you people EVER did. Just told me what to do. I'm not going to let you do that again. You almost took my son away from me. You aren't going to do the same thing with my daughter."  
"She's my daughter too." Brooke retorted.  
"I'm aware of that." frowned Deacon. "I wish she wasn't. I wish I could change her DNA so that she belonged to me and Bridget. I wish I could go back and stop myself from ever laying a hand on you. You have no idea how much I hate what I did. You destroyed my life and I'm just starting to get it back again. First I got my sweet Bridget back. Now I'm going to get my daughter back. Me, Bridget, Hope and Little D are going to be a family."  
"I destroyed your life?" Brooke said taken aback.  
"Yes you did. You took Bridget away from me. You caused me to lose the best thing that ever came into my life. And you justified it by saying Well I guess I just had to walk through that fire to get him away from Bridget. Had it EVER occurred to you that Bridget and I just wanted to be left the hell alone! I didn't want to be away from Bridget. But you..."  
"I what?"  
"Forget it."  
"No tell me." said Brooke. "What?"  
"You told me that I wasn't good enough for Bridget. That I didn't deserve her. Maybe I don't but you know what...that's not for YOU to decide. You had me believing that I shouldn't be with her. But every single time I was with her..I knew I belonged with her. And whatever the hell was between us...that was NOTHING compared to what I share with Bridget. Bridget loves me and cares about me. You did not. I don't know what possessed me to try to make you care about me...maybe it was because of Hope. But I wouldn't give up Bridget for anything in the world. Not now. Not ever. You know something...if we had run off and got married like I stupidly suggested..you know how long that would have lasted? Not even 5 minutes. That is if I could have told Bridget I was leaving which like I told her I couldn't do because I love her so damn much. You came between me and Bridget. You aren't going to do that again."  
"Is that why you want Hope? Because you think I'm going to use her to.."  
"No. But I know how it makes Bridget feel. She would never say it and put on a brave face..but it would kill her to have you drop off Hope at our house on weekends and then she would have to go and drop her back off at your house and hear Hope call YOU Mom. I know that kills her inside. I want to do whatever I have to do to ease that."  
Brooke nodded. "I suppose you're right but Bridget loves Hope. She is not resentful towards her. She told me herself."  
"I know she's not. But it still bothers her. How could it not? Doesn't it bother Ridge?"  
"Ridge?"  
"Bridget used to be his daughter then all of a sudden..she's Eric's daughter. He hears her call Eric Dad instead of him? How do you think that made him feel?"  
"It's not the same thing."  
"Yes it is." said Deacon. "And I'm not relenting on this. So just forget it. If you don't like it...we'll let a judge decide."  
Bridget stood in the doorway. "Judge decide?" She said. "Decide what? What are you talking about?"  
Deacon came around his desk and walked over to Bridget. "I was going to tell you later but I guess now is as good of time as any. I was planning on seeking full custody of Hope."  
Bridget's eyes went wide. "Full custody?"  
"Yes baby. I want to raise her with you."  
"With me? You want to raise the child you had with my mother with me? Are you out of your mind!" exclaimed Bridget.  
"Baby..."  
"Don't baby me!" shrieked Bridget. "Why didn't you tell me this before!"  
"Baby please...I didn't know how you would react."  
Bridget shook her head. "You knew exactly how I would react. That's why you didn't tell me."  
"Bridget baby." He said taking her in his arms. "Please this is important to me."  
"Deacon I love you. And you know that I would always stand by you. But this is asking way too much of me. I can't..I don't know if I can support you on this. I'm sorry."  
"Please just think about it. Please." said Deacon squeezing her tight. "This means a lot to me. I want my kids in my life. I want them to have their father. I never had that. I don't ever want them to go through what I did. Please baby." He let go of her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Bridget I need to do this."  
Bridget looked in her husband's eyes. She loved him more than anything and she knew how much he loved his children. She had to put away her pride. This wasn't about her and what was easy for her. This was much more than that. "If it's important to you...okay. I support you." She said in a quiet voice.  
"Thank you." said Deacon as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
Bridget turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry Mom but I have to support my husband on this."  
"I understand." said Brooke. "Look I don't want to get involved in a long court battle. I call Connor, we can set up an appointment with your attorney and we can try to work out something."  
"Fine." said Deacon.  
"Alright then." said Brooke. "I guess I'll talk you later. Bye." Brooke walked out of the office. She closed the door and tears welded up in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Hope. She was her little girl but at the same time she was also Deacon's and she didn't expect him to be so forcefull with his demands. Brooke brushed her tears aside. She prayed they could come to some sort of arrangement without having to drag it through the court system. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Don't look at me like that." said Deacon sitting down.  
"Honey why didn't you tell me all this before?" asked Bridget gently.  
"Baby I couldn't tell you. You were blind and you lost your memory and I was scared too death of losing you."  
Bridget smiled as she climbed on his lap. "Honey you will never lose me." She said. "I promise."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said kissing her.  
"I know." said Bridget resting her head against his shoulder. "It's okay."  
"All I want is my family. I want my two kids and you. And of course the kids you are going to have."  
Bridget giggled. "And how many was that?"  
"I was thinking at least eight." He replied kissing her neck.  
"Eight kids?" grinned Bridget. "That's a lot of sex to have."  
"I'm willing to make the sacrifice." He said pulling her closer.  
"Don't you have work to do?" asked Bridget as he kissed her ear.  
"Why did you come see me?" He asked playing with the strap of her blue top.  
"I forget." said Bridget as she placed a deep kiss on his lips.  
"Hey Hey Hey!" said a voice in the doorway.  
They were both startled to see Marcus standing there. "Enough of that."  
"Sorry." said Bridget as she climbed off of Deacon's lap. "I better go. See you later."  
Marcus looked at Deacon as Bridget left. "What?" asked Deacon. "You see how beautiful she is. It's not my fault."  
Marcus shook his head. "Yeah whatever. Listen I just got an interesting phone call. Seems we have someone who is very interested in investing with our company."  
"Oh and who would that be?"  
"Kensington Enterprise." replied Marcus.  
"What?"  
"That's right. Colton Kensington. You're Mom's new fiancee."  
Deacon sat up. So that's what Bridget..He quickly got up out of the chair. He saw Bridget trying to make a break for it towards the elevator. "Bridget." He called out of her as he caught her arm.  
"Hi Honey." She said sweetly.  
"Bridget..baby...love of my life.." He said somewhat sarcastically. "Did you have something to do with my mother's new fiancee showing sudden interest in my company?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bridget said innocently.  
"That's what you came to see me about wasn't it?"  
"I love you." Bridget said in her sweetest voice.  
Deacon sighed. "Baby what did you do?"

Brooke arrived back at Forrester Creations and flung her purse on her desk. She didn't know what to do. There was a strong possibility she could lose custody of Hope. If it got that far. She hoped it wouldn't but Deacon wasn't relenting. And now Bridget was supporting him. Of course Brooke expected her to support him. She didn't hold it against her. "Hey." a voice said in the doorway.  
Brooke looked up and smiled. "Michael."  
"What's going on?" He asked walking in. "You alright."  
"I"m fine. I'm just wondering how my life got so complicated."  
"You know you really need to get working on that book." joked Michael.  
"Ha Ha." said Brooke.  
"Come on..what's wrong?" asked Michael sitting down.  
"Nothing it's...well it's not nothing...I went to see Deacon about Hope and..well he wants full custody of her. And he's pretty serious about it. I just don't want to drag this through the courts but somehow I think Deacon will let it get that far if I don't go along with him."  
"I'm sorry Brooke." said Michael.  
"He's very angry with me about the affair. He said that I ruined his life. And he's right. I did. He doesn't blame me entirely...he does blame himself for what he did but he does put some of it on me."  
"Anything I can do?"  
"Wave a magic wand and make everything better." remarked Brooke.  
"I wish I could." said Michael. "But maybe this will help."  
He got up from his chair and came around the desk. He pulled Brooke out of the chair and into his arms which he then placed a deep kiss on her lips.  
Ridge walked by the office and caught the scene.

"I didn't do anything." Bridget said sweetly.  
"Bridget.." Deacon said giving her a look.  
"What? I just thought it would be a good idea. You know he IS marrying your mother. And he does own an investment firm...when I told him about your company he was intrigued so I just sort of suggested that he maybe you know look into it."  
"Bridget I don't want him investing in my company."  
"Why not?" frowned Bridget.  
"Because I don't want him in my life. I don't want my mother in my life or my brother. The only one I want is YOU. You and Hope and Little D and our children. That's it." With that Deacon headed back to his office. Bridget followed him.  
"Deacon this man is going to be your stepfather. He's going to be family. Why are you so against having a family?"  
"I'm not against having a family." said Deacon. "I want a family. You and our kids. That's the only family I need."  
"No." said Bridget sternly. "That's NOT the only family you need. Your mother loves you and so does your brother. God why are you trying so hard to shut them out? Can't you give them a chance?"  
"Why should I?" snapped Deacon. "They don't care about me."  
"YES they DO!" exclaimed Bridget. "They care very much. Why do you think they were at our wedding?"  
"Because you forced me to invite them." retorted Deacon. "I didn't want them there."  
"No they were there because they LOVE you! They wanted to share in your special occasion. You can't shut them out...What about Hope?"  
"What about her?"  
"Don't you want her to know her grandmother? Her uncle? Her soon to be step grandfather?  
Don't you think she has the right to know them?"  
"Leave Hope out of this."  
"No I won't leave her out of this! This is HER family too! And Little D's! You really want them to be deprived of their grandmother and uncle? How selfish are you!"  
"I'm not selfish!" shouted Deacon. "I know how these people are! I don't want to subject our children to them! Mom is a selfish bitch and my brother only ever cared about one person..himself."  
"God you are so impossible!" exclaimed Bridget in frustration. "That's not true and you know it." She said angerly. "Your mother is a wonderful person who did the best she could for you. Maybe she wasn't perfect but so what? No mother is perfect. She took care of you and your brother. She provided for you. Yes she made wrong choices with men but she didn't do it on purpose! She didn't set out to inflict these horrible men upon you and Jake. And I seriously doubt Jake only looked out for himself. He tried to reach out to you and you just won't let him. Now you want to shut them out of your life and shut them out of your children's lives. All you can think about is yourself! Well it's time you grew the hell up! Whatever horror went on in your childhood-MOVE ON! It's over and done with. You have a new life now and your mother and your brother both want to be a part of it. It's time you let them. Stop being a selfish jerk!" With that Bridget stormed out of Deacon's office.  
Deacon stood back fuming. He knew there was a whole lot of truth to what Bridget said but he didn't want to admit it. "You okay?" asked Marcus standing in the doorway.  
"I'm fine." said Deacon as he sat down.  
"Look I heard what you and Bridget were fighting about. And I have to say I think she's right."  
"Of course you do." said Deacon rolling his eyes.  
"Come on." said Marcus walking in. "You know she is. You can't keep your mother and your brother out of Hope and Little D's lives. They do have the right to know them. Could you really live with yourself if you did that?"  
"I know what's best for my kids." Deacon said sternly.  
"No you know what's best for YOU. Bridget is right. You ARE being selfish. You are only thinking about how it effects YOU. You won't even try. Suzanne and Jake just want to be a family and you push them away."  
"I don't need anymore lectures alright?" said Deacon.  
"Just think about it." said Marcus. "Think about your kids. How would they feel knowing that their father made them grow up without their grandmother and without their uncle?"  
Marcus turned and left the office. Deacon sat in his chair. What the hell was with everyone? First Bridget. Now Marcus. Why was everyone trying to push him into reconciling with his mother and brother? He threw his head back on the chair. He supposed Bridget meant well. He knew how important family was to her. He had no idea what do to.

Ridge went back to his office and shut the door. The image of Brooke and Michael was still in his mind. He hated it.  
He hated that Michael had his arms around HIS Logan. But what could he do? This is what Brooke wanted. She was happy. He wasn't going to get in the way of that happiness. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Ridge.  
Stephanie walked in. "Hello Ridge." She greeted.  
"Mother." said Ridge. "What do you want?"  
"I've been wanting to talk to you about something."  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
"Brooke." replied Stephanie.  
"Okay. What about Brooke?"  
"You still love her don't you?"  
Ridge sighed. "Of course I do. That's never going to change. But she's with Michael now and I'm happy for her."  
Stephanie frowned. "No you are not happy. You say you are but I can tell you aren't. It makes you miserable to see her with him."  
"Okay. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't but there's nothing I can do about it. This is what Brooke wants."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because she told me. She told me how happy she is with Michael."  
"But she's not as happy as she is when she's with you." Stephanie said gently. "Have you told her how you feel?"  
"Brooke knows how I feel. I told her that I will always love her and that's not going to change. I also told her that if Michael makes her happy I can live with it."  
"Honey why don't you fight for her?"  
"Fight for her? Where is this coming from? You hated when I was with Brooke. What's with the sudden change of heart?"  
"I just hate seeing like this. Yes it's true that Brooke is not the woman I have wanted for you but honey..things are different now. I don't hold any resentment towards her. I swear it's in the past. I want you to be happy and Brooke makes you happy so if you want her..you need to go get her. Don't let Michael take what is yours. Don't allow him to steal your happiness."  
"He's not stealing anything Mother." frowned Ridge. "He had every right in the world to pursue Brooke. He did nothing wrong."  
"You know that's not how you really feel." said Stephanie.  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore." said Ridge closing the subject.  
"Okay fine. Just think about it. I don't want to see you unhappy." Stephanie left the office and shut the door behind her. Please God. Please let him go after Brooke. I promised Eric I would keep this secret. I can't allow it to get out. I just can't.

Bridget arrived at Forrester Creations in frustration. She will still fuming about her fight with Deacon. How could he be so damn stubborn! It drove her insane!  
As she walked down the hallway Joanna, the model who accosted her previously, saw her. She had managed to sneak in to visit one of her model friends. Joanna grinned her smug smile and went up to Bridget. "I heard that you and Deacon got married." She said  
"Yes that's right." said Bridget defiantly.  
"Has Deacon screwed your mom yet?" Joanna asked with glee.  
Bridget took a deep breath and then smiled. "Actually you know what...Mom, Deacon and I had a threesome."  
"What?" asked a stunned Joanna.  
"We went up to Big Bear and had a really wild time. First Deacon had sex with my mom while I watched and got myself off. Then Deacon had sex with me while Mom got herself off. Then I was underneath Deacon and while he was fucking me..Mom was on top of him..it was so hot."  
Joanna looked horrified. "You and your mom and Deacon..all had...sex."  
"Oh yeah. And you know what...we videotaped it and then Deacon had sex with us both while we watched it.."  
Joanna ran off in horror and Bridget laughed. That'll teach that bitch. She thought.  
Smiling she headed to Thorne's office and peaked in. "Hey." She greeted.  
Thorne looked up and smiled. "Hi sis." He said. "What's up?"  
"Nothing..okay not nothing but..it's Deacon."  
"You and him have a fight?"  
"Yeah sort of. I guess I shouldn't have done it. I was just trying to help."  
"What did you do?"  
"I called Colton, his mom's fiancee, and asked him if he would consider investing in Deacon's company."  
"I see." said Thorne sitting back. "And I take it Deacon was not happy about it."  
"No." said Bridget. "I just thought it would be good. He's going to be a part of our family and they are looking for investors. The other investors they met fell through. They wanted them to change too much."  
"Well I can understand that but there had to be another reason why you called him."  
"Yes there was. I thought it would be good way for Deacon to get to know his future stepfather. Colton is a really nice man and I think Deacon would like him if he gave him a chance. But he's so stubborn!"  
"Like you." grinned Thorne.  
Bridget smiled. "I suppose."  
"Look Bridget I think you did a nice thing..but I don't think you can force Deacon into accepting Colton."  
"I had to try."sighed Bridget. "It's not just Deacon I'm thinking about It's our children."  
Thorne looked at her confused. "What children?"  
"Hope and Little D and the children Deacon and I want to have."  
"Wait a minute..Hope?"  
"Deacon wants custody of her." explained Bridget. "And I'm supporting him."  
"Does Brooke know about this?"  
"Yes. She's going to set up something with Connor and Deacon's attorney to work out something. I just think that Hope should be able to know her grandmother and her uncle. And so should Little D."  
"Well I have to admit you are right on that point. They should know who their family is. Everyone should. But again I have to advise not to push Deacon too much. You can't force it."  
"I'll try." said Bridget.  
"You're a wonderful woman Bridget." said Thorne. "And Deacon is very lucky to have you for his wife. I don't think anyone ever loved him as much as you do."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget. She then looked at his computer screen. "What are you working on?"  
"Oh just something for your mother." explained Thorne. "Well your mother and Michael."  
"Mom and Michael?"  
"Yes. It has to do with Michaels' mother and who is father is. I assume Brooke told you that he doesn't know who he is."  
"She did mention that yes."  
"Well Brooke thought that maybe his mom was involved with someone in the fashion industry as she is a huge Forrester fan. Well I checked our old archives and I found a picture of her at a Forrester showing."  
"Wow." said Bridget.  
"I know it's not much but it was a start."  
"You think maybe she was involved with someone at Forrester?"  
"That something that came across my mind." said Thorne. "Who she could have been involved with is a mystery."  
"Have you come up with anything yet?"  
"No not yet." sighed Thorne. "We showed the picture to Michael. He was going to ask his mom about it."  
"I cant imagine why she would keep this information from him."  
"Your mom seems to think maybe Michael's mom had an affair and Michael is the result of that. It's a stretch but it seems plausible."  
"But why would she keep this from him all these years? I don't get it. I'm sure if she explained everything he would understand. He should at least know who is father was."

Sharon stared at the picture that Michael had dropped off. She had no idea how he came across it but did not care. She wanted so much to tell him everything but Stephanie had paid a visit to her. She warned her to keep her mouth shut. Stephanie told her that she would ruin her if she ever breathed a word of the truth to anyone.  
This secret was taking it's toll on Sharon. She hated keeping this from him. Eric was a wonderful man. Eric would have been proud of Michael and everything he accomplished.  
Maybe she should ignore Stephanie and just tell Michael the truth. Stephanie could threaten but really what could she do? Who would care about an affair that happened years ago?  
Sharon went over to her writing desk and unlocked a drawer. She took out a picture of Eric she had hidden there. "Eric..darling..what should I do?"

Deacon arrived back home and opened the door. Bridget looked up from the sofa. "Hi." She greeted.  
Deacon said nothing and put his keys down on the table. He picked up the mail and sifted through it.  
Bridget got up from the sofa and walked over to him. "You still mad at me?" She asked quietly.  
Deacon put down the mail and looked at his wife. "Bridget." He began.  
"I'm sorry." Bridget interrupted. "I didn't mean any harm. I just...I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."  
Before Deacon could say anything, Bridget hurried out of the room and into the bedroom. Deacon walked over to the sofa and sat down wondering what his wife was up to.  
"Okay I'm ready." Bridget called out a few minutes later. She emerged from the bedroom wearing a very see through red top and tight red sparkling pants. Grinning she went over to the stereo and pressed the button. Donna Summer's song Bad Girls began to play as she danced about.  
Deacon shook his head amused. He recalled the last time she danced to that song. It was when she insisted on being the model for Amber's line. He also remembered just how much she turned him on when she did that. Bridget danced her away over to her husband and swung her hips about. Deacon stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then walked over to the stereo and shut the song off.  
"Hey." Bridget said. "I wasn't done..."  
"Bridget." Deacon said walking back over to her. "I'm not mad at you."  
"You're not?"  
"No." He replied. "I love you. Everything about you. And I love that you love me so much that you...I love you."  
He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Bridget wrapped her arms around him tightly. Deacon let go and looked her over. "You are so beautiful. But you don't have to do that."  
"I want to." smiled Bridget as she picked up the remote and turned the song back on. Bridget then began dancing around her husband shaking her body. Deacon turned the song back off and picked her up in his arms. He placed her down on the sofa and leaned over her. He brushed her hair away from her face. "No one ever loved me as much as you do. No one ever cared as much. I know you meant well and I love you for it. I love that you...you would try to put my crazy family back together because you care so much. I've never known anyone like you."  
"Deacon.." Bridget said tearing up. "I love you so much because you make me so damn happy. I was always happiest when I was with you. Maybe you didn't want to see it at first but I knew that you loved me. I could feel it everytime you kissed me. And I know how much family means to you. I know you think you don't need Suzanne or Jake but you do. I know that you would want our baby to know it's grandmother and uncle."  
"Of course I would want...what do you mean our baby?"  
Bridget smiled. "That's what I actually came to see you about earlier. I'm pregnant."  
Deacon sat up and stared at Bridget. Pregnant. She's...they...Pregnant? His hand ever so slowly touched her bare stomach. Bridget giggled as his touch tickled her.  
"Sorry.." He said as he then placed palm on her. "There's a baby in there?" He asked.  
"Yes sweetie. There is. And it's yours."  
Deacon leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. Bridget giggled again. "What?" grumbled Deacon.  
"It tickles." Bridget said crossing her arms over herself.  
"All I did was kiss you."  
"Sorry." said Bridget. "You know how ticklish I am. I can't help it."  
Deacon picked her up and began tickling her ribs hard. Bridget squealed with laughter and tried to squirm away. She then found herself on the floor with Deacon on top of her. He captured her mouth in a hot kiss and the two held eachother tightly.

Brooke sat outside by her pool watching Molly chase a moth around. She thought about the whole custody issue with Hope. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her daughter but Hope was also Deacon's daughter. He had the right to raise her just as much as she did. He wanted to raise her with Bridget. And have a big family with Bridget. Brooke knew he was trying to give to Bridget when they took away from her. Deacon really loved Bridget and would do anything for her. This was one of those things. Maybe something could be worked out..who knows.  
"Hello...Ms. Logan?"  
Brooke looked up and saw an older woman there. She had short blonde hair and was dressed in a pretty yellow blouse with matching slacks.  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry to bother you...I'm Sharon Edwards...Michael's mother..."  
"Oh..Hi!" Brooke said standing up. "It's so nice to meet you." She smiled as she shook her hand. "I'm a big fan of your books."  
"Thank you." said Sharon. "I'm sorry to disturb you...I rang the doorbell but there was no answer...I just thought I would check here..."  
"It's fine...really...please...have a seat."  
"Thank you." Sharon said as she sat down on one of the white chairs.  
"What can I do for you?" asked Brooke.  
"I know that you've been seeing my son. And he's very happy. I've never seen him so happy.  
Michael talks about you all the time...I just had to meet you in person."  
"I love him very much." said Brooke. "He's helped me so much...you know...sort out my crazy life. He's been wonderful."  
"I'm glad he has you." said Sharon. She then sighed. "But...I'm not sure it will last."  
"Why?" asked Brooke. "You just said you never saw him so happy."  
"It's not him I worried about. It's you."  
"Me?" Brooke said confused. "You think I'm still hoping for Ridge? I can assure you I'm not. I'm not just using Michael.."  
"No No...I don't mean that." assured Sharon. "Look there's something about Michael you need to know. I haven't said anything to anyone...not even him. I should tell him. I just don't know how and...maybe that's why I'm here. I'm afraid that when I tell you this...you may...I don't know...walk away..think it's too hard..."  
"Okay..you mind telling me what this is about? I doubt very much I would walk away from Michael. There isn't anything that would cause me..."  
"Brooke...you don't understand..there IS something...it's about Michael's father...I know about the picture that you and your ex-husband came across. Michael showed it to me. Brooke, Michael's father..he's...well...Oh God...how can I say this...please promise you will let me finish..."  
"Okay." Brooke said her curiosity peaked.  
"Michael told me that you thought that I had an affair and that's how he came to be...well...it's true..I did have an affair. I had an affair with a married man. He was very unhappy with his marriage. He and his wife actually had separated. The divorce was in the works..I don't even know how it really began..it just did...he was so handsome and kind and alluring...I was drawn to him...much in the same way you were drawn to him."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You see...Eric Forrester is Michael's father."  
Brooke sat there frozen in place. Eric was...Eric was Michael's...He was...She stared at Sharon not sure if she was believing what she was just told. Finally she spoke up. "Eric...he's...Michael's...father?"  
Sharon nodded. "Yes. I never told Michael. Stephanie...she...she forced me to remain silent."  
"Stephanie? She knows?" Brooke said with her eyes wide. "Did Eric..."  
"Yes Eric knew. I told him when I found out. He provide for me and Michael. I sent him a picture of Michael but Eric never got to meet him. Stephanie forbade it. I know you think I'm a horrible person. Keeping this from my son. I wanted to tell him so many times...Stephanie convinced me it would ruin Eric. I think she convinced him of that too. That's why it was kept a secret. I was stupid to listen to her. I shouldn't have."  
Brooke stood up. "Why did you tell me this?"  
"Because I know about your marriages to Eric and Thorne and Ridge. I thought that if things got serious with Michael...and you then found out who he really was..you would think..Oh no...another Forrester man! And I thought that maybe...I shouldn't be asking this of you at all...but I was hoping that maybe if I told you that maybe you could be there when I explain this to Michael. I'm tired of pretending that what happened between me and Eric didn't happen. It did. I loved Eric very much. And I know that he loved Michael. All these years listening to Stephanie...I'm done. I don't care what anyone says anymore. Let them talk. I can't do this anymore. I have to tell Michael the truth."  
"He's really Eric's son?" Brooke said still in shock.  
"Yes. He is." answered Sharon.  
Brooke's head was spinning. Ridge...Eric...Thorne...Now Michael...Just when she thought she found someone who wasn't Forrester blood. But did that really matter? She loved Michael. He was so good to her. He loved her. Finally Brooke spoke. "I um...I need sometime to adjust to this...I mean...this is quite a shock. Bridget and Rick...they have brother..."  
"Brooke I'm sorry..I shouldn't have laid this at your feet..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have.."  
"No No." Brooke said. "I'm glad you told me. And maybe it would be best if I was there with you when you tell Michael. Sharon...I love him...I really honestly do. I don't think this will change anything for me but I can't speak for Michael...I don't want to lose him. I don't want HIM to walk away."  
"Well...we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen." smiled Sharon. "I know he's going to be furious with me...I know he's going to have a thousand questions..I can handle that...I will do my best to answer them but I promise you..I won't let him walk away from YOU. Whatever happens...I'll make him see that he belongs with you."  
"Thank you. You are a good woman. And you obviously care about your son a great deal. I know it wasn't easy for you to keep this secret. And yes Stephanie can be a bully when it comes to these things. She's not easy to stand up to."  
"No she's not. But I should have. And I hope I can get Michael to understand. God I hope I can."

Deacon watched as his wife was busy setting places at the table for the dinner she was preparing. He was not exactly thrilled that she invited Suzanne, Colton and Jake but he kept it to himself. He didn't want to get into another argument over it. Bridget told him that they would want to share in their joyous news and deserved to be a part of it.  
Bridget breezed around the table setting the silverware down and napkins happily singing along to a Reba McEntire song that was playing on the radio. She then went over to the oven and opened the door. She carefully pulled out the lasagna she made and set it down.  
Deacon had to admit that she looked beautiful and pregnancy sure agreed with her. She had a glow he never saw on her before. And of course she looked sweet in her pink cotton sleeveless blouse and denim capris. Her hair pulled back from her face by a wide white head band. A pair of light pink wedge sandals on her feet.  
"You think this is enough?" asked Bridget looking over the food she made. Freshly made cesar salad, garlic bread and a refreshing lemon pie for dessert.  
"Baby there's plenty of food there to fee an army." said Deacon getting up from the sofa and walking over to her. He rubbed the side of her bare arms with his hands.  
"Everything looks great." He assured her as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
Bridget smiled. "I love you too." She said. The doorbell rang and Bridget walked over to answer it.  
"Hi there!" greeted Suzanne with a smile. "Nice to see you again."  
"Good to see you too." Bridget said hugging her. She turned to Colton. "Hello."  
"Hi." He greeted. "I brought a bottle of wine. I hope that's okay."  
"It's great. Thank you." said Bridget taking the bottle. "Please come in."  
The two walked in as Bridget shut the door. Colton looked around. "Nice place you have here."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. Suzanne turned to her son. "Hello Deacon."  
"Mom." He greeted.  
Bridget gave Deacon a look. "Uh...glad you came." said Deacon. "Can I uh...get you anything?"  
"I'm fine." She said. "Bridget everything smells wonderful."  
"Bridget's a great cook." Deacon said putting his arm around his wife. Bridget smiled at her husband. The phone rang and she broke away to go answer it. "Hello? Hi Jake..what...but..okay...I understand...okay. Bye." Bridget sighed as she hung up the phone. "Great. Jake can't make it."  
"Oh that's awful. I was looking forward to us all spending some time together.." Suzanne said with disappointment.  
"I know. Deacon and I have some terrific news to share and I wanted you all to be here."  
"What news?" asked Suzanne.  
Bridget looked at Deacon and then back to Suzanne and Colton. "Well...Deacon and I...We are going to have a baby."  
Suzanne sat there absorbing the words she just heard. A baby. A baby. Her son and...She was going to be...Tears formed in her eyes and she lept up from the sofa and hugged Bridget. "Oh honey I'm so happy for you!" She said. "This is the best news ever!"  
She then let go and turned to her son. "Congratulations. I couldn't be happier." Suzanne then hugged him.  
"Thanks Mom." said Deacon.  
"Oh I do wish Jake was here to share this wonderful news." said Suzanne. "But this just...wonderful!"  
"Congratulations to you both." said Colton. "This is truly great. I'm happy for you both."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget. "Have you told your Mom yet?" asked Suzanne.  
"No not yet. I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I hope everything is okay."  
"I'm sure it is. She's probably just really swamped right now at Forrester." said Suzanne.  
"Come on. Let's dig into that delicious food!"  
They headed over to the table and Bridget stood back. She hoped Suzanne was right. It wasn't like Brooke to not return calls from her children. Maybe she was just busy. However something told Bridget there may be more to it than that.

Brooke watched as Michael poured a glass of red wine for her. It had been rough couple of days. Sharon's bombshell news was certainly just that. A bombshell. Unfortunately Sharon's publisher set up a book signing tour and she couldn't delay it. So Michael was still in the dark and Brooke was having a hard time keeping this secret although she promised Sharon she wouldn't say anything until she got back. Sharon was grateful and told Brooke she was very sorry she put her in this position.  
"It's okay." Brooke had assured. "I know you don't mean to hurt Michael. And you never meant to."  
"I just..I know it was cowardly of me not to say anything..you really don't owe me anything.."  
"Sharon I know we don't know eachother that well yet but I can tell you are a sincere woman. I believe that you thought you were doing what was best. Yes Michael may very well be angry with you."  
"Of course he's going to be angry with me. I don't blame him. I shouldn't have kept this secret. I really did want him to know his father..Stephanie just..I should have stood up to her but I didn't. And Michael paid the price. I can only hope I can make him see that I thought I was doing the right thing."  
Brooke did believe her. Sharon did not seem like the malicious type. And Stephanie probably DID make it impossible for her. "Here you go." said Michael handing her the glass of wine.  
"Thank you." smiled Brooke as she sat back in her jeans and light blue tank top.  
"I'm glad you suggested this." said Michael as he sat down next to her. "Getting away for a few days."  
"Me too." said Brooke. She looked around the lovely home that they were renting. It was such a warm cozy place. The owner took great care of it and was looking to sell. Brooke was very tempted to take him up on it. The living room was a light peaches and cream color. Luxurious plush peach sofa and matching chair. Plush carpet and a fireplace. She thought it would make the perfect home for Bridget and Deacon. Although she had to admit she would love to keep it for herself as a place to go and unwind from it all. It was in Malibu and near the ocean. Very peacefull.  
"You seemed a little preoccupied these past couple of days." said Michael. "Everything okay?"  
"Yes. Everything is fine. Just..you know the demands of everything.."  
"Brooke. I get the feeling there is something more to it than that. You look at me differently now."  
"I do?"  
"Yes. I can't put my finger on it but..I don't know..I'm getting the sense you don't see me the same way you used to."  
"Michael." sighed Brooke. "It's...It's complicated."  
"Is it Ridge?"  
"Ridge?"  
"You still love him don't you?"  
"Michael you know that I'm always going to love Ridge. No it's not Ridge. He has nothing to do with it. I'm in love with YOU remember?"  
"Okay then what? Tell me..you feel differently about me?"  
"I just said that I'm in love with you. How can you say that I feel differently about you?"  
"Well something's got to give." said an exasperated Michael. "I know something is bothering you. I just wish you would tell me."  
"I'm sorry. I can't. Not now."  
"Fine." said Michael setting his wine glass down and storming out. Brooke got up from the sofa and walked outside to where Michael was. "I don't feel differently about you. I love you Michael. I'm sorry that I can't tell you right now. You just have to trust me on this. Please."  
"I would like to." Michael replied quietly.  
"Michael please look at me."  
He turned.  
"I don't want Ridge. I don't feel differently about you. I'm happy. Happy that I'm with you. I swear to you. Please...just trust me. This is not easy for me but I just can't tell you this right now. I swear I will. Soon."  
"Why can't you tell me now? What's the big deal?"  
"Because Michael..I promise your mother that I..."  
"My mother? What does my mother have to do with this?"  
"She came to see me the other day."  
"She did?"  
"Yes. She told me something that..well I promise her that I wouldn't tell you until she got back from her book signing tour."  
"Well I'm not going to wait that long so you might as well just tell me now. What is it that you are keeping from me? What is the secret?"

Brooke sighed and turned away. "Michael." She started. "I can't tell you. It's something you really need to here from her. It's not my place to reveal this secret." She turned back to face him. "I promise she will tell you everything as soon as she gets back. She really wants to tell you."  
Michael shook his head. "No. I'm not going to wait that long. If you won't tell me yourself..then I guess we are just going to go to where mother is and have her tell me now."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to call her publisher and find out where her next book signing gig is. Once I do..you and I are going to head out there. I have a right to know what it is that the two of you are keeping from me."  
"You're serious? You are just going to go and barge in on your mother's...Michael please..I'm begging you..don't. You can't..."  
"Yes I can. And I will." Michael headed back into the house and over to the phone.  
"Michael..Michael..please..."  
"Hello?" He said ignoring Brooke's pleas. "This is Michael Edwards...I was wondering if you can tell me where my mother's next book signing is...Okay..." Michael took a pad and pen..  
"Right...I got it...Thank you." He then hung up the phone and turned to Brooke.  
"She's in New York. Pack your things...we are headed to the Big Apple."  
"Michael.."  
"My mind is made up Brooke." He said firmly. "I want to know the truth. And if you won't tell me...I'll go straight to the source."  
Michael picked up the phone again and Brooke took it out of his hand. "You can't do this. You can't just ambush your mother like that. Just wait for her.."  
"I'm through waiting. I just would like someone to be honest with me. No you either tell me now or we are heading to New York."  
"Alright...alright fine..if you insist on gallivanting off to New York..I can't stop you. I'll get the Forrester Jet ready and we can fly out tonight."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet." sighed Brooke as she picked up the phone.

"Bridget you really outdid yourself." said Suzanne sitting back in her chair. "Everything was delicious."  
"Thank you." smiled Bridget.  
"I second that." said Colton. "You did a great job."  
"I appreciate that." said Bridget. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
Colton took a sip of his wine and then turned to Deacon. "Bridget had told me about your new company and I was really impressed with what you want to do. I would really like to invest in your ideas."  
"Thanks." said Deacon. "But you don't have to do that."  
"I want to." said Colton. "Your partner Marcus gave me a great run down of what you want this company to be. Everything he told me sounds great."  
"Look." said Deacon tossing his napkin down. "I know you think you need to invest in my company to impress my mom but it's not necessary. So just drop it okay?"  
"That's not why..."  
"Please." said Deacon. "You aren't interested in what I want to do. You are just doing this to look good in front of Mom. I know how it works. You could care less about Sharpe Designs."  
"Deacon." scolded Bridget. "How can you say that?"  
"It's true!" exclaimed Deacon standing up. "Just get the hell out of here alright. I don't need you and your fancy money. I don't need either of you. All I need is my Bridget and our children."  
"Stop it!" shouted Bridget as she stood up. "Colton is trying to do a nice thing and you are acting like a baby! Can't you at least TRY! He thinks Sharpe Designs could be something special. He's willing to take a gamble in your company because he believes in it and in you."  
"The only one who ever believed in me was YOU." Deacon said to Bridget. "He wants to look like a good guy to impress Mom. I know how it works. That's what they all do."  
"Well maybe it's different this time did you ever think of that!" fumed Bridget. "He is going to be family! He is marrying your mom! Can you at least TRY to..'  
"Bridget." said Colton. "It's okay. I understand. Look Deacon I know you have your doubts about me. I don't blame you. I would just like a chance to prove that I do love your mother and I'm not doing this to impress her. I really think Sharpe Designs could be something great and I want to help it be that. Just think about it. Please."  
"I think you two should go." said Deacon.  
"No." said Bridget firmly. "They are NOT going. I'm not going to let you just throw people out when you don't feel like dealing with something. You ARE going to face this. NOW."  
Deacon looked at his wife. Her beautiful blue eyes. The curve of her face. Her soft skin.  
He reached up and touched her cheek. His finger tips drifted down to her neck and shoulder. They then traced down her bare arm and tickled her side.  
Bridget giggled and squirmed away. Deacon pulled her to him and held her tight.  
"I love you." He whispered to her softly kissing the top of her head.  
Bridget pulled away and gazed at her husband. "Please Deacon...for me?"  
"You know I would do anything for you." He replied softly. He kissed the top of her head again and then turned to Suzanne and Colton. "I'm...Look I'm sorry...I guess I could..I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." said Suzanne. "Honey I know this is not easy for you. I don't blame you for having doubts. With the parade of men I brought into your and Jake's lives..I just want you to know that Colton is nothing like them. I swear to you. He loves me."  
"It's true." said Colton. "I think the world of her. I didn't think I would find love again after my wife died but then I met Suzanne. She made me feel alive again. I love her a great deal and I want to make her happy. And I would like the chance for us to be friends. And I'm serious when I say I want to invest in your company. I really believe it can be something great."  
Deacon nodded. "I'll talk to Marcus." He said. "And I suppose I could...I guess I really haven't given you much a chance. I'm sorry for that. It's going to take some time..."  
Colton nodded. "I understand."  
Bridget smiled at her husband. She hoped that he and Colton could be friends. She felt Deacon needed that in his life. He never had a real father. Maybe somehow Colton could be that.

Brooke packed up some of her things in a bag. This was crazy but what could she do? Michael was insist upon doing this. At least if she went she could maybe make things easier. He had no idea what he was walking into. When he found out the truth about his father..She could only imagine his anger. No matter what she was going to be there for him.  
Brooke zipped up her bag and headed out the car where Michael was waiting.  
"All set?" asked Michael as she got in and shut the door.  
"Yes." replied Brooke fastening her seatbelt. "I still think you are crazy for doing this."  
"You don't leave me much choice." said Michael. "I have to find out what this is all about and I'm going to. Whatever this secret is...I want to know."  
He started up the car and drove out of the driveway. Brooke was silent as they pulled onto the main road. She wished she could give Sharon a heads up but she didn't have any way of contacting her. All she could do was hope for the best and pray Michael would give his mother a chance to at least explain. But how could one explain? She remembered all too well how devastated Bridget was to learn that Ridge wasn't her father...that Eric was. How that effected her. She was only a little girl and for her to be told...it was heartbreaking. Then when Ridge found out that Eric wasn't his father. That Massimo Marone was. Even though he was grown...it still effected him. It was like he lost his identity. Now Michael is going to feel the same thing.  
"You okay?" asked Michael as he drove.  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
"Of what?"  
"It's not important. Just thinking."  
"If you say so." said Michael. "You aren't going to talk me out of this. I'm going to learn the truth."  
"I'm not going to try to talk you out of this Michael. I know you are doing what you feel you have to. I just hope that when your mother tells you...you will listen to her."  
"I will. I can't wait to hear what this is all about."  
"Just remember that she loves you and she never meant to hurt you."  
"Hurt me?"  
"Yes. She never meant to hurt you. I want you to know that."  
"What could she have done that would have hurt me...wait a minute." Michael pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "Does this have anything to do with my father?"  
Brooke took a breath and then spoke. "Yes Michael. It does."  
"You know who he is don't you? She told you.."  
"Yes she told me."  
"Who it is Brooke? Tell me. NOW."  
"I think you should let your mother.."  
"NO!" exclaimed Michael. "I want to know. You tell me right this minute. Who is he?"  
Brooke looked at Michael. "I can't.."  
"Yes you can. Out with it. Tell me who is my father! I have the right to know!"  
"It's Eric Forrester!" exclaimed Brooke.  
Michael sat in his seat stunned. He stared at Brooke. Disbelief set in. He looked at the steering wheel as if seeing it for the first time. He then looked back at Brooke as if she just told him that the world was about to end.  
Brooke looked at him. "I'm sorry. I..."  
"Eric Forrester? He's my..my father?"  
"Yes Michael. He is."

Michael stepped into his house and tossed his keys on the table. Brooke followed him in and shut the door. He walked over to the mantel of the fireplace. He barely had anything to say over the past hour. They agreed to cut their getaway short and come home. His eyes went to the picture he had of his mother in a silver frame. Picking up the picture he stared at it intently. He sighed and put it back down.  
Michael turned to Brooke who stood behind him. "I think you should go." He said to her.  
"Go? Michael...I think we should discuss this."  
"There is nothing to discuss. Eric Forrester is/was my father. And you..you were married to him."  
"Yes I was."  
"And you have two children by him."  
"What are you getting at?" asked Brooke.  
"I don't think we can see eachother anymore."  
Brooke stared at him. Not see eachother.."Michael..you can't be serious. I know that you are upset that I didn't tell you..."  
"That has nothing to do with it." said Michael. "I can't be with you."  
"You can't be with me? What made you decide this?"  
"Brooke you were married to my father. It's too...I can't do it. Maybe Thorne could. Maybe Ridge could. But not me. I'm sorry I can't do it."  
"Michael...Eric and I..that was a very long time ago...I was young and.."  
"You were still married to him. And you still have two children with him. I can't be a stepfather to my own brother and sister. I'm sorry I can't do it I can't see you..we can't be together so please just go."  
Brooke's knees began to shake. She grabbed a table to steady herself. She tried to form words but they wouldn't come out. It was as if a knife had been driven into her heart. Why was this happening to her! AGAIN! She was being tossed aside AGAIN. She had been so willing to give her heart and try to love again..  
Finally Brooke pulled herself together and spoke. "Michael. I know you are in shock. I know this is a lot to take in. I understand that. But I'm not going to let you throw what we share away. I'm not going to just let it happen. Not this time."  
"You don't get it do you?" snapped Michael. "I don't want to be with my ex-stepmother! It's sick! This whole thing is sick! Get out of my house! I don't want to see you. We are through. Now get out!"  
"No!" shouted Brooke. "I won't get out! You are the one who told me that I deserve love and happiness You are the one who forced me to stop feeling sorry for myself and go and grab love. Well I did! I am happy with you. I love you! You are just going to have to get over the fact that yes I was married to Eric. But it was a long time ago. I did love Eric but not the same way he loved me. He was a good man and a good husband but I shouldn't have married him. And after all was said and done...we both knew that. We remained close and he always cared about me just like I cared about him. But that was it. We were not in love and those old feelings were not there anymore. You are not going to just throw me out of your life. You are going to deal with this situation! You once told me that I can't go through my life thinking that everything I do is going to turn out to be a disaster. Well YOU need to realize the same thing. Us being together is not going to be horrible."  
"That was before I knew the truth Brooke!" yelled Michael. "Now I know the truth and I can't do it! I can't be with you now will you please leave!"  
"Fine." snapped Brooke. "But this isn't over. You are not going to walk away from me. You hear me." With that Brooke stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Bridget finished cleaning up and started the dishwasher. "Great dinner baby." said Deacon sitting on the sofa.  
Bridget said nothing as she wiped down the counter. Deacon looked over at her.  
"Something wrong?" Bridget shook her head. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? We couldn't have ONE pleasant dinner without you acting like a baby!"  
Deacon sighed and got up. He walked over to the kitchen. "Baby I'm sorry. You know I love you. I didn't mean to.."  
"Save it." snapped Bridget. "Colton makes a generous offer to help you out and you go and.."  
"I told him I would think about it didn't I? I told him I was sorry."  
"You're not sorry." Bridget snapped throwing the sponge down. "Why don't you just admit it! You want our child to grow up without Suzanne and Colton and Jake. You want to deprive our child of it's grandparents and uncle. Just say it! That's what you want!"  
"Look Bridget..this is not easy for me okay? I just don't want our child to grow up like I did. My mother wasn't exactly mother of the year."  
"Mine wasn't either but I still love her. She's not perfect but I don't care. She betrayed me and she hurt me more than I can explain but she did everything she could to try to make up for it. She told me how sorry she was and she meant every word. She told me how much she hated that she had caused me that pain and she was sincere. I believe her. And I hurt her just as much. With what I did with Ridge. It was a horrible rotten thing to do and I did it JUST to hurt her. I feel terrible for it and mom knows it. She knows that I'm sorry for my actions. We have both moved on. We faced it and dealt with it. You on the other hand refuse to face anything. You just want to shove your mother and brother far away. So far away that they aren't in your life and they won't be in our child's life. All because it's easiest for YOU. Do you think it was easy for me to forgive you for hurting me like you did? It wasn't. The man I love more than anything in the world hurt me more than I could have ever imagined but yet somehow I found the strength to forgive him because I love him. I've moved on. I've accepted the situation. I've even said I'll stand by you while you seek custody of the child you had with my mother no matter how much it makes me uncomfortable. I'm doing it for YOU and because it's what's best for Hope. Not what's best for me. You on the other hand are only thinking of you and how everything effects YOU. Well stop thinking that! This child needs it's family and I want it to have it's family. I grew up without a strong family structure. It was ripped away from me. I'm not going to let that happen with my baby."

Brooke arrived at Los Olas and sat down at a table. She ordered a drink from the waitress and sat back. Michael's words were still in her head. What was she going to do? She had no idea how she was going to change his mind.  
The waitress came back with her drink and set it down. Brooke took a sip.  
"Logan." a male voice said.  
Brooke looked up and saw Ridge standing there. "Ridge." She greeted. "Hello."  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked.  
"Be my guest." sighed Brooke.  
"You okay?"  
"No I'm not. I think things are over with Michael."  
"You think? What happened?"  
Brooke shook her head. "It's complicated. Very complicated."  
"You have a fight?"  
"Not exactly. Like I said...it's complicated." Brooke laughed. "You know Michael always said I should title my autobiography..Life Is Full Of Complications."  
"Well it is." said Ridge. "But I'm sure you two can work this out."  
"That's just the thing. I'm not so sure. He was pretty serious."  
"Logan please tell me..what is going on? What happened?"

Deacon took Bridget in his arms and held her tight. "Baby you know that I would never allow my child to grow up without it's family. I know how important it is it you. And I swear to you that I will try harder. I swear I'll try to get along better with my mom and my brother."  
"I don't want you to just do it for me...I want you to do it for you."  
"I will. I promise." He said kissing the top of her head.  
"Good." smiled Bridget pulling away. "Now go get changed."  
"Changed? For what?"  
"We are going to go see your brother Jake. And tell him the good news. That he's going to be an uncle!"  
"We are?"  
"Yes. We are. And you are going to be the one to tell him." Bridget said triumphantly.

Jake was in his photo studio hanging up some of the photos he took when there was a knock at the door. He went over and answered it to find his brother and Bridget standing there.  
"Hello." He greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"  
Bridget poked Deacon in the back and he glared at her and she returned his glare with a sweet smile.  
"Stop doing that." He said to his wife. Deacon turned to his brother. "We have some news to share."  
"Oh?" said Jake. "Please come in." He said holding open the door for them.  
Bridget stepped inside and her eyes went to the photographs hanging up. "Wow. These are great." She said. "You a photographer?  
"Yeah." said Jake. "Do a lot of free lance work."  
Bridget admired a photo of a beautiful waterfall. "This is amazing. It's so beautiful."  
"Thank you." said Jake.  
"You should go work for your brother at Sharpe Designs." said Bridget. "They could use a photographer.."  
"Alright." interrupted Deacon. "I'm sure my brother is not interested in.."  
"Of course he is." cut in Bridget with a smile. "Jake wouldn't you like to work at your brother's company?"  
"Is that why you are here?" asked Jake crossing his arms. "To offer me a job?"  
"No." Deacon said quickly as he wished Bridget never brought it up. "We came here for a different reason."  
"You know I actually wouldn't mind." Jake said ignoring his brother. "I would love to have some nice steady work." Jake looked at Bridget. "Hey maybe you could be a model for them. I wouldn't mind taking your picture. You probably photograph well."  
Bridget blushed. "Well...I did do some modeling before at my father's company..but that was a long time ago..."  
"I bet you were great." Jake smiled. "You should do it again. Every guy in this country would love to have your picture hanging up..."  
"Hey!" Deacon said crossly. "You are talking about my wife."  
"Just paying her a compliment. Geez...losen up will ya?" Jake said rolling his eyes. "What's this news you wanted to tell me."  
Deacon wanted to tell his brother to forget and storm out but he knew if he did he would get an earful from Bridget. Bridget looked at her husband. "Tell him." She said.  
"Tell me what?" asked Jake intrigued. "What is it?"  
"Bridget's pregnant." said Deacon. "We're going to have a baby."  
Jake looked at Bridget who was beaming with pride and then to his brother. "Really? Wow. I'm going to be an uncle again?"  
"Isn't that wonderful?" smiled Bridget. "Does Mom know?" asked Jake.  
"Yes. We told her." answered Deacon. "She and Colton both know."  
"Wow. Another niece or nephew. That's great. Hey you know I still haven't met Hope yet. Or Little D."  
"You should go see them." said Bridget. "I know they would love to meet you."  
"I'd love to meet them." Jake said. "Well this is certainly interesting. First you got the mom pregnant and now the daughter. Way to go."  
Bridget's smiled faded and her face turned to anger. "What's that supposed to mean? Why do you have to say that?"  
"He's a jerk that's why." Deacon said furiously.  
"You know..I thought that you wanted to be a brother. I thought you wanted to be close to Deacon. I just wanted everyone to get along and be a family. But you have to.." Bridget began to tear up. "You don't care. Either of you." She snapped looking at her husband. "You both treat eachother like dirt. Well STOP IT!" She then shouted. "Grow the hell up! There is a baby coming into this world and I would like it to have some sort of normal family! Is that asking too much! You can't stop getting your digs in at Deacon for the horrible mistake he made."  
Jake looked down at the floor.  
"Deacon came over here to share our joyous news and all you can do is find a way to hurt him. No wonder he can't get along with you. You don't give him a reason to." She took Deacon's hand. "Let's go."  
Jake stood back and watched them leave. He sighed as Bridget slammed the door shut. He knew she was right. He wasn't giving Deacon much of a chance to want to be a brother. He didn't mean anything by his remarks...but he also knew that it was hurtful not only to his brother but to Bridget as well. The truth was he was jealous. Jealous that somehow Deacon managed to snag this beautiful being. He remembered their wedding and how he wished it was him. It wasn't that he was in love with Bridget. She really wasn't his type. He just wanted the same thing that his brother had with her. Although when he first met her he did have thoughts about getting her into bed. But that had passed. He had no intention of trying to steal her away from Deacon. He wouldn't succeed anyway. The truth was he wanted a wife and a family too. And he had no luck obtaining that. He just could not find that woman who fulfilled him. Not just sexually. In every other way too. Someone he could have an actual meaningful conversation with. Not some stupid airhead bimbo who thought the movie Purple Rain was actually about rain that was purple. Maybe someday. He thought to himself. Jake went back to his work and looked over some of the photos he took at Bridget and Deacon's wedding. One in particular caught his eye. A beautiful blonde in a stunning gold dress. Sandy. Boy did he blow that one. She rejected his advance and threw champagne in his face. Still there was something about her.."Forget it." He said to himself. "That's not going to happen." Or could it? He began to wonder. Okay maybe he didn't do so great that time but..maybe if she gave him a chance. But how was he going to contact her? He didn't have her number he would have to get that from..Bridget. And before Bridget would help him he would have to apologize. "Great." Jake grumbled. He put his work aside and hurried out of his studio. He managed to catch up to Bridget and Deacon as they were getting into their car. "Wait!" He called out.  
Bridget stopped and looked. "Listen..I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I'm happy for you. Both of you. Really I am."  
"What do you want?" asked Deacon.  
"Excuse me?" said an incredulous Jake. "I come down here to apologize.."  
"What do you want?" Deacon asked again. "I know you don't go apologizing that quickly so you must want something."  
Bridget looked at Jake. "Is it true? Do you want something? Is that why you are here?"  
"Alright fine. Yes I do want something but I AM sorry. Really I am. I swear. You were right. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have opened my mouth like that."  
"I see." said Bridget. "So what is it that you want?"  
"You know your friend..Sandy."  
"Yeah what about her?"  
"I was hoping..well..maybe..could you possibly give me her number?"  
"What?"  
"I think she's really great and I...Look I made a really bad impression at your wedding reception and she probably thinks I'm a jerk like you do but..I really like her. I was hoping that maybe I could talk her into giving me a chance."  
Bridget thought a moment then spoke. "I can't promise you anything but I'll ask her."  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." He then turned to Deacon. "I am sorry. Really."  
Deacon nodded. "See you later." He said as he got into the car.  
Bridget got in and shut her door and they drove off.  
"Quite a night huh?" asked Deacon.  
"I suppose." Bridget said sadly. "I'm sorry I dragged you to your brothers. I guess I just have this stupid fantasy that we can be some kind of normal family that gets along..."  
"Baby it's not stupid. It's just not easy..but I swear to you I will make an effort."  
"I know you will." smiled Bridget. "Hey you mind stopping at Los Olas. I'm thirsty."  
"Sure no problem." said Deacon as he drove in that direction.  
They arrived at Los Olas and got out of the car. Deacon took Bridget's hand as they walked inside. They found a table and sat down. A waitress came over took their order. Bridget looked around and saw her mother sitting with Ridge. "What's Mom doing here?" She asked.  
Deacon looked to where Bridget indicated. He shrugged. "No idea."  
Bridget got up from her seat and walked over to Brooke. "Mom."  
Brooke lifted her head. "Bridget. Hi."  
"Hi? Mom...I've been trying to call you for three days..Where have you been?"  
"I'm sorry honey. I was away with Michael...I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's okay. I was just worried." She noticed her mom looked a little sad. "Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know. I honestly don't. Listen you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Brooke as she stood up. "Ridge can you give me a lift home? Megan brought me here. I was going to call a cab..."  
"Not a problem." He said finishing his drink.  
Brooke excused herself to go to the ladies room. Bridget looked at Ridge. "What's going on? Why does Mom look so sad?"  
"I think she and Michael had some kind of fight."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. She did tell me she thought it may be over between them."  
"Oh no." Bridget said. "What happened?"  
"She didn't say but I intend to find out. Something tells me there is a lot more to this then just a simple fight."  
"You think it could have something to do with Michael's father?" asked Bridget.  
"Michael's father?"  
"Mom and Thorne were trying to find out information about him. I wonder if they found something."  
"Possibly but why would that cause them to have a fight and for Brooke to think it's over?"  
"No idea." said Bridget.  
Brooke came back tot he table. "Okay I'm ready."  
"Wait Mom." said Bridget. "Before you go...Deacon and I have something to tell you."  
"I"m sorry honey but I really have to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow I promise." Brooke hurried out before Bridget could say anymore. She didn't want to face her. And she really didn't want to face Ridge either. How was she going to tell them about Michael and the fact that he is Eric Forrester's son!  
Ridge drove Brooke back to her home and stopped the car. "Thanks for the lift." said Brooke as she got out.  
Ridge followed her out and to the front door. "Logan."  
"Yes?" She said turning as she stood in front of the door.  
"I think we need to talk. You need to tell me what is going on. I know there is more to this than just you and Michael having a fight. So why don't you start from the beginning. What is going on?"  
Brooke shook her head and turned the key to the door. She walked inside and Ridge followed.  
"Logan." He said.  
"Ridge I...I can't...I'm sorry. Look it's late I think you should just..."  
"No." He said firmly. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong. Does this have something to do with Michael's father?"  
Brooke turned white. She then gulped. "His...his father? Who told you..."  
"Bridget. She said that you and Thorne were looking for information about him. You found something didn't you?"  
"Yes." Brooke said in a small voice. "We did. Well sort of. Michael's mother...she came to see me and she told me. I wasn't going to say anything until she got back from her book tour. She wanted to tell him herself but...Michael forced it out of me."  
"Okay. So...who is it? Who is his father?"  
Brooke took a deep breath and then looked up at Ridge. "It's Eric."  
Ridge froze. He stared at Brooke in total disbelief. His eyes went wide. "Eric...You mean..Eric Forrester? Dad..."  
Brooke nodded. "Yes Ridge. Eric Forrester is Michael's father."  
"I can't..I'm stunned...I...Does mother know..."  
"Yes she knows. She's known for years. Look Ridge I don't know all the details...but suffice to say that Stephanie was not happy about it and I think she forced Sharon to keep the secret."  
"Wow. This is..this is unbelievable...All these years...I never knew..."  
"No one did. Stephanie made sure of it."  
"Did Dad know about.."  
"Yes he knew. Sharon told him about Michael however Eric never got to meet him. I think it was Stephanie's doing."  
"Is that why Michael is upset with you?"  
"No...not exactly. He said he can't be with his ex-stepmother. He said it's too sick. He can't be a stepfather to his own brother and sister. I tried to talk to him but he won't listen. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should.."  
"Logan do yo love him?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Enough to fight for him?"  
Brooke thought a moment. She walked over to the fireplace and looked over the things on the mantle. She then turned to Ridge. "You know...Honestly..I don't know. I do love Michael. He makes me happy and I enjoy being with him but.."  
"But what?"  
"But part of me thinks...maybe he's right. Maybe I should just forget about it. I only cause heartache to all Forrester men. I'm just going to hurt him."  
Ridge frowned. "No you are sounding like mother."  
"Well maybe she's right..."  
"No she's not right." exclaimed Ridge. "You are a beautiful loving woman. Caring and kind. You do NOT bring heartache to everyone. You need to do what is right for YOU. If you want Michael then you need to fight for him. Make him see..."  
"I still love you Ridge." Brooke blurted out.  
"What?"  
Tears came to Brooke's eyes. They spilled over and ran down her face. "I still love you."

"Logan." said Ridge. "What are you talking about?"  
"I still love you Ridge." Brooke replied. "That's what it is. That's why Michael wants nothing more to do with me. I still love you and he knows that..."  
"Brooke Brooke.." said Ridge. "Stop. Just stop...Here." He said leading her over to the sofa. "Sit. Take a breath."  
Brooke sat down and wiped her eyes.  
Ridge sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Logan. I want to ask you a question."  
"Okay."  
"Do you love Michael?"  
Brooke looked up at Ridge. She nodded. "Yes but.."  
"Did you not tell me not too long ago that you were happy with him?"  
"Yes." replied Brooke. "But Ridge I..."  
"Brooke..let me ask you something...let's say we got back together. And let's say Michael started dating someone else...say..Megan."  
"Megan? Megan likes Michael?" frowned Brooke. "She knows he's MY boyfriend.."  
Ridge smiled. "See Logan there you go."  
"Go?"  
"I mentioned Megan dating Michael and you get jealous. You love him. And I think you need to try and make it work with him."  
"He doesn't want to. He wants nothing to do with me. And I'm all alone AGAIN."  
"So that's why you are...that's why you are considering me? Because you are afraid to be alone?"  
"No..it's not...maybe...Ridge...I.."  
"You CAN make things work with him. I know you can. Don't let this..don't let the fact that he is Eric Forrester's son make you think you can't. Sure this is a shock for him and it's a shock for me but that doesn't mean you can't be with him. Talk to him I'm telling you that you need to try. I don't want to see you unhappy. You always said you shouldn't settle for less. I get the feeling that if you and I would get together, it would be settling. I don't want that. And you don't want that. You want Michael. You love him. Now go be with him. Go to him and make him see that he shouldn't throw what you share away."  
"I tried that with Thorne and it didn't work."  
"That was Thorne. This is Michael. Michael is not Thorne. This situation is not like when you were married to Thorne. This is completely different. You make eachother happy and that's all that matters. Not anything else."  
"You really think so?" asked Brooke.  
"Yes I do. You know that I will always love you Logan. But we aren't going to be. We aren't going to be because you are in love with another. And I can accept it because I know that you are happy. I want you to be happy. Now go...go after Michael. He's want you want."  
Brooke smiled. "I suppose I could give it a try."  
"Good." said Ridge.  
"Thank you." said Brooke. "For being there for me. I appreciate it."  
"I'll always be there for you. You know that."  
"I'm grateful. I can use all the support. With everything going on."  
"Yeah..Rick told me that Bridget and Deacon are seeking custody of Hope."  
"Yes. And Deacon is very determined to get custody. He's not going to back down. Bridget is supporting him. I don't blame her for that. He is her husband. I just..I don't want to lose my daughter but she's also Deacon's daughter. And he does have the right to be involved in her life. It's all so.."  
"Complicated?" smiled Ridge.  
"Yes I guess it is."  
Brooke's phone rang and she got up to answer it. She prayed it would be Michael.  
"Hello?"  
"Brooke." a distraught voice said on the other end. "It's Storm."  
"Stormy? What's wrong?"  
"I'm so sorry sis! I swear I am!"  
"What? What is it? Tell me."  
"Hope...she's...there's been an accident..."  
Brooke turned white. "Accident?" She said in a small voice.  
"She was playing with Molly...throwing a stick...and she threw it too far...to the road..a car...Oh God..'s in the hospital...I...Get down here. L.A. General Hospital.."  
"I'll be right there." Brooke hung up the phone.  
Ridge looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Hope...She's... Ridge..." She began to tear up. Ridge held her close as she sobbed. "Ridge...she's..a car hit her..Storm said she's in the hospital..Ridge what if..."  
"Don't think like that." Ridge said firmly. "Come on...I'll drive you there. I'm sure she will be fine."  
Ridge lead Brooke out of the house and to the car.  
They arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later. Storm was pacing around. He spotted his sister.  
"Hey." He said.  
"How is she?" asked Brooke.  
"She in emergency surgery..I don't know anything else..I'm so sorry."  
"Stormy don't blame yourself." said Brooke. "I know how much you love her. This is no one's fault."  
"I tried telling her...but she...the driver tried to swerve...Please God let her be okay."  
Deacon and Bridget arrived a few minutes later. "How is my daughter?" asked Deacon.  
"We don't know yet." replied Brooke. "She's in emergency surgery."  
"You okay Mom?" asked Bridget.  
"I'm fine." Brooke said. She looked at Deacon. "You okay?"  
Deacon didn't say anything. He pulled Bridget close to him and held her tight kissing the top of her head. "I love you." He said to Bridget softly.  
It seemed like hours before the doctor came out. "Hello. I'm Dr. Wakefield."  
"How is my daughter?" asked Brooke. "She's suffered severe trauma to the head. The next few hours are crucial."  
"When can we see her?" asked Brooke. "We are moving her into intensive care. We will let you know as soon as we get her settled in."  
"Thank you doctor." Deacon sat down on one of the chairs. Bridget sat on his lap and put her arms around him.  
"I love you." She said to him. Brooke looked at the two. She wanted that. A loving marriage. Someone to lean on. Especially now. With Hope...Please God don't take her away! She didn't think she could handle it. Not again. Her miscarriage still stung. She still thought of that baby. Every day. And if she had to go through it again. It was asking too much. Brooke thought of how she hardly let Hope know her father. She knew who he was but she never got to spend much time with him. She could be dying and Deacon would never have...Now she understood more how Michael felt. Never knowing his father. And to find out too late who he is. And how he would never get to know him. Spend time with him. She had to talk to him. She had to make him see that that life was too precious. They couldn't let this come between them. Besides her baby was going to need it's father. She could hardly believe it when she took the test and it came back positive. She took it again just to make sure. And once again it was positive. She hadn't told Michael yet. She got a little sidetracked with Sharon's bombshell news. But he had to know. And he was going to know. He was going to be a father and this time she was going to raise it with it's father. For once her child was going to have a loving two parent home. Ridge was right. She needed to fight for him. And that's exactly what she was going to do. As soon as she knew Hope was going to be okay..she would tell him. Hope had to be okay. She wasn't going to lose her little girl. Not now. Not ever. She could work out some arrangement with Deacon regarding custody. But right now what was important was Hope coming through this ordeal. She sent up a silent prayer for her daughter.

Deacon stood outside the hospital looking at the night sky. He wanted some time alone. His mind was on his little girl looking so frail in that hospital bed. The doctors said there was a minimal chance she could have brain damage but they couldn't say for sure. Everything was just a blur to him. What if he lost her? He never even got the chance to be a part of her life. She never got to know him. He never had the opportunity to bond with his own daughter and now...now she could be dying. "Deacon?"  
He turned his head and saw Brooke there. "You alright?" She asked.  
"No I'm not alright." He said turning back to the view. "My daughter could be dying and I...I never got the chance.."  
"She's not going to die." assured Brooke. "She's going to pull through this. She's a strong little girl."  
"I wouldn't know." frowned Deacon. "Considering anytime I wanted to spend any time with her you balked. I just wanted to know my own daughter. Was that asking too much? Yes I know about how she came to be. I'm not exactly proud of it and I still wish to God it had been Bridget who was her mother but there's not a thing I can do about it. The bottom line is that she is STILL my daughter and you kept me out of her life. Now I may never..."  
"Deacon I'm sorry." said Brooke coming up to him. "I am. I should have let you be a part of her life. I didn't. It was for my own selfish reasons. I wasn't thinking of her. I was thinking of me and what made it easier for me. I'm so sorry."  
"Well it's too late for that now." said Deacon turning to face her. "If MY daughter pulls through...I'm getting custody of her. I don't give a damn what it takes. Me and Bridget are going to be her parents. I will not be kept out of another one of my kid's lives again. You all tried that with my son...it's not going to work this time."  
"I don't want to keep you out of her life. Deacon please...we can work something out..."  
"No we can't." said Deacon firmly. "There is nothing to work out. Hope is going to live with me. That's all there is too it. You can be granted visitation and every other weekend. I don't care. You are not going to order me around anymore. I'm not going to take any of your shit. It's MY kid and I want her with me and if you don't like it...too bad."  
With that Deacon stormed back in the hospital leaving Brooke alone. She watched as he went over to Bridget and held her tight. Bridget said something to him and he nodded. They walked out of the hospital and Brooke then went back inside.  
She sat down on a gray chair and sighed. What was she going to do? Deacon was very adamant about getting Hope. He wasn't going to back down. There would be no compromise. He wanted full custody and that's all there was to it. There really wasn't anything she could do or say to make him change his mind. Brooke got up from the chair. She decided to head back home. Dr. Wakefield assured her that he would contact her the minute there was any change. She needed to get some rest. Brooke really felt drained. This had been a very trying day. She had tried contacting Michael but received no answer. She left messages which she was pretty sure he probably erased. Well he couldn't hide from her forever. She would track him down and they would talk this out. Brooke got into her car and drove home. She got out of the car and headed inside. As she walked in she spotted a picture of Bridget and Hope. Her two little girls. She wondered how Bridget was handling all this. She didn't get a chance to speak with her as Bridget was concerned with comforting her husband. She remembered when Bridget had gotten into an accident. Remembered the phone call. How horrible she felt. She never wanted to experience that again and now...she was. All over again. And this time she didn't have anyone to lean on. She would have to be strong. Strong for her daughter and rely on God's strength. That's all she could do.

Deacon was silent as he walked back into his apartment with Bridget following. She tossed the keys down on the table. She was worried about him. He didn't say much on the way home.  
Not that she blamed him. "Honey...I know I asked you this alot but...are you okay?" said Bridget.  
"You wish she would die don't you?" said Deacon.  
Bridget was stunned. "What?"  
"Hope. You wish she would die."  
"Honey..how can you say that? She's my sister I don't want her.."  
"You want her gone so it can erase that symbol of betrayal. You see her and it reminds you of how I betrayed you."  
Bridget frowned. "That's not true."  
"How could it not be?" asked Deacon. "How can you not see her and think of what a lousy jerk I was and how much I hurt you."  
"Because Deacon I'm passed it. I've moved on. I've accepted it. I do NOT see her as a symbol of your betrayal. I love her. She's a sweet little girl and I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want her dead. I don't want her out of my life. She's my sister. If anything happened to her..I don't know what I would do. I was there when she was born. She was so sweet and tiny.."  
"And you hated her." finished Deacon. "You saw her and you hated her."  
"No I didn't!" exclaimed Bridget. "Don't you ever say that! I never hated her. Not once. Not EVER. I love her because she is a a part of you. Yes it is true that I wish someone else was her father. I told you that. But someone else is NOT her father. YOU are. I learned to deal with it. I love you. I love Hope. I want us to be a family. I would love to raise her with you. Yes I did say before it makes me a little uncomfortable but I can handle it. We can handle it. We can handle anything. I love you."  
Deacon looked at his wife taking her in. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
Bridget walked up to him and smiled. "You spilled your coffee on me and were really hot."  
He took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss broke and he held her close. "You are the best thing that ever came into my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you."  
"You're never going to find out." replied Bridget.  
Deacon let go. "I'm sorry about what I said.."  
"It's okay. I understand. You are upset. Don't worry about it."  
"You really want to raise Hope with me?"  
"Yes I do. You and Eric and Hope and our new baby. That's what I want."  
"It's not going to be easy." said Deacon.  
"I know but it's worth the fight. This is OUR family and that is worth fighting for."

Brooke looked through her photo album at the pictures of her children. She loved them all dearly. Rick and Bridget and Hope. Now she had another one on the way. She tried reaching Michael again but still got no answer. Brooke needed him more than ever and she couldn't find him. Well she wasn't going to accept that. She picked up the phone and dialed. She waited while the other line rang.  
"Hello?" a female voice said on the other line.  
"Hi Anna. It's Brooke Logan."  
"Brooke? Hi.."  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late but..I was hoping you can help me."  
"Okay sure."  
"I can't seem to find Michael. Do you know where he is?"  
Anna sighed. "As a matter of fact I do. He's staying here. In our guest room."  
"Can you please put him on the phone? I really need to talk to him."  
"I have a better idea. Why don't you come over here."  
"Really? You don't mind?"  
"No of course not. Look I don't know what this is all about. Michael didn't say much but I know that he loves you and I don't want him to blow it. You are the best thing that came into his life in a long time and I mean that. So you get over here and work this out! That's an order!"  
Brook smiled. "Yes ma'am!" She said.  
She jotted down the the directions to Anna and Tony's home and set the phone done. She quickly freshened up and head back out. She kept her cell phone with her in case she heard any news about Hope. She sent another prayer up about her daughter. Brooke arrived at the address and was in awe of the house. It was breath taking. It almost put the Forrester Mansion to shame. Almost but not quite. It was a beautiful white stucco mansion with long white columns. A spacious veranda and a plush green lawn. Brooke went up to the door and rang the bell. A few minutes later Anna answered in her red silk bathrobe. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to change." She explained.  
"Oh that's alright." smiled Brooke. "Where's Michael?"  
"Outside by the pool." Anna said point the way.  
Brooke walked through the luxurious house filled with beautiful furniture and antique pieces. Truly amazing. She saw the french door and headed out to the poolside where Michael was sitting staring at the water.  
"Michael." She said.  
He didn't bother to look up. "Brooke." He replied.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I have nothing to say."  
"Good." said Brooke walking over to him. "Then I will get to say what I came to say."  
"Which is?"  
"I love you." replied Brooke "I love you and I need you."  
"I'm not going.."  
"Shut up." interrupted Brooke. "You love me. You know you do. We are happy when we are together. You are not going to throw what we share away. I won't let you. Michael I love YOU. I want a life with YOU. Don't you want the same thing?"  
Michael took a deep breath. "Of course I do. I do love you Brooke. You are a wonderful woman but..."  
"But what? Yes I was married to your father. YEARS ago. It was a brief marriage. He is the father of my two children. That is the PAST. THIS is the future. I want you in it."  
"I don't know.."  
"What don't you know? Michael...you told me that I shouldn't dwell on the past. Well here you are doing just that. We belong together. You and Me. I love you. And Michael..I need you. More than you know."  
"For what?"  
"Michael..Hope...she's been in an accident."  
"What?"  
"She's in a coma. The doctor said she suffered severe head trauma. They don't know if she will have brain damage..there is a small chance..Michael I need you. I can't.." Brooke began to sob. "I can't go through this alone."  
"Brooke you have your family. They will get you through this. I'm so sorry about your daughter. Really I am. I'll say a prayer for her."  
"I don't want you to just say a prayer. I want you to be there WITH me. Please..I can't do this by myself."  
"Yes you can. You are a strong woman." said Michael. "You can handle anything."  
"I'm not just talking about Hope."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Michael there is something you need to know. I've been wanting to tell you but with the bombshell your mother dropped...Michael..I'm..."  
Brooke's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
"Ms. Logan..Dr. Wakefield."  
"Oh God...is it my daughter...Is she..."  
"Hope is fine." He assured. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just have some questions for you."  
"Okay sure."  
While Brooke answered the questions Michael got up and headed back inside. Whatever news Brooke had to tell him..he didn't care. He had too much to deal with.  
Brooke hung up her cell phone and saw Michael was gone. She headed back inside and saw him heading up the stairs. She followed him up and to the guest room and slammed the door behind her.  
Michael turned. "Get out."  
"No." She snapped. "I'm not getting out. I'm not done with what I have to tell you."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"Yes you do. You are going to want to hear this. Michael..I'm pregnant."  
He stood there silent. His eyes drifted down to her stomach and then slowly up to her face.  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yes. I'm two months pregnant." said Brooke. "You are going to be a father."  
Michael sat down on his bed. He looked at Brooke again. "A father?"  
"Yes. A father. YOU."  
Michael touched her face. Her beautiful sweet face. His fingers then gently caressed her blonde hair. "I love you." He said softly as he took her in his arms. "I love you."

It was early the next morning when Deacon sat in the hospital room where Hope was. The doctors said the swelling that was on her brain had gone down significantly..they are hopeful that she does not have any brain damage however she remained in a deep coma. Deacon prayed she would make it through this. If he lost her..he didn't want to think about it. As much as he was not proud of the way Hope came to be, he wouldn't trade her in for anything. She was his little girl and she meant everything to him. Just like his son Eric and his sweet wife Bridget. And that little one that was on the way. All he ever wanted was a family. A nice normal family. The kind he didn't have growing up.  
"Deacon."  
He looked over and saw his mother standing there in the doorway. "Hey." He said as he looked back over at Hope.  
"How is she?" asked Suzanne.  
"Not much change. The doctor said he doesn't think she will have any brain damage..other than that there isn't much else to report."  
"I'm so sorry honey." said Suzanne putting her hand on her son's shoulder.  
"I know I screwed up big time." stated Deacon. "I know that I was wrong to ever sleep with Brooke. I wish to God I could undo it...but I love Hope. She's a part of me. I don't want to lose her."  
"You're not." Suzanne said firmly. "She's going to make it through. I just know it."  
"It's not just that." Deacon said. "I want custody of her. I want to raise her with Bridget."  
"I see. And how does Bridget feel about it?"  
"She supports me. She wants to raise Hope with me. I know it's not easy for her but she's standing by me."  
Suzanne smiled. "She loves you."  
"I know. She's the best. I'm just afraid it's not going to happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
Deacon sighed. "Come on...what judge is going to award ME custody. Given my history.."  
"Hey don't talk like that." said Suzanne. "You got custody of your son didn't you."  
"Yeah but I only got custody because that judge was biased. It had nothing to do with me. He was a fan of Macy's so he awarded custody. I pretty sure if Macy wasn't there, I would have lost."  
"Deacon I know how much you love your children. You are a great father."  
"No I'm not." He said standing up. "I'm a lousy father."  
"That is not true." Suzanne said forcefully. "You are wonderful. You love your children. You are doing what you can to insure you are a part of their lives."  
"I don't think that's going to be enough."  
"It IS enough. Look at you..you are starting this wonderful new company...you are married to a woman who loves you...you've got a lot going for you. And you have me."  
"You?" "Yes me. You know you can count on me. Anything I can do to help, I'll do it."  
"Why? I thought you liked Brooke."  
"I do like her but you are my son. And having custody of your daughter means a lot to you and I'm going to support you. Both me and Colton. We are here for you."  
"Thanks." said Deacon. "I appreciate it."  
"You are welcome. I love you. I know you may not believe it but I do. You are my son. I want what is best for you and what makes you happy."  
"I know you do Mom. Thanks."  
Suzanne smile and looked at her granddaughter in the bed. "You know...she'll make an adorable flower girl at my wedding. When she wakes up...I'm going to buy her the prettiest dress she ever saw."  
"Mom you don't..."  
"Nonsense. I'm her grandmother. It's my job to spoil her." Suzanne took Hope's hand in hers. "She's a sweet little girl but I know she's also tough. She has your blood running through her."  
"Hello." a voice came from the doorway.  
They both turned to see Brooke standing there. "Hello Brooke." greeted Suzanne.  
"Hi Suzanne." replied Brooke. "How's Hope?"  
"She's still in a coma." said Deacon. "The doctor said that the swelling went down on her brain. He doesn't think there will be any brain damage."  
Brooke nodded. She walked over to the bed to where her daughter was laying. "Hi sweetie. It's Mommy." She said kneeling down beside the bed and taking Hope's hand. "I want you to get well. I love you." She said kissing Hope's little fingers.  
Deacon walked out of the room and got out his cell phone. He looked at the picture of Bridget and Hope he had recently put as his wallpaper. The two most important women in his life. He loved them both. He wished Bridget could be there with him right now. He had told her that he wanted to see Hope alone but now he regretted it. This was a lot harder than he could have imagined. The elevator door opened and out walked Bridget. Deacon hurried over to her and took her in his arms. "Baby." He said. "I'm so glad you are here."  
"I had to come." Bridget said holding him. "I had to see her and I want to be there for you."  
"I love you." Deacon said as he kissed her.  
He lead her over to Hope's room and they went inside. "Hi Mom." said Bridget.  
"Bridget...hello." said Brooke. "How is she?"asked Bridget.  
"The same." replied Brooke.  
"Hi everyone." Michael said as he walked in.  
Bridget smiled. "Hey Michael."  
"Bridget." He said. He walked over to Brooke and put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." replied Brooke. "I'm alright." She filled him in on what the doctor said.  
Michael turned to Bridget and Deacon. "Brooke and I have some news to share with you."  
"Oh?" said Bridget intrigued.  
"Michael..I don't think this is the time..."  
"It's happy news darling." said Michael. "They would want to know. And are going to find out sooner or later."  
"What is it?" asked Bridget.  
Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
Bridget's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? You are...Oh my God..I can't...Wow."  
"Congratulations." said Deacon.  
Bridget smiled. "Mom..Deacon and I have some news too. I'm pregnant too!"  
Brooke's face broke out into a smile. "You're kidding! Oh my..Honey I'm so happy!"  
She hugged her daughter. "That's wonderful news." Brooke let go. "Well this is something. First Amber is pregnant then you and me."  
"We can take our children to the playground together." joked Bridget.  
"Yeah you can take Hope and our new baby." Deacon said to his wife.  
Brooke said nothing. For a second she forgot about the custody battle that was going to ensue. Michael spoke up. "Well I think that Brooke will take her daughter to the playground with her new baby."  
That's what you think. thought Deacon.  
"Look..let's not do this here." said Brooke. "I just want Hope to pull through this."  
"I agree." said Bridget.  
"Fine." said Michael. "Deacon can I speak with you outside?"  
"Okay."  
The two men headed out to the hallway.  
"Okay I'm going to make this quick." said Michael. "You drop this whole custody thing with Hope. You are not going to get her. I won't let you take her away from Brooke. She doesn't need this. So do us all a favor and drop it."  
"Excuse me." said Deacon. "I'm not dropping anything. I fully intend to get custody of MY daughter."  
"Hope's lived with Brooke all this time. You can't go taking her out of her home. I think Brooke's suggestion of every weekend and twice a week is more than fair.  
"Good." said Deacon. "Then SHE can do that. I'm not going to. Hope is going to be with me and my beautiful wife. I won't drop this. One way or another, I'm getting my daughter. And neither you or Brooke are going to stand in my way."  
"I'm thinking of what's best for Hope. Hope would not want to.."  
"Don't you tell me what's best for MY daughter. I'M her father. I'M the one who knows what best. You stay the hell out of it. YOU are not going to raise her. I AM. So you better get used to the idea. And so should Brooke. That bitch took enough from me. She's NOT getting my daughter. You want a battle...you got one."  
"You really think you can win?" sneered Michael.  
"Yes I DO." said Deacon angerly. "I know you people and your fancy money think you can get whatever you want..well not this time. This time I'm getting MY family. So deal with that."  
Deacon headed back inside the hospital room while Michael stood back. No Deacon. thought Michael. You aren't. I won't let you do this to Brooke. Not now. Not ever.  
Rick and Amber then arrived a few minutes later. They spotted Michael.  
"Hey." said Rick. "How's Hope?"  
Michael filled him in with what Brooke told him. "She's still in a coma though. I guess we just have to wait."  
Rick nodded. "How's Mom?"  
"She's holding up the best she can." said Michael. "She's a tough woman."  
"I'm going to see her." said Amber as she walked in.  
Rick was going to follow when Michael stopped him. "Rick..can I talk to you a minute."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"You know that Deacon is going to see custody of Hope."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Well I don't want to see your mother lose."  
Rick sighed. "Look I don't want to see that either but...I don't want to get in the middle of this. It's not just mom. It's my sister."  
"I understand that but do you really think that Hope would have a good life with Deacon?"  
"As much as I haven't liked Deacon in the past, I have to admit he loves his children. He's great with Eric. And besides...he's married to Bridget. I think Hope would be just fine."  
"So you would be okay with Hope being raised by Bridget and Deacon?"  
"It's not for me to say. This is between them." Rick then headed into Hope's room.  
Michael frowned. Rick may be right however he couldn't bare the thought of Brooke losing her little girl. There had to be someway to prevent that.

Deacon sat outside the balcony of his apartment. He was still thinking of Hope. He prayed to God she would make it through this. Bridget came out and saw him there. "Hey." She said.  
Deacon remained where he was staring straight ahead. "Do you think I should give it up?"  
"Give what up?" asked Bridget.  
"This whole custody thing with Hope? Do you think I have a chance or should I forget it?"  
"No I don't think you should forget it." said Bridget kneeling down in front of him. "I think you should fight. Honey she is your daughter too and you have the right to be in her life. You always wanted to be. I know you did. Yes it's true that everyone did do whatever they could to prevent that, but you love your kids. I know you would hate yourself for not trying."  
"It's not going to be easy. Given my track record."  
"Deacon listen to me...I'm going to be there right beside you. I will do whatever I can to help you. You know that. I know how important this is to you."  
"I know that baby." said Deacon frustrated as he stood up and headed back inside. "But I'm pretty much pitting you against your own mother. You two just started to heal your relationship. I don't want to cause any problem again."  
"You are no causing any problem. Mom understands. She knows that I'm not against her." said Bridge followng him in.  
"Maybe but you know how custody battles can get. It could get very ugly. There's no telling what her lawyers will do. Plus there's Michael. He's going to do whatever it takes to make sure I don't get my daughter. He told me to just drop it. Maybe I should."  
"What?" said a surprised Bridget. "He told you to drop it?"  
"Yes. At the hospital...he pretty much told me to back off."  
Bridget got angry. "Who is he to butt into this? I know that he's with Mom and wants to support her but he doesn't have the right to interfere in this private matter. This is between the three of us. Not him."  
"Well maybe it's now between the four of us. If your Mom and Michael are having a baby together chances are they may get married. So Michael now has a stake in this too."  
"He doesn't need to treat you like that." fumed Bridget. "I'm so tired of it...that's exactly how Dad used to treat you. It makes me so mad."  
"Baby don't get worked up." said Deacon taking her in his arms. "It's not good for you or our baby."  
"I'm not getting worked up...I just...Why does my family do this? Why do they have the need to treat you so bad?"  
"Bridget, Michael is not family."  
"I know but you said yourself he may marry Mom so he very well could be. And plus he's the father of my new brother or sister so...he practically is family now."  
"Bridget I don't care what your family thinks of me. All I care about is how YOU feel about me."  
"I love you. You know that." said Bridget.  
"That's all that matters to me." He said holding her close. "Just you and our children."  
"And.."  
"Yes baby I know...Mom and Jake too. And Colton. You remind me everyday."  
Bridget giggled and pulled away. "So you don't forget. I want them to be a part of our lives. It's important. I want our baby to have it's family."  
"It will. Look...I talked to Marcus..we are going to meet with Colton next week and I think we may consider him investing in our company."  
Bridget smiled. "That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy!" She said hugging him. "I'm so proud of you. I love you."  
"I know. I love you too." He said returning her hug. "Say." He said. "What do you want to name our baby? I was thinking if it was a girl we could name her after her mother."  
Bridget smiled. "You want to name her after me?"  
"Of course. Janet is a great name."  
Bridget giggled. "You are awful." She said playfully hitting him.  
"Janet Bridget Sharpe." grinned Deacon.  
"Shut up. No we are not naming her that. I actually have a name picked out. Natalie."  
"Natalie?"  
"Yes. Natalie Sharpe."  
Deacon nodded. "I like it. But I want your name in there. Natalie Bridget Sharpe."  
"Deal." smiled Bridget kissing him.  
"What about a boy name?" asked Deacon.  
"We don't need one. It's a girl." smiled Bridget with a twinkle in her eye.  
"How do you know?" asked Deacon tracing her face with his fingers. "I just know. It's a girl."  
"You could be wrong." "I'm not. It's a girl. Case closed." She said leaning in and placing a deep kiss on his lips. They fell back on the sofa holding eachother tight.

"He can't do this to you." fumed Michael. "I won't let him."  
"Michael please." sighed Brooke. "He's her father. He has the right..."  
"Oh please...he's just doing this to try and impress Bridget." snapped Michael.  
"No he's not." Brooke said firmly. "He loves Hope. He wants to be a part of her life. And as for Bridget...yes maybe he does want to give her what we tried to take from her..he loves Bridget a great deal and I can't blame him for wanting to do whatever he can to make it up to her. He still feels guilty. Not that I can blame him for that. I still feel that twinge of guilt every now and then. Not as much as I used to but it's still there. I've learned to deal with it."  
"What are you saying? You would be okay if he got custody?"  
"I don't want to lose my daughter. I want her to live with me."  
"Then you and me will make sure that you don't lose her. We will fight this. Together."  
Brooke smiled. "I appreciate you wanting to help me but I don't want this to get ugly. Promise me you won't do anything rash."  
"I'll try." said Michael kissing her fingers. Brooke laid her head back against the sofa. "I still haven't told her."  
"Told who what?"  
"Bridget. About you. I haven't told anyone...well except for Ridge."  
"Ridge? He knows that Eric is my father?"  
"Yes. I told him. He was worried about me and I told him everything."  
"I see."  
"He was shocked to say the least. Like I was. Like you were. But he told me that I shouldn't give up on you."  
Michael was surprised. "He did?"  
"Yes. He told me that if I loved you that I should fight for you. That's why I came to see you. I knew he was right. I knew that I couldn't lose you. I love you Michael."  
"I love you too Brooke Logan. I'm sorry that I got angry. It wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry about what I said..about how I couldn't be with you. I was wrong. I can be with you. I want to...Brooke..would you...will you marry me?"  
Brooke looked at Michael stunned. Tears formed in her eyes. "Marry you?" She said.  
"Yes..I want to marry you. I want us to raise our baby together...have a family. You deserve that and so do I. It's time we were both happy. You make me happy. Please Brooke...will you marry me?"  
Brooke stood up and walked towards the glass door that looked out by the pool. "You really want to marry me?" She said quietly. "Even though my track record with marriage is horrible. You want to marry me even though I had betrayed my daughter, you know all about my past and you still want to marry me."She turned to Michael. "You better be serious." She walked back to him. "I mean it. This better not be an impulse..I can't handle another failed marriage. I don't want to go through that again. If you want to marry me...you better be serious. You'll put up with all my weird habits and idioscrincies.."  
"I do. I will." said Michael. "I swear. I'll never walk out on you. Not ever. Will you marry me? Say you will.."  
"Yes." said Brooke with a smile. "Yes. I would love to marry you!"  
Michael swept Brooke into his arms raising her in the air and spinning her around. He then placed her down. "I love you. Soon to be Brooke Edwards." He beamed.  
Brooke giggled. "I like the sound of that."  
"I like saying it." said Michael brushing her hair back. "So." He said. "What kind of wedding do you want? Fancy? Simple? I know you a billion of them.."  
"Shut up." laughed Brooke swatting him. "I want something different."  
"Different?"  
"I would like to get married someplace special."  
"Any place in mind?"  
"Yes. I want to get married in Hawaii."  
"Hawaii?" said Michael raising his eyebrow.  
"It's perfect. I've always wanted to be married there. Tropical island..with a nice breeze. A simple yet elegant gown. And just family. Thorne, Kristen and Tony, Felicia, my children and their spouses and of course Ridge. And my family. My father and mother and my two sisters. And my brother."  
"You sure about Ridge?"  
"Yes I am. Michael he will be fine. He is happy for us. It wouldn't be the same without him.  
We aren't together anymore but he's still a part of me. He always will be."  
"Okay just checking. I don't want anything to be weird for you."  
"It won't be." assured Brooke. "And Hope can be the flower girl." She smiled. "She would love that."  
"I would love seeing you walk down that aisle knowing you are going to be mine." Michael said holding her close. "I love you Brooke Logan."  
"I love you Michael Edwards."  
He let go. "Want to go upstairs and celebrate?"  
"I thought you would never ask." Brooke said her eyes sparkling. Michael picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
Brooke sighed happily after basking in the glow. "I never thought I would marry again." She said. "But I didn't know I would find you."  
Michael leaned over and placed kisses on her neck. "I never thought I would find YOU. You are everything I dreamed of. Beautiful, kind and intelligent. Nothing will take me away from you. I promise." He climbed back on top of her and their lovemaking started all over again.

The phone startled Deacon awake at 3:30 AM. Groggy and sleepy he reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He said barely awake.  
"Deacon...it's Brooke." said the cracked voice on the other line.  
"Brooke? What...what is it? Is it Hope? Did something happen?" He asked more alert.  
"Just get down to the hospital right away. Hurry." Deacon hung the phone up and looked over at Bridget who was sound asleep. He gently shook her shoulder. "Baby...Baby..wake up."  
Bridget groaned. "What?" She grumbled her face in the pillow.  
"We have to get to the hospital. Now." said Deacon as he got out of bed and began to dress.  
Bridget sat up. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. Your mother just called. She said to get down to the hospital right away."  
"Oh God it's Hope!" Bridget was suddenly more awake as she lept out of the bed and threw on a yellow sundress and matching sandals.  
She and Deacon hurried out of the apartment and down to the car.  
Deacon's mind was racing. Horrible thoughts were going through his head. Bridget was white as as sheet thinking the same horrible things as Deacon was.  
They arrived at the hospital in record time and hurried inside.  
Bridget saw her mother sitting on one of the gray felt chairs in the waiting area clutching a handkerchief. "Mom...what's wrong? What happened?" She asked as she walked up to her.  
Brooke lifted her head tears in her eyes. "It's Hope." She said in a small voice. "She developed an infection..they don't know if they can...She could..."  
"Mom." Bridget said as she hugged her. Tears started to form in her own eyes. "She'll be okay. She has to be."  
Brooke shook her head. "No honey..she won't...the doctors are trying everything...it doesn't look good.."  
Brooke began to sob more as Bridget held her trying to fight her own tears but losing the battle. Brooke let go of her daughter and saw Deacon standing there. "I'm sorry Deacon." She said sniffing. "I'm sorry."  
Deacon said nothing. He couldn't think of any words. There weren't any. His daughter was dying and he never even got the chance to know her. It angered him more. Brooke got up from her chair. "You okay?" She asked.  
Deacon stared at her with a mixture of anger and hatred. He brushed past her and took a hold of Bridget. He held her as tight as he could careful of the baby she was carrying. "I love you so much." He whispered to her.  
Bridget nodded wiping her tears away. "I love you too Deacon." She said. "You want to go see her?" asked Bridget as she let go.  
"As long as you are with me." said Deacon. Bridget took his hand and they walked to Hope's room.  
Deacon looked at his daughter so tiny and frail in her hospital bed. He went over to her and took her hand.  
"I know that I haven't always been around. I'm sorry for that. I am. I just want you to know that I love you. I always loved you. I wish I could have..." Tears began to spill out of his eyes and he could barely go on. Bridget went over to him putting her arms around him to console him.  
Brooke walked in and over to the bedside. Deacon ignored her as he held Bridget's hand in his. Bridget looked up at her mother who was on the other side of the hospital bed. "Where's Michael?" She asked.  
"He's trying to get a hold of your brother and Amber." replied Brooke. Her eyes went to her daughter. "Mommy's here. I love you." She said taking Hope's hand. "I love you so much."  
The three remained silent as the monitors beeped and hummed. Dr. Wakefield then entered a few minutes later.  
"Ms. Logan." He greeted Brooke.  
"How's my daughter? Is she going to be alright?"  
Dr. Wakefield sighed. "We've done everything we could. She doesn't appear to be responding to any of the treatment. There's nothing more we can do. I'm sorry."  
"Nothing?" croaked Brooke. "You mean..."  
"I'm sorry Ms. Logan. I wish there was something more we could do. I'm truly sorry."  
Brooke's knees gave out as she sunk down by the bed sobbing hard. Tears poured down Bridget's face as well as Deacon's. Michael came into the room and went over to Brooke. He put his arms around her. "I love you Brooke Logan. I'm here for you. I'm right here."  
A few minutes later Hope took her last breath and it was over.  
Deacon slowly left the room and headed outside. Bridget followed him.  
"Honey..I'm sorry. You know that I loved my baby sister...I..."  
Deacon turned around and pulled her to him. "I know you did." He said holding her. "I know."  
"I can't believe she's really gone." cried Bridget. "I remember when she was born...she was so.."  
"I remember it too." said Deacon. "That was the day you threw me out of your life. I gained a daughter but lost you. It was one of the best days and worst days of my life."  
"I know. I loved Hope as soon as she was born. I did. I swear I did. But at the same time I was so angry. Angry that you were her father. But I want you to know something. Despite that...I did still love you. I know it's crazy but it's the truth."  
"Everything I said on that damn baby monitor was complete bull." said Deacon. "I was an idiot. I knew that it was YOU that I loved and wanted. The only reason I ever considered Brooke was because of...You are the one I loved the whole time. I know that now. I've always known it."  
Bridget wiped her tears away and let go. "You don't have to convince me of that. We both love eachother and that's all that's important. You still have me. You have our new baby on the way."  
"I wouldn't give it up for anything." said Deacon brushing her tears away. "Not a thing."  
He looked up at the star filled sky. His baby girl was up there now. In Heaven with the rest of the angels. He on the other hand still had HIS beautiful angel right here on Earth. His Bridget.

Brooke stayed in the hospital room with Michael beside her looking at her daughter.  
"She came into the world the wrong way. I never should have...She should have been Deacon and Bridget's daughter. I remember when she was born. Bridget was so angry with me. She wanted to throw me out of her life for good. Poor Bridget had to be there when...it was a wonderful and horrible day at the same time. Wonderful because Hope was born. Horrible because of the pain inflicted upon Bridget. And now...she's gone."  
"She was a wonderful little girl." said Michael. "I know how much you loved her."  
"I hated knowing that Deacon was her father but what's done is done. I can't change that. I've learned to accept it and so had Bridget. You know something...even if during the custody battle I had lost Hope...I know that Bridget would have been a terrific mother to her. All Deacon wanted was a chance to know his daughter. Now he'll never get that chance. It's my fault."  
"Brooke stop blaming yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing. Don't beat yourself up anymore." said Michael sternly. "You didn't see how angry he was before. I know that he resents me for keeping Hope away from him."  
"Maybe he does but he'll get over it. He has another baby on the way. With Bridget."  
"You don't understand Michael that's not going to solve it. Another baby isn't going to make the pain of never knowing his daughter go away."  
"No you are right. It's not. But it will give him a chance to make sure he's there for it. To make sure he is a part of their life. That's something."  
"I suppose." sighed Brooke.  
Dr. Wakefield came back in the room. "Ms. Logan...I'm sorry to disturb you.."  
"It's okay." said Brooke standing up. She leaned over and kissed Hope's forehead. "I love you honey." She said as she then quietly left the room. "What is it?" Brooke asked the doctor.  
"I just wanted to let you know that we discovered something during one of the transfusions."  
"Transfusion?" Brooke said blankly.  
"We had to give Hope several transfusions of blood. You and Mr. Sharpe had donated blood in case she needed it."  
"Oh yes right of course."  
"Well we couldn't use Mr. Sharpe's blood. The type wasn't the same as Hope's."  
"Okay so you used my blood."  
"No. We couldn't use your blood either."  
"What?"  
"Hope didn't get her blood type from you or from Mr. Sharpe."  
Brooke was confused. "I don't understand. How is that possible?"  
"Ms. Logan..it is possible that someone else is Hope's father?"  
"No...there...it's not possible...I don't..."  
"Well we contacted the emergency contact you listed...Ridge Forrester."  
Brooke turned pale. "Ridge?"  
"Yes..we wanted to check his blood type...see if it matched Hope's. And it did."  
"Well that doesn't mean anything..a lot of people..."  
"Yes Ms. Logan that is true but while Mr. Forrester was here...he told us about the time that he had needed blood. His mother Stephanie went to donate and she wasn't a match."  
Brooke steadied herself against Michael. "You mean...this is like that situation..."  
"In a matter of speaking..yes. I would say so. Are you certain that there couldn't be another man who is Hope's father?"  
Suddenly something flashed in Brooke's head. Paris. After her fall. She was with Ridge in his hotel room. The doctor had given her some medication to take. He warned her not to mix it with alcohol. But she only had the one glass of champagne. She didn't think it would be that bad...She remembered being giddy and happy. She had started kissing Ridge...  
"He...He...Ridge..."  
Michael stared at Brooke. "What? What is it?"  
"Ridge." Brooke said in a tiny voice. "Ridge. He...He was...He was Hope's father."  
Michael looked at Brooke in total disbelief. "Ridge? What do you mean Ridge? How is that possible."  
"I didn't...I must have blacked it out or I just..I...How could I be so stupid!" Brooke exclaimed. "I had a fainting spell BEFORE I ever was with Deacon. I thought it was nothing...Oh God of course! That explains why I found out I was pregnant so fast! It wasn't long after that I found out..." Something else also occurred to Brooke. "If Deacon was her father...then she should have been born a month later..She wasn't premature..She was healthy...Ridge...Ridge was her father!"

Ridge was in his home packing. He couldn't stay anymore. He knew the truth now. All this time it was HE that was the father of Hope. Why he never considered the possibility he didn't know. He just knew that he couldn't stay in L.A. anymore. Brooke had a new life with Michael and he wasn't about to get in the way. Steffy was heading to school in Connecticut and Phoebe was going to school in Florida. She would live with Kristen and Tony while she went to school. Thomas was interning at Forrester Creations for the moment and Ridge would obtain an apartment for him to live in. He himself decided to move New York. He could head up the New York office of Forrester Creations. Ridge zipped up his bags and brought them down the stairs. He had called his realtor to put the house up for sale. He was going to start a new life. Yes it would be difficult not being around Brooke but he messed up her life enough. She was just getting it back on track and there was no way he was going to complicate it.

"I..I have to tell Deacon." said Brooke. "He has to know.." She started out of the hospital when Michael stopped her. "Wait Brooke do you think that's a good idea right now?"  
"He has to know the truth. I have to tell him." Brooke said firmly. She walked away from Michael and headed out of the hospital.  
She spotted Deacon and Bridget and went over to them. "Deacon." She said. "There's something you need to know."  
Bridget stared to walk away to give them privacy but Deacon pulled her back. "What is it?" He asked holding on to Bridget.  
"I was just speaking to the doctor and..he told me that they discovered something when they had to give Hope...transfusions..blood transfusions. They couldn't...couldn't use your blood. And they couldn't use mine."  
"What you are saying?" asked Deacon.  
"I'm saying that...Hope didn't get her blood type from me or from you. That means..Deacon you weren't her father."  
Deacon stared at Brooke trying to understand what she just said. Not Hope's father? Then who...Deacon then spoke up. "Ridge." He said in an angry tone. "So Ridge was her father all this time wasn't he?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes. He was her father. I swear Deacon I didn't..."  
"Mom." said Bridget who was completely stunned by the news. "What are you talking about?  
How could Ridge.."  
"It must have happened in Paris. After I had my accident..the doctor gave me some medication and well he told me that I shouldn't mix it with alcohol but I thought one glass of champagne wouldn't hurt...I'm so sorry. I swear...I didn't...I had no idea."  
"We are leaving." Deacon said taking Bridget's hand. "Stay away from us."  
"Deacon please...I swear to you I didn't know..." Her voice trailed off as the two headed to their car.  
Bridget got in still feeling confused and Deacon gave Brooke an icy stare before getting in the car and slamming the door. He drove off in a fury while Brooke stood there silent. Michael came out and walked over to Brooke. "You okay?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders from behind.  
"I suppose. Let's just go home." She said. They started walking to Michael's car and Brooke turned to him. "Did you get a hold of Rick and Amber?"  
"Yes I did. Rick said they would take the first flight home. Amber's sister April sends her love."  
Brooke nodded and got in the car. Deacon was furious with her. Bridget would probably be as well. And Ridge...God..Ridge..he probably knew. How was she going to face him?

A week later

Brooke stood in front of the door of Bridget and Deacon's apartment. She wanted a wait a little for Deacon to cool down before she talked to him. She hit the buzzer and a few minutes later the door opened.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from us." Deacon said angerly. "What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk. Please...can I come in?"  
"Fine." said Deacon holding the door open. Brooke stepped inside and was startled by the boxes. "What's going on? You moving?"  
"Yes. Mom's fiancee found a nice house for us."  
"Oh that's nice." said Brooke. "I hope you'll be happy there."  
"So what do you want?" asked Deacon. "Why are you here?"  
Brooke took a deep breath. "I know you are angry at me but you have to know that I had no idea that Hope was Ridge's daughter. I swear. I never meant to..."  
"That's the problem right there." interrupted Deacon. "You never "mean to". It was never "your intention". As if that justifies it."  
"I'm not trying to justify anything. I'm just trying to explain."  
"I don't want to hear your explanation. You cost me my beautiful Bridget. When I found out you were pregnant for once in my life I wanted to try to do the right thing. I wanted to be there. I wanted to be in my child's life. I wanted them to have a normal family. A normal life. The one I didn't. Of course this was at Bridget's expense but at the time that didn't matter to me. What mattered was trying to be there for my kid. But in the end what difference did that make? You still got to keep her and raise her. I was kicked out of her life and I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I had nothing left. You got to keep your relationship with Bridget. I lost it. All that time we were sneaking around...I felt miserable. I hated what I was doing to Bridget but I couldn't stop it. I thought I would finally get that family I never had growing up. I was too blind to see how wrong it was. You didn't exactly make it easy on me either. Parading around with your pregnant stomach. You made me believe...And the whole time Ridge was the father of that child. It was Ridge. I threw away my marriage for NOTHING."  
"What do you want me to say!" exclaimed Brooke. "I'm sorry. I honestly had no idea that Ridge.."  
"What you couldn't remember sleeping with him in Paris? Give me a break."  
"I must have just blacked it out. I told you I didn't.."  
"What about Ridge? Was he drugged up too?" snapped Deacon.  
"No he wasn't drugged up." retorted Brooke. "I guess he didn't think of it either. It was just a one time thing. I wish I would have thought of it. It would have saved Bridget some heartache. I never should have called you that night. I never should have allowed myself...I hate myself for it. I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Yes Bridget and I are moving past it but it's still there. It will probably always be there. I know it's hard for her to trust me but she's trying. I just wish you would try. You are my family now too. Bridget is having your child my grandchild. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I came between you and Bridget. I am. I just hope someday you can forgive me."  
With that Brooke walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind her.  
Deacon stood back thinking about what she said. His eyes went to Bridget's picture in a silver frame. He went over and picked it up. "I love you so much." He said to her picture. He thought about the first time he met her. In the Insomnia. When he spilled his coffee on her. He recalled seeing her beautiful blue eyes and being very intrigued by her. Then when she came into the Lair with her fake ID. Teaching her to shoot pool. How good she smelled. That perfume she was wearing. How hot she looked in her black leather pants. The feel of her soft lips against his when he kissed her. The time he invited her dinner at the Lair. Holding her in his arms as they danced. The way she looked at him. He was a fool to throw it away. Well he learned his lesson and he got it back. No way it was slipping away from him again. "Hey Deacon." Bridget greeted as she walked in carrying some empty boxes. "I got some more boxes from Thorne..." She set them down and looked at her husband. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Deacon set the picture down and walked over to his wife taking her in his arms. "I love you." He said holding her.  
"I love you too." replied Bridget. She let go and looked at him with concern. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine. Your mother was just here. Trying to explain..You know it doesn't matter. Forget it."  
"It does matter." pressed Bridget. "What did she say?"  
"Just the same old thing. She had no idea..she never meant to...it wasn't her intention."  
"Deacon she probably really didn't know. Mom would never intentionally lie about something like that. I know she wouldn't."  
"I loved that little girl. I thought she was mine. I thought she was a part of me."  
"I know you did. I loved her too. But honey...you still have our baby."  
Deacon put his hand on Bridget's stomach which was just starting to show. His eyes went over his wife. "You are so beautiful. And pregnancy makes you look more beautiful." He pulled her close and kissed her lips.  
Bridget broke the kiss and smiled. "You are going to make a wonderful father to Natalie." She said happily. "I hope so." He said.  
"Have you talked to your Mom?" asked Bridget.  
Deacon shook his head. "No."  
"Honey you need to talk to her. She has to know."  
"I will. And yes...I'll talk to Jake."  
Bridget smiled. "Good."  
"What would I do without you?" He asked brushing her hair back from her face.  
"You be going around blindly spilling coffee on everyone."  
Deacon kissed her again and tried to distract her by deepening the kiss but Bridget broke away. She headed to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Call your mother." She ordered.  
"Yes dear." He replied as he took the phone.

Brooke walked into Thorne's office at Forrester Creations as he was busying typing away on his computer. He looked up and saw Brooke. "Hey." He said getting up out of his chair. "You alright? How are you holding up?"  
"I'm okay I guess." assured Brooke. "The funeral is tomorrow. Storm took care of everything."  
"I'm sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry. She was a sweet little girl."  
"Yes. Yes she was. Look Thorne..I was hoping...I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know who else to turn to..I mean yes Michael's been great but..."  
"I understand." said Thorne. "I'm here for you. What's wrong?"  
"A lot." sighed Brooke as she sat down on a carved wooden chair with a cream colored upholstered seat. "There's something you need to know."  
"Okay I'm listening." said Thorne leaning up against his desk.  
"At the hospital...the doctor told me that..well..he said that they had to give Hope transfusions and..they couldn't use my blood or Deacon's blood. She didn't get her blood type from either of us."  
"Let me take a guess as to where she got it from...Ridge." said Thorne.  
Brooke was startled. "How...how did you.."  
"Brooke I've known you for a very long time..and Ridge is my brother. Known him my whole life. And I know how you two are together. The love that you share. There's no way that Ridge would have taken off to Paris to rescue you and not have something happen. I always suspected something did but I kept it to myself. It wasn't any of my business. Besides it was a very difficult time for me."  
"I know. Our divorce. That damn conversation I had with Deacon."  
"Brooke listen to me. I know that you never meant to hurt me. I know that you did love me. I guess we weren't really right for eachother. I could never make you as happy as Ridge does. I'm not angry at you. You know that. I was an idiot for letting my jealousy of my own brother...You are right. I shouldn't be trying to live in his shadow. I realize that now."  
"I'm glad." smiled Brooke. "But there's more. Ridge knows."  
"He knows?"  
"They contacted him to see if he would be able to donate his blood. I had listed him as an emergency contact. I always do. Anyway his blood type matched Hope's and to make a long story short..he now knows he was Hope's father."  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
Brooke shook her head. "No I haven't. He hasn't called me or anything. He's probably furious with me. I can't say I blame him. That's all I do. Make people furious. Deacon. I know he's angry with me. I tried talking to him but..I don't know how much good it did. I don't blame him for being angry. I would be too."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Thorne. "He has another baby on the way with Bridget."  
"Yes but that's not going to make up for losing Hope. He loved her very much."  
"Just give him time." "I don't want him angry at me. I'm sick of the tension in the family. He's my son in law. My daughter's husband. I want us to all get along. I want us to put the past behind us. It seems no matter how hard I try to do that...it comes back to bite me."  
"How's Bridget taking this?"  
"I haven't talked to her. I'm pretty sure she's angry too."  
"You don't know that. Bridget loves you very much. You need to talk to her."  
"I will." sighed Brooke. "Look there is something else you need to know as well. It's about Michael."  
"What about him?"  
"I met his mother and well...she told me about his father. Who he was."  
"Really? Well who was it?"  
"It was...Eric."  
Thorne stared at Brooke in disbelief. "Eric? You mean..Eric Forrester? My father..."  
"Yes Thorne. Eric Forrester was Michael's father."  
"How...but...I..when.."  
"I don't know all the details."  
"Are you sure? How do you know she's not lying?"  
"I don't think she is. She told me Stephanie knows all about it. And told her to keep quiet."  
"I can't...This is unbelievable. Does anyone else know?"  
"Ridge knows. And Michael knows. I haven't told Rick or Bridget yet."  
"All these years...Mother and Dad kept this secret. We never knew we had a brother out there.."  
"I know. It was a shock to me too."  
"What was a shock?" asked Rick. "What's going on?"

Deacon stood outside the white door of his mother's new home. He had to admit that Colton's mansion was pretty spectacular. At least from the outside. Ground were well groomed and very green. He rang the doorbell and waited.  
A few seconds later it opened. "Hello there." greeted Suzanne.  
"Hi." said Deacon. "Come on in." said Suzanne holding the door open. Deacon walked inside and looked around. Very classy. Black and white marble floor of the foyer. Glass table tops with fresh cut flowers. Soft light blue walls. A white staircase. Suzanne lead him into the living room and Deacon was impressed. Soft gray sofa and matching chairs. Glass coffee table. A huge fireplace. Plush thick gray carpet. Deacon took a seat on the sofa. Suzanne sat down next to him.  
"So. What did you want to see me about?" She asked.  
"I have some news. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but it...it's about Hope. She...She..She passed away."  
"Honey." She said putting her arms around her son. "I'm so sorry." She said comforting him.  
"There's more." said Deacon pulling away. "It turns out...I wasn't her father. Ridge Forrester was her father."  
Suzanne was stunned. "What? Ridge Forrester? I don't understand."  
"It's a long story. I don't really want to get into it. All that matters is that I was never her father. I threw away my wonderful marriage to my sweet beautiful Bridget for nothing. Not that there was a good reason to throw it away. I just thought..."  
"I know honey." said Suzanne. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing. You wanted to be there for your child. I understand that. You don't have to explain."  
Deacon stood up and walked over to the fireplace standing in front of it facing the mantel.  
"I just wanted her to know her father. I wanted her to know that I would be there for her. That she could count on me. I didn't have that growing up. I didn't know my father. I didn't want Hope to.."  
"I'm sorry." said Suzanne. "I'm sorry that you and Jake couldn't know your father. But he left. When you were only eight months old and Jake was barely two he just walked out. I tried like hell to find him but had no luck. I didn't do a very good job of trying to find a father for you two."  
"I know." said Deacon. "I suppose you did your best. I know you didn't mean to...I just wanted things to be different for Hope. For once in my life I wanted to be a part of my kid's life. I had no idea that Little D was my son until well after he was born. No one bothered to tell me. Maybe it was best. I guess I wasn't the best person in the world to be a father."  
"Deacon I know how much you love your son. You wouldn't give him up for anything."  
"I almost did."  
"You wouldn't have gone through with it."  
"I wasn't exactly a model citizen. I made a bad choice with Carmen. I never should have been with her. I thought that I loved her but...I had no clue. I didn't love Amber either. I was in love with the idea of a family. She had my son and I...I guess it was the same with Brooke. I loved the idea of a family. That's all I wanted. I was too stupid to see I could have had that with Bridget."  
"Well you are having that now aren't you? You have a child on the way with her. You are having what you want. Bridget and a family. Bridget is a wonderful young woman. I can't wait to see my little grandchild."  
Deacon managed a smile. "Bridget thinks it's a girl. She has a name picked out. Natalie."  
"I like it." smiled Suzanne.  
"She's the best thing that ever came into my screwed up life." said Deacon. "I don't know why she ever put up with me and the shit I put her through but she did."  
"She loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you. She lights up around you. You mean everything to her too you know."  
"I wouldn't give her up for anything."  
"I know you wouldn't. Just like I wouldn't give up Colton for anything."  
Deacon turned to his mother. "You really love this guy."  
"Yes I do. He's been good to me. I never had a man care about me like he does. Colton knows about MY screwed up life and he loves me anyway. And he wants to know you and Jake better. I hope you give him a chance. He's a good man."  
"I'll try." said Deacon. "I told Bridget that I decided to let him invest in my company."  
Suzanne smiled. "You did? That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah I decided to swallow my pride and give it a try. This company means a lot to me and to Marcus. We want it to be a success."  
"It will be. I know it will."  
"Thanks." said Deacon. "I appreciate it. Listen Mom, Hope's funeral is tomorrow. Would you come? I...I need you there."  
Suzanne put her arms around her son. "Of course I'll be there. You are my son. I'll always be there for you. You can count on that."

"What's going on?" asked Rick again standing in the doorway.  
"Rick." said Brooke. "Come in. I guess this is good of time as any."  
"Hey." said Bridget behind Rick. "What's this? A family meeting?"  
"Sort of." replied Brooke. "Come in you two. Shut the door."  
Bridget closed the door and followed Rick to where Thorne and Brooke were.  
"I have to tell you both something. It's about Michael."  
"What about him?" asked Bridget.  
Brooke looked at Thorne and then back at her children. "I..I found out who his father was..."  
"You did?" said a surprised Bridget. "Well who is it? What's his name?"  
"His father...Well...I don't know how to tell you this but I guess just straight out.. Michael's father is...your father, Eric Forrester. Eric Forrester is his father."  
Bridget stood there completely stunned as did Rick.  
"Dad?" said Rick. "Dad was...Michael is our...our brother?"  
"Yes." Brooke replied nodding her head. "Your father Eric Forrester is Michael's father."  
Bridget stared at her mother after hearing the news. Her eyes then went to Thorne and then to Rick and then back to Brooke. "Eric Forrester..my father...is..Michael's father?" She said in a small voice. "How? When..This can't be..."  
"I'm afraid it is honey." Brooke said. "Michael's mother told me herself."  
"How do you know she's not lying." fumed Bridget. "She could be lying. Dad wouldn't.."  
"Bridget honey I know this is upsetting." said Brooke trying to calm her daughter down. "But I don't think she is lying. I think she is telling the truth. She told me that Stephanie knew all about it and she told her to keep quiet."  
"Mom." said Rick trying to keep his composure after the bombshell. "Don't you think that I don't know..there should be some DNA test run or something..I mean isn't there someway we can be sure..."  
"Look I didn't want to believe it either but it's the truth. Apparently your father was involved with this woman I would guess shortly after Ridge was born...I don't know the details but that's the reality."  
Bridget was still in shock."I just can't...this doesn't...Dad he wouldn't..."  
"I'm afraid so." said Thorne. "I think your mother is right. We have to accept that Michael is Dad's son. If you want to get scientific proof with a DNA test I guess we can find a way to do that...but if mother knew about Michael all these years..I think it's safe to say it's the truth."  
Bridget shook her head in disbelief. "And after the way he treated Deacon." She said angerly. "The way he treated him like I shouldn't forgive him when he...Telling me I should put away my feelings for Deacon. I shouldn't be with him...When all this time he..."  
"Bridget sweetheart Dad was only trying to protect you you know that." Thorne said gently. "I don't know him anymore." said Bridget as she stormed out of the office.  
Rick remained with Brooke and Thorne. "This is just...a little hard to believe. Why didn't...Why did Dad and Stephanie keep this a secret..."  
"You know Stephanie." sighed Brooke. "She probably thought she was doing what was best for the family. I guess she didn't want it leaked to the press."  
"But she had no problem announcing to the world when you were pregnant with Hope." Rick said furiously. "She had no problem yanking your coat off to show the world your pregnant stomach."  
"Rick that was a long time ago...I think..."  
"No." He said angerly. "I'm sick of her hypocrisy! Sick of the way she treated every thing you did like a major scandal! You know what really makes me mad...SHE is the one who announced to the world you were pregnant and then blamed it on YOU. And now to find out she hides this...This is just too much! How could she be like that!"  
"Rick I don't think getting angry with Stephanie is going to help anything. What's done is done. Stephanie and I are past all that. What matters now is dealing with the fact that Michael is a Forrester."  
"No." Rick said shaking his head. "It's time someone gave that woman what was coming to her. It's time she paid for her hypocrisy!" Rick left the office in a fury slamming the door behind him.  
"Want me to talk to him?" asked Thorne.  
"No. Just let him be. This is a major shock. He needs time to take it all in."  
"You're not worried about what he might say or do to Stephanie?"  
Brooke shook her head. "He may have some words for her but I don't think he'll do anything rash."  
"I hope you are right." said Thorne. "Let's not worry about Rick right now. I need to talk to Ridge. Have you seen him?"  
"No I haven't." said Thorne.  
Just then Anna knocked at the door. "Excuse me...I'm sorry I don't meant to interrupt you.."  
"That's okay." said Brooke. "What can we do for you?"  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where Ridge's new office is."  
"New office?" Brooke said blankly. "What new office? What are you talking about?"  
"Well I went to see him about some designs and it was all cleaned out...I just assumed he moved to a new office.."  
"What!" shrieked Brooke. She hurried out of Thorne's office and down the hall to the wood door with the gold plate bearing the name Ridge Forrester. She opened the door to find the office empty. The desk was cleared the walls were bare. The shelves were empty. The design desk was sitting there with a blank sketch pad and pencils. Brooke shut the door in shock. She got out her cell phone and dialed waiting while the other line rang. "I'm sorry." The recording said. "That number is no longer in service." Brooke snapped her cell phone shut. She hurried back to Thorne's office. "He's gone." She said to him. "Ridge is gone."  
"What?" said a stunned Thorne.  
"He's gone. His office is empty. Everything is cleaned out! He's gone!"

Suzanne opened the door of her home to find a very distraught Bridget with tears in her eyes. "Is Deacon here?" She said in a small cracked voice.  
"Yes..he is...Bridget...honey..what's wrong?" She asked as held the door open for Bridget.  
Bridget sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I need to see Deacon."  
"He's in the living room." Suzanne lead Bridget to the living room where Deacon was sitting on the sofa.  
"Baby." He said getting up. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked taking her in his arms.  
"I love you so much." Bridget said sobbing into his chest. "I love you."  
"I know baby. I love you too." He said holding her. "Baby what is it? What's wrong?"  
Bridget let go and sat down on the sofa. Deacon sat next to her. "I found out something. About Michael and my father."  
"What about them?" asked Deacon.  
"My father...Eric Forrester...he's...he's Michael's father. Michael is my...my brother."  
Deacon was stunned. "Your brother? Michael...He's your brother?"  
"Yes." said Bridget. "Mom found out from Michael's mother. She told her. I can't believe it. I can't believe all this time...when I think of how he treated you..."  
Deacon put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Bridget." said Suzanne as she sat on a matching chair. "Are you sure this woman is telling the truth?"  
"I guess she is. Mom said she believes her. And Stephanie...Stephanie knew about it all these years. Apparently she told this woman to keep quiet. This is just..I don't understand...how could he keep this a secret?" She turned to Deacon. "He treated you like dirt when he found out...He told me that I can't be with you...He was a hypocrite!"  
"Baby don't say that." said Deacon.  
"It's true!" exclaimed Bridget. "He acted so high and mighty and self righteous about the affair and that I should never forgive you and just forget about you when all this time...He..He had a son out there and he...He kept it hidden. God forbid the world should find out that he wasn't so perfect."  
"Bridget please don't talk about your father like that." said Deacon. "You know he loved you. He just thought he was doing the right thing."  
Bridget shook her head. "No. He wanted to control me and my life. He wanted to decide who I love. He and Stephanie are alike! Stephanie always wanted to control Ridge and Dad...he wanted to control me."  
"Bridget your father didn't want to control you. He was just trying to look out for you."  
"I don't think so." said Bridget. "If he had his way...I would be married to Oz and.."  
"No you wouldn't." interrupted Deacon. "You wouldn't be married to him. You knew that you didn't love him and you found the courage to say you're not going to be in a loveless marriage. You ended it. You did what you thought was best for YOU. Your father taught you that."  
"Then why did he automatically treat you like dirt? Right from the start! He never gave you a chance. He just formed an opinion of you and never let go. No matter what you did. You think I forgot what they did to you at Rick and Amber's wedding!"  
"What?" said Suzanne. "What are you talking about?"  
"It's nothing Mom." said Deacon.  
"No it's not nothing!" Bridget shrieked. She turned to Suzanne. "They...Ridge and Thorne and my father...they just took turns beating him...they just beat him...It was horrible. The man I love more than anything...and they go and..."  
Suzanne was horrified. She pursed her lips tightly and then spoke. "They beat my son?" She asked angerly.  
"Yes." said Bridget.  
"Bridget that's the past. And besides the way I was acting..."  
"I don't give a damn how you were acting or what you said!" shouted Bridget. "They had no right! NONE! They didn't have to be that way! They were taking your son away! Your son! They just deemed you unfit on their own. They didn't bother to see what a wonderful man you are. They didn't care how much you love Little D...it didn't matter to them. To them you were nothing. Well you aren't nothing. I love you. And I always have. And then Mom." She sneered. "She then sees what I saw the whole time and she..she tried to take you away from me. She tried to take you away. She wanted you for herself. She could have stopped it but she didn't! Everyone was alway trying to take you away! Telling me that you weren't good enough for me. My father especially! And now I find out...HE had an affair and a child and he hid it. And then preached to me that I should forget you. Going on about how you were dangerous. You were never dangerous. You were only dangerous to HIM. Dangerous because he knew that I loved you and he couldn't handle it."  
"Bridget baby." said Deacon. "You know as well as I do how much your father loved you. He was trying to protect you. Did he go overboard? Probably but he did it because he loved you. He just did what was best for you. He's not perfect. He just did what he thought was right. Yes maybe it wasn't the right thing for you but he cared enough about you to be concerned. And he had a right to be. I wasn't exactly the best thing for you when you met me."  
"Yes you were." Bridget said quietly. "You were too. I knew that you were the one for me when I met you. There was never any doubt. And you can go on and say you were "pretending" and "tricking me" and "deceiving me" but you weren't. I knew you loved me. I knew when you kissed me at The Lair that night. You think I would spend all that time with you if I didn't think you did? Every time you kissed me I could feel how much you loved me. I knew. And that's why I defended you so much. Because I knew that you loved me and that I loved you just as much. You mean everything in the world to me. And I know you always felt the same way about me. You didn't love Amber. You could have left me at anytime when you found out that she was staying with Rick but you didn't. You stayed with me. And it wasn't out of spite. And when you told me about the affair..you could have left me then too. You could have walked out anytime you wanted to but you didn't. You told me you couldn't. You loved me too much. I know you did. My father just couldn't see that. He refused to see it or if he did...he wouldn't accept it."  
Suzanne spoke up. "Bridget...sweetheart I didn't know your father but I've read about him and I have to say that I think he was a good man. I do believe he loved you very much. And maybe the reason he didn't want you to get back together with Deacon was because of his affair. Maybe it brought what he and Stephanie went though when he had his affair with this other woman and I don't know..he just didn't want you to go through that. Maybe Stephanie had a hard time trusting him after that..."  
"Possibly." said Bridget. "But I still think it makes him a hypocrite."  
"Makes who a hypocrite?" asked Jake walking in. "What's going on?" He looked at Bridget whose eyes were red from her tears. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine." replied Bridget. "Why are you crying?" He asked.  
Deacon was about to tell him to stop peppering his wife with questions but held back. He promised Bridget he would try to get along better with Jake. "She's upset because..she found out something about her father."  
"Oh?" asked Jake intrigued.  
"I don't want to discuss it anymore." Bridget said. "Just forget it."  
"Alright." shrugged Jake.  
"Listen..there's something you should know." said Deacon. "I came over to tell Mom and well since you're here..Hope...She..passed away."  
Jake was stunned. "Oh...I..I'm so sorry..I'm sorry man...really...Bridget..I'm sorry..I wish I could have met my little niece."  
Bridget spoke. "There was no niece for you to meet." She said solemnly. "Deacon wasn't her father."  
"What are you talking about?" said a confused Jake.  
"It's a long story." said Bridget. "The short version is that Ridge Forrester was Hope's father. Not Deacon. Mom didn't know it was Ridge. She found out when the doctor told her about the blood transfusions they had to give Hope. Anyway she said something did happen between her and Ridge when she was in Paris but she honestly didn't give it another thought. There was a lot going on...Anyway bottom line is that Deacon wasn't her father."  
"Wow." said Jake. "I'm speechless...I'm sorry bro...Wow.."  
"I know." said Deacon. "But I guess I'll be okay. I still have Bridget and Natalie."  
"Natalie?"  
Bridget managed a small smile. "That's the name I picked for our baby."  
"You're having a girl?"  
"We don't know for sure yet." explained Deacon. "But Bridget believes it is."  
"That's great." said Jake. "I'm happy for you both."  
"Thanks." said Bridget. "By the way...Hope's funeral is tomorrow. If you don't want to come I understand.."  
"No No I'll be there. You're my sister in law. My brother's wife. I should be there."  
"Thank you." said Bridget. "That means a lot...I guess we better get going."  
"You sure?" said Suzanne. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. There's plenty of room. Colton won't mind one bit."  
"Baby why don't we?" said Deacon to his wife. "Our apartment is pretty much packed up and our house isn't quite ready yet. It will be a lot better than staying in a hotel."  
"I guess you are right." said Bridget. "Okay...we'll just get some things and we'll be back later."  
"Great." smiled Suzanne. "I'll have Lucille make up a room for you and for my grandson."  
Bridge thanked Suzanne and left with Deacon.  
Suzanne turned to Jake. "So what brought you here?"  
"Nothing."  
"No not nothing. Something. What is it?"  
"I don't know...it's probably stupid."  
"Tell me."  
"I've been thinking a lot latetly...about Bridget."  
"Bridget?""  
"Okay first of all I'm not in love with her and I don't want to steal her. What I mean is I noticed about much Deacon loves her. How much she means to him. And how much she loves him. And I would just like to find that for myself you know?"  
"I know." said Suzanne. "What about that girl I saw you talking to at their wedding?"  
"Sandy? She's amazing but I don't know if she's going to talk to me again. I made a pretty stupid move.."  
"I see. So that's why she threw the champagne at you."  
"Yeah I guess." said Jake. "I've been wanting to talk to her again but...I don't know..she probably thinks I'm a jerk."  
"Honey come on...give her a call. She may not think that at all. I'm sure if you apologize she'll accept."  
"You think so?"  
"Hey...if Bridget could forgive Deacon for spilling coffee on her and I can forgive Colton for spilling his champagne on me then I think Sandy can forgive you for whatever stupid comment you made. We are not that mean." "I guess I could give her a call. I really like her. She's so beautiful and smart..."  
"Then give her a call."  
"Okay. I will. Thanks Mom. I should get going. I'll see you later."  
After Jake left Suzanne went over to the phone and dialed. "Brooke? It's Suzanne...I just heard about Hope...Deacon told me...yes he told me that too. No I'm not angry with you. I need to talk to you about something. Can I meet you somewhere? Great. Thanks."  
She hung up the phone. What Bridget told her about Ridge and Thorne and Eric beating up on her son caught her attention. Brooke knew them better than anyone. She had to make sure there would be no further danger to her son. No one was going to treat her son like that again. Not ever.

Thirty minutes later

Suzanne at a table at Cafe Russe sipping a glass of lemon water. She saw Brooke arrive and gestured to her.  
"Hello." greeted Brooke as she sat down.  
"Hello. Thanks for meeting me."  
"What is it that you wanted to see me about?" asked Brooke.  
"Bridget was over at my house. She told me about Eric and Michael."  
"I see."  
"She was pretty upset and as she was talking she mentioned to me about Rick and Amber's wedding. About what Thorne and Ridge and Eric did to my son."  
Brooke sighed. "Yes I remember that. I can't say I'm proud of them for it. I think they could have dealt with it a lot better. Yes Deacon was being...anatagonizing but that didn't mean they had to...they went too far. I'm sorry about that. I really am."  
"I just want to make sure that nothing like that will happen again. My son has been through enough of that in his life."  
"Yes Bridge told me about his stepfather Daryl."  
"He was just awful. I don't know why I ever...I was stupid. But I'm not going to stand for anyone treating my son like that."  
"Suzanne believe me...Thorne and Ridge...they may be hot headed but they know the limit. They know how much Bridget is in love with Deacon and how much it hurt her when...Believe me they are very sorry for it. They wouldn't do that again. I can assure you of that. Deacon is my daughter's husband and I don't want anything to happen to him. And I don't think you have to worry about Ridge anway...He's gone."  
"Gone?"  
"He knows that he's Hope's father and he took off. I don't know where he went. Why he felt he had to leave. His office is cleaned out...his house is empty...I tried calling his cell phone..the number is not in service anymore. He must have gotten a new number. I don't know where he could be."  
"I don't understand. Why would finding out he was Hope's father cause him to leave?"  
"He probably thinks he's going to complicate my life somehow. This will somehow come between me and Michael and he doesn't want to be the cause of it.  
"Can I ask you? Would it?"  
"Would what?"  
"Would knowing that Hope was Ridge's daughter all this time..would it come between you and Michael? Is there any chance that it could?"  
Brooke shook her head. "I don't see how. I love Michael. And...I'm having his baby."  
Suzanne smiled. "You are? That's wonderful."  
"Thank you." said Brooke. "No I don't think that it would come between us. Ridge has to know that. And Michael knows there will always be a special bond between Ridge and me."  
"Yes but you had something else bonding you together. Hope. And you never got the chance to know that. Now you do know. Maybe that's part of what's bothering him. Maybe Michael is giving you the life he always wanted to give you and can't now. Maybe that's why he took off."  
"But Ridge doesn't know that I'm pregnant. I haven't told him..."  
"Brooke you said yourself that you and Ridge share a special bond. Don't you think that he probably knows. He sees you having this life he never gave you. Or the life he tried to give you but wasn't strong enough to hold on to it. It bothers him. He would never tell you that but he probably knows that deep down you know that and that's why he left. He doesn't want to be in the way."  
"I suppose. I never thought of that. Maybe you're right. Maybe he does feel that way."


	25. Chapter 25

The doorbell rang in Colton's mansion and he went over to answer the door.  
"Hello." greeted Brooke. "You must be Colton."  
"Yes." He replied. "You must be Bridget's mother, Brooke Logan. Please come in." He said holding the door open for her. Brooke nodded and walked in. she looked around and was in awe. Even Eric's luxurious mansion paled in comparison. "You have a very lovely home." She said to Colton.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances..."  
"I know. Me too." Brooke said sadly.  
"Can I get you anything?" asked Colton.  
"Actually you know what...some tea would be great." Brooke said sitting down on the sofa.  
"Coming right up." He said as he walked away.  
A few minutes later Suzanne walked in the living room wearing a lovely black dress. "Hello Brooke." She greeted.  
"Suzanne."  
"How are you holding up?" Suzanne asked concerned.  
"Best I can." sighed Brooke. "I never thought..." She teared up but then managed to control herself. "It's not easy."  
"I understand."  
"So how's Deacon?" asked Brooke. "He was pretty angry with me last time I saw him."  
"I know. He told me. Look Brooke I know that you didn't set out to lie about Hope's paternity and that if you would have known it was Ridge it wouldn't have hidden it. I think my son knows that it's just that he's had so much taken away in his life."  
"That's true. We tried to take Little Eric away from him. And I kept Hope from him. I cost him his marriage to Bridget...And now he finds out that he wasn't Hope's father.."  
"He'll come around. He has Bridget back. He has his son. And another child on the way. Just give it time."  
"I hope so. I hate the tension and the hostility. I don't want that for this family. I'm so sick of it. Just once I would like it if we all just got along and didn't sneer at eachother when we came into the room or glare at eachother from across the dinner table. We need to stop hurting eachother all the time. Bridget had hurt me a great deal but I know how much she is sorry for it."  
"Hurt you?"  
"It's a long story. But the gist is that she was angry at me for what I did with Deacon. And she wanted to get even with me. So..she made a play for Ridge sort of. Massimo Marone encourage her. He played on her anger and she developed "feelings" for Ridge. She told me that she never really had any feelings for him...she just wanted to try and feel something so I would know what it was like. She feels horrible about it. I don't really blame her for what she did. I guess I had it coming."  
"Brooke do you really think that? Does Bridget really think that?"  
"I know Bridget doesn't. She holds herself responsible for me not be married to Ridge. I told her she shouldn't but I know she does."  
"Okay what about you? Do you really feel that you had it coming?"  
"Honestly? I do. Not at the time but I should have seen it. I should have known how angry Bridget still was with me. She tried to hide it but I should have known better. But what's done is done. We are both trying to move on and put it all behind us."  
"Well I hope that it can be put behind you. The past should just stay in the past."

Deacon frowned as he attempted to tie his tie. He yanked it off in frustration and threw it down.  
Bridget came into the room and saw the tie on the floor.  
"Honey you okay?" She asked picking it up.  
"No I'm not. I'm not okay. I don't want to go to this."  
"Deacon no one wants to go to a funeral. But we have to. We have to say our good-bye."  
"What am I saying good-bye to?" He asked turning to face her. "She wasn't my daughter. I never knew her. What difference does it make." He sunk down on the bed. "I was nothing to her."  
Bridget kneeled in front of him. "You were not nothing to her. I never told you this but...she once saw a picture of you and she said to me "That's my daddy." And I said. "Yes it is." And I don't know why but she looked at me and said "Did you love him?""  
"What did you say?"  
"I said "Yes I did. Very much. I loved your daddy very much." And she looked at me and said "You should marry him." I said "Why?" She said.."Because Mommy told me that Daddy loves you. If you marry Daddy it will make him happy and Daddy should be happy."  
Deacon looked at Bridget. "She really said that?"  
"Yes she did. I'm not making it up I swear. She said that."  
Deacon pulled his wife to him and held her tight. "I love you." He then kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." He said softly.  
Bridget nodded and they stood up. "Here." She said putting the tie on him. "Let me do this...there perfect.." She said standing back.  
Deacon's eyes went over the black maternity dress Bridget was wearing. "You are perfect." He said to her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you and I don't care. I love you." He placed a kiss on her lips.  
Deacon then took her hand and lead her downstairs to where Colton, Suzanne and Brooke were waiting.  
"Hi Mom." greeted Bridget. "Where's Michael?"  
"He's going to meet us there." explained Brooke setting down her tea cup. "Honey are you okay? I know that the news about Michael..."  
Bridget shook her head. "Mom please I really don't want to talk about that now."  
"Okay Okay. I understand." Brooke said standing up. She looked at Deacon. "You okay?"  
Deacon sighed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.  
"Sure okay." said Brooke. "Excuse us." She said to everyone.  
She walked outside to the patio with Deacon behind her. She turned to him. "What is it?"  
"Bridget told me something upstairs. She said that...Hope saw a picture of me and...She told Bridget that you told her that I loved Bridget."  
"Yes I did. I wanted her to know the truth. And I wanted her to know that her father loved her. Even though I was wrong to keep you out of her life...I had to let her know...of course we know that now Ridge...Anyway I just wanted to make sure she knew that."  
"Thank you." said Deacon.  
"You're welcome." Brooke said with a small smile.  
Deacon walked back inside and over to Bridget. "Everything okay?" She asked.  
"Couldn't be better." He replied kissing her temple.  
Brooke walked back in as Colton was hanging up the phone. "Your son just called. They will meet you at the church." "Okay thank you." said Brooke. "I guess we should be going."  
They all walked out to where Colton's limo was waiting. "Is Jake coming?" asked Bridget of Suzanne.  
"Yes. He's meeting us there as well." She replied.  
Deacon took Bridget's hand in his and squeezed. He was glad she was there. He couldn't get through this without her.  
Brooke stared out the window as the limo drove off. She tried to get in contact with Ridge again but had no luck. Thorne did his best to try and track him down but it was fruitless. No one knows where he went. Thomas just said Ridge set up and an apartment for him and a bank account in his name. He didn't tell him where he was going. Brooke wished Ridge would be there. She wanted to talk to him. And she needed him. He was her rock. Yes she was with Michael now and she loved him a great deal. She was going to be his wife and couldn't be happier about that but that didn't mean she didn't still need Ridge. He was still her very best friend. He always would be. Nothing was going to change that.  
The limo pulled up the to the church and came to a stop. Deacon helped Bridget out and they walked in.  
Brooke then got out of the limo and slowly followed them up the steps. Her knees felt weak with every step she took. The tears began to well up and they flowed down her face. She stood there frozen in place unable to move. Suddenly someone came up behind her and took her arm. She turned. "Ridge." She said.  
"Logan." He replied.  
Not another word was said as she took his arm and they made their way up the steps. They walked inside the chapel and Michael stood up. He saw Brooke on Ridge's arm. She was clutching it as if it was a life line. And Michael knew it probably was. Ridge was always going to be her life line. No matter what. And there wasn't anything that would change that. He watched as Brooke sat down in the front pew and Ridge seated himself next to her. Michael then slowly walked out of the church. He had a feeling that it was over.

Brooke arrived back home from the funeral. She was emotionally drained. She never ever imagined she would be burying her little girl. It was hard to see the little casket. Harder still to have to leave her there. She was so glad Ridge showed up. There was no way she could have gotten through it without him however after the services were over he had left. She never got the chance to speak with him. She had been too upset. Brooke sat down on the sofa and sighed. She looked over and saw a note laying on the table. she picked it up.  
"Dearest Brooke" it started.  
"This will not work. You and Ridge share something that I cannot compete with. I can never make you as happy Ridge does. I'm not going to compete with him. I'm setting you free. Free to make a life with him.  
Love Michael."  
Brooke read the note twice and then put it down. She picked up the phone and dialed. Michael's machine came on. "Michael pick up. Pick up the phone. I know you are there. Pick up! Fine. I'm coming over."  
Brooke slammed the phone down. She quickly went upstairs to change. She didn't need this. She just lost her daughter she wasn't losing Michael too. Whatever notion he got into his head she would just have to make him see he was being ridiculous. She came back down wearing a pair of designer jeans and an expensive soft blue sweater. She had washed her face and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Brooke headed out the door and to her car. She started it up and drove off. Michael's house came into view a few minutes later and she pulled into the driveway. Brooke quickly got out of the car and ran up to the front door. She rang the doorbell but there was no answer. She rang it again and still no answer. Brooke began to fume. "Michael!" She said hitting the door with the palm of her hand. "Michael open the door! Michael!"  
There was still no answer. Brooke then remembered where he kept the spare key. She found it and unlocked the door. "Michael?" She said walking in. "Michael?" She looked around but did not see him. Brooke headed up the stairs and to the bedroom. She walked in to see Michael packing a suitcase. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked of him.  
"I'm going away for awhile." came the reply as he placed a folded shirt into the suitcase.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out of town." He said vaguely. "I need to get away alright?"  
"No not alright!" shouted Brooke. "This is crazy! I don't want a life with Ridge! I want a life with YOU. It's YOU I love you stupid jerk!"  
"No it's not Brooke. It's not. You may think that but it's not true. Your love lies with Ridge. I'm not angry about it. I'm just accepting it. Ridge owns your heart and he always will. I saw that today."  
"Michael I told you that Ridge and I will always share a bond but that doesn't mean I can't have one with you. Ridge and I...we share a long history. I'm sorry I can't erase it..."  
"I'm not asking you to erase it. I'm just not going to compete with it."  
"You are not competing."  
"Yes I am. I am competing. Brooke you are a wonderful woman. But us? Getting married? It's not going to work. It will just end in disaster."  
Brooke pursed her lips then spoke. "I see. Well what about our child? Huh? What about them?"  
"I'm going to see custody."  
"What!" shrieked Brooke. "Custody?"  
"Yes." replied Michael closing his suitcase. "I'm going to see custody and raise them myself."  
"You can't..."  
"Yes I can. I can do that. And I will. I know you Brooke. You'll allow Ridge to be the father. Well I'm not letting that happen. I'm going to take the child and raise it."  
"Michael I...I want to raise our baby with YOU. Together! You and Me."  
"My mind is made up." Michael said sternly. "Once the baby is born it belongs to me."  
"I'm not letting you do this." Brooke said shaking with anger. "I'm not letting you walk away from me. I love you. I want a life with YOU. Only YOU."  
"If we were to get married I would spend my life looking over my shoulder wondering when Ridge is going to come along and take it away. I'm not going to do that. Just give me my child. That's all I ask. You and Ridge can try to have another baby if you wish. All I want is mine."  
"I'll fight you on this." Brooke said. "I swear I will."  
"Don't fight me Brooke." Michael said touching her face. "It's what I want. It's all I ask." With that he left the bedroom and left Brooke there alone.  
Brooke sat down on the bed and began to sob. Why was this happening to her! She did not want Ridge. She wanted Michael. Michael. Wonderful Michael. But he was gone. Gone. Out of her life. He wanted her baby. He didn't want her. Just the baby. She already lost Hope. She wasn't losing this one. She had to find a way. Find a way to make Michael see...But how?

Bridget looked at Deacon as they entered their bedroom. Deacon was quiet the whole way home. He didn't say much at the funeral. Bridget walked up to him and put her arms around him from behind. "You alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah." was his reply. Deacon loosened his tie and threw it on a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on the bed. "It was a nice service." He said.  
"Yes it was." Bridget replied.  
Deacon began to undress and Bridget turned to him to say something when she noticed a heart shaped tattoo on his hip. Deacon saw Bridget looking at the tattoo.  
"You still have it." Bridget said. "You still have that tattoo."  
Deacon stood up and took Bridget in his arms. "Baby it's not what you think."  
"You still love Amber." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's just like Mom with Ridge..."  
Deacon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No baby it's not like that." He let go. "Baby look closer."  
"What?"  
"Just look closer."  
Bridget peered closer at the tattoo and noticed there was writing on it. Bridget. Her name.  
She straightened up. "You...you had my name put on it?"  
"Of course." He said.  
"When did you do that?"  
"After Macy died. When I realized that my marriage to her was all a ruse. That I still loved you. So I had your name added."  
Bridget smiled. "You love me."  
"Yes baby I love YOU. That's why I married YOU. That's why you are having my baby. Don't you ever doubt that."  
"I'm sorry." said Bridget. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry. I know you love me. I swear I won't ever doubt that."  
Deacon caressed her cheek. "I'm never going to give you a reason too. You are stuck with me for life so get used to it."  
Bridget smiled. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with."  
He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tight. Bridget then felt something and she smiled. "Deacon...I...I think.."  
"What?"  
"I'm not sure..I think I felt the baby." She smiled. Deacon placed his hand on her stomach. He was amazed by the tiny movement he felt. "Wow." He said in awe. "I felt that."  
Bridget giggled. "That's our baby." She squealed. She put her hand on her stomach again.  
Deacon leaned down and kissed her baby bump. "I love you." He said to his unborn child. "You and your beautiful mother."  
He stood up and scooped up Bridget in his arms laying her down on the bed.

"Coming Coming!" said Anna a the ringing doorbell. She opened the door to find Brooke there.  
"Hi." greeted Brooke.  
"Brooke what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
"Sure of course. Come on in."  
Brooke walked inside. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I didn't know who to turn to."  
"What is it?" asked Anna as she lead Brooke to the living room.  
"Michael left." Brooke replied sitting down. "He left."  
"What? He left..."  
"He said he was going out of town for awhile. He left me. He said that he doesn't want to compete with Ridge."  
"Compete with Ridge?" Anna said blankly. "I don't understand. How is he competing with Ridge?"  
"He's not." sighed Brooke. "I don't know what made him think that. I tried talking to him but he didn't want to listen to me. And..He wants to take my baby."  
"Your baby?"  
"I'm pregnant." explained Brooke. "Michael and I are having a baby. And we are engaged."  
"Brooke that's wonderful!" said Anna happily. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks but it's not going to be. Michael wants to take custody of the baby once they are born. He said that's all he wants. The baby. He doesn't want Ridge to be the father. I can't get him to understand that Ridge won't be. He said to me that if we marry...he will be spending his life waiting for Ridge to take it away. I told him that would not happen but he doesn't believe me. I don't know what to do. I love him. I don't want to lose him. What am I going to do!"

Brooke stood in front of an elegant carved wooden door of a luxurious mansion. It took two long months but she finally tracked down Ridge. She had to talk to him. Why he felt he had to leave was beyond her. Raising her hand she hit the button of the doorbell.  
As she waited she adjusted her lovely dark blue silk top she wore over a pair of designer jeans. She clutched her gray purse in her hands. Her long blonde hair swayed in the gentle breeze. After a few moments the door opened. A dignified black male with slightly graying hair greeted her. "Yes. May I help you?" He said.  
"Hello I'm Brooke Logan. I'm here to see Mr. Forrester. Is he in?"  
"Yes. Please come in." He answered holding the door open for her. "Right this way." He said as he lead her into the living room. Brooke looked around and was impressed. It was even more elegant and glamorous than Eric's mansion. The twelve piece gray sectional. The plush white carpet. Stunning glass coffee table. Crystal lamps.  
"Logan."  
She turned and saw Ridge looking more handsome than she thought possible. He was wearing an expensive blue silk shirt and equally expensive black pants that Brooke recognized from their men's line.  
"Ridge." She said after a moment. "I had to see you."  
He nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "What is is Logan?"  
"Ridge...I swear to you I had no idea that you were Hope's father."  
"It's okay. I know you didn't know. I didn't know either. I should have guessed but I didn't. Don't worry about it."  
"Ridge..I..I wish I had known. And not just because it would have saved Bridget additional heartache and pain...because I would have had something that we both shared. When we found out that Bridget was Eric's...it killed me. Yes I loved Eric. He was a good man but I wanted Bridget to be your daughter. I wanted to share something with you."  
"I know you did Logan. I wanted that too. But there's nothing that can be done about that now. Hope is gone. Bridget is still Eric Forrester's son. And you...you are having his child." He said indicating to Brooke's slight baby bump.  
"Yes I am. But he left me."  
"Is that why you are here?"  
"What?"  
"Michael left you and you don't want to be alone so you are here."  
"No Ridge that's not why I'm here. You honestly think that I...How arrogant are you?"  
"Oh come on Logan!" He exclaimed. "Enough of this charade! We both know it's true! We both do it! We both can't be alone. And when it looks like we will...we go running to eachother! That's why you are here."  
"Ridge that is not true...well..yes maybe I DON'T want to be alone but who does! Maybe those stupid feminist who go around preaching that women don't need men can be alone but I don't want to be! I don't see anything wrong with wanting to have a man to share my life with! But Ridge I'm not here for you to comfort me because I'm lonely. I've already made that mistake before in my life. I'm never doing that again. Ever."  
"You mean with Deacon?"  
"Yes. I was lonely and hurt and I took my daughter's love from her. She loved him more than anything and I took him. It was wrong of me. I hurt her and I hurt Deacon. I vowed I would never again do such a thing. I'm trying like hell to get my life together. I thought I was on the right path. Bridget and I...we were getting close again. And Deacon is less angry with me. We were starting to be a family again. That's all I want. I want us to be a family. And Ridge you are still a part of that family. You can't run away. When things get hard that's what you do. You run. You proposed to Taylor on the runway because you thought that I was involved with Grant. You stayed with Taylor even after what happened between us in Paris because you were too afraid of what your mother would say. You don't stand up and do what YOU want to do. You let others make the decision for you. Especially your mother."  
"What do you want me to say Brooke? You want the truth? Is that it?"  
"Yes Ridge I want the truth!"  
"Fine! Here is it! I love you! I love you! YOU Brooke Logan! I love YOU. I don't like the idea of Michael putting his hands on you. I don't like the idea of him making love to you. I hate the idea of you having his child! I want to punch his lights out when he looks at you. I'm GLAD he left. I'm GLAD you are here with ME. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband. But I screwed up too! What I did with Bridget. I have no idea why I did it. I've gone over it a hundred times in my head and I can't figure it out. I didn't love her in that way. The only conclusion I can come to is that I'm a coward. I'm too damn afraid of real love. Too afraid of it not turning out right. Too afraid of loving something that is real. I see something else and I go towards that because I know there's not a chance of me getting hurt. Taylor had always been the safe choice. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt. I knew mother approved. Bridget...maybe she was like that too. I think I convinced myself that there was something more so that I..I really can't explain it. It defies explanation. All I know is that I love YOU. I've never loved anyone as much as you yet I keep doing things to hurt you. I know I need to grow up and get over it. I want to try. I don't want to stand on the sideline and watch you marry Michael and have a family with him but at the same time...I don't want to disrupt your life. You deserve so much more. You deserve to have everything in the world. I also know that if we were to get back together...something would happen to tear it apart because I'm not strong enough to deal with the forces that allow it to happen. What kind of husband is that? All those years Mother put you down over and over...she even tried to kill you and I do nothing. I should have done something. I should have had her tossed in jail. I should have gotten a restraining order I should have had her kicked out of Forrester. I was too worried about upsetting her and I totally disregarded you. I'm sorry Logan. I am."  
"Ridge." Brooke said. "I know you are. I know that you didn't love Bridget like that. And yes...you didn't stand up for me enough. I know how horrible you feel about that but you can change it. You can be what you want to be you just have to do it! You have to find the courage and the strength to be the kind of man YOU want to be and not what your mother molds you into. You can be your own person. You can stand up and fight for what you want. You are doing that now by telling me how you are really feeling. Telling me that you love me."  
"Even though that I know that I'm not going to have you?"  
"I don't know." Brooke said honestly. "You know why Michael left? It wasn't because he couldn't deal with you being Hope's father. He couldn't deal with US."  
"Us?"  
"You and me. He couldn't handle our long history. The bond we share. I tried to tell him that it will always be there but that didn't mean I loved him less. He said it wasn't enough. He doesn't want to compete with our history. And he wants the baby."  
"What?"  
"He wants custody of the baby after it's born. He said he doesn't want you to be it's father. He wants to be the father. He wants to raise it."  
"How can he just.."  
"I don't know. But that's what he wants. Ridge...I've thought about what he told me. He told me that I will always love you and he would always be looking over his shoulder...A part of me thinks he may be right. A part of me doesn't. I'm just very confused. The truth is..I do love you Ridge. And I would love for us to be together again but..there's also Michael. I love him too. I was ready to have a life with him. The thought of spending my life with him..it was so appealing and exciting. I really wanted that."  
"What you are saying Logan?"  
"I'm saying is that I don't really know what I should do. Should I marry you or should I fight for Michael? Marrying you would be easy. I do love you. And it would keep me from being alone but I don't want that kind of marriage. Yes I don't want to be alone but I would rather be alone than once again get into a marriage that is just going to fall apart. I can't take that again. I want to be sure I'm marrying the right man. You both have failed me. Yes I know that you both didn't intend to but you have. I guess I have some deep soul searching to do. I'm tired of having to plead my case. I'm tired of feeling like I'm begging. Just once I would like a man to just accept my history and accept me for who I am. I'm just a simple girl from the valley. I'm not a slut. I'm not a gold digger. I'm just Brooke Logan. I know people are jealous of my success and accomplishments but you know what...I don't give a damn. Let them have their petty jealousy. If they want to wallow in their petty miserable jealousy so be it. I'm tired of trying to "please" everyone. You know who I am. You know how I feel. Now Ridge..it's up to YOU to decide once and for all what you want to do about it."  
"I know what I want to do about it." said Ridge. "I want to marry you. I'll be honest Brooke. I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks about it. You are not the only one tired of feeling that you have to please everyone. I'm done. I don't care if Mother likes it or not. She can take her bitterness and hatred and stick it. I'm sick of feeling miserable. I can't go on like this. So here is it...I love you Brooke Logan. I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up every single morning with you. I want to hold you in my arms at night. I want to be side by side with you at Forrester. And I want to raise that child with you. And if Michael doesn't like it...too bad. I'm not going to let him take that baby away from you. You and me will do a hell of a job raising the child together. I would love to adopt it as my own. I would love to have a child with you. Maybe that's out of the question after this on but that's what I want. I want everything we missed out on. I want to be a grandfather to Bridget and Deacon's baby. And a grandfather to Rick and Amber's baby. Have huge Christmas celebrations...buying our grandchildren presents..and Thanksgiving dinners...and Halloween...trick or treating...dressing up..I want all of that. That's what I've wanted since the moment I saw you at that party when I thought you were Caroline. That's all I ever wanted. Now if I don't get that...at least I know that I tried. I can at least tell myself I gave it my all. I am willing to fight for that Logan. I love you like I've never loved anyone. Maybe I don't deserve you. I have hurt you time and time again. And yet time and time again you have forgiven me. Even when I don't deserve it..you do. Because you love me. I love you too Logan. I want us to be together. And I swear to you that I will do anything to make it happen. Now Logan. What do you want?"  
"Ridge...I want all those things you said. I want a husband who loves me. I want to have those Christmases and Thanksgivings and have Fourth Of July celebrations..that's what I've always dreamed of. But I don't know if it's going to be with you. I need to talk to Michael. I need to know exactly where he stands. Before I commit myself to anything...I need to know how he feels."  
"Logan...I know this may sound arrogant and I apologize for that but I'm not going to wait around eating my heart out for you to make a decision between Michael and me. I need to know right now. What's it going to be? Do you want a life with him or do you want a life with me?"  
"Ridge...I..." Brooke sat down on the sofa. Tears poured out of her eyes. She looked up at Ridge with a smile. "I want you Ridge. I've always wanted you." She got up and threw her arms around him. They were then locked in a deep passionate embrace.  
Ridge broke the kiss and gazed at her. "Are you sure Logan? 100% sure?"  
"Yes." Brooke said with a giggle. "Yes. Yes I am! I didn't realize it until now. Maybe Michael was right. I can't let you go Ridge! And I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks! I don't care if people say that I always run to you and that our love isn't real love. I think it's real. That's all I care about! I love you Ridge Forrester! I love you!"  
"I love you Brooke Logan. I always will. And anyone who tries to come between us this time...will have to answer. Big time. I'm not letting you get away again. Not this time. Not ever. I'm holding on to you. So get used to it Logan. You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life and beyond."  
"I can't wait." grinned Brooke.

Bridget smiled with excitement as she laid on the examination table waiting for the doctor.  
Deacon paced about feeling just as excited as she was.  
"Isn't this wonderful?" squealed Bridget. "We get to see our baby! And we get to see that it's a girl! We get to see little Natalie!"  
"I know." said Deacon. "Even more than what we saw before." He said thinking of the first sonogram and when they heard that heartbeat. It was so incredible. Words couldn't describe how he felt. And knowing that he created it with his sweet Bridget...he loved it even more.  
Dr. Melinda Swanson walked in and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Sharpe." She greeted. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Wonderful and excited." replied Bridget. "I can't wait to see my daughter."  
"Oh?" smiled the older woman. "You sure it's a girl?"  
"I Know it is."  
"She's convinced of it." said Deacon. "Don't try to tell her different. And be prepared for the I told you so."  
Bridget swatted her husband. "Shut up."  
"Okay." said Dr. Swanson. "We are ready to begin."  
Deacon held Bridget's hand in his as the sonogram began. Bridget was in awe of the image on the screen. Like before tears came to her eyes. "It's so precious." She said. Deacon smiled at his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Just like you." He whispered.  
"So?" said Bridget. "Tell me! Am I right? Is it..."  
"It is." smiled the doctor. "You are having a little girl."  
"I told you so!" Bridget exclaimed to Deacon.  
"See..what did I tell you." Deacon replied.  
Dr. Swanson laughed. "I'll give you a few minutes." She said as she walked out.  
Bridget stared at the screen. "Hi Natalie." She said. "It's Mommy. I love you. Isn't she beautiful?"  
"Just like her mother." replied Deacon holding her hand in his. "She's going to have the best life. I promise."  
Deacon's eyes went back to the monitor. He couldn't believe that tiny being was a part of him. He was it's father. That meant more responsibility. He was determined to make his company even more successful. It wasn't just Bridget and Little D. It was also this baby. They were all counting on him and he wasn't going to fail them.

Carly Washington stepped off the elevator and headed towards her cousin's office. She knocked on the door.  
Marcus looked up. "Hey there!" He smiled.  
"Hello!" She said as she bounded in.  
"You finally made it." Marcus said as he got up from his desk and gave her a hug.  
"Yes I did. I'm here and ready to get to work. So where is that fine partner of yours?"  
Marcus laughed and shook his head. "Down girl." He said. "You know he's married. Happily married. Believe me...happily married."  
"I know I know." said Carly. "And has a baby on the way. I know. I get it. So where is he anyway?"  
"At the doctor office with his wife. She's having a sonogram. They are going to find out if it's a boy or a girl. Bridget is convinced it's a girl."  
"I love babies." said Carly. "They are so cute."  
"Yes but they grow up too." said Marcus. "And turn into YOU." He joked.  
"Funny." said Carly sitting on the desk. "Don't worry I'm not planning on getting myself pregnant. I'll behave. I am very excited about working here. I'm glad you are giving me this chance. It means a lot to me."  
"Well you are very talented. You've worked hard and you deserve shot to make your mark on the fashion industry. It's time the world is introduced to Carly Washington...God help us."  
"Oh shush." laughed Carly. "I'll stay out of trouble. I'm not going to try and seduce Deacon although I would love to get him..."  
"Hey. I told you. Married and happy. And you would have to crowbar Bridget off of him first and that would be no easy task."  
"I'm only kidding. You know I don't try to come between married people. You know my motto...married equals off limits. I'm sure there are plenty of other hot men in this town. I'll find myself one someday. For now...I can't want to get out there and show the fashion world what I'm made of!"

The candles were lit on the elegantly set dinner table outside the pool of Brooke's luxurious mansion.  
It was such a beautiful night that Brooke decided she wanted to have dinner outside. Warm and balmy not a hint of a chill. The sky was twinkling with a million stars. The moonlight sparkled the water of the olympic size pool.  
Brooke walked out carrying a basket of fresh from the oven dinner rolls in her hands. Her hair curled and swept up on top of her head. Ringlets hung down and framed her face.  
Her ice blue dress with wide straps molded her terrific figure. She thought of how soon she would lose that figure once her pregnancy advanced but for now...she didn't have a care in the world. Her matching low heeled pumps clicked on the cement as she headed over to the table. She set the basket of rolls down and smiled. "Perfect." She said to herself. This was going to be a special night as she was going to announce her engagement to Ridge.  
She invited the entire family. Kristen, Tony, Thorne and Felicia. She wished Eric could be there to share their happiness but she knew he was smiling down from Heaven. She even invited Stephanie. Her children were coming as well. She had also extended an invitation to Suzanne and Colton and Deacon's brother Jake. It was a joyous occasion and she wanted to share it with everyone. She hadn't heard anything from Michael. If he knew of her and Ridge...she had no idea. Well she didn't care what he thought. She had truly wanted to make it work with him but he walked away. Well that was his problem. Ridge loved her and she loved him. She was not settling for anything less.  
Inside Ridge came down the stairs as the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Bridget and Deacon. "Hello." He greeted to them both.  
"Hi Ridge." said Bridget. "Nice to see you."  
"Ridge." said Deacon. "How's it going?"  
"Good." replied Ridge. "Please come in." He said holding the door open for them.  
Bridget walked inside and looked around. "Where's Mom?"  
"Outside by the pool." replied Ridge.  
"I'm going to go say Hi." Bridget said as she headed out.  
She found her mother adjusting some of the lovely blue linen napkins.  
"Hi Mom."  
"Bridget." smiled Brooke as she saw her daughter. She looked her over. "You look wonderful." She said remarking on the red maternity dress Bridget was wearing.  
"I feel fat." laughed Bridget.  
"You look beautiful." assured Brooke.  
"So what is going on?" asked Bridget. "What's this big news you want to share?"  
"You'll have to wait till later." replied Brooke. "I want to wait for everyone to be hear."  
"Tell me." insisted Bridget.  
"I'm not telling you anything." Brooke said touching her daughter's nose with her finger."You'll find out when everyone else does."  
"Does it have to do with Ridge?" questioned Bridget determined to drag the secret out.  
"Why don't you head inside and get the salad out Miss Nosey." Brooke laughed. "I told you I'm not telling you a thing."  
"Are you going to marry Ridge?" Bridget pressed on. "Is that it?"  
"Scoot!" instructed Brooke giving her daughter a gentle shove towards the glass door.  
Ridge then came out and looked over the table setting. "Everything looks great Logan." He remarked.  
"Thanks Ridge."  
"What were you and Bridget talking about?"  
"Oh she was just trying to pry information from me. I told her she'll find out when everyone else does but she seems to already guessed. She asked me if it had to do with you and if I was marrying you."  
"She was also an inquisitive one." smiled Ridge.  
"Yes she was." said Brooke. "I just hope everyone is happy with this news."  
"Well you know something...even if they aren't...I really don't give a damn. I'm happy and you are happy. Everyone else..well they can keep it to themselves."  
Bridget hid behind the curtain watching the scene with her mother and Ridge. Deacon came over to her.  
"What are you doing? Spying?"  
"Shhh." She said to her husband. "I'm trying to hear..."  
"Get away from there." Deacon said taking his wife's arm and gently pulling her away.  
Bridget frowned. "Hey." She said  
"Oh stop it." said Deacon ignoring her protest. "Quit spying on your mother and Ridge."  
"I think Mom is going to marry Ridge." Bridget said passing over her husband's remark.  
"And?" said Deacon.  
"So that's big."  
"How is that big? They've been married like a billion times."  
Bridget swatted him. "It hasn't been a billion. And I think it's great. I hope it lasts. I want Mom to be happy."  
"I'm sure she will." said Deacon not really caring about what Brooke did. He had little interest in any of his mother in law's doings. He still felt the stung of finding out Hope was not his daughter. He was polite to her for Bridget's sake but he still deep down resented her. He wasn't sure if that would ever go away. But that was the farthest thing from his mind these days. He was more concerned with his company. He saw the preliminary designs Marcus' cousin produced and he was not happy. They weren't even close to what he wanted. He and Marcus argued about it for two days but Marcus finally then relented. His cousin got busy working on a whole new collection. He swore to Deacon they would be much better. Carly was really talented and he knew she could pull it off. She just needed the chance to really show of her stuff. Marcus said Carly was probably just nervous and held back. He promised he wouldn't let her do that this time around. Deacon hoped so. If not he was going to find a brand new designer for Sharpe Designs. He wanted this company to be a success. Deacon had his son and now Natalie on the way. He was going to provide them everything in the world.

The rest of the family had arrived and they were gathered outside at the dinner table.  
Brooke stood up. "I want to thank you all for coming." She started. "I have some wonderful news to share and I wanted you all to be here." She looked over at Ridge and that back at everyone. "Ridge and I..we are getting married."  
There was a brief interlude of stunned silence and Bridget then spoke up. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I knew it!"  
"Yes you guessed right." laughed Brooke.  
Thorne looked confused. "Wait..I...what about Michael? I thought you..."  
"I'm marrying Ridge." Brooke said sternly flashing her green eyes at Thorne in slight anger. "Be happy."  
Thorne sighed. "I AM happy for you Brooke. You know that. I'm just...surprised."  
"I know this is a shock." Ridge said. "But it is going to happen. Brooke and I are going to be married. We want you all to be there. It's going to be a simple ceremony. Nothing too fancy."  
"Of course we will be there." Kristen said. "This is wonderful news." She got up and gave Brooke a hug. "I'm happy for you both." She then let go and hugged her brother. "I wish you the best."  
"I think it's great." said Amber. "I'm really hap...py..." Her hand went to her stomach. "I...Oh...um..Rick..."  
He stood up. "Amber...Amber you alright?"  
"I think...Oh my God...I think the baby is coming.." She turned to Brooke. "I'm so...sorryyyyyyyy..."  
"Amber it's okay." said Brooke rushing over to her. "Come on...let's get you to the hospital."  
"Breathe." Rick instructed his wife. "Breathe..."  
"Time the contractions..." instructed Ridge.  
They got Amber's into Thorne's SUV and he drove Rick and Amber to the hospital.  
Brooke and Ridge then took off after them. Brooke had contacted Amber's doctor who assured her it may be a little while yet but he would be at the hospital as soon as he could.  
Brooke then called Bridget and let her know she would call her the minute she knew anything.  
Suzanne smiled as she sipped her champagne. She looked over at her daughter in law and thought about how it wouldn't be too long before she was bringing Natalie into the world.  
"You okay?" asked Colton.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how it won't be long before Natalie is born."  
"You are really excited aren't you?"  
"I am. I missed out with Eric. I don't want to miss out with Natalie. I want to be there when she's born. Welcome her into the world."  
"You deserve that." said Colton. "You are a remarkable lady Suzanne. You'll make a terrific grandmother but you already do with Eric. He adores you. The other day when you two were making homemade pizzas..it was quite a sight."  
Suzanne laughed. "I suppose so. I did have a lot of fun. He's a wonderful boy. Just like Deacon. And I hope maybe one day.." She looked at Jake. "My other son has that chance."  
Jake stood by himself looking over the view. He was longing for marriage and a family more an more. He wished it was him whisking his wife to the hospital to give birth. Bridget walked up to him. "Hey."  
He turned. "Hey." He replied.  
"What are you doing here by yourself?"  
"Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Yes I do. Tell me."  
"I don't know I guess just seeing all this...Amber going into labor...you marrying my brother...I just never realized how much I want that for myself. I want a family too."  
"I see."  
"I want to have like six kids and live in a nice house with a beautiful wife. Give them a great life. The life I never had growing up."  
Bridget smiled. "Like Deacon."  
"What?"  
"Deacon wants all that too."  
"Yeah well he has that doesn't he? He has you and this baby on the way and Eric."  
"You can still have that." insisted Bridget. "I'm sure there is a woman out there for you."  
"Well I did have someone in mind but...you never gave me her number."  
Bridget grinned. "Well...I wasn't sure at first but if you are really serious.."  
"I am. I swear." said Jake.  
"Okay...I'll talk to Sandy. I'll see what she says. I promise."  
"Thanks Bridget. I appreciate that." He gave her a hug and Deacon came over. "Hey Hey hands off my wife." He said.  
Bridget giggled. "Jealous?"  
"No I'm not jealous." said Deacon kissing her. "What were you two talking about?"  
"Just stuff." replied Jake. "Listen I'm going to get going. See you later." He quickly took off.  
"What was that about?" asked Deacon.  
"Jake wants a family." replied Bridget. "He wants children and a wife."  
"I see. What does that have to do with you?"  
"Nothing." said Bridget with a smile. "He's not out to steal me from you. It would never work anyway. "She said kissing him. "He has a thing for Sandy. I told him I would talk to her."  
"You think she would go out with him?"  
"Maybe." said Bridget.

Sandy felt tired as she made her rounds at the hospital. She loved her work and enjoyed interacting with the patients. As she came to the nurse's station she saw Amber being brought in. Brooke followed with Ridge and Thorne. Amber was then quickly rushed away to a delivery room. Sandy smiled. She knew how much Amber had wanted a baby and was happy for her. She herself often though about children. She almost opted to have one on her own but then decided against it. Her mother Jill was the voice of reason. "Honey you don't want to have a child that way. I know you. You want a husband. You want the joy of sharing the pregnancy with him."  
She was right. She did want that. The problem was she never found anyone who she felt would fit what she was looking for. She was not sure if she ever would.

Brooke sat down in the waiting room nervously. She wished she could be in the delivery room but Rick and Amber wanted to be alone. Ridge sat beside her and handed her a nice cool cup of water. "Thanks." She said taking the cup. "Doctor said it may be a few hours." said Ridge. "But she's doing great."  
"It's so exciting." said Brooke. "My first grandchild. Not that I don't think Eric counts because he does..."  
"I know what you mean Logan." smiled Ridge. "It's amazing. You will be a part of that child. It will have some of your genes."  
Brooke put her hand on her stomach. "Yeah." She said.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Ridge...I...Are you sure you are okay with..."  
"Logan I love you. And I love that child. That's all that matters."  
"I know you do but.."  
"But nothing. Logan don't you worry. I'm going to love that baby as if it was my own."  
"But it's not your own." said a deep voice.  
They both looked up and saw Michael standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Brooke.  
"I heard the news about Amber so I came here. I wanted to give you this."  
Brooke took the papers. She looked up at him. "You can't do this."  
"I can and will." replied Michael. "I told you Brooke. Don't fight me."

It seemed like serveral hours but in reality it had only been two as Brooke anxiously awaited the news of her grandchild's birth. She was glad that Ridge had sent Michael away. She didn't want to deal with him right now.  
The scene was still in her mind..  
"What is this?" Brooke had asked of the papers he gave her.  
"I told you. I want my kid." Michael had replied. "I had my lawyer draw up the papers."  
Ridge had stood up. "We are not doing this now." He had said sternly. "Brooke's grandchild is coming into this world and I will now allow you to ruin this for her."  
Michael said nothing as he then noticed the diamond on Brooke's left hand. "Engaged I see." He said out loud. He then looked at Ridge. "I'm going to naturally assume it's you."  
"Yes." Ridge said. "We are getting married."  
"Well." Michael said to Brooke. "I guess congratulations are in order."  
Brooke looked up at him with slight anger and then stood up. "I loved you Michael." She said. "I wanted to marry you. I wanted a life with you. But you walked away. You know what I'm not chasing after you. I'm not going to beg any man anymore. Ridge and I are none of your damn business. If I want to marry him that's my business. Not yours. I love him. And besides YOU are the one who told me that I should be with him and that you didn't want to compete. Well looks like you got your wish."  
"So this is for spite?" snapped Michael.  
"No. It's not spite." retorted Brooke. "I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. I'm marrying Ridge. I love Ridge. I always will love Ridge. We have our history. We have our ups and downs. Yes he has flaws. I don't care. I love him and all his flaws. I'm going to be happy."  
"I see." said Michael. "Well that's fine. You can have Ridge. You just give me my child."  
"You are not getting Brooke's child. I won't let you take that child from her. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm not going to allow you to upset her anymore. You understand?"  
Michael shrugged and took off.  
Brooke shook her head. She wanted to forget all that. All she cared about what that sweet grandchild of hers. How she couldn't wait to see it! And to know that soon..another one would be coming. Bridget would be bringing her little girl into the world. And then..Brooke smiled placing her hand on her stomach. This little one. Finally the doctor came out with a smile on his face. "Ms. Logan." He said.  
"Yes." Brooke replied.  
"I'm happy to report that you have two very beautiful grandchildren."  
Brooke stared at the doctor. "Two?"  
The doctor laughed. "It seems your daughter in law and your son wanted to surprise you."  
"Oh My..." Brooke said with a smile. "I can't...can I see them...what are they..."  
"Two girls." smiled the doctor. "And yes..you can go right in...room 1205."  
Brooke and Ridge hurried to the room where Amber laid on her bed exhausted but happy. "Hey." She said in tired voice.  
"Hey you." Brooke said walking in. "How are you doing?"  
"Tired." came the reply. "But happy."  
Brooke smiled and looked at her son. "You didn't tell me twins." She scolded with a laugh.  
"We wanted to surprise you." grinned Rick. "Here they come now." He said as the nurse came in with two pink bundles and handed them to Amber.  
Brooke looked them over with awe. "So precious...so sweet...my beautiful granddaughters..."  
"They are amazing." Ridge said with a smile as he admired the two babies. "You have names picked out yet?" asked Brooke.  
"Yes." said Amber. She gestured to the baby on her left. "This is Melanie." She then gestured to the other baby. "And this is Brooke."  
Brooke looked at Amber. "Brooke? You..."  
"Of course." smiled Amber. "If Taylor can name one of her kids after their grandmother I see no reason why I can't."  
Brooke teared up. "That's so sweet of you."  
"You want to hold her Mom?" asked Rick.  
"Of course! Give me that baby!" Brooke took her namesake in her arms. "You are so adorable. I love you so much."  
Ridge was handed Melanie and he looked at her with fondness. "She's quite a baby." He said. "Hello there." He said as Melanie grasped his finger. "You two are going to make great parents. And you know if you need any help..."  
"Actually Brooke..." said Amber. "We are going to need your help with something..."  
"Oh?"  
Rick spoke up. "We decided to have our own house built. I got some advice from Thorne and we hired a contractor. As grateful as we are for use of the beach house...We just wanted something to call our own. Raise our kids in."  
"I understand and I think that's wonderful." said Brooke.  
"We were wondering...if it's not too much trouble..said Rick. "If we could stay with you.."  
"Of course it's not too much trouble silly." Brooke said shaking her head. "You are more than welcome to stay with Ridge and me. I would love to chance to be around my granddaughters."  
"Thank you Brooke." said Amber. "We really appreciate it."  
"Anytime." Brooke said placing a kiss on her granddaughter's head. The nurse came back in.  
"Okay Mrs. Forrester. You need to get some rest."  
"Awww." grumbled Amber.  
Brooke laughed. "It's okay. You can see them later. You do need to rest. Believe me."  
"Okay Okay." sighed Amber. "Thanks again. I mean it. You are the best mother in law."  
"And you are a terrific daugher in law." Brooke said as she gently brushed back Amber's hair. "I'll see you later." Brooke stepped out of the room with Ridge in tow. "You okay Logan?"  
"I couldn't be happier." said Brooke. "I finally feel like my life is getting back on track. Amber and I are closer. Bridget and I are healing our relationship. Rick...I think he trusts me more."  
"You are a terrific woman Logan."  
"All I ever wanted was this family to be close. I never wanted any of the hositility. Amber is Rick's choice and I'm respecting that. And she's not that bad. I'm starting to see why Rick loves her so much. I wish some of that would fade with Deacon. I think he still is resentful of me..I know he's trying to be polite for Bridget's sake...but I can see by the way he looks at me. I can sense that anger."  
"Logan I'm sure it will start to go away in time."  
"I hope it does. I want to put it all behind us. I want to be able to be close to my children's spouses. I want them to be able to count on me and know that I support them. I know I sound corny..."  
"It's not corny Logan. I know that you want to have a close happy family and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't think we'll ever be the Waltons but I think we can all at least try. I would like to be close again with Thorne."  
"Why don't you try talking to him?" asked Brooke. "I don't know what to say to him. Besides he's probably still angry with me and thinks that I ruined his marriage to you."  
"Ridge I'm sure he doesn't. You should talk to him."  
"I'll try." said Ridge.  
"Good." said Brooke. "And maybe just maybe we can all start to be a family again."  
"Just one question." said Ridge. "What about Michael?"  
Brooke sighed. "I don't know. He is family. And..I know right now he's just..I don't know what...I honestly have no idea what to do about him. But I know that I love you Ridge. And I can't wait for us to begin our life." Michael stood around the corridor listening. "You can begin that life Brooke." He thought. "But I'll be damned if I allow you to let that man be my child's father. Not a chance."

"Okay thanks Mom." Bridget smiled hanging up the phone. "Amber had twins." She said to her husband. "Two girls. Melanie and Brooke."  
"Brooke?" said Deacon.  
"Yes. Amber named her after Mom. Isn't that sweet."  
"Yeah it's nice." said Deacon.  
Bridget walked over to her husband. "You okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine."  
Bridget tilted her head. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"No not nothing. Something. Now what."  
"I...It still hurts okay." said Deacon sitting down.  
"Hope?" asked Bridget gently as she sat next to him.  
"I can't..I thought she was mine and then...I feel like...like...I can't explain it..."  
"You have me." said Bridget putting her head on his shoulder. "And you have Natalie."  
"I know." said Deacon putting his arm around his wife. "And I wouldn't trade either of you for anything in the world. But...it doesn't take the pain away. I wanted to do the right thing. And that right thing was at your expense. Did I care? No. I wanted to be there for her. Hope. I wanted to be in her life. And then I find out I threw it all away for nothing."  
Bridget sat up. "Deacon I love you. And I want you to stop beating yourself up over it. You don't need to feel guilty anymore. You already apologized to me a million times. You told me how much you regretted it all. I know that it was me you wanted all along. You never loved her. You loved me. You don't need to do a damn thing to prove that to me anymore. I know that it hurts to find out that Hope was Ridge's daughter but you need to accept it. Think about what you have now. Think about how hard you fought for it. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I love you. All I want is to spend my life being happy with you. The past is the past. It's over. We have eachother again. That's what matters. Not past mistakes. I've learned to accept what happened. I know that Mom couldn't be more sorry. I know you couldn't be more sorry. Now let's move on. Forget it. I'm not dwelling on it. I know that when you hold me in your arms at night that I'm the one you love. That's all I need."  
Deacon turned his head towards his wife. He pulled her closer. "You are all I ever needed. I love you so much. You know..when you were throwing me out and burning everything..."  
Bridget giggled. "Sorry about that."  
Deacon kissed her head. "All I wanted to do was take you in my arms and make love to you."  
Bridet grinned. "You should have."  
"I was afraid you would burn me." joked Deacon.  
Bridget leaned in and kissed his lips. She let go and smiled. "Honey...can I ask you something?"  
"Anything." He said.  
"What was the hottest sex you ever had?"  
Deacon looked at his wife. "What?"  
"Tell me.." She said cuddling up to him. "I want to know..."  
"Why?"  
"So I can make this one even hotter." She said unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.  
Deacon sighed enjoying her kisses. Bridget lifted her head. "Well?"  
"The first time I had you." He replied.  
"Why?" asked Bridget her eyes sparkling. "Because we had an audience?" She giggled as Deacon tickled her ribs.  
"No...because I had no idea just how hot it would be with you." He then took her in his arms and lowered her down. The two held eachother tight as the moonlight shined in the room.

Two weeks later

Bridget sighed as she laid on the bed wearing a blue silk negligee. Deacon was leaning over her kissing her erect nipple. Bridget groaned loving the way his lips felt against her however she was dismayed that he wouldn't remove the silk garment so she could feel them against her skin. She surmised he was doing this just to torture her. His tongue began gliding along her nipple and Bridget moaned. "Oh Deacon.." She pleaded with him to remove the obstacle between his mouth and her breast but he ignored her. "Deacon...take it off!" She cried. Her cries went unheard as he moved over to her other breast. His tongue circled her erect nipple causing a thousand sparks to run through Bridget's body. It was driving her crazy. She tried to move to get her negliglee off but it was hopeless. All this was causing Bridget a small orgasm. Her breatheing got heavier and she thought she would burst. Then all of a sudden Bridget's eyes went wide as she felt his tongue between her legs. It licked the silk underwear that covered her as well and Bridget bit her lip. "Aaahhh Aaahhhhhh..." She moaned. "Aaahhh Deacon...Yes...God Deacon take it off!" She cried in vain. Again her cries went unanswered and she then began to climax. Bridget sunk on the bed feeling satisfied but regardless of her satisfaction Deacon wasn't through with her. He started kissing her thigh and moving slowy upward. Then he suddendly stopped much to Bridget's chagrin. "Hey." She said unhappily. "At what point did I say Stop?" "Baby you know we can't go any further." He said caressing her hair. "You heard what the doctor said."  
"The doctor is stupid and no one asked his opinion." frowned Bridget.  
"Bridget I think it would be wise to follow his orders." said Deacon. "He said you may have a difficult pregnancy."  
"May." said Bridget. "That doesn't mean I will. I'm perfectly healthy."  
"I don't think we should take any chances. You are to get plenty of rest and relax."  
"I am relaxed." said Bridget. "I took a leave from the hospital didn't I?"  
"Yes but I know you are worried about your mother and this thing with Michael. That's not good for you. I don't want you thinking about it. Let your mother and Ridge deal with it. It's not for you to get involved in."  
"Well I'm sorry but I can't help it he shouldn't..."  
"Sshhh.." said Deacon putting his finger to her lips. "Forget about it okay?"  
"Fine." said Bridget.  
"Good." Deacon said kissing her forehead. "I love you baby. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I'm not going anywhere." smiled Bridget. She then flung off her silk nightgown. She pulled Deacon close to her. "Now give me what I want. You don't want to make a pregnant woman angry do you?"  
"You are beautiful and very hard to resist." He said kissing her. "But I'm going to have to." He let go and got up from the bed. Bridget frowned. She pulled the covers up around her. "Fine. Be that way. Soon as I have this kid I'm chaining you to the bed and having my way with you."  
"Can I have that in writing?" grinned Deacon.  
"Shut up." Bridget smiled throwing a pillow at him. "Go get me some ice cream."  
"Yes dear." He said as he left the bedroom.  
Bridget sat back against her pillow. She knew he was right. She had to be careful and she wanted to be it was just that...damnit he was just so hot and sexy...she wasn't made of stone! There was only so much they could do and Deacon was very strict about making sure they stuck to that no matter how much she tried to entice him. Deacon walked back in carrying a bowl of ice cream and Bridget's eyes lit up. "Thank you."  
She said taking the bowl. Deacon then handed her a pen and pad.  
Bridget looked puzzled. "What's this for?"  
"I told you...I want what you said before in writing.."  
"You.." Bridget threw the pen at him. He then began tickling her barefoot. Bridget giggled and jerked her foot away. Deacon watched at his wife happily dug into her vanilla fudge ice cream. He thought she could never look so beautiful. "I love you Bridget." He said to her.  
"I love you...too..Deacon.." She said through a mouthful of ice cream. He took the bowl away from her and gathered her in his arms kissing her softly.

Ridge slowly rang the doorbell to Thorne's home. He waited a few seconds and the door opened.  
"Ridge." said Thorne surprised. "What brings you here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." answered Ridge. "May I come in?"  
"Sure." said Thorne holding the door open. "Please.."  
Ridge walked inside and into the living room. He sat down on the cream colored sofa.  
"What is it?" asked Thorne as he sat down on a matching chair.  
"I've been thinking about all that has happened lately...and how Brooke wants the family to be close...I want that too. So I came here to apologize to you."  
"Apologize to me?" said a puzzled Thorne. "For what?"  
"Brooke."  
"Brooke?"  
"The whole Venice thing. I didn't respect you and Brooke. It was a stupid plot that I never should have gone along with. The truth be told. I was probably jealous. I can't stand the thought of another man with Logan."  
"I know." said Thorne. "And I probably should have been a little more sensitive. I know your history with Brooke...I know how she feels about you...I should have been more understanding. I should have trusted her love. I didn't. Ridge it's not you that broke up our marriage. Brooke and I probably never should have gotten married. Yes I loved her but not the way you do. And she never loved me the way she does you. I know that now."  
"That's not all." said Ridge. "I'm sorry for...I know that you felt like you grew up in my shadow..."  
"Ridge don't." said Thorne holding up his hand. "It's not your fault that Mother favored you...No..No she did. I get that."  
"It's not Mother. It's the way I treated you at Forrester. You deserved a higher position than what you were given."  
"Ridge listen to me. I happen to have liked my job at Forrester. And I'm happy right now as President. If anything it was me. I was...I was being a a jealous jerk. You have a lot of talent and you know the fashion world inside and out just like Dad did. I'm proud of everything you've done for Forrester. You're my brother. Yes you can be a pain in the ass but that's how brothers are. If you weren't...I would think something was wrong."  
"I want to tell you...I think you are doing a great job as President Of Forrester Creations and I think Brooke was right to name you into that position. Dad would be proud of you."  
"Thanks Ridge."  
"You're welcome."  
"Well speaking of brothers..have you heard anything else from Michael?"  
"No but I'm sure we will." sighed Ridge. "I'm going to do what I can to prevent him from taking that child from Brooke. She's had enough taken from her. I won't allow her to lose this child."  
"I know it was hard for her when Hope died. I can only imagine finding out you were Hope's father added to that."  
"It did. And it was devastating to me as well. I should have known. We both probably should have but there's nothing either of us can do about that. What mattes now is making sure that Brooke doesn't have this one taken from her. I don't want to cut Michael out of the child's life. He's the father and deserves to be in their life."  
"You suppose finding out that Dad..."  
"It had to. He grew up without a father and never knew his father. He most likely doesn't want that for this child. I understand that but that doesn't give him the right to cut out Brooke. I can't let him do that."  
"Well whatever I can do to help I will. You both can count on me. I don't want to see Brooke lose this child either."

Stephanie opened the door and was stunned to see who was there. "Hello." the voice said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I need your help and you are going to help me."

Stephanie sighed as she stood in the doorway. "What is this about?" She asked of her vistor. "What do you want me to help you with?"  
Sharon looked at Stephanie and felt nothing. She should have contempt for the woman who forced Michael out of Eric's life but she didn't. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was her son getting what was rightfully his. "Forrester Creations." said Sharon. "What about it?"  
"Michael is Eric Forrester's son. He deserves his rights to the company and you are going to make sure he gets it."  
Stephanie gestured for Sharon to come in and she then shut the door.  
Sharon's heels clicked on the marble flooring as she made her way into the living room. She then turned to face Stephanie. "You know it's true. My son has every right to his shares of Forrester."  
"Sharon...Eric already left those shares to Bridget and Rick..and to Little Eric..."  
"Well surely you can figure out a way for Michael to get his share. He's entitled to it."  
"Look I don't think this is the best time to discuss this."  
"Oh really? What would be more covenient for you? Another 40 plus years from now? It's bad enough you made sure that Michael remain hidden from view all these years..I'm not going to sit back and allow you to deny him his birthright!"  
"I'm sorry." said Stephanie calmly. "It was for the best. Eric was just starting his company and...it would have caused a great scandal."  
"Oh I see. It would have caused a "scandal". As opposed to the ones "created" by Brooke?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I recall a press conference in which YOU announced to the world that Brooke Logan was pregnant. You even yanked off her coat for the whole world to see her pregnant body."  
"Maybe I was wrong in doing that but.."  
"But what? What Stephanie? You had NO problem exposing Brooke to the world but when it came to MY son...he never got to know his father. He never knew his father. I couldn't tell him..you forced me to keep silent about it. You threatened to expose me to the press as a liar. You even went as far as to say you would have me blackballed at every publishing company in the country if I didn't remain silent. You were even prepared to phony up a blood test to prove Michael wasn't Eric's son and expose me as some cheap gold-digger hussy! I was wrong to have an affair with him. I know that. I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you but that didn't give you the right to try and destroy me! And in the process Michael! I'm not going to sit back and let you do it again! Michael deserves his rightful place at Forrester and YOU are going to make sure that he gets it!"  
"Sharon he has a place at Forrester. Lady Anna.."  
"No." interrupted Sharon. "That's not good enough. Michael deserves more. He's earned it. All I want is for my son to have what is rightfully his."  
"Well I'm sorry but I can't help you."  
"Fine." said Sharon. "Then you leave me no choice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Here's the deal Stephanie. You help me get Michael his rightful share of Forrester Creations or...I expose YOU as the lying cheap slut."  
"Excuse me?"  
Sharon laughed. "Oh you think I don't know? You think it was hidden from everyone including Eric? I know all about your little affair Stephanie. The one YOU had after finding out about Eric and me."  
Stephanie's palms began to sweat and her jaw tightened. "You bitch." She sneered.  
"Don't mess with me." Sharon said sternly. "I suggest you think about it. Either you get Michael his fair share of Forrester or...you lose your so-called status as the pillar of the community. Choice is yours." With that Sharon walked out of the living room and shut the front door behind her.  
Stephanie stood there silently. Damn her! She cursed. How could she know! How did she find out! And more importantly..what was she going to do! She had to keep this from coming out. There had to be a way! No one could find out that she Stephanie Forrester had an affair with Stephen Logan!

Brooke sat on the sofa as Ridge gently rubbed her feet. She sighed happily. She was getting everything she wanted. True a part of her wished this baby she was carrying was Ridge's biological child but that really didn't matter. Ridge was going to be a father to her baby in every way. Yes she still wanted Michael to be around the child as well. She prayed they could come to some agreement. She studied Ridge and wondered how she was ever able to attract such a man. Ridge looked over at her. "What are you staring at?"  
"You." Brooke smiled. "I love you Ridge. And I've never felt so happy in my whole life. Everything is just working out. My children and I are getting close again...I have you. And this baby.."  
"You deserve it Brooke. You've had enough misery in your life."  
Brooke nodded and then spoke up. "Ridge...I know this may sound crazy and I probably shouldn't but...I want to have a baby with YOU."  
Ridge let go of Brooke's foot and sat back. "Another baby? You want to have..."  
"I know that I'm probably too old but...I just want something that is a part of you and me. We missed out with Hope...You think I'm being ridiculous?"  
"No Logan I don't. I want to have a child with you. More than anything I want that. But.."  
"I know I know at our age we shouldn't..."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean...are you sure it's not the hormones talking? You really truly want another baby after this one?"  
Brooke nodded. "I do. I just want something that belongs to YOU and ME. That's a part of us. Is that asking too much?"  
"I don't think so. I suppose we could talk to your doctor and see what he says. You know I would do anything for you Logan. Whatever you want."  
"I know you would Ridge. And I love you so much. I know people will say it's silly of me to think of another baby while I'm pregnant with this one. It's just that all that time with Hope...I would look at her and say to myself Why can't she be Ridge's? And then to find out she WAS and I didn't know it. It hurts."  
"I know. It hurts me too Logan. You weren't the only one..I would see her and wish to God that I was her father. And then the doctor tells me...I'm sorry I ran like I did. I just thought that I would complicate your life and make things more difficult for you and Michael. I wanted you to be happy."  
"Ridge I know you did. You were very supportive of me and Michael. It meant a lot to me. But Michael let me down. He ran the second it got hard. You decided to stop running. You told me how much you love me and that you want a life with me. And we are having that. In a few weeks..we will be husband and wife again."  
"Sounds wonderful." said Ridge as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Soon everything in the world was forgotten. Ridge let go and grazed her bottom lip with his finger. Brooke's body reacted to his touch. His finger then gently traced the side of her cheek causing her nipples to hardened underneath her designer purple silk top. His hand gently caressed her hair and she closed her eyes as he captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss broke as they gazed at eachother. Not saying a word, Ridge took her hand in his and lead her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Ridge opened the door and lead his bride to be inside. He went over to the small fireplace in the bedroom and hit the switch. The flames came to life and created a soft glow in the room. Ridge walked over to where Brooke was standing. He took her into his arms and held her tight. "I love you." He said softly.  
"I love you too." She replied.  
Slowly he pulled her purple top from her body and it found a new home on the floor. Taking her in he again captured her mouth in a deep sultry kiss. Brooke's jeans were stripped from her and they soon too lay on the floor forgotten. Her bra and underwear disappeared as well. Ridge held her close as possible kissing her again with passion. Brooke was never ceased to be amazed at how Ridge knew exactly how to kiss her. Her breath was taken away. How she loved his man! Soon Ridge's clothes also soon lay on the floor forgotten. He lowered her down to the floor and as they were locked in a heated embrace in front of the roaring fire. Ridge's head went down to Brooke's breast and his lips found her hard nipples as she writhed and groaned enjoying what he was doing. "Ahhh...Ahh...Oh Ridge.." she moaned. "Ridge.." Her body was flaming with burning passion. She wanted him more than she ever wanted him in her whole life. Never could she love anyone as much as she did Ridge. It just wasn't possible. He was everything in the world to her. She refused to let him go. To hell with the world.  
Like the line in the Melissa Etheridge song...What do they know about this love anyway?.  
"Oh God Ridge." she groaned as they moved together as one on the plush carpet. "Ridge...Oh God..."  
"My beautiful Logan..." he said hoarsely.  
Brooke's body began to shake. She clung to him tightly. "Ridge. Oh yes! God Ridge! Yes!"  
He pumped harder and harder into her. "I want you to come Logan..."  
"Ridge...yes!" Brooke's orgasm came on and she cried out.  
Ridge soon followed. He moved over to his side and Brooke grinned.  
"Whew." She said. "Wow. That was...amazing."  
"It's always amazing with you Brooke. I love you."  
He moved back on top of her and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Brooke felt another wave of desire tear through her body as he kissed her. It seems like hours before they stopped. Brooke didn't care. This is all she could ever ask for. Ridge was hers and hers alone. No one was going to take him away ever again. Not Taylor. Not Stephanie. No one. If they even tried...there would be hell to pay. She wasn't going to sit back and allow her life to be ripped from her.  
Brooke sat back smiling on the bed while Ridge had gone downstairs to get her some cold tea.  
She looked around the room and was in awe. Ridge sure knew how to pick out a mansion. She loved the place. It was a little out of the way but not too much. She and Ridge talked about it and decided to live at his new mansion. Brooke just fell in love with it and couldn't bring herself to allow anyone else to live there. Brooke sold her only lovely mansion to her sister Katie. It was a little painful to do so but she knew Katie would take good care of it. Besides she had this magnificent place. And she just loved the new home that Amber and Rick were having built and she couldn't wait to see Bridget and Deacon's new house as well. And to know her little grandchildren would be running about. She simply adored her two new granddaughters Melanie and Brooke. She knew how proud Amber was of them. Amber laughed at how Brooke was already spoiling them rotten buying them new clothes and toys. Rick joked at how he could hardly wait until they were teenagers. She had a private word with Rick also who told her how much he appreciated everything she did for the children. He said he was glad that she and Amber were close. Brooke told him that she had meant what she said. She was accepting Amber as his wife. She also told him she was starting to really like Amber and hoped they could be good friends. Ridge returned to the bedroom with Brooke's tea and a plate of cookies.  
Brooke smiled. "For me?" She said eyeing the cookies.  
"I figured you might be hungry." He said sitting down next to her. Brooke snatched one of the cookies quickly and took a bite. "Mmm..these are wonderful."  
"Glad you like them." said Ridge. Brooke ate another one. She forgot how much her appetite increased during pregnancy. It was so nice to have Ridge pamper her every whim. Then she thought of something and spoke up.  
"Ridge..I was thinking..I want to take a leave from Forrester."  
"A leave?" said a stunned Ridge.  
"Yes. I want to take the time to enjoy myself and this pregnancy and time to enjoy the baby when it's born. I'm not saying a permanent leave. I'm not even sure how long it would be..I just know that I want to take some time away. I don't want all the stress and worry about showing and designs. I don't want to think about it. All I want to think about is this baby."  
"Logan I know you...you would still want to be involved in everything."  
"Okay maybe I would but...I'm serious. I want to take some time away from Forrester. I could still occasionally consult on things but I would just like some time away."  
"Well Logan you are the CEO. If you want to take a leave...you know you can. And I'll support that."  
"Good." smiled Brooke. "Now there is the matter of naming someone to take my place in the meantime."  
"I suppose Thorne could..."  
"No Ridge. Not Thorne. You."  
"Me?"  
"Ridge is there no one in the world I would trust more with taking the reigns of Forrester than you. I want you to take my place while I take my leave."  
"I'd be honored." said Ridge kissing Brooke. "I won't let you down. I promise."  
"I know. And it will give you and Thorne a chance to be closer like you wanted."  
"That's true. Thorne is doing a hell of a job as president. I think the both of us could really make Forrester something special in your absence. We will miss you though. The way you take control in the board meetings..You are so sexy when you talk business.."  
Brooke giggled. "Really?"  
"You talk in that business like tone...letting everyone know that YOU are in charge...Plus you aren't bad to look at..."  
"You are a talker Ridge Forrester." Brooke said. "I love you."  
Ridge took the plate of cookies away and the took were locked in another heated embrace.

Brooke sat in her chair at the table of the boardroom at Forrester waiting for everyone to arrive. Bridget was there sitting to her left busy texting something to Deacon. Amber was to her right along with Rick and the two were discussing the progress being made on their new house. Ridge sat on the other end looking pensive. He hoped this all went well. He didn't want Thorne thinking he was trying to up him with Brooke naming him as CEO in her absense.  
Felicia just walked in and plopped down in a chair hoping this wouldn't take long. Kristen followed and took a chair by Ridge's. Stephanie was there as well not saying a word. Her conversation with Sharon was still on her mind. A few minutes later Thorne walked in. "Hey everyone sorry I'm a little late."  
"That's okay." smiled Brooke. She looked over at Bridget who quickly put down her iphone. "Sorry." She said.  
"It's alright." said Brooke. "I called you all here because I have an important announcement to make. I've decided to take a leave from Forrester Creations."  
"Leave?" said a stunned Rick.  
"Yes." replied Brooke. "I've talked it over with Ridge and I want to take a leave from the company. It's not going to be a permanent thing. I just want to take some time for me. Away from all this. So in my abense I've decided to name Ridge as CEO."  
Thorne looked up. "Ridge?" He said in disbelief. "But I'm the president...shouldn't I..."  
"Thorne." Brooke said interupting him. "I appreciate everything you do at Forrester and no doubt you would make a wonderful CEO but I want Ridge to be in charge in my place. I want you both to run Forrester while I'm gone. You and Ridge will be working closely together and you still get your say in what goes on. I'm not taking that away from you." She turned to everyone else. "Now the rest of you will report to Thorne as usual and the final say of course will be Ridge's. I trust you all to work as hard with Ridge in charge of Forrester as you would with me."  
"Of course." said Kristen.  
"Yeah sure." retorted Felicia. "Ridge gets all the special benefits of marrying you doesn't he." She frowned. "He gets to be named CEO while the rest of us are just useless peasants."  
Thorne frowned. "That's enough sis." He snapped. "You are acting like a baby. If Brooke wants to name Ridge as CEO in her place than that's her decision. You should grow up and respect it."  
Felicia glared at Thorne. "Fine. Whatever." She said.  
"Is there a problem Felicia?" Brooke asked sternly. "Because if there is...I'll be more than happy to terminate your employment at Forrester Creations."  
Felicia sulked back in her chair and said nothing.  
"Okay then...effective immediately Ridge is CEO of Forrester Creations. This meeting is adjourned."  
Brooke stood up and walked out of the boardroom fuming. She was sick of the attitude that Felicia reflected. Ridge was who she trusted most to keep Forrester Creations running like the well oiled machine it was. She was tired of those who acted like he was the favored one and that he got everything and they got nothing. Get over it already! Eric Forrester groomed Ridge to one day be in charge of Forrester. He knew all his children's capabilities. He put them in the positions at Forrester he knew was best for them. The way Felicia acted you would think that Ridge personally had a hand at cheating her out of her birthright. Brooke headed to her office and slammed the door behind her. She swore if Felicia or anyone coped another attitude like the one she just witnessed..there would be hell to pay. She began to gather up her things when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said.  
Felicia walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did but I can't help it. You do this."  
"Do what?" asked Brooke folding her arms across her chest.  
"Give positions to those you are screwing. Like you did with Deacon. Putting him in charge of promotions that time. Was that before or after you fucked him on the bed in your office?"  
Brooke's eyes blazed. She marched over to Felicia and smacked her as hard as she could. Felicia was shocked and she rubbed her cheek which stung from the hard smack. Brooke then smacked her again and Felicia was knocked down to the floor. "You listen to me." Brooke said her voice filled with rage. "If you want to continue employment here at Forrester I suggest you get a change of attitude. I will not stand for you coming into my office and disrespecting me the way you just did. If you do not wish to continue your employment I suggest you pack up your things and get the hell out. If you can't deal with the fact that I want to name Ridge CEO in my place that is entirely YOUR problem. Is that understood?"  
Felicia slowly stood up. "I...I'm sorry." She said meekly. "I was..out of line. I was just hurt that..I'm sorry."  
"Good." said Brooke. "Now please leave."  
Felicia nodded and slowly walked out closing the door behind her. It was a low thing for her to say and she knew it. It just seemed that Ridge got all the benefits and her work was treated like nothing. Of course if Brooke wanted to name him CEO in her place, she had to respect it. She headed down the hall and ran into Stephanie. "Hi mother." She said.  
"Something wrong?" asked Stephanie.  
"Just a confrontation with Brooke."  
"Oh? What about?"  
"Her naming Ridge to take her place. I just...forget it."  
"What?"  
"I just feel like my work is never appreciated around here. That all the attention goes to Ridge. Brooke says I should just leave if I'm so unhappy."  
"Well I don't normally agree with Brooke but in this instance I have to. Felicia you are a grown woman. You are well past throwing tantrums and petty jealously. If you don't like the way things are done then maybe you SHOULD leave. We don't have time for that sort of behavior." With that Stephanie walked away leaving Felicia alone.  
"Well maybe I WILL leave." thought Felicia. "I'll go somewhere where they appreciate me."  
Where that was she didn't know. She knew that Deacon was starting his new company but she couldn't go there as Bridget would be there and most likely fill in everyone else on what she was up to. She headed to the elevator and got in. She pressed the button for the ground floor. It wasn't that Forrester was a horrible place to work..she just felt like second best. Not even second. Maybe fourth. Well no..fifh would be right. The elevator door opened and she stepped out. Her heels clicked on the title and she made her way out of the office building and to her car and drove off. She decided to stop for a quick drink at Los Olas.  
Felicia pulled her car along side and got out. Heading inside she found a table and sat down. She ordered her drink and the waiter brought it over. She took a sip and sighed. "Hello there."  
Felicia looked up and saw Michael standing there. "Hey." She replied.  
"You look upset." He said sitting down. "Something wrong?"  
"Just work stuff." replied Felicia.  
"Oh?"  
"I just feel like I don't count at Forrester. Brooke's taking a leave and named Ridge as CEO in her place. Of course. Ridge always gets to be CEO. The rest of us...I feel like I'm nothing at that place."  
"Well." said Michael. "Maybe I can help."  
"How?"  
"As you know I'm Eric Forrester's son. And I'm entitled to a share of Forrester Creations."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So I intend to get it. And if I get the right amount of control...I can fix it so you aren't "nothing" at Forrester. What do you say?"  
"I'm intrigued." smiled Felicia. "But how to you plan on getting that control?"  
"It's already in the works." replied Michael. "The wheels are in motion."

Ridge found Brooke in her office slamming things into boxes in a fury. He closed the door and walked over to her. "Logan." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
"I just had a confrontation with Felicia. She..it doesn't matter...I'm just sick of it."  
"Sick of what? Logan...tell me what happened."  
Brooke turned. "She waltzed in here saying she was sorry she acted the way she did but she couldn't help it as I "do this type of thing"."  
"What thing?"  
"To use her words..give positions to those I'm screwing. She then threw the affair with Deacon my face and asked if I gave him the promotions director position before or after I..I had sex with him in my office."  
Ridge frowned with anger. "She said that to you?"  
"Yes she did. I'm tired of it Ridge! I'm tired of people throwing my sins in my face! I'm tired of being treated like I'm some kind of sexual deviant! I'm not! And for her to say that the only reason I named you to take my place was because I'm "screwing you"...it's too much to take anymore. I told her to change her attitude or get out of Forrester."  
"Well if she doesn't...I'll make damn sure she does. No one is going to treat you like that anymore. If I have to fire her while acting CEO I will. I'll fire anyone who says anything bad about you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You are going to be my wife. Anyone as a problem with that..than it's so long. No more are you going to be anyone's personal punching bag or whipping post."  
Brooke managed a smile. "I love you Ridge."  
"I love you too Logan." He said kissing her. "Don't you worry your head about the Felicias of the world. I'll deal with them. You just take care of OUR baby." He said placing his hand on her stomach.  
"I will." said Brooke. "I promise."  
Ridge took her hands in his. "Forget this packing...why don't you and I go out for a nice romantic dinner."  
"Sounds wonderful." smiled Brooke.  
Ridge lead her out of the office and the two headed down to the waiting limo. It then pulled up Ellen's which was a nice quiet restaurant that was one of their favorites. They headed to the outside dining area and enjoyed the warm night breeze.  
After they were given their table and ordered, Ridge pulled Brooke to the dance floor.  
Their song began to play..

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable, in every way  
And forevermore, that's how you'll stay  
(And forevermore, that's how you'll stay)

That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

No, never before has someone been more

Ooh, unforgettable in every way  
(Unforgettable in every way)  
And forevermore, that's how you'll stay  
(And forevermore, that's how you'll stay)

That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Brooke held onto Ridge tightly as they danced. To hell with the world..all that mattered was Ridge. She had Ridge and his love. Her past mistakes were just that. The past. She already atoned for them. She wasn't going to let anyone throw them in her face anymore. And knowing that Ridge would be there by her side making sure no one hurt her again...that's all she needed. Nothing and no one was taking this away. Not ever again.

Bridget sat by the pool at Suzanne and Colton's place feeling restless. There were painters at her and Deacon's new house so Deacon sent her to his mom's and Colton. He didn't want her inhaling those paint fumes in her condition. Bridget said he just didn't want her looking at the hot men which Deacon insisted wasn't true. He was worried about HER turning on the painters. Bridget said she couldn't possibly do that in her condition. She was too fat. Deacon told her she was beautiful and he loved her and then preceded to kiss her until she caved which Bridget then insisted was not fair as he knew her hormones were going crazy now. He told her it was payback for all the times she tortured him. Deacon was at work now and she was bored. She watched every freaken DVD she owned. Listened to every CD she had. Deacon forbid her to go anywhere unless someone was with her. She told Deacon she wasn't a child but he countered again with her doctor's warning about her pregnancy how it could be difficult. Bridget insisted that Dr. Trexell had no idea what he was talking about and her old doctor, Dr. Swanson, would agree with her if only she hadn't decided to move to Arizona to be near her son and his family. Deacon said he wasn't taking any chances. She was his wife and he was going to see to it that nothing happened to her or to Natalie. Bridget picked up a magazine and then threw it down. Her friends were all busy at work. Amber was busy with her new was busy planning her and Ridge's wedding. Rick was busy at work. Everyone had something to do except for picked up her iphone and began texting to Deacon. "I'm bored. Come home and love me." She hit the send button.A few minutes later his text came in reply. "Sorry baby. I can't. I'll be home later tonight. I love you." Bridget frowned. She put her hands on the arms of her chair and slowly lifted herself up. If he wouldn't come home she was just going to go see him. She was going stir crazy by herself. Maybe she could help Deacon with something. Anything. She didn't walked back into the house and picked up her purse. Flinging it over her shoulder she then wrote a note to Suzanne that she went to see Deacon. Bridget went to the front door and found Colton's limo driver, Charlie. "Hi Charlie." She greeted. "Can you drive me to my husband's office?"  
Charlie smiled. "Mrs. Sharpe I'm not supposed to drive you anywhere alone. You know that."  
"It's only a fifteen minute drive..." Bridget said pleading with him. "Please...I have to get out of here."  
"Okay alright. Get in." He said gesturing to the limo.  
He opened the door and helped her in and shut the door. Bridget sat back in her seat feeling happy. Maybe she could distract her husband and he would forget about his work and...Great there went her hormones again..they were going to kill her. She wanted Deacon all the time. Everything he did just seemed to arouse her. She found him putting together the crib for the baby and she thought he was the sexiest man alive. They would be watching TV and she would get turned on by a commercial for toothpaste that whitened teeth. The girl was going to have a blind date in 2 weeks and needed to whiten her teeth...Bridget pounced on Deacon who had no idea what happened. Bridget tried to control it as she didn't want to annoy Deacon but she couldn't help herself. Fortunately Deacon was understanding and didn't seem to mind her constant pawing. The limo arrived at the Sharpe Designs building and pulled up to the front entrance. Charlie helped Bridget out of the limo and she went up to the front door.  
After saying hello to Henry the security guard, she went inside and to the elevator. She rode up to the executive floor and the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and Bridget made her way to Deacon's office. She opened the door to find a beautiful young spanish looking woman standing in the middle of the office wearing a very skimpy outfit with Deacon looking her over. Bridget fumed and walked inside slamming the door behind her. "What is this?" She shrieked.  
Deacon looked up and saw his wife standing there in what appeared to be a jealous rage. "Bridget baby what are you doing here?" He said walking over to her.  
"Never mind what I'm doing here." snapped Bridget. "Who is this person and why is she half naked in your office!"  
Deacon looked amused at his little wife. He kissed her on her lips and brushed back her hair. "Baby this is Rosa. She is going to be modeling for us. This outfit she is wearing is one that Marcus' cousin Carly designed."  
"Hello Bridget." Rosa said with a slight Spanish accent. "It's so nice to meet you. Deacon's told me quite a bit about you."  
Bridget glared at her. "Do you mind? I'd like a moment with MY husband."  
"Sure thing." Rosa said cheerfully as she left the office.  
Bridget shot ice daggers at Deacon who was trying not to laugh at her. "Baby you jealous?" He asked of her.  
"Jealous? Why should I be jealous? There was a half naked woman in your office!"  
"Baby relax...you know this is part of the job. Checking to make sure the designs are perfect."  
"Yeah I bet you didn't mind checking her out." Bridget said with a pout.  
"Baby come here." He said taking her in his arms. "You know that I think you are the most beautiful woman to ever walk the Earth or will ever walk the Earth. I love you."  
Bridget nodded and tears came to her eyes. "I know you do. I'm sorry. It's just...I feel so ugly and so fat..seeing her in here."  
"You are not fat. You are not ugly. You're beautiful." assured Deacon as he stroked her hair.  
"Don't ever leave me." Bridget said sobbing.  
"I won't. I swear." Deacon said softly as he held her.  
"I'm sorry I'm a hormonal mess." Bridget sniffed as she let go and dug a tissue out of her purse and then blew her nose.  
"You're my hormonal mess. I love you." Deacon said as he kissed her. "What brings you here anyway? I thought I gave order that you are not to not travel alone. You used your charms on Charlie didn't you?"  
Bridget managed a small smile. "He couldn't resist me."  
"No one could." Deacon replied. "Why did you come?"  
"I was bored."  
"I got that by your text message." smiled Deacon.  
"I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going stir crazy. I had to get out. So I thought I'd come by to see you."  
"And distract me from my work by using your sex appeal to lure me into having sex with you?"  
"Something like that." grinned Bridget.  
"Baby I'm sorry I can't right now. I have a lot of work to do. We are getting the preparations underway for our first showing. There's tons of details to take care of."  
"I could help you with that." said Bridget. "I have experience in showings."  
"I know you do baby. So do I remember? I did work at Forrester Creations."  
"Yeah I know. You worked very closely with my mother."  
Deacon sighed. "Bridget..."  
"I don't mean that." said Bridget. "I just mean...I want to work side by side with you. I wish it was me that time at Forrester. You and me working as a team."  
"What are you saying? You want to take a job here?"  
"I want to work in the lab like Mom did."  
"You really think that's a good idea? Baby that accident you had in the lab...that could have been worse and that's the reason your doctor wants you to take it easy..."  
"But I enjoyed being a part of the creative process. And that accident wasn't entirely my fault..."  
"I know it wasn't but I don't want you to step foot in a lab again. I'm sorry baby I can't let you do that."  
"I'll be fine. And Mom can teach me. Please baby...let me.." Bridget said nuzzling up to him.  
Deacon sighed. He knew he was in trouble. She only called him baby when she really wanted something and she knew he couldn't resist it. "Okay fine." He relented. "But not until after you have this baby. I mean it." He said sternly.  
"Thank you baby."Bridget said kissing him. "I love you."  
"I know." He said returning her kiss. "I love you too." He then let go. "Listen I have to get back to work. You go home and rest."  
"I can't." smiled Bridget. "Charlie left and you don't want me traveling alone...my only ride home would be with you.." She said sweetly as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.  
Deacon gulped. Great. She was in heat again. "Bridget...baby...I have to get back to work...You sit over there on the sofa and behave yourself."  
"Yes dear." Bridget said as she walked over to the sofa. She looked at Deacon with her innocent doe eyes. "I need help sitting down."  
Deacon grumbled and went over to her. He knew this game. She played it all the time. She would act all innocent that she needed help sitting down and once he helped her sit down she would insist he rub her feet and then she would complain her back and shoulder ached and then...well not this time. He was going to resist her if it killed him. He helped her onto the sofa and then quickly walked back to his desk. On cue Bridget called out to him. "Deacon my shoulders ache...can you rub them."  
Oh now she was going to start with the shoulders..."Bridget just sit back and relax. Read a magazine."  
"How can I read with you sitting there looking so sexy.."  
Deacon threw his pen down and placed his head down on his desk. He looked up to see Bridget smiling sweetly at him as she sat on the gave up. Getting up from his chair he went over and locked his office door. He walked over to Bridget and sat down next to her. She turned her back to him and he began to massage her shoulders. Bridget moaned with pleasure and as usual Deacon couldn't fight it and began kissing her soft skin. Pretty soon the bed was pulled out and they were making passionate love.  
Afterwards Deacon held Bridget close to him. "You don't play fair you know." He said.  
"It's your fault." smiled Bridget. "You are the one who kissed me this morning knowing full well that my hormones are going crazy and that I would want you. You brought it on yourself."  
Deacon kissed her and then got up from the bed. Bridget looked him over with desire. He ignored her and began to dress. "Bridget baby can you please let me get back to work. I have a ton of stuff to take care. Stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?" Bridget asked with her eyes sparkling.  
"You know what." He said leaning over to her and kissing her. "Now get dressed. I'm sure I can find something else for your to focus your mind on."  
"I like focusing it on you." Bridget said dropping the sheet and exposing her breasts to him.  
Deacon picked up her dress and tossed it to her. "Get dressed." He said.  
Bridget reluctantly put her dress back on and Deacon put the bed back into the sofa.  
"Here." He said handing her a pad of paper. "I want you to make a list of possible locations for the showing."  
"How about our bedroom?" She grinned. "I can model for you..."  
"Bridget." He said firmly. "The showing."  
"Fine." She said. Bridget walked over to his desk and then sat in his lap.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I work better when I'm on your lap." explained Bridget.  
Deacon shook his head. "I love you." He said to her. "I love you."  
Bridget rested her head against his shoulder and wrote down some of the places Forresters used however none of them seemed right. Then it came to her. "Honey...how about The Lair!"  
"The Lair?"  
"Yes. You kissed me for the first time there. And you seduced me there too."  
"Baby what does me kissing you and hitting on you have to do with it?"  
"It's a place where a person finds their true love. You are my true love."  
"You found me in a coffee shop."  
"Yes but you truly found me at The Lair. I hooked you in with my leather pants. Fashion can intrigue a person. And what better place than a nightclub for fashion. To showcase the fashion in an actual nightclub..."  
"You are a brilliant woman." said Deacon kissing her. "But baby The Lair is closed down."  
"We can open it back up and redo it to the way it used to be."  
"It's a great idea but I can't afford to buy the club."  
"But Colton can." said Bridget. "Colton can buy it and have it remodeled. And once this company makes tons of money like it will...you can buy it back from him and it can be our club. I know that's what you really want."  
"You do?"  
"Deacon this suit and tie thing...it's not you. It will never be you are doing it because you are capable of making a success of it but you loved working at The Lair. You love that whole scene and I know deep down you want to be a part of it again. I'm not saying give up this company but you can still run The Lair on the side. Marcus can handle most of the business affairs for Sharpe Designs..you need to be in a place where you are truly happy. And that's The Lair. You can even get your old apartment back. The place where we first made love.."  
Deacon smiled at her. "You miss The Lair don't you?"  
Bridget nodded. "I do. The best times of my life were you. You kissing me. Teaching me how to shoot pool. Making love to me. Dancing with me on the rooftop. I want it back. I don't want anyone else to have it. It's our place."  
"Okay baby. I'll talk to Colton and see about holding the showing there."  
"Good." smiled Bridget. "Now that's settled.." She began fiddling with his shirt buttons again.  
"No No..." said Deacon moving her hands. "I still have other things to take care of...Behave."  
Bridget shook her head. "Never." She said wrapping her arms around him kissing him passionately.

It was a beautiful clear sunny late afternoon as Colton and Suzanne joined hands in holy matrimony on the south end of the lawn on Colton's massive estate.  
The minister talked of the journey they were about to embark and read a passage from the Bible about love.  
Bridget sat in the front row on one of the white chairs smiling and dabbing her eyes with her white cloth handkerchief. Her pregnancy was advancing so she was unable to stand as one of Suzanne's bridesmaids. Deacon refused to allow her again citing her doctor's warnings. Bridget was convinced Deacon thought the baby would just drop out of her from the slightest wrong movement but she loved him for caring about her so much.  
Deacon sat beside her watching the ceremony. He hadn't been able to discuss reopening The Lair with Colton just yet as they had been busy with preparation for the wedding. He wouldn't admit to Bridget as she would just say I told you so...but he was starting to think that Colton wasn't perhaps so bad. He did seem to really care about his mother.  
Jake sat on the otherside of the aisle his eyes focused in on Sandy who sat behind Bridget. He had obtained her phone number from Bridget but when he had called her, she had been pretty short and abrupt making it clear she really didn't wish to speak with him. Well we'll see about that. thought Jake.  
The minister declared Suzanne and Colton husband and wife. Colton placed a deep kiss on Suzanne's lips.  
Everyone applauded and the pair made their way up the aisle.  
Brooke sighed happily as she watched them. Her pregnancy wasn't as far advanced as Bridget's so she was still able to stand as Suzanne's maid of honor. She had gotten to know her a little more and she genuinely liked Suzanne a great deal. Suzanne told her all about her life in Vegas and raising her two sons. She confided about how their father left and how difficult it was to find someone who was willing to care for them all. Suzanne spoke of the horrible mistake she made with Darryl. How guilty she felt inflicting that monster on her children. Especially Deacon. She just hoped that they would forgive her and that God would forgive her. Brooke assured her that He would. He had forgiven her sins. Brooke then thought about her own upcoming wedding and how she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Ridge Forrester again. To be a family with Ridge. Even though the child she was carrying belonged to another, they were going to give it all the love in the world. Everyone gathered for the reception which took place in a dance hall that Colton had built inside the mansion.  
There were tables lined with endless amounts of food. Round tables covered in white linen with shining silverware and sparkling white plates. Colton's brother, Doug who had served as best man, made a toast to the happy couple.  
The music started and the dancing had begun. Bridget wished she could be out on the dance floor but even she knew it was silly with her condition. She was happy sitting and listening to the music.  
Jake spotted Sandy sitting with Bridget while Deacon had gone to get her a glass of punch. He walked over to where the two women were. "Hello." He said. "Great ceremony wasn't it?"  
"Beautiful." smiled Bridget. "Your mother looked gorgeous."  
Jake nodded and then looked at Sandy. "Not as gorgeous as someone else."  
Sandy rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She said.  
"Come on." said Jake ignoring her tone. "Dance with me. One dance. Come on."  
"No." She said firmly.  
"Oh come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her out of her chair. "Dance with me."  
Sandy reluctantly allowed him to lead to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra's Summer Wind began to play. Jake held Sandy closely taking in the scent of her perfume. His hand gently touching the bare skin of her back.  
"So." said Sandy. "What's the plan? After this you ask me back to your place for sex?"  
"Only if that's what you want." replied Jake as he twirled her around.  
"Funny." retorted Sandy.  
"Listen." He said to her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted at Bridget and Deacon's wedding. I'm not used to..I'm not used to classy women like you. I'm used to...another type."  
"Another type?" asked Sandy.  
"You know...the party girl...looking for a good time...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Truth is I think you are beautiful and I..I would like to get to know you."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes it's so. What do you say? Will you give me a chance?"  
"I'll think about it." came Sandy's reply.  
"That's all I ask." said Jake as they continued to dance.

Brooke was on the dance floor with Ridge feeling happy. She wanted her wedding to be as beautiful as this was.  
Her mind drifted to her and Ridge's Malibu wedding...what a beautiful splendid day that was. Riding up on her own horse. Feeling like a princess. And riding away on horses with Ridge. It was so magical.  
"What are you thinking about Logan?" asked Ridge.  
"Our Malibu wedding." said Brooke with a smile. "Just remembering how magical the whole day was."  
"It was." said Ridge. "Seems like just long time ago."  
"I know. But our new wedding will be just as magical. And this time it's going to last. You are not getting away from me again Ridge Forrester. I'll make sure of that."  
"I have no desire to be away from you." said Ridge as he kissed her. "I love you. And I'm not going to allow you to get away from me. Not a chance. I don't care if some rich handsome prince comes along declaring that you must be his princess. Not happening."  
"Ridge." laughed Brooke. 'YOU are my handsome prince." She said as he held him close. "You are all I want. However if that prince happens to look anything like Mel Gibson..."  
"Don't even think it Logan."  
"What?" Brooke said innocently. "I'm not." Ridge kissed her again and twirled her around the dance floor.

Bridget finally convinced Deacon to at least dance one slow song with her. She rested her head against him filled with happiness. It took awhile but things were finally coming around. They were going to be a family. She could feel it. Her baby was going to have a loving family to care for it. That's all she ever wanted. Sure there was still some tension between Jake and Deacon but they did make an effort to get along more. It was a start. Natalie was going to have her uncle. And her grandmother and a grandfather. Not to mention being able to be raised with both her parents around. Something she didn't get to have. Too many outside forces preventing that. But nothing was going to prevent this. She was going to have a family. She had her wonderful loving husband. A baby on the way. And now Suzanne was married to a wonderful man who Bridget hoped Deacon would get to know better and have a good relationship with. He deserved to have a father in his life. And she believed Colton could be that man.

Later on in the evening Deacon was getting Bridget another glass of punch when Colton came up to him. "Having a good time?" He asked of him.  
"Yeah it's great." replied Deacon filling the glass. "Everything looks great."  
"How's Bridget?"  
"She's good. She wishes she could be out on the dance floor but she's having a good time. Loves the punch." said Deacon.  
"Everything going good with the company?" inquired Colton. "Carly get those new designs finished?"  
"She did. They look great." Deacon then took a breath. "Listen..there's something I wanted to talk to you about...I was talking with Bridget about where we would have the showing...she suggested The Lair."  
"The Lair? The old nightclub you used to run? Isn't that closed down?"  
"It is but...Bridget and I...we were hoping...maybe you could...maybe you could buy it and we could open it back up. And then once it gets off the ground...we could buy it from you..It would mean a lot to Bridget. And to me. We had a lot of good memories there."  
"I see." said Colton.  
"I understand if you think it's asking too much...we don't want to take advantage..."  
Colton laughed. "You aren't taking advantage. Actually I think it would be a good investment. From what I understand it was a pretty popular club. It may be worthwhile to reopen it and great publicity to have Sharpe Designs first showing there. Why don't we get together in a few weeks and you and Bridget tell me what plans you have in mind and we can work on it."  
"Great thank. I appreciate it. I mean it...Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I better get back to my new wife. I call you when we get back from our honeymoon...and we'll set up a time to discuss this."  
"Okay. Great." said Deacon. Colton patted his arm and walked off. Bridget came up to Deacon. "So what did he say? Did you ask him? Where's my punch?"  
"He said he would. I did ask him and here's your punch." Deacon said handing her the glass.  
"This is so great!" squealed Bridget. "I'm so proud of you. I love you!" She said as she kissed him. "I love you too my beautiful wife." said Deacon pulling her close and returning her kiss.

Stephanie stood along side the brickwall taking in the scene around her. Her conversation with Sharon was on her mind. Give Michael his share of Forrester Creations or her affair would be exposed. She wasn't so concerned with what the press would say or anything...she was concerned with what Brooke's reaction would be. Finding out that she Stephanie Forrester had an affair with Stephen Logan...Brooke's father. It wouldn't matter was the circumstances were, if Stephen and Beth had been estranged at the time...the point would be that she was married to Eric and she had an affair with Stephen. Brooke would be livid and Stephanie felt she would have every right. All those years that she stupidly put down Brooke...she was sure that it would get thrown back in her face. She had no choice. She had to tell Brooke. She would endure her wrath. She would take what Brooke threw at her. Forrester Creations was at stake. There is no telling what Michael would do if he got control. He already was hell bent on taking Brooke's baby. Brooke had enough taken. Whatever it took, Stephanie for once was going to do the right thing and help her. No matter what it cost. She was going to help her.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie sat in her living room sipping tea from a creamy white cup painted with daisies. Her stylish light blue paints and matching silk blouse hung on her body. She had hardly eaten or slept. All she could think about was what she was going to tell Brooke. She had practiced it a hundred times but now the moment was arriving she forgot what she had planned to say. One thing was certain. Brooke's rage would be unquestionable. She could just imagine the tirade that Brooke would unleash upon her. Well she had no choice. She would have to take it.  
The doorbell rang and Stephanie set her tea cup down. She took a breath and slowly rose from the cream colored sofa. Her silver heels clicked on the floor as she walked to answer the door. She opened and saw Brooke standing there. "Hello Stephanie." greeted Brooke.  
"Hello. Please come in."  
"You said you wanted to see me and that it was very important." said Brooke as she made her way into the living room. "Yes it is." said Stephanie as she followed her.  
"What is it?" asked Brooke. "Is it about Eric and Michael?"  
"Yes in a way." sighed Stephanie. "I really don't know how to tell you this. I never thought I would have to. But I have no choice. You have to know. And I have to be the one to tell you."  
"Tell me what?" asked Brooke.  
"A few weeks ago, Sharon Edwards, Michael's mother, came to see me."  
"Oh. What did she want?"  
"Basically she wanted me to help her get Michael's share of Forrester Creations. She said that he was entitled to have that share."  
"I see." said Brooke.  
"She said that if I didn't help her, she would...well she threatened to reveal something from my past. Something that I'm certainly not proud of and regret. "  
"What is it?"  
"You know how Eric had carried on an affair with Sharon shortly after Ridge was born? Well I was still hurt by it. Eric and I...well we were estranged for awhile. And that's when it happened. I met a man. And I began a very brief affair with him."  
"You...you had an affair?" Brooke said astonished.  
"Yes. I did. I was hurt by Eric's betrayal and I guess I just...maybe I wanted him to feel the pain I felt...I don't know but...it's true. I had an affair.  
"Who was it?" asked Brooke.  
Stephanie took a breath and then spoke up. "Your father."  
Brooke looked at Stephanie not knowing what to say. She was still trying to absorb the shock of the announcement that Stephanie just made. Stephanie waited a few seconds and then continued.  
"I met your father on a trip I took to Mexico. He was a very charming man and...well..."  
"I...I can't...I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Brooke stood up and walked over to the fireplace mantle.  
Her father had an affair? With Stephanie Forrester? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. No he wouldn't do that.  
Brooke turned back around. "How long did this affair last?"  
"A month." replied Stephanie.  
"How did it end?" asked Brooke.  
"It just ended. One day we met up at a cafe and we just knew. It was over. No words were exchanged. We ate dinner in silence and then we both went our separate ways. That was the end of it."  
"How nice." Brooke said sarcastically. "You make it sound like it was so innocent and not a big deal."  
"I never said it wasn't." Stephanie replied. "It was. I regret it more than you know."  
"I'm sure. Did all that ever come to mind all these years? The way you treated me? The way you treated my stupid affair with Deacon?"  
"Brooke come on be fair. That wasn't the same thing and you know it."  
"No maybe it wasn't the same circumstances but it was still an affair. You knew the hell I was going through and yet you..."  
"Now hold on." interrupted Stephanie. "Wasn't I there for you after it all came out? After Hope had been born? Didn't you ask for my help? Did I not give you my help?"  
"Yes you did. And then the moment you thought that I wanted Ridge back...you went back to be your hateful self."  
Stephanie sighed. "Yes. Alright. I did. Brooke I know I was wrong to interfere in your relationship with Ridge. I know that I should have left it alone. I don't know what to say except I am truly sorry. I treated you like dirt for no good reason. The only reason I had was jealously."  
"Jealously?"  
"Yes Brooke jealously. I saw the way Eric lit up around you. He never did that with me. Yes it's true he did love me I'm not saying that he didn't but it wasn't the same as it was with you. I hated that so much.  
And with Ridge. I should have been happy that he found a woman who loves him the way you do. "  
"You resented Ridge loves me. Because you think he loves me more than he does you."  
Stephanie nodded. "Yes. That was the reason. I know that it was a silly reason but it's true. I had no valid reason to hate you Brooke. I had no valid reason to treat you the way I did. It was the same with your mother. Eric also lit up around her. He loved her. I couldn't stand it."  
"You can't stand being the most loved one." said Brooke. "You need to have all the love or nothing. That's why you resented my mother. Eric loved her more and it drove you insane. You wanted him to love you more. It wasn't about you loving him, you just wanted to be the center of affection."  
"I suppose you're right." said Stephanie. "I suppose I've always been that way. "  
"Well maybe you need to do something about that." Brooke said firmly. "Because I'm through taking your abuse. I'm done trying to bend over backwards to please you. I'm done trying to fight for some ounce of your love. I'm tired of thinking what I do is never good enough. And let's not get away from the real issue at hand here Stephanie. YOU had an affair with MY father. How could you do it? Did you want to get even with my mother? Why did it happen Stephanie? Tell me!"

Bridget looked around the nightclub and smiled. So many happy memories. And more would soon come.  
She will never forget that night she snuck in with her friends with their fake IDs. How she almost didn't get in but Deacon said that she was with him and he let her in. And the way he looked at her when he called her over for a game of pool. Her heart pounding with him being so close to her. She knew that she loved him that very night. Him and no one else. Oz could never compare to Deacon. C.J. never came close. She never loved either of them. She tried but deep down she knew it was pointless. No one could ever make her feel the way Deacon did. And now she had him again. And she was having his baby. How she couldn't wait to tell Natalie about her wonderful father and how much she loved him.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Deacon coming up to his wife.  
"Just how much I love this place." replied Bridget. "How I can't wait to tell Natalie all about our wonderful times here."  
"We'll have plenty more." said Deacon as he kissed the top of her head. He let go and looked around.  
"There's a lot of work to do though." He said.  
"I know but it will be worth it." smiled Bridget. "To have our place back. You know when Oz bought this place..it wasn't the same. I hated it. Yeah I forced myself to try to be supportive but who was I kidding? I never loved him. I don't know why I ever went out with him. I felt nothing for him. I tried to force myself to but I was only fooling myself. That time that I was out with him and you came and whisked me away because you were jealous..."  
"I wasn't jealous." lied Deacon.  
"You were too." laughed Bridget.  
"I didn't exactly see you putting up much of a fight." Deacon said defensively.  
Bridget smiled and cuddled up close to him. "Why would I fight you?" She said as she kissed him softly.  
"You can't."He said returning her kiss.  
"I know. I'm too weak. It's pointless. And I don't want too." She kissed him harder and he held her close.  
"Hey Hey enough of that." laughed Colton as he came in.  
Deacon let go of Bridget and turned to him. "Hey." He greeted. "So what do you think?" He asked of Colton.  
"Not a bad place." He said. "Definitely needs a lot of work but I think we can pull it off. This place will be amazing."  
"I hope so." said Deacon. He watched as Bridget excused herself to get some water.  
"This means everything to Bridget. I want to make sure this is perfect."  
"It will be." assured Colton. "Those ideas that you and Bridget came up with are good. I had my contractor look them over and he recommended an interior designer friend of his. Her name is Stacey Martin. She's the best in the business. I think she can really give you some good advice as to how you want the whole look to be."  
"I appreciate that." said Deacon. "And I appreciate everything you are doing. It means a lot. Not just to Bridget. To me. "  
"I know." said Colton. "I want to help you both anyway I can. You two are my family. Family it important."  
"That's what Bridget says." smiled Deacon.  
"She's a smart woman." replied Colton. "You are lucky to have her. And I can't wait to see my little granddaughter."  
"Only a four more months." said Deacon.  
"Four months for what?" asked Bridget as she came back with a bottle of cold water.  
"Till you bring the second most beautiful woman into the world." Deacon replied kissing her.  
Bridget smiled and looked at Colton."Isn't he wonderful?" She said.  
"Of course. He's the son of the most wonderful woman in the world." said Colton.  
"How is Suzanne?" asked Bridget. "I haven't talked to her since you got back from the honeymoon."  
"She's great. She actually thinking of getting back into painting and opening up an art gallery."  
Bridget turned to Deacon. "I didn't know your Mom painted."  
"Yeah she did when we were growing up but it was just a hobby." explained Deacon. "I had no idea she was that serious about it."  
"She is." said Colton. "And I think would be a great success. Her paintings are marvelous. In fact, why don't you two come over tonight. We'll have dinner and she can show you some of her work. Maybe you could hang it in your office." He said to Deacon.  
"We would love to." answered Bridget for her husband. "And we would love to see Suzanne's work."  
"Great. Well I have to get going. I have a meeting to attend. See you two tonight." Colton turned and walked out.  
Deacon turned to his wife. "Baby I've been wanting to ask you something. And you can say no if you want, I'll understand."  
"What?"  
"I want you to be with me at Sharpe Designs."  
"Honey we discussed this already I told you that I..."  
"No baby I mean I want you to have more of a position than just working in the lab."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I want you to be vice president."  
"Vice president?"  
"I'm CEO and Marcus is the president. I would love if you would be the vice president. I want my beautiful wife to be a part of it. I've wanted you to be a part of it since I first thought of this company a couple of years ago. Please baby what do you say?"

Stephanie walked outside to the terrace and looked up at late afternoon sky. Brooke followed her out.  
"Answer me Stephanie. I think I deserve to know."  
"You do." replied Stephanie. "I'll tell you." She turned to face Brooke. "After I had found out about Eric's affair with Sharon. I was hurt. Even though he had ended it and she was out of our lives...the pain was still there. So I took a trip. A trip to Mexico. I wanted to get away from everything. Have some time for myself to think about what I wanted. So I found this beautiful resort in Mexico. And one night I decided to have dinner at a restaurant that was located at the resort. After I was seated this man came up to me. He asked if he could join me. The restaurant was crowded and he was having difficulty getting a table. He seemed nice so I said Yes. And we got to talking. I told him that I was estranged from Eric. That we were having troubles. I explained to him about the affair. He was very sympathetic. He told me he was estranged from his wife too. And he said he thought it was probably over. After that we just talked about little things. Books, movies, music...life. After dinner we went for a walk. As we were walking he told me how easy it was for him to open up to me and...he kissed me. Nothing else happened just a kiss. And then he walked away. I saw him again the next night. He apologized if he was too forward. I told him it was okay. And we spent the rest of the time together. Again nothing happened. Just kissed a few times. That was it. Then I returned back to L.A. and a few weeks later I ran into him again. And well..that's when we...I know it was wrong but...I was still so...and he...we meet a few more times and then...it was over. Like I said we met up at a cafe and we both knew it was over."  
"I see." said Brooke. "So you never asked about his wife? If he worked things out?"  
"I didn't have to ask. I knew. The last time we met, he had his wedding ring on. Before he had it off. So when I saw him with it. I knew. Just like he knew when he saw me with my wedding ring back on."  
"This is just...unbelievable. Does my mother know?"  
"Your mother knows that your father had an affair with another woman. I do not know if she knows it was me."  
"I don't get it Stephanie. Why are you telling me this all now?"  
"Brooke I want to help you and Ridge. I don't want you two to lose Forrester Creations. I want to see you hang on to it. I...I know how much the company means to you. And when Sharon told me that she was willing to blackmail me...I knew that I had to speak up. I couldn't hide this anymore. I don't care if she does blab to the tabloids, all the news outlets. I just didn't want you to find out that way. I'm sorry Brooke. I'm sorry for having an affair with your father. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. I'm sorry I was the biggest hypocrite...I should have been more understanding when I found out about your affair with Deacon. I should not have lashed out the way I did...not that you didn't deserve it but I should have seen what you were going through because I had gone through it. I'm not just telling you all this just to save my own face, you have the right to know. And I thought you should hear it from me. You deserve to hear the truth. Not the sleazy version from some tabloid TV show. I didn't want you to find out like that."  
"So you did it to spare me the hurt?"  
"I know this is hurtful. I did it to spare you the embarrassment of having some sleazy reporter coming up to you, putting a microphone in your face and asking you about it and you being caught off guard. You don't deserve that. I know what you must think of me. I don't know what else to say. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry for the pain that I caused you. And the pain I caused your mother. I hope that you can forgive me."  
"That's a lot to ask." said Brooke wiping her tears. "I believe you when you say that you are sorry. I know that this had to be difficult for you but I'm glad you told me the truth. I need time to sort this all out. I need time. I don't know how to handle this."  
Stephanie nodded. "I understand."  
"I should go. I...I need to go...I will speak to you later. Good bye Stephanie." Brooke said as she walked back into the house and out the front door.  
Stephanie stayed back on the terrace. "Please God let her forgive me. I don't want this animosity between us anymore. Please God let her forgive me."


	27. Chapter 27

Brooke stormed back into her and Ridge's home and flung her purse down on the sofa.  
The shock of Stephanie's news was still with her. How could he do this? How could her own father have an affair with Stephanie? With STEPHANIE! It was all just too much for her to comprehend. Her head was spinning.  
And now she had to tell her sisters. Donna and Katie. And her brother. He had to know.  
"Logan." said Ridge walking into the living room. "I've just tried calling you...when did you get home?"  
"Just now." replied Brooke sinking down into the sofa.  
"Everything okay?" asked Ridge sitting next to her."  
"No Ridge. Everything is not okay. I just found out your mother had an affair with my father."  
Ridge looked at Brooke in disbelief. "What?"  
"Your mother and my father had an affair. It was years ago after Michael had been born."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. She told me herself." explained Brooke. "She said that Sharon, Michael's mother, came to see her and told her that she wanted her help in getting Michael his share of Forrester. If Stephanie didn't help her she would expose the secret of the affair. So Stephanie decided to tell me about it herself."  
"I can't believe this." said Ridge in shock. "All these years...mother has been keeping this secret...did Dad know?"  
"I don't know. I didn't get into that. My mother knew that my father had an affair but Stephanie doesn't know if she knows it was with her."  
Ridge shook his head. "When I think of all those years mother putting you down. Acting so self-righteous. Looking down her nose at you...going on about integrity when she knew that she wasn't so perfect either. How could she do this? And of course she would tell you this now. If she wasn't backed into a corner by Sharon she would have kept this until the day she died. "  
"I suppose so but I don't care about that now." sighed Brooke. "What I care about is how I'm going to tell my sisters about this. And my brother. And what if Sharon does expose this to the world? How are we doing to handle this?"  
"I don't want you to worry about that Logan." said Ridge kissing the top of her head. "I'll handle it. I'm not going to let anyone drag you and your family into some scandal that is no one's business. As for your brother and your two sisters, try not to get too worked up. Just tell them what you know. I don't want you to get too distraught okay? You're pregnant and I don't want anything happening to you or our baby."  
Brooke smiled. She loved that Ridge thought of the child as theirs. "I promise I won't. I better call them.." She went to pick up the phone when Ridge stopped her. "Now hold on a minute. I had something else in mind."  
Brooke grinned. "Oh really? What would that be?"  
"Come with me." Ridge said taking her hand. He lead her upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. Brooke smiled noticing the beautiful red rose petals on the bed. "What are you up to?"  
"Just want to spend some time with my beautiful sexy soon to be wife." replied Ridge.  
"I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you." giggled Brooke.  
Ridge slowly removed Brooke's crystal blue maternity dress. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss. A few seconds later, his clothes joined hers on the floor and they were on the bed underneath the new satin sheets that Brooke had just purchased recently. The two were wrapped in eachother's arms engaged in a deep kiss. Ridge's lips then moved to her soft neck and Brooke's hands explored his back.  
"Ridge...Ridge.." She moaned softly. His lips traveled down to her breasts and took hold of her hard nipples as she writhed and groaned enjoying what he was doing.  
"I love you Logan." He said softly. "I love you.."  
Groaning he moved against her willing body and held her tight.  
"Oh God Ridge."Brooke groaned as they moved together as one on the bed. "Ridge...Oh God..."  
"Come for me Logan..." He said hoarsely.  
Brooke clung to him tightly. "Ridge. Oh yes! God Ridge! Yes!"  
He pumped harder and harder into her. "Let go Logan...Let go...for me..."  
"Ridge...yes!" Brooke's orgasm came on and she cried out. Ridge soon followed. "  
I love you." Brooke sighed cuddling close to him.  
"I love you Logan." He said putting his arm around her. "I meant what I said before. I don't want you to worry about any of this. I will handle it all. You just concentrate on our wedding and our beautiful new baby."  
"I will." said Brooke with a smile. "Speaking of which, I was thinking...how about for our honeymoon we go to Puerta Vista."  
"Puerta Vista?"  
"Yes. For some reason I have pretty good memories there. I would like to have more..."  
"Whatever my Logan wants...she gets." replied Ridge.  
"You know what I could use right now?" Brooke asked with her eyes sparkling.  
"Would that be that Rocky Road that is in the freezer?"  
Brooke giggled. "You are so smart."  
"Coming right up." said Ridge as he got out of the bed and tied on his robe. He headed downstairs and Brooke watched him leave. She placed her hand on her stomach. She could hardly wait to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. She and Ridge discussed names but a part of her thought that Michael should have a say.  
She really did want the child to know Michael but the way he was being. Insisting that he take sole custody. Conner was doing the best he could but Michael was just not budging one inch. Even the lawyer that Ridge had hired, Edward, was not having any luck. She just could not lose this baby. She already lost Hope, she would be damned if she lost this one. There had to be something she could do. Brooke had thought about trying to talk to Anna about it but she really didn't want to drag her into the middle as she was a friend of Michael's however she had expressed to Brooke her disapproval of Michael's behavior. Jill and Corey were wonderful. They told would help her anyway they could. If there was anything they could say to the judge if called upon, they would be glad to do it. Speaking of Jill, Brooke had heard from her that her daughter Sandy had a date with Jake, Deacon's brother. Brooke was surprised but happy for Sandy. She had a run of bad luck with men. Especially with that older rich gentleman. Sandy was heartbroken. It was hard for her to trust anyone. Brooke hoped that Jake would be the answer. Deacon made her daughter so happy, Brooke was sure that Jake could make Sandy equally as happy. Sandy was a wonderful girl. Brooke remembered when Bridget and Sandy were 13 and they had wanted to host a co-ed Halloween party. Bridget had a crush on a boy named Austin and Sandy had a thing for another boy named Brad. Bridget wanted to dress like Elvira and Sandy wanted to dress as Cher. Brooke was hesitant about the Elvira costume but they managed to come up with something age appropriate and Bridget loved it and Sandy made a terrific Cher. They both danced with Austin and Brad and had a great time. They had dated them for about two weeks before they both declared the two boys were "boring". Brooke had wanted to have that same experience with Hope but it was not to be. She hoped that if this little one turned out to be a girl she could have that same chance. Although she wouldn't mind having another son. Rick was such a treasure to her. His little leagues games where he was the star shortstop. She was so proud of him. And when he was voted class president. He took the title seriously and did such a good job organizing events for the school. She remembered his first crush. Sarah. She was a sweet girl but like Bridget's thing with Austin, it had passed. Now he had Amber. Brooke had her doubts about Amber but she saw that they were misplaced. Amber was a terrific wife to Rick and she was wonderful mother to Melanie and Brooke. She couldn't wait for little Natalie to come to into the world. She could hardly believe she was a grandmother. And she was about to become a mother again. She was still serious about one more child after this one. She truly wanted a child that she shared with Ridge. Finding out too late that Hope was Ridge's was heartbreaking. Yes that child wouldn't take Hope's place but it could help heal that hole in her heart. She couldn't describe the pain she felt when the paternity test showed Eric as Bridget's father. It's not that she didn't love Eric and didn't think he would be a good father because he was a good father and she did love Eric it's just that she wanted Ridge's child. Well she was going to have his child. No matter what anyone else thought. She didn't care if anyone thought she was "too old" and should just settle for grandchildren. She wanted one more and she was going to make it happen. That child was going to have both it's parents. Grow up in a loving stable home. Ridge returned with a tray carrying Brooke's Rocky Road ice cream. "Here you are my darling." He said setting the tray down. Brooke laughed when she saw a single red rose in a crystal vase. "How fancy." She said.  
"Only the best for you my love." He said placing a kiss on her lips.  
"Thank you." She said as she dug in. "Ridge." She said after taking a spoonful of ice cream. "I was thinking...I really do want to have another child after this one. I am still serious about that."  
"I know you are Logan. I want that too."  
"I loved Eric a great deal. He was a terrific father to Rick and Bridget. I just...I wanted to have your child. It meant a lot to me to give you a child..."  
"Brooke you don't have to tell me that. I've wanted to give you a child for so long. I want something that is a part of us both. I don't care what anyone thinks. I want to make it happen. Not just because it's important to you. It's important to me as well. I would love nothing more than to have a miniature Logan running around this house."  
Brooke laughed as she took another spoonful of Rocky Road. "Or a mini Ridge." She said. "I could just see him with his box of crayons drawing up these little designs..."  
"That would be a sight." grinned Ridge. "We'll make it happen Logan."  
"I hope we can." said Brooke finishing her ice cream and setting it aside. "But now..." She said eyeing Ridge. "I think we should um...practice..."  
"Practice?" Ridge said raising his eyebrow.  
"Yes...practice...you know practice makes perfect." She said as she pressed her lips against his.  
They fell back on the bed holding eachother tight.

Sandy stood in front of the mirror frowning. "No not this one." She said flinging off the burgundy dress and tossing into the pile of other discarded dresses sitting on her bed. "I give up. Nothing looks right." She pouted. Jill picked up the dresses and hung them back up. "Honey everything looked gorgeous on you."  
Sandy tied her robe back on and sat down on the chair of her vanity and sighed.  
"I just want this date to go well you know. I just...after what happened with Charles...I can't bear it. I'm sick of always being wrong."  
"Sandy honey. " said Jill. "I know how much Charles hurt you. But you made it through. You are a strong woman. You know that."  
"I should have known better. What a fool I was. You and Dad tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen."  
"You were in love. And you were doing what you thought was the right thing. There is nothing wrong with that. I wish it turned out differently I really do. But maybe this time with Jake it will."  
"I hope so. I do like him. I guess I did overreact a bit at Bridget's wedding..."  
Jill laughed. "Throwing the champagne in his face? Maybe a tad."  
"I know he didn't mean anything. He is a nice guy and I should give him a chance..Okay...now to figure out what to wear. I really don't like what I have in my closet. I want something special."  
Jill thought a minute. "Well maybe I can help." She left the bedroom and returned in a few minutes holding a garment bag. "I was going to return this because I changed my mind. I didn't think it was my style but it may be perfect for you." She unzipped it to reveal an elegant black cocktail dress with a plunging back.  
Sandy smile. "It's beautiful. I love it."  
"It's yours." said Jill. "I bought it at Lady Anna's. I had it in my car all set to return it. I'm glad I didn't get around to it."  
"So am I." said Sandy as she pulled it on. She admired her reflection in the mirror. "It's perfect. I love it. Thanks Mom."  
"You're welcome. Now I want you to have a great time with Jake. That's an order."  
"I will." smiled Sandy.  
"Okay. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and then left.  
Jill got into her car and prayed that Sandy's date would go well. That fiasco with Charles really left her scarred. That bastard. She fumed. Everytime she thought about it, it made her angry. Well this time was going to be different. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her little girl again.


	28. Chapter 28

Ridge stood outside the door of the Forrester mansion. The bombshell news that Brooke shared with him was still on his mind. He couldn't shake it His own mother who spent her life judging others and looking down her nose at them, was not such a saint herself. She kept it hidden away all these years. He looked  
absently at the silver watch on his wrist. The sooner he got this over with the better.  
He lifted his hand and hit the doorbell with his finger. A few seconds later, it opened and Stephanie stood there wearing a light green silk pants suit. "Ridge." She greeted.  
"Mother." He replied. "I need to speak with you."  
Stephanie nodded. "I see. I am assuming Brooke told you."  
"Yes Brooke did tell me. I think we need to talk. Now."  
Stephanie held the door open and Ridge walked in. She noticed a paper in his hand. "What is that?" She  
inquired.  
"See for yourself." Ridge said handing her the paper.  
Stephanie took it and opened it up. She gasped and looked up at Ridge. "This is a restraining order." She said bewildered.  
"Yes it is." stated Ridge. "I don't want you to come anywhere near Brooke."  
"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Stephanie. "I'm not a threat to her."  
"You're not?" Ridge said with a sarcastic laugh. "The hell you aren't. You know damn well that you  
are."  
"What are you talking about." Stephanie asked trying to remain calm.  
"I'm talking about the time you tried to kill her at Big Bear. All the years you physically and verbally abused her. I will not allow you to continue doing that. Enough is enough. You stay away from her. No phone calls. No going over to our house. And most of all, staying out of Forrester Creations."  
"You're barring me from the company?" Stephanie said stunned.  
"That's right. You are no longer welcome at Forrester Creations. You can't be civil to my fiancee. You can't treat her with respect. I don't want you around her. At home or work or anywhere. I'm dead serious. You will no longer cause any kind of pain for Brooke ever again."  
"Ridge listen to me." pleaded Stephanie. "I know that my behavior over the years has been...deplorable...I  
assure you that I will not do anything to hurt Brooke. In fact I want to help you..."  
"We don't need your help. We can manage just fine. Your days of abusing Logan are over. Imagine, you've judged her over her horrible affair with Deacon. An affair that she regrets more than you can possibly understand, and it turns out that YOU the mighty Stephanie Douglas Forrester has an affair herself. With Brooke's very own father. An affair you were never going to reveal. The only reason you spoke up is because Sharon backed you into a corner. You were afraid that your deep dark secret would be made public knowledge. Yet you had no trouble revealing Brooke's sins to the world. Remember when Brooke was pregnant with Hope? Who was the one who yanked off Brooke's coat showing the world her pregnant stomach? I believe that was YOU. And then YOU turn around and blame Brooke for the so-called scandal. For years you looked down at Logan and judged her when you had no right to."  
"Yes you're right." said Stephanie exasperated. "I shouldn't have judged her. I was wrong. I'm sorry. Please you have to believe me. I regret my behavior."  
"You never had any reason in the world to hate Brooke. She looked up to you. She admired you. I remember she told me back when she and Beth were catering the party, that she thought you were  
quite a lady. She actually wanted to be like you. And you treated her like she was dirt. Why? Because she was Beth Logan's daughter. You hated Beth Logan. You hated Beth Logan for petty reasons. Because Eric Forrester adored her. You couldn't stand that Eric loved her so much. I can't comprehend why you couldn't  
let that go but you couldn't. So somehow someway you baby trapped Eric. Yes I'm going to say it. You baby trapped him. I was the trap. You forced him into leaving Beth because you were pregnant. And here's the kicker. You knew that it was very possible that I may not be Eric Forrester's son. You knew that you also  
had slept with Massimo Marone. But did that stop you? Of course not. You had to get your way. No more. I'm not going to allow you to hurt Brooke or anyone in her family ever again. This has to end. And it will end."  
"Ridge, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I know that I had no place to act superior to anyone. Everything you said is true. I let petty jealousy consume me. I should have been honest with Eric when I found out I was pregnant. I can't change what I did. But I swear I want to make it right. Please don't shut me out."  
"It's too late Mother." Ridge said sternly. "I can't trust you. I can't trust you not to cause harm to Brooke." With that Ridge walked out of the living room and shut the door behind him leaving Stephanie standing there alone.

Beach house of Katie Logan

"Okay sis." said Katie sitting down on her peach colored sofa. "We are all here. What's this news you have to share."  
Brooke stood by the white fireplace and looked at her siblings. Her brother Storm. Her redheaded  
sister Katie and her blonde sister Donna.  
"This is hard. I'm not sure how to tell you this but I guess straight out. I found out that our father...he had an affair."  
Katie's eyes went wide. Donna's jaw dropped and Storm turned pale.  
"That time that Mom and Dad were estranged...he met another woman and started a brief affair with her."  
"I...I can't believe it." Donna said. "Who was this woman? Do we know her?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes we know her. She...it was...it was Stephanie Forrester."  
Katie gasped and then spoke. "Stephanie Forrester? Our father had an affair with Stephanie Forrester? I  
can't...how..."  
"They met at a resort in Mexico." said Brooke. "Apparently neither of them knew the other was married until the day it ended. They both didn't wear their wedding rings. I guess they didn't know eachother's real names or something...But it's true. I found out from Stephanie herself."  
"I don't get it." said Storm. "Why after all this time would she speak up about this now?"  
"To save face. She said that Michael's mother, Sharon, blackmailed her. She threatened to expose the affair if she didn't help Michael obtain his share of Forrester."  
Donna shook her head. "This is crazy. Dad wouldn't..he wouldn't..."  
"Stephanie told me that Mom knew that Dad had an affair but doesn't know if she knew it was with her."  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Donna. "That evil bitch! All these years...she's looked down at us...treated us like  
garbage...acted like she was better..."  
"I know I know. Believe me I know how you feel." said Brooke. "But look we can't focus on that right now. What we need to focus on is the possibility of this actually being exposed to the press. I don't know if Sharon was just bluffing or not but we need to be prepared."  
Storm nodded. "You're right. We do. I say we call Dad and get the whole story. If Sharon does alert the media, we need to make sure we can combat with the truth. The press will be relentless and who knows what lies they will dig up."  
"You're right." agreed Katie. "We need to get the whole story from Dad. Find out exactly what happened."

Sandy's condo

Sandy checked  
her appearance for the 15th time. She nervously paced about the living room. This date was a big deal to her. She really wanted to have a meaningful healthy relationship. She saw how happy Bridget was with Deacon. She wanted to be as happy as she was. Certainly she deserved that. After Charles, she swore she  
wasn't getting seriously involved but that was changing. Maybe Jake could be the one. Maybe not but she knew that she had to take the plunge.  
The doorbell rang and she jumped. "Okay." She said to herself. "Here goes." Smoothing out  
her dress, she went to the door and opened it.  
Jake was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. Her favorite. His eyes went over her. That  
black looked incredible on her. He loved the way her hair was curled and swept back from her lovely face. "You look beautiful." He said.  
"Thank you." smiled Sandy. "You don't look bad yourself." She said admiring his dark navy blue suit.  
"Thanks." He replied. "These are for you." He said handing her the roses.  
"They are gorgeous. I love them." Sand went to put them in water and Jake waited.  
Like Sandy he was nervous. He wanted this to work. Seeing how happy his brother was with Bridget made him see just how much he wanted a life like that for himself. He had gone out with some fun women but they were never serious. He never got serious before he laid eyes on Sandy. With her, it was different. She wasn't like anyone else he met. He smiled thinking of the way she threw the champagne in his face at the wedding reception. Deep down he knew that he deserved it. It made him love her more. Love? Okay well maybe that was a little early but he certainly liked her a great deal. And who knew? This could really turn into something great.

Bridget & Deacon's house

Bridget sat outside by the pool thinking about Deacon's offer from earlier. Being Vice President of Sharpe Designs. Having the chance to work side by side with her husband. It was very appealing but could she handle it? There was a lot of responsibility with that job. Rick was more the the business oriented one. He had a knack for it. All Bridget wanted to do was work in the lab creating new exciting fragrances. But Deacon thought she was capable of more than that. He believed in her and he loved her.  
"Baby." said Deacon coming out to where she was sitting. "You never answered my question."  
"I know." sighed Bridget. "I..I don't know...I never thought about being a vice president of a company. Rick was the business oriented one. Not me."  
"Come on you are smart. You know the fashion business. You grew up with Forrester Creations. It's  
in your blood."  
Bridget smiled. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"  
Deacon moved closer to her. "Baby I'm not going to pressure you. You do what you think is best. I'll still love you no matter what. I just want you with me. That's all."  
"I know you do Deacon." said Bridget. "I don't know if I feel comfortable being VP right now. I want to take some classes at UCLA. Take some chemistry and business classes. Get a better understanding of it  
all."  
"Okay but what about Natalie? Can you handle that plus taking care of her?"  
Bridget nodded. "Your Mom and Colton can watch her during the day. You know that Suzanne would love nothing more than to spend time with Natalie like she does Eric."  
"True." said Deacon. "Okay then. I say go for it."  
Bridget smiled. "Thank you honey. "She said kissing him. "I love you. You're the best husband I ever had."  
"I'm the only husband you had and the only husband you're ever going to have." He replied pulling her out of her chair. He placed a kiss on her lips holding her tight.


End file.
